The Death Fourth part II
by triplet794
Summary: [END CHAP!] Kelanjutan kisah cinta, persahabatan dan peliknya pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan The Death Fourth. Hunhan with Kim Kai d& Park Chanyeol/YAOI/NC! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**The Death Fourth Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Enam bulan kemudian…**_

"Tidak-...kita tidak akan berhutang lagi… aku sudah bilang dari awal kalau cara ini adalah tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya."

Terlihat pria cantik yang tampak kelelahan memimpin sebuah rapat yang menentukan bagaimana perusahaanya akan berakhir nantinya. Dia sangat menyayangkan karena hampir seluruh yang hadir di ruang rapat sama sekali tak menyukainya dari awal kedatangannya ke Cina.

"Tapi darimana kita mendapatkan dana yang begitu besar? Angka dari saham di Hongkong terlalu mustahil untuk kita miliki." sebuah suara menginterupsi dengan menggebu.

"Kalau begitu gunakan ini dan jadikan itu mungkin!" desis Luhan melemparkan selembar cek dengan angka yang cukup fantastis kepada seluruh dewan direksi yang hadir.

"Da-darimana kau dapatkan uang sebanyak ini?"

Luhan menyeringai dan berdiri dari kursinya "Gunakan sebanyak yang kalian mau." ujarnya meninggalkan ruang rapat menuju pintu keluar. Namun saat dirinya pengurus Lee membukakan pintu untuknya Luhan kembali menoleh menatap tajam seluruh jajaran direksinya.

"Ah… aku hanya mengingatkan ini kesempatan terakhir kalian bermain-main dengan uang ayahku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata gagal lagi minggu depan. Aku sudah muak dengan cara kerja kalian!" geramnya mengepalkan tangan erat.

"umhh…." Luhan kembali mendekati meja rapat dan mengetukan jarinya marah.

"Aku yakin kalian semua tahu pekerjaanku sebelum aku datang kesini.' matanya menyalang menatap satu persatu dewan direksi.

"Aku bisa menembak dengan baik, aku bisa menusuk di organ vital dan aku bahkan bisa membuat seseorang memohon untuk segera dibunuh daripada harus aku paksa dan aku siksa… Jadi bekerjalah dengan benar kali ini." ujarnya menyeringai dengan aura menyeramkan membuat semua dewan direksi hanya memucat tak berani berbicara.

"Aku pergi…!"

Dan tanpa berbasa basi lagi Luhan meninggalkan tempat yang seperti neraka untuknya.

Enam bulan sudah Luhan berada di tanah kelahirannya sendiri, namun enam bulan pula dirinya sangat merasa asing di tempat yang pernah ia tinggali sewaktu kecil.

Luhan sendiri tinggal di hotel tak jauh dari perusahaan milik ayahnya berada. Dia menolak tinggal di rumah miliknya di Cina dengan alasan terlalu jauh…. Tentu saja itu hanya alasan karena sesungguhnya Luhan sendiri yang menolak untuk tinggal di tempat yang merupakan rumah pertama ayah dan ibunya karena takut untuk mempunyai alasan agar dirinya tak kembali ke Korea bersama ketiga temannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Saya rasa anda perlu istirahat tuan muda."

Pengurus Lee yang sengaja ditugaskan ayahnya untuk menemani Luhan selama Luhan berada di Cina, tampak khawatir pada tuan mudanya yang terlihat kelelahan dan sangat pucat.

"Hmm.."

"Apa kau mau kembali ke hotel sekarang?"

"Hmm.."

Luhan hanya merespon seperlunya, menolak berbicara lebih banyak karena sedang merasa sangat lelah, sangat muak dan sangat….merindukan ketiga pria tampannya.

"Baiklah anda memang harus beristirahat." Pengurus Lee menoleh kea rah Luhan dengan cemas , lalu menjalankan mobilnya agar sampai dengan cepat di hotel tempat Luhan menginap.

 _Guk..Guk.._

Luhan dengan tak rela meninggalkan pemandangannya yang sedang melihat ke jalan untuk berbalik arah dan memberi perhatian untuk kedua anjingnya yang tampak kesal karena seharian ini Luhan tak mengajak mereka berbicara.

"Kenapa anjing manja." Gumam Luhan yang langsung menggendong Janggu dan Monggu ke pelukannya.

 _Guk..Guk.._

Seolah mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan, kedua anjing milik Kai ini terus merespon jika Luhan selesai berbicara.

"Aigoo kenapa kalian lucu sekali." Gemas Luhan menciumi kedua anjingnya bergantian.

"Tuan muda.." paman Lee kembali memanggil Luhan yang moodnya tampak sudah membaik.

"Kenapa?" katanya masih sibuk bermain dengan kedua anjing milik Kai.

"Aku lupa memberitahu jadwalmu untuk lusa."

"Katakan" balas Luhan yang sebenarnya sudah sangat mual dengan semua kegiatan yang harus ia jalani.

"Anda akan melakukan penerbangan ke luar negri untuk memantau aset dan kerja sama kita dengan beberapa klien."

"Lagi? Aku bahkan baru pulang dari Hongkong." Protesnya membuat paman Lee merasa tak enak hati.

"Tapi saya berani bertaruh kalau kali ini anda akan merasa senang dengan perjalanan anda."

"Paman..! aku tidak mau. Kau tahu aku sangat membenci terbang. Batalkan!"

"Seoul…"

"Eh?" Luhan mengernyit mendengar negara yang sangat ia rindukan enam bulan belakangan ini

"Anda harus menghadiri rapat di Seoul tuan muda. Tapi jika anda tidak mau saya bisa membatal-.."

"AKU MAU! ASTAGAA…..TENTU SAJA AKU MAU!."

Luhan yang tidak lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu memimpin rapat dengan emosi kini tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kebahagiannya saat paman Lee mengatakan kemana dirinya akan berada dua hari mendatang.

"Kita pulang Jangguya…Monggu kita pulang..!" katanya memekik sangat senang membuat paman Lee mau tak mau ikut tersenyum melihat Luhan yang tertawa begitu lepas setelah enam bulan lamanya hanya diam tak banyak bicara.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sementara di tempat lain, tepatnya di negara yang terkenal dengan keindahan bunga sakura dan gunung fuji nya terlihat seorang pria bertampang dingin sedang berkutat dengan dokumen yang harus ia pelajari dan ia tanda tangani berharap semua pekerjaan yang menyebabkan dirinya harus terpisah dari pria cantiknya bisa segera berakhir karena semua kerinduan yang dia rasakan untuk kekasihnya sudah memasuki batas kesabarannya sendiri.

Cklek!

Perhatian pria yang akrab disapa Sehun itu pun teralihkan saat melihat seorang pria tak berbeda jauh darinya memasuki ruangannya. Dari pakaiannya terlihat kalau pria tersebut merupakan seseorang yang disewa Sehun untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang kekasihnya lakukan tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun kabar tentang pria cantiknya.

"Bagaimana dia hari ini?"

"Seperti biasa hanya melakukan meeting dan kembali ke hotel."

Sehun mendesah pelan dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Dia pasti bosan." gumamnya merasa sangat ingin menjemput pria cantiknya yang selama enam bulan dia perhatikan hanya melakukan kegiatan yang sangat membosankan untuk dirinya.

"Lalu apa saja kegiatannya untuk besok? Apa dia akan ke Hongkong lagi?"

"Tidak tuan."

"Baguslah….dia sangat membenci berpergian jauh"

"Luhan tidak ke Hongkong esok hari. Tapi dijadwalkan meeting di tempat lain."

Sehun yang masih menandatangani dokumennya merasa kesal dengan berita yang dibawa oleh mata-mata sewaannya yang terdengar menggantung.

"Kemana?"

"Seoul."

Sehun yang awalnya sangat geram mengerutkan keningnya memandang mata-mata yang ia sewa dan tak lama dia menyunggingkan senyumnya, dia kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri mata-mata sewaannya.

"Kerja bagus." ujarnya menuju pintu keluar dan bergegas pergi ke hotelnya.

"Direktur anda mau kemana? Anda ada rapat pukul 2 siang ini." sekertaris Sehun tampak panik melihat Sehun yang sepertinya terburu-buru.

"Aku hanya ingin bersiap, kau tenang saja." katanya memberitahu sekretarisnya dan kemudian kembali berjalan menjauh.

Dan sebelum memasuki lift, Sehun kembali menoleh menatap sekertarisnya "Carikan tiket ke Seoul penerbangan besok malam untukku."

"Mengerti kan?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Baik direktur.!"

"Bagus.!" katanya tersenyum kepada sekertarisnya dan memasuki lift dengan perasaan luar biasa leganya karena akan bertemu dengan pria cantikmya yang sudah tidak ia temui enam bulan belakangan ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Astagaaaa…..akhirnya aku sampai di Seoul. Kita sampai dirumah kita sayang-sayangku." gumam Luhan yang sedari tadi saat berada di bandara terus tersenyum dan sedang meluapkannya di mobil dengan menciumi telak kedua anjing milik Kai.

"Paman antarkan aku ke-..."

"Rapat anda dimulai pukul 11 tuan muda. Jadi anda hanya mempunyai waktu untuk bersiap di hotel kemudian saya akan mengantar anda ke perusahaan tempat meeting anda berlangsung."

"Eh-..?"

Luhan kembali tak bersemangat saat semua harinya akan dipenuhi dengan pertemuan memualkan bersama orang-orang gila harta.

"Sampai jam berapa?" katanya benar-benar merasa hidupnya sangat membosankan.

"Jam 2 siang anda ada pertemuan dengan Han grup kemudian Jam 5 sore ada pembukaan hotel baru oleh direktur Song dan terakhir jam 8 malam anda dijamu makan malam di restaurant mewah oleh pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan ayah anda."

"oh." Luhan hanya merespon seperlunya sambil menikmati bangunan-bangunan di Seoul yang sepertinya banyak berubah.

"Maafkan saya karena jadwal anda begitu padat tuan muda."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku senang kita berada dirumah." gumamnya tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Apa aku akan bertemu ayahku hari ini?" tanyanya kepada pengurus Lee.

"Aku rasa tidak tuan muda. Tuan besar sedang berada di Busan dengan keluarganya untuk menghadiri jamuan penting dari klient."

Luhan mendesis dan memijat asal kepalanya "Berharap apa aku pada pria tua itu." geramnya terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Maaf tuan muda."

"Aku merindukan kalian." lirih Luhan yang kemudian beralih memandang walpaper ponselnya dan mengusap wajah ketiga pria tampannya bergantian.

"Benar-benar merindukan kalian." gumamnya mengulang berharap bisa bertemu dengan ketiganya. Tapi Luhan tak punya keberanian menghubungi ketiga prianya karena takut waktunya di Seoul terbatas dan harus mengalami perpisahan yang kedua kalinya dengan ketiga prianya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan setelah melewati hari yang panjang dan melelahkan Luhan akhirnya bisa sedikit bernafas karena akhirnya dia berada di mobil dan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke hotelnya dengan tubuh yang rasanya remuk redam dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Tuan muda apa anda ingin langsung istirahat di hotel?"

Pengurus Lee sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Luhan yang sudah bersandar di kepala Janggu dan sudah sedikit tertidur dengan nyaman.

"Umh…Sehun." Gumam Luhan memeluk erat Janggu dan memanggil nama Sehun berkali-kali.

"Tuan muda."

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari Luhan, pengurus Lee terus memanggil Luhan kali ini sedikit kencang agar Luhan terbangun.

"Tuan muda!"

"Eh? Kenapa berteriak?" katanya mengusak pelan matanya dan memandang mengedar ke pemandangan Seoul dimalam hari.

"Maaf mengganggu tidur anda tuan muda. Tapi anda terus mengigau, apa anda demam?"

"Demam? Aku ras tidak." Gumam Luhan memegang dahinya sendiri dan memang dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku ini kuat paman." Katanya terkekeh membuat pengurus Lee mendesah lega mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Apa anda ingin makan malam lagi?"

"Tidak perlu. Kita ke hotel saja, aku ingin tidur." Balasnya melihat ke jendela dan lagi-lagi melamun karena merasa terlalu lelah memikirkan pekerjaan yang masih harus ia hadapi esok hari.

"Baik tuan muda."

Dan Luhan pun bersender di jendela kaca mobilnya, mengabsen satu persatu mobil yang berlalu lalang berharap melihat salah satu mobil Kai atau Chanyeol terlihat oleh matanya, dia tidak berharap banyak dengan kehadiran Sehun karena dirinya tahu benar kalau kekasihnya saat ini sedang berada di Jepang.

Lamunan Luhan terganggu saat mobilnya berhenti karena lampu merah, dia melihat segerombolan pria sedang mengusik seorang wanita tua dan putrinya terlihat dari cara mereka menggertak, sepertinya gerombolan preman itu sedang menagih hutang pada wanita tua tersebut, Luhan mengernyit dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya marah dan merasa sangat marah saat mobilnya kembali berjalan memasuki parkiran hotel.

 _Ckit….!_

Terdengar pengurus Lee menghentikan mobilnya di lobi dan bergegas membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan.

"Silakan tuan muda."

Luhan pun tanpa membawa Janggu dan Monggu keluar dari mobilnya membuat pengurus Lee sedikit mengernyit.

"Omo! Itu apa?!" Luhan memekik membuat pengurus Lee melihat ke arah yang Luhan tunjuk dan sedetik kemudian

 _Sret…!_

"Tuan muda!" kali ini pengurus Lee yang memekik karena Luhan dengan cepat mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari ke bangku pengemudi.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Paman beristirahatlah. Aku akan kembali. Dah"

Luhan membuka kaca mobilnya sekilas dan kembali menutupnya lalu kemudian

 _Brrmmmmm…..!_

Dia melajukan cepat mobilnya ke tempat dimana dirinya merasa sangat marah melihat segerombolan pria berbadan besar mengganggu wanita tua dan putrinya tak jauh dari hotelnya menginap.

 _Ckit…!_

"Anak-anak. Kalian tunggu disini, oke!"

Luhan mengerling Janggu dan Monggu kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke gang kecil tempat dimana dia melihat segerombolan pria mengganggu wanita tua.

 _Menjauh dari putriku! Jangan sentuh dia_

"Astaga! Mereka benar-benar sampah." Geram Luhan yang semakin memasuki gang gelap tersebut dan kemudian menyeringai saat melihat para gerombolan didekatnya terlihat oleh matanya.

 _Lepaskan aku! Eommaaaaa!_

"Ehem!"

Luhan berdeham keras membuat para gerombolan itu mengalihkan pemandangan ke arahnya.

"Hey nona cantik, apa kau tersesat?"

"Ck. Siapa yang kau panggil nona cantik?"

"Kau tentu saja." Kata salah satu pria tertinggi menghampiri Luhan yang tampak menyeringai.

"Ah ya benar, aku nona cantik. Jadi lepaskan wanita-wanita di belakangmu sialan." Desis Luhan terdengar mengerikan namun hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa dari para gerombolan didepannya.

"Kalau kami bisa mendapatkan lebih kenapa harus dilepaskan?" katanya semakin mendekati Luhan dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Karena aku bilang lepaskan mereka." balas Luhan tak kalah menyeringai.

"Lalu kalau kami tak lepaskan kau mau apa?" katanya mengejek Luhan membuat Luhan semakin menyeringai menang.

"Umhh…sudah berapa lama aku tidak membunuh orang? Ah..aku pikir hampir enam bulan. Jadi jika kau masih mau melihat wajah menjijikanmu di cermin lebih baik turuti ucapanku."

"Nona cantik sepertimu pernah membunuh orang? Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Hey kalian dengar itu?" katanya bertanya pada anak buahnya dan disambut gelak tawa yang membuat Luhan semakin menggeram.

"Ada tiga kesalahanmu malam ini." Luhan menyatukan kedua tangannya dan membuat gerakan pemanasan sambil menatap tajam pria yang terus meremehkannya.

"Benarkah? Uuu aku takut." Katanya mengejek Luhan membuat Luhan benar-benar kehabisan kesabaranya.

"Ya. Kau memang harus takut bajingan."

Luhan berjalan cepat mendekati pria dengan badan paling besar itu dan tak lama

BUGH!

Pria tersebut secara memalukan tersungkur ke tanah hanya dengan pukulan telak dari Luhan yang belum menggunakan seluruh tenanganya.

"Pertama, kau tidak mendengarkan aku."

Luhan kembali mencengkram kerah pria berbadan besar itu dan

BUGH!

Dia kembali memukul kencang wajah si pria yang masih terlihat syok karena tak menyangka Luhan akan memukulnya dengan sangat kencang sampai membuatnya tersungku

"Sialan. KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA? CEPAT HABISI DIA." Teriak si pria yang mulai merasa kewalahan menghadapi Luhan yang tampaknya semakin tak main-main karena kemarahannya.

Luhan pun merasa empat orang berbadan besar yang harus di hadapinya hanya persoalan kecil, karena dirinya pernah menghadapi yang lebih buruk dari ini dan jujur saja, dia merindukan pekerjaan lamanya.

BUGH!

Luhan sedikit lengah membuatnya terkena pukulan dan terjatuh karena terlalu fokus pada pria yang dari awal mengejeknya.

"MATI KAUUUUUU!"

Luhan hampir saja celaka kalau saja dirinya tak segera menghindar dari pria yang membawa balok kayu yang hendak memukul kepalanya.

"Astaga…Aku benar-benar merindukan ini." gumamnya sedikit menghapus darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

"Kalian cepat pergi. Aku mengurus mereka." katanya mendekati wanita tua dan putrinya yang tampak meringkuk ketakutan.

"Tapi kau terluka nak." Kata wanita tua tersebut memandang Luhan.

"Cepat pergi!" Luhan sedikit membentak karena merasa tak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan apapun pada kedua wanita didepannya.

"Ba-baik. Terimakasih oppa."

Dan si wanita muda itu pun membawa pergi ibunya membuat para gerombolan dibuat semakin geram karenanya.

"BERANINYA KAU!"

Luhan mengambil cepat balok kayu yang berada tak jauh darinya dan

BUGH!

"Kalian yang berani-beraninya padaku." Geramnya yang selalu lebih cepat bergerak daripada keempat pria yang kelebihan bobot didepannya ini.

Dan tak berlama-lama semua kekacauan kecil di gang gelap itu pun terlihat semakin memanas, Luhan cukup kelelahan karena tiga orang pria yang kini tersungkur cukup membuat dirinya kehabisan tenaga, sampai akhirnya dia berhadapan dengan pimpinan gerombolan tersebut yang tampak menegang melihat Luhan karena membabi buta menghajar anak buahnya/

"SIAPA KAU? LAWAN AKU DENGAN TANGAN KOSONG JIKA BERANI!"

Dan teriakan ketakutan pria berbadan besar itu pun mau tak mau membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak "Pria besar sepertimu takut pada balok seperti ini? cih memalukan." Desis Luhan mengejek pria didepannya ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan ini bayi besar."

Dan ejekan Luhan pun berhasil memancing kemarahan pria besar didepannya yang kini berlari ke arah Luhan hendak menghajarnya.

BUGH!

Luhan juga memiliki gerakan menghindar yang cepat dan tentu saja tak tertandingi karena dirinya memang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pecundang seperti pria didepannya ini.

"Bangun kau!"

"Arghhhhh." Si pria memekik saat Luhan menginjak jari tangannya sehingga terdengar bunyi patah dari jari tangan kanannya.

"Aigoo bayi besar menangis." Ejek Luhan dan kemudian mencengkram jemari yang patah pria besar didepannya.

"Kedua….jangan pernah mengganggu wanita tua itu lagi atau wanita-wanita tua lainnya. Jika aku melihatnya lagi, aku akan memotong tangan besarmu bayi besar. MENGERTI?"

"Arghhh…." Terdengar si pria besar kembali memekik karena saat ini Luhan sedang mencengkram jarinya yang patah menjadi semakin patah karena cengkraman Luhan yang sangat kencang dan kasar.

"Dan ketiga….Aku bukan nona cantik sialan." Geram Luhan mengangkat kerah si pria besar dengan tatapan sengit lalu

BUGH!

Luhan memukulkan kepalanya ke kepala si pria besar itu yang langsung pingsan karena Luhan membenturkan kepala mereka cukup kencang.

"Pecundang sialan." Geram Luhan sedikit memijat keningnya yang sakit karena benturan yang sengaja ia lakukan sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

BRAK…!

 _Guk…Guk…_

Luhan disambut gonggongan khawatir dari Janggu dan Monggu di kursi belakang.

"Aku tidak apa, jangan berisik." Katanya terkekeh menatap sebal ke arah Janggu dan Monggu seolah anjingnya mengerti apa yang dia katakan.

 _Guk..Guk.._

Janggu dan Monggu pun menggongong tak kalah marah dengan Luhan.

"Araseo…araseo.. aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ayo kita pulang."

Luhan sudah menyalakan mobilnya namun kedua anjingnya terus menggonggong membuatnya sebal dan menatap kedua anjingnya dengan galak.

"Kenapa kalian terus menggongong? Ayo kita pu….Ah-..aku tahu mau kalian. Kalian mau pulang kan? Ayo kita pulang." Gumam Luhan yang entah kenapa menjadi berdebar hebat memikirkan dirinya akan segera pulang.

Ya…entah karena Janggu Monggu atau karena pikirannya sendiri, tapi saat ini Luhan sedang melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya. Rumah yang sangat ia rindukan dan penuh kenangannya bersama ketiga pria tampannya.

"Aku pulang…" gumam Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya yang entah kenapa turun tanpa persetujuannya. Karena saat ini dirinya benar-benar sangat bahagia dan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa rindunya lagi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Blam…..!**_

Terdengar suara pintu mobil ditutup dengan cepat dan menampilkan pengemudinya yang menggndong dua anjing kesayangannya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Pria yang kecantikannya melebihi seorang wanita itu hanya terpaku memandang tempat tinggal yang menjadi tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya mengalahkan hotel-hotel kelas atas yang ia tempati beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Aku benar-benar pulang." Gumam Luhan merasa sangat berdebar saat dirinya berdiri tepat didepan rumahnya yang sudah enam bulan ini sangat rindukan.

"Yak…!"

Luhan berteriak saat Janggu dan Monggu meronta dari pelukannya dan berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kalian bahkan terlihat sangat bahagia aku bawa kesini." Gumamnya maklum dan membiarkan Janggu dan Monggu memasuki rumahnya terlebih dulu.

Luhan kemudian menghela pelan nafasnya dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah yang sama sekali tak berubah dari terakhir ia tinggalkan, hanya sedikit berantakan namun sama sekali tak berubah.

 _Cklek…!_

Dia membuka pintu utamanya dan lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya pelan mencegah air matanya kembali jatuh. Karena saat ini bukan rumahnya lagi yang ia rindukan, ia benar-benar merindukan ketiga temannya dan tak mempunyai keberanian sama sekali untuk menghubungi salah satu dari mereka karena takut akan berulah dan membuat mereka bertiga khawatir.

Kakinya terus melangkah semakin dalam, dia membuka kamar Kai dan tersenyum membayangkan kehadiran sang pemilik kamar yang selalu menjahilinya dan selalu mengekorinya jika sedang dalam mode manjanya, Luhan melihat foto mereka berempat yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur Kai. Dirinya meniup foto tersebut karena debu yang mulai mengotori bingkai kesayangan milik pria hitamnya. Setelah merasa bersih, Luhan menciumi bingkai foto Kai dan tersenyum lirih memandangnya "Kalian sedang apa?" gumamnya memandangi satu persatu wajah ketiga pria tampannya.

Setelah merasa cukup puas bermain dikamar Kai, Luhan kembali melangkah dan kali ini membuka kamar Chanyeol, dia merasa tak berbeda jauh dari kamar Kai, kamar Chanyeol juga terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Luhan membersihkan boneka kesayangannya yang berada di kamar Chanyeol karena terakhir kali Luhan mimpi buruk dia bergegas pindah kekamar Chanyeol membawa boneka rusanya dan tidur mengusir Chanyeol dari kamarnya.

Dia kemudian selesai membersihkan kamar Chanyeol sekilas dan memutuskan untuk melihat kamarnya dan kamar Sehun, sebelum menaiki tangga dia melihat Monggu dan Janggu yang sudah tertidur pulas di rumah kecil mereka membuat Luhan merasa bersalah pada kedua peliharannya yang ternyata juga menderita sama seperti dirinya. "Mimpi indah Mongguya…Jangguya." Gumamnya dan perlahan menaiki tangga.

Luhan hanya sekilas memasuki kamarnya yang sudah sangat ia hafal dan tak pernah ia lupakan, karena sedari tadi pikirannya tertuju pada kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. kamar yang selalu ia jadikan tempat favorit dirumah ini, karena dikamar itu dia dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama, kadang hanya mengobrol sepanjang malan, bercerita banyak hal dan melakukan hal yang membuat keduanya semakin saling mencintai setiap harinya.

Setelah menutup kamarnya dia kemudian beralih ke kamar dengan pintu berwarna hitam di sebelah kamarnya, perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar milik Sehun dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur yang biasa menjadi tempatnya yang paling nyaman dan tempat yang selalu membuatnya bermimpi indah.

Dan tanpa berfikir panjang, Luhan sedikit berlari dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang milik Sehun "Ah…..Nyamannya." gumam Luhan berguling guling tak mau berpisah lagi dengan tempat favoritnya.

Dia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi pengurus Lee untuk tidak menunggu kedatangannya.

" _Paman…Aku tidur di tempatku, jangan menungguku."_

" _Ah…Kau tenang saja aku pasti akan datang rapat besok pagi. Sampai jumpa."_

 _Klik….!_

Luhan menutup dan mematikan ponselnya dan kembali berguling-guling di tempat tidur Sehun, sampai dia meringis merasakan memar di wajahnya yang mulai terasa nyeri.

"Baiklah.. aku memang merindukan pekerjaanku tapi tidak merindukan luka sialan ini." geram Luhan yang mau tak mau harus membersihkan wajahnya dengan sekotak alat kesehatan yang selalu disiapkan Chanyeol di ruang santai di lantai bawah.

Luhan membuka kemejanya asal dan hanya mengenakan singlet putihnya dan kembali menuruni tangga, dia kemudian mencium Janggu dan Monggu yang sudah beristirahat dan mengambil peralatan kesehatannya kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil waslap dan sedikit air.

"Ish….aku mana bisa membersihkan luka-luka ini." gerutunya yang kini berada di halaman belakang rumahnya dan sambil membawa cermin untuk membersihkan memarnya.

"Ah….sudahlah, biar saja bengkak. Aku tidak peduli." Luhan yang semakin kesal kini membuang kotak P3K nya dan bersandar di balkon halaman mendongak ke atas menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang yang terang malam ini.

Dia kemudian tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya seolah ingin menggapai bintang-bintang kecil itu "Disini indah."

Bukan hanya Luhan yang bergumam seperti itu, karena saat ini ketiga pria yang sedari tadi Luhan rindukan juga sedang mendongak menatap langit yang sama dengan Luhan dan bergumam hal yang sama persis dengan yang Luhan katakan.

 _ **Prang….!**_

Luhan sedikit berjengit saat mendengar suara pecahan didalam rumahnya, dia kemudian segera memasuki rumahnya terburu-buru dan menemukan Janggu yang entah kenapa berlari-lari dan memecahkan vas bunga kesayangan Chanyeol.

"Anjing nakal. Aku pikir kau sudah tidur, kenapa berlari-lari hah?" gemas Luhan menangkap Janggu dan menciumi habis wajah anjing lucunya.

"Kau akan dimarahi Chanyeol jika ia disini." Katanya menakuti Janggu yang kini menatapnya memelas.

"Tidak mempan! Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Geramnya kembali menciumi seluruh wajah anjing lucunya, membuat Janggu semakin berakting menatapnya memelas.

"Araseo..araseo..aku akan membersihkannya untukmu." Gumam Luhan dan membiarkan Janggu kembali berlarian sementara dirinya membersihkan pecahan vas bunga.

 _ **Prang….!**_

Luhan yang sedang membersihkan pecahan vas, mendengus sebal dan

"JANGGUYA…CEPAT TIDUR DAN BERHENTI MEMECAHKAN BA-…"

" _Tidak-….tidak mungkin."_

Pekikan Luhan menjadi gumaman tertahan karena kali ini bukan Janggu yang memecahkan barang, melainkan pemilik Janggu yang sedang menatapnya sama seperti dirinya yang membeku ditempatnya.

"LUHAN?"

Jantung Luhan semakin berdebar karena dia sangat meyakini tidak hanya mendengar satu suara melainkan tiga suara yang berasal dari ruang santai, pintu masuk dan dapur yang membuatnya benar-benar hampir jatuh lemas karena terlalu bahagia.

"Kalian disini? Astaga-….SEHUN..! KAI…! YEOLIE…!"

Luhan memekik dan berlari ke arah pintu masuk karena disanalah pria yang paling ia cintai sedang berdiri dan tersenyum sangat lembut ke arahnya.

"Sehun…Sehunnie…Sehun aku rindu." Isaknya memeluk Sehun erat dan menangis sejadinya di pelukan pria yang kini juga memeluknya erat.

"Kau benar Sehun kan? Sehunnieku?" katanya melepas pelukan Sehun dan memeriksa wajah pucat Sehun memastikan kalau dirinya tak bermimpi.

"Ini aku sayang. Ini aku." Katanya mengulangi pertanyaan Luhan membuat Luhan kembali mendekap erat kekasihnya tak mau melepaskan.

"Bahkan setelah enam bulan hanya Sehun yang kau rindukan? Menyebalkan sekali..!"

Dan suara menyindir yang sangat familiar di telinga Luhan itu pun, membuat Luhan segera menoleh dan beralih memeluk pria yang selalu menjahilinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini? Aku-…aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu disini Kai." Katanya semakin terisak bahagia karena bisa memeluk Kai secara nyata.

"Aku disini karena kau disini." Gumam Kai menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan dan memeluk sayang pria cantiknya dengan perasaan sangat bahagia.

"Aku tidak mau bangun kalau ini mimpi. Tidak mau..!" katanya bergumam di pelukan Kai.

"Ini bukan mimpi lulu sayang. Kau dan kami-…kita benar-benar disini saat ini."

Chanyeol mengambil alih Luhan dari pelukan Kai, dan ikut membagi rasa rindunya yang tak kalah hebat dengan yang Luhan rasakan.

"Syukurlah kau sehat Lu.." gumam ketiganya mendekati Luhan dan saling membagi rasa hangat yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan karena jarak yang harus mereka jalani.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kalian disini? Maksudku…aku bahkan tidak berniat kesini hari ini." Luhan menatap satu persatu pria tampannya mencari jawaban dan ketiganya tampak mengernyit melihat memar di wajahnya.

"Serius Lu? Kau bahkan sudah mempunyai memar di wajahmu." Sehun mengerang dan sedikit menarik paksa Luhan untuk segera membersihkan lukanya.

"Kau bahkan baru sehari berada di Seoul dan kau sudah berulah." Sindir Kai memberikan sekotak peralatan kesehatan pada Sehun yang sudah mulai melihat dan meneliti wajah Luhan

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" katanya bertanya dan mulai mengompres luka Luhan

"Eh? Darimana kalian tahu aku pulang hari i-…. Aghh…Pelan-pelan." Gerutunya membuat Sehun mendelik sebal pada pria cantiknya yang sama sekali tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Tahan sedikit." Kini Chanyeol yang mengambil alih membersihkan memar Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit lega karena tak perlu bertatapan dengan wajah seram Sehun lagi

"Selesai….Kenapa kau tak bisa menjaga dirimu hmm." Chanyeol sedikit menggeram saat memasangakan plester di pipi Luhan

"Aku hanya melakukan yang harus aku lakukan." Balas Luhan membela diri.

"Lagipula mana aku tahu akan bertemu kalian. Dan darimana kalian tahu aku pulang?" katanya sedikit menuntut karena sangat penasaran.

"Sehun yang memberitahu kami kalau kau sedang berada di Seoul dan secara kebetulan pula dia bilang dia juga berada di Seoul. Kami tidak mencari keberadaanmu kami hanya menebak kalau kau pasti disini dan tebakan kami benar." Kai memberitahu Luhan yang kini menatap curiga pada Sehun.

"Jangan bilang kau memata-mataiku?" katanya mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih memandangnya tak berkedip.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku memang memat-mataimu?"

"AGHHHHH…AKU SENANG KALAU BEGITU, BERARTI KAU TAKUT AKU SELINGKUH KAN?" Luhan memekik memeluk kencang Sehun yang kali ini benar-benar terkekeh.

"Astaga kenapa kau tak berubah sama sekali hmmm.." gemas Sehun mencium seluruh wajah Luhan.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, aku hanya berjaga-jaga." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak merona merah.

"Demi Tuhan Lu, jangan wajah itu."

Kai yang tak bisa menahan diri langsung membawa Luhan ke dalam gendongannya menuju sofa terdekat membuat Luhan memekik tak suka dan dalam sekejap rumah yang awalnya sepi itu kembali menjadi ramai dan hangat karena mereka semua malam ini berkumpul bersama.

Sehun kemudian menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum maklum melihat Kai yang sepertinya sangat rindu menggoda Luhan dan membuat Luhan memekik seperti sekarang.

"Kau terlihat baik." Ujarnya berkata pada Chanyeol

"Entahlah. Aku merasa benar-benar baik saat bertemu kalian." Gumamnya dan ikut menyusul Kai menggoda Luhan membuat Luhan semakin memekik meminta tolong pada Sehun yang hanya menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan sangat rindu dan ingin selalu seperti ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan tanpa terasa sinar mentari pagi pun dengan cepatnya menyinar masuk kedalam rumah yang kembali terasa hangat dengan kehadiran empat penghuninya. Dan secara enggan pun keempatnya membuka paksa mata mereka menyadari kalau hari ini harus mereka jalani seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Setelah semalam mereka membagi semua cerita yang terasa begitu membosankan, menyampaikan semua rasa rindu yang sama besarnya, akhirnya mereka tertidur di lantai yang dingin namun terasa hangat karena mereka berbagi selimut yang sama setelah enam bulan lamanya tak bertemu.

"Kenapa waktu cepat sekali." Gumam Sehun terdengar oleh Luhan yang berada disampingnya

"Kalau begitu tinggal disini."

Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan dan memeluknya erat, tak rela harus kembali melepaskan Luhan, "Kau tahu itu mustahil kan? Kita belum menepati janji kita."

"Argh..! persetan dengan janji itu, aku sudah muak!"

Geram Luhan membuat ketiga pasang mata disampingnya bersiaga karena tahu benar pria cantik mereka benar-benar sudah muak.

"Kai..! bisakah kau tidak pergi?" katanya menatap Kai yang masih berbaring disamping Sehun

"Entahlah Lu, terlalu banyak hal yang masih harus aku urus. Aku takut belum bisa meninggalkannya." Gumam Kai menatap menyesal pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol mencari jawaban namun sepertinya Chanyeol juga memiliki jawaban dan keputusan yang sama dengan Sehun dan Kai

"Sehun bisakah kau tidak pergi?" katanya memohon menatap Sehun berharap.

Sehun tersenyum lirih mendengarnya, dia kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan dan menatap kekasihnya agak lama "Bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Kita akan bersama setelah ini." gumamnya menguatkan Luhan yang tampak semakin tak mau mendengar.

"Kenapa kita harus menjalani kehidupan gila ini? Aku hanya ingin kalian. Hidup bersama kalian? Tidak bisakah?" katanya tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berbaring.

"Lu… kau mau kemana?" Kai bertanya panik melihat Luhan yang sepertinya bersiap pergi.

"Malam ini pukul 9 aku akan menunggu kalian di markas pertama kita. Jika sampai pukul 12 kalian tak datang. Aku rasa kalian memang sudah tak berniat kembali padaku." katanya sedikit terisak memberitahu ketiga pria tampannya.

"Aku akan benar-benar pergi jika kalian tak datang. AKU MUAK DENGAN HIDUP YANG KITA JALANI."

Luhan memekik hebat dan tak lama

BLAM…!

Dia menutup kencang pintu rumahnya dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan ketiga prianya yang tampak memucat karena sadar telah membuat pria cantik mereka marah dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun yang terlihat bersiap.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan tak lama ikut pergi dari rumahnya meninggalkan Kai dan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Kau juga bersiaplah menyelesaikan urusanmu yeol." gumam Kai menggendong Monggu dan Janggu yang ditinggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

"Kau juga Kai. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Dia akan mengerti."

Chanyeol pun melangkah ke luar rumah dan tak lama ikut meninggalkan rumah mereka.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang rumah ini kembali menjadi dingin?" Kai bertanya kepada kedua anjingnya yang terlihat sudah merindukan Luhan.

"Kenapa seperti ini. Sebentar sekali." gumam Kai frustasi dan tak bisa berbicara banyak hal lagi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ayah bangga dengan kerja kerasmu nak. Semuanya membuahkan hasil karena aset dan saham mendiang ibumu sudah kembali atas namamu dan itu artinya mereka sama sekali tak memiliki hak atas milikmu"

Luhan sedikit terdiam saat seseorang memeluknya tiba-tiba dab baru menyadari ayahnya berada di ruangannya dengan wajah berbinar dan terlihat sangat sehat

"Kau disini? Aku pikir kau masih bersama keluargamu." Gumam Luhan membalas pelukan ayahnya sekilas dan berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk menyamankan dirinya.

"Ayah hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Dan terimakasih karena sudah membantuku dan perusahaan kita yang berada di China. Kondisi perusahaan kita sudah stabil sekarang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Gumam Luhan merasa tak tertarik karena dari awal dia sudah yakin akan bisa mendapatkan semua yang menjadi miliknya.

Dan setelahnya hanya hening yang dirasakan kedua anak dan ayah itu dengan pengurus Lee yang selalu berjaga dan berada didekat Luhan

"Ayah.." panggilnya melihat ke arah luar jendela di ruangan yang dipinjamkan untuknya

"Ada apa nak." Tuan Xi mendekati Luhan dan menyadari kalau mata putranya sudah basah menandakan kalau dirinya sedang benar-benar merasa kelelahan.

"Aku lelah." Gumamnya masih tak menatap ayahnya.

"Baiklah nak ini sudah sore, kau beristirahatlah paman Lee akan mengantarmu ke hotel."

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum miris "Maksudku aku benar-benar lelah."

Tak ada jawaban dari ayah Luhan yang memang tak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Bisakah?" lirihnya merasa frustasi.

"Luhan…" gumam tuan Xi yang sangat merasa bersalah dengan hidup keras yang harus Luhan jalani karena dirinya.

"Aku lelah…benar-benar lelah-…Aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke Cina, aku ingin menetap disini, kembali ke hidupku yang lama… Appa-..aku muak" Katanya kini menatap ayahnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Bisakah?."

Kini Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik meja dan terisak pelan berharap dia benar-benar bisa mengakhiri hidupnya yang terasa sangat memuakkan ini.

Luhan bisa mendengar langkah kaki ayahnya yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, dia juga tahu kalau ayahnya akan memintanya untuk bertahan dan terus melakukan semua hal yang membuatnya hampir gila belakangan ini.

Dia kemudian merasa tangan ayahnya berada di bahunya yang entah terus bergetar, "Tentu saja kau bisa nak."

Luhan mendongak cepat mendengar jawaban ayahnya mencari kebenaran dari ucapan ayahnya yang kini sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Maaf membuatmu harus menanggung kesalahanku nak. Maaf membuatmu harus kelelahan dan kehilangan kehidupanmu. Aku rasa cukup nak-…kau boleh pergi. Maaf untuk sega-.."

Grep..!

"Gomawo appa..gomawo…"

Katanya memeluk erat sosok paruh baya yang terlihat sangat merasa bersalah pada dirinya, dan Luhan tak membuat ayahnya merasa lebih bersalah lagi daripada ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan disinilah dirinya, di markas pertamanya bersama ketiga pria tampannya dan keenam temannya yang lain saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Luhan memang diijinkan untuk kembali ke kehidupan lamanya. Namun dia tidak sepenuhnya melepas tanggung jawabnya pada satu-satunya pria yang merupakan keluargan dan sosok ayah yang sangat ia sayangi. Luhan sudah berjanji akan membantu ayahnya jika ayahnya memerlukan bantuannya. Apapun itu akan Luhan lakukan agar bisa mengurangi rasa bersalah ayahnya.

Dan saat ini dirinya terus melirik ke arloji yang ia kenakan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sehun, Kai maupun Chanyeol. Hal itu membuatnya kembali tersenyum miris dan merasa seperti orang bodoh karena berfikir kalau mereka semua tersiksa dengan hidup mereka, karena saat ini kenyataan yang bisa Luhan simpulkan bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang tak bisa beradaptasi dengan kehidupan barunya karena sepertinya ketiga temannya hidup dengan baik dengan kehidupan baru mereka.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?" gumamnya merasa tak enak hati karena tadi pagi dirinya secara tak langsung dirinya mengancam ketiga prianya.

Luhan kemudian memasuki markas yang terlihat sangat berantakan, mengenang betapa dulu dirinya dan Thunder menyusun rencana sementara yang lainnya menyiapkan peralatan yang dibutuhkan.

Mengenang bahwa di tempat ini dirinya dan Jungkook pernah berada di satu tempat yang sama, minum bahkan tertawa bersama dengan Taecyeon yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Luhan tertawa pahit menyadari betapa kejam takdir mempermainkan mereka dengan begitu kejamnya, awalnya mereka dibuat bersama sebagai teman lalu berakhir saling membunuh sebagai musuh yang saling membenci.

 _Ding…Ding…Ding…!_

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam, dia juga mengecek arlojinya dan sedikit meremat dadanya merasa bodoh karena terlalu banyak berharap dan memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal….sendiri." lirihnya menghapus cepatr air matanya dan berjalan menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir didepan markas mereka.

Luhan berdiri agak lama didekat mobilnya berharap salah satu dari ketiga pria nya datang, namun lagi-lagi dia harus menghela nafasnya karena tak ada satupun tanda yang menunjukkan kehadiran Sehun, Kai maupun Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalian sudah membuat keputusan, begitu pula denganku." Lirihnya membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil miliknya.

 _Guk…..guk…!_

Luhan baru saja ingin menutup pintu mobilnya sampai suara gonggongan yang sangat ia kenal membuatnya kembali keluar dari mobilnya dan mencari asal suara.

"Hey anak-anakku.." Luhan menyambut kedatangan Janggu dan Monggu yang berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan kedua anjing nakal itu bersamaku. Mereka jelas-jelas lebih memilihmu daripada aku."

Luhan yang masih memeluk erat Janggu dan Monggu kembali mencari asal suara dan cukup berbinar mendapati Kai berdiri didepannya

"Kai.."

Luhan berdiri mematung di tempatnya sementara Kai terus berjalan mendekati dirinya "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan, dan semuanya barus selesai beberapa jam yang lalu." Katanya mengacingkan jaket Luhan yang terbuka.

"Apa kau…"

"Aku kembali padamu Lu…aku sudah membuat keputusan." Katanya mengecup kening Luhan sekilas membuat Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan harunya dan mendekap pria yang sangat suka menjahilinya ini dengan erat.

"Terimakasih Kai…terimakasih." Katanya bergumam bersungguh-sungguh memeluk Kai dengan erat.

"Apa aku sudah terlambat?"

Suara yang lain terdengar Luhan, dia kemudian membelalak melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya terengah dan sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Kau tahu mobil sialanku mogok, dan aku harus berlari menuju hutan siala-…"

 _Grep…!_

"Yeolie…!" Luhan memekik dan langsung menghambur memeluk Chanyeol yang tampak terkejut.

"Hey Lu, kenapa menangis?"

"Kau datang-…aku hanya sangat bahagia karena kau datang. Terimakasih Yeol.. terimakasih"

Luhan semakin terisak memeluk Chanyeol yang terlihat tersenyum menyadari Luhan memang benar-benar membutuhkan mereka dan ingin kembali seperti dulu.

"Sstttt…aku kembali padamu Lu-…kita semua akan kembali bersama."

Luhan tersenyum lega mendengarnya dan saat berada di pelukan Chanyeol, dia menyadari kalau sosok yang paling ia harapkan ternyata juga sudah berada disana dan sedang berdiri memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Sehun…." Gumam Luhan tak percaya.

"Kenapa rusaku suka sekali menangis?" ujarnya berjalan mendekati Luhan yang juga berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau datang?"

"Tentu aku datang. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana nantinya dengan hidup sialan kita. Aku hanya ingin kembali padamu dan menjagamu dengan mataku." Katanya menghapus air mata Luhan yang terus mengalir.

"Berhenti menangis sayang. Maaf aku terlambat dan membuatmu menunggu." Gumam Sehun memeluk erat Luhan yang tak berkata apa-apa lagi karena merasa semuanya seperti mimpi indah.

"Apa-..apa ini artinya kita akan tinggal bersama-sama lagi?" katanya berharap menatap Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Tentu.."

Dan ketiga pria itu pun langsung merengkuh tubuh terkecil di antara mereka dengan sayang, menyampaikan rasa terimakasih karena telah membuat keputusan untuk kembali hidup dan tinggal bersama, memutuskan untuk kembali menghadapi semua permasalahan mereka bersama-sama tanpa harus terpisah lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **tobecontinued….**_

 _ **See you soon for the next chap**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Death Fourth Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di sebuah rumah yang terletak jauh didalam hutan terlihat kembali bersih dan lebih terawat. Ya, itu semua dikarenakan keempat penghuninya telah kembali menghuni rumah kesayangan mereka dan sudah membersihkan sebagian rumah mereka hampir tiga hari berturut-turut, membuat rumah mereka terlihat layak untuk dihuni.

Dan mentari pagi pun menyinari masing-masing kamar yang menjadi tempat beristirahat paling nyaman untuk keempat pria yang masih terlelap dan bergelun dengan mimpinya masing-masing.

Adalah Luhan, pria tercantik dari ketiga pria lainnya yang membuka matanya terlebih dulu. Dia kemudian membersihkan badannya dan segera mengganti bajunya untuk mengajak ketiga prianya yang sudah kembali tinggal bersamanya untuk sarapan dan mencari udara segar bersama.

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menuju kamar Sehun, keduanya memang belum tinggal sekamar lagi karena Luhan terang-terangan mengatakan masih malu karena sudah lama tak bersama Sehun. Sehun pun memaklumnya dan hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan Luhan seminggu yang lalu.

 _Cklek….!_

"Sehunnie.." Luhan mengernyit tak mendapati Sehun dikamarnya, padahal ini baru pukul enam pagi dan bukan kebiasaan Sehun untuk bangun sepagi ini.

Dia kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghampiri kamar Kai dan Chanyeol, dia lagi-lagi harus mengernyit menyadari kalau kedua temannya yang lain juga tidak ada dikamar mereka.

"Mereka kemana?" gumam Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya

 _Guk…Guk_

"Halo cantik.." Luhan dengan cepat menangkap Janggu yang berlari ke arahnya dan menciumi seluruh wajah anjingnya yang sangat lucu.

 _Guk..Guk…_

Janggu terus menggonggong membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung "Kau ingin aku mengikutimu?" Luhan bertanya dan segera menurunkan Janggu dari pelukannya

Dan benar saja kalau anjing kecilnya itu memang meminta dirinya untuk mengikuti kemana dia pergi karena Janggu berlari namun sesekali menengok ke arah Luhan.

"Kalau ada kontes anjing pintar, aku akan mendaftarkanmu dan menjadikanku kaya raya cantik." Gumam Luhan terkekeh dan kemudian mengikuti kemana Janggu berlari.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kema-.."

Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat melihat dengan takjub dan sedikit kesal dengan pemandangan yang ada didepannya saat ini. Pemandangan dimana ada tiga orang asing yang tidak ia kenal sedang berbicara dengan masing-masing prianya. Terlihat sekali kalau ketiga pria asing yang tidak ia kenal itu ialah asisten masing-masing dari ketiga prianya.

"Mereka siapa?" Luhan memasuki ruang kerja mereka menatap orang-orang asing yang diperbolehkan masuk kerumahnya.

"Maaf Lu, kami membawa pekerjaan ke rumah. Ini mendesak."

Hanya Chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sementara Sehun dan Kai tampak berbincang serius dengan asisten mereka masing-masing.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin protes, namun saat ingin membuka mulutnya dia menyadari kalau Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol memang benar-benar sibuk dengan urusan mereka yang belum sepenuhnya mereka selesaikan. Melihat bagaimana dahi mereka mengernyit saat asisten mereka menjelaskan, cukup membuat Luhan mengerti dan memaklumi posisi ketiga pria nya yang memang belum bisa sepenuhnya meninggalkan pekerjaan yang masih menjadi tanggung jawab mereka.

Tidak seperti Luhan yang mendapat izin penuh untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan yang membebaninya, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol memang masih harus bergelut dengan pekerjaan mereka sebelum akhirnya benar-benar bisa fokus pada dunia mereka yang dulu.

"Hmmh…Baiklah, aku akan menunggu." Gumam Luhan kembali memeluk Janggu dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan gudang rumah mereka yang sangat berdebu dan berantakan

Dan hari itu dilalui Luhan dengan membersihkan gudang serta kamar mereka berempat, dan dalam waktu hampir sepuluh jam itu tak ada satupun dari ketiga pria nya yang mencari atau bahkan sekedar menanyakan apakah dirinya sudah makan atau belum.

Dia kemudian tersenyum pahit menyadari kalau ketiga prianya memang belum mengisi perut mereka hampir seharian ini.

 _Guk..Guk…_

Luhan yang sedang bersandar di balkon kamarnya kembali terkekeh meladeni kedua anjing Kai yang tampaknya merasa diabaikan oleh pemiliknya.

"Kalian lagi." Gumam Luhan mengelus sayang kepala Janggu dan Monggu yang sudah duduk disamping kanan-kirinya.

"Aku rasa kalian juga merasa kami tidak sama lagi ya?" Luhan mengusak kepala Janggu dan Monggu bersamaan.

"Aku juga merasa begitu." Lirih Luhan tersenyum pahit menatap kosong ke halaman belakang yang terlihat sangat gelap.

"Lalu apa bedanya saat ini dan enam bulan yang lalu? Kami tetap berjauhan" gumamnya tak mendapat jawaban dari Janggu dan Monggu.

"Haah…~"

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar dan membawa kedua anjingnya ke pelukannya "Aku akan memberikan nominasi teman terbaik kepada kalian." Gumamnya tertawa menciumi Janggu dan Monggu yang tampak menggeliat senang di pelukan Luhan.

"Ayo kita paksa mereka untuk makan."

Luhan pun membawa Janggu dan Monggu menemui Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol untuk meminta ketiganya beristirahat sejenak dan memakan makan malam mereka.

"Sehunnie..!"

Sehun menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum mendapati Luhan berjalan mendekati dirinya dengan kedua anjing Kai berada di pelukannya.

"Ayo kita makan. Aku lapar." Gerutu Luhan duduk disamping Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan laptop dan dokumennya.

"Sebentar lagi ya." Sehun berusaha sebisa mungkin menjawab Luhan, namun Luhan tahu benar kalau kekasihnya itu sedang tidak fokus.

"Kai..!"

Luhan mencoba memanggil Kai, namun Kai hanya tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang memandangnya menyesal meminta maaf karena juga tak bisa meladeni kemauan Luhan dengan cepat.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya tanda ia sudah kesal, namun dia masih menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan membentak ketiga pria nya.

Pelukannya di kedua anjing Kai mengerat membuat kedua anjing lucu itu menggonggong tertahan karena Luhan hampir mencekik mereka.

"Baiklah kita carikan kalian beberapa makanan." Gumam Luhan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja ketiga prianya dengan rasa kesal yang benar-benar ia tahan.

Luhan kemudian mengambil kunci mobil milik Kai yang tergeletak di meja dan tak lama memasuki mobilnya dengan Janggu dan Monggu yang sengaja ia bawa bersama. Dia melihat ke arah pintu rumahnya sekilas dan tak lama menaikkan jendela kaca mobil Kai. "Haah~.." dirinya kembali menghela nafas dan

 _Brrrrrrmmmm…..!_

Luhan menjalankan mobil Kai menuju kedai kaki lima yang tak jauh berada di dekat rumah mereka untuk segera membeli makanan dan membawa makanan pulang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan tak lama Luhan sampai didepan kedai kaki lima, dia memarkirkan mobilnya cukup jauh dari kedai karena tak ingin terlalu mencolok dengan mobil sport terbaru milik Kai yang bisa membuat semua orang di kedai menatapnya dari bawah sampai ke atas.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu nak?"

Seorang ahjumma menyapa Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum mendapat sapaan ramah dari sang pemilik kedai.

"Umhh…Aku ingin pesan empat _jajangmyeon."_ Katanya memberitahu si pedangang.

"Makan disini atau dibawa pulang?"

"Dibawa pulang."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar nak."

Luhan mengangguk dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket miliknya dia melihat ke sekeliling dan menengguk kasar air liurnya melihat semua orang memakan dengan lahap makanan milik mereka.

"Menurut kalian apa aku bisa makan disini?" Luhan berjongkok dan meminta pendapat kedua anjingnya.

 _Guk….!_

"Aigoo kalian baik sekali." Luhan mengusak gemas kedua anjingnya dan berterimakasih kepada mereka karena sudah membuat keputusan yang menurut Luhan adalah dirinya diperbolehkan makan di kedai pinggir jalan tersebut.

"Ahjumma…aku ingin makan disini, jadi hanya tiga yang dibawa pulang." Luhan tertawa lucu sambil merubah pesananyya membuat si wanita penjual ikut tertawa karenanya.

"Baiklah akan segera di antarkan." Katanya memberitahu Luhan.

"Uhmm…ahjumma, aku pesan dua dimakan disini." Katanya lagi menggaruk tengkuknya dan segera menuju ke meja kosong yang berada di pojok kedai.

Pemilik kedai pun hanya mengangkat ibu jarinya menandakan dia mengerti dengan pesanan Luhan.

"Astagaa lezat sekali… _slurppp.."_ Luhan memakan rakus dua mangkuk besar _jajangmyeon_ miliknya dan terus melontarkan kalimat yang menandakan kalau dia sangat senang.

"Kalian harus mencobanya lain kali." Katanya memamerkan makanannya pada kedua anjingnya yang hanya menatap tak suka pada majikannya yang pelit soal makanan.

Luhan hanya terus menyantap makanan miliknya, tak membiarkan siapapun mengganggu _me time_ yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

"Aku harap aku tak mengganggu makan malammu tuan muda."

Luhan berhenti menyantap mie nya, dia mengambil tisue dan mengelap asal mulutnya, dia kemudian mendongak dan cukup terkejut mendapati pengurus Lee berada di depannya.

"Paman? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan mengernyit namun si pengurus hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Apa boleh saya duduk tuan muda?"

"Tentu…cepat duduk." Luhan pun berdiri dan segera menarik kursi untuk asisten keluarganya yang berusia seumuran dengan ayahnya.

"Terimakasih tuan muda." Pengurus Lee membungkuk sekilas membuat Luhan sedikit tak sabar.

"Jangan sungkan….Jadi kenapa kau disini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Luhan bertanya dan terlihat sekali kalau dirinya sangat khawatir.

Pengurus Lee hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum menatap Luhan "Tidak terjadi sesuatu tuan muda. Dan bila sesuatu terjadi, aku yakin ini semua kemenanganmu."

Luhan semakin mengernyit tak mengerti dengan ucapan pria tua didepannya saat ini.

"Begini tuan muda."

Pengurus Lee pun mengerti bahwa Luhan sedang kebingungan dan mencoba untuk menjelaskannya lebih dulu.

"Besok semua usahamu akan membuahkan hasil." Pengurus Lee memberitahu Luhan yang masih tak berbicara.

"Langsung katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jangan berbelit." Luhan menyela karena semakin tahu pembicaraan ini akan menjadi panjang.

"Ayahmu-..maksudku tuan besar akan menceraikan istrinya di rapat besar yang akan diadakan esok hari di kantor miliknya."

"Apa-….apa maksudmu paman?" katanya merasa tak ingin dirinya salah mendengar kabar yang terlalu menggembirakan ini.

"Besok akan dilakukan pemindahan kekayaan yang dilimpahkan seluruhnya kepada anda sebagai satu-satunya pewaris dan putra kandung tuan Xi."

"Direktur Xi juga akan menceraikan istrinya didepan hakim dan pengacara yang hadir sebagai saksi saat pemindahan wewenang, kekayaan dan kekuasaan dilimpahkan kepada anda."

"Aku tidak mengerti.." gumam Luhan yang sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang rencana yang dibuat ayahnya untuk hidupnya.

"Anda tidak perlu mengerti tuan muda. Sesuai dengan instruksi direktur Xi, anda hanya perlu mendatangi rapat pukul sepuluh esok pagi. Dan setelah esok, semuanya akan menjadi milik anda." Katanya tersenyum memberitahu Luhan.

"Paman kenapa semua terburu-buru?"

"Karena kita sudah memiliki segalanya untuk menang tuan muda." Balas pengurus Lee tersenyum kepada Luhan.

Luhan bukan tak senang dengan berita yang ia dengar, hanya saja semua terkesan dipaksakan membuatnya hanya diam dan tak bisa berbicara banyak menanggapi kabar yang sangat tak ia duga malam ini.

"Datanglah tepat waktu tuan muda. Kami semua menunggu." Pengurus Lee bangun dari duduknya membuat Luhan kembali mendongak ke arahnya.

"Saya permisi, sampai bertemu esok hari." Pengurus Lee membungkuk berpamitan pada Luhan, dan tak lama meninggalkan Luhan yang masih kebingungan sendiri di kedai yang sudah tampak sepi itu.

Luhan hanya menatap kepergian pengurus Lee dengan seribu pertanyaan di benaknya, dia kembali menatap makanannya dan merasa nafsu makannya hilang seketika karena terus menerus menebak apa yang akan terjadi esok hari.

"Kepalaku pusing." Lirihnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja makan dan tak berniat melakukan apapun saat ini.

Luhan sudah berada dalam posisi menyembunyikan wajahnya selama hampir lima belas menit, dan dia terus berniat berada di posisi itu untuk waktu yang lama kalau saja tak ada seseorang yang mengusak pelan rambutnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Suara yang lain menarik kursi didepan Luhan.

Luhan dengan berat hati mengangkat wajahnya dan terkekeh mendapati ketiga pria nya yang sudah duduk disamping dan didepannya.

"Lain kali jangan bawa mobil baruku. Aku selalu takut jika kau yang bawa." Kai menggerutu melihat mobilnya terparkir sembarangan.

"Wae?" protes Luhan yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat bersemangat.

"Karena akan rusak dan lecet rusa cantik." Ujar Kai menarik kencang hidung Luhan membuat Luhan meringis

"Maaf kami terlambat, sepertinya kau sudah makan banyak Lu." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan dan terkekeh melihat kedua mangkuk makanan Luhan yang hampir bersih.

"Kenapa kau bersender di meja? Ada masalah?" kini Sehun yang bertanya mencium kening Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat ketiga pria nya merespon cepat.

"Sehun..!"

Luhan tiba-tiba memekik saat Sehun memaksanya berdiri dan mendekapnya erat sementara Kai memeluk Janggu-Monggu dan Chanyeol membawa makanan yang sudah dipesan Luhan.

"Kita bicara dirumah."

Sehun pun melempar kunci mobil milik Kai yang dipegang Luhan, sementara dirinya membawa Luhan menuju kedalam mobilnya.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil Kai diikuti Kai yang juga sudah menyalakan mobilnya, menunggu Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dan barulah dia mengikuti kemana mobil Sehun pergi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan? Bukankah bagus jika ayahmu memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan penyiihir jahat itu?"

Saat ini mereka berempat berada di kamar Luhan dengan posisi mengelilingi Luhan yang sengaja dipaksa berbaring oleh Sehun, sementara dirinya memeluk erat kekasih cantiknya yang terlihat bingung dengan Kai dan Chanyeol duduk disamping kanan dan kiri kasurnya.

"Aku merasa ini terlalu terburu-buru." Gumam Luhan yang sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya ayahnya rencanakan.

"Kau hanya perlu datang dan lihat bagaimana besok ayahmu membuat keputusannya."

Luhan berfikir sejenak dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol. "Hmm..Kau benar."

"Baiklah sekarang kau harus tidur. Sampai besok cantik." Kai mencium pipi Luhan sekilas dan berdiri dari ranjang Luhan.

"Selamat malam Lu." Chanyeol pun ikut mengusak rambut Luhan dan tak lama mengikuti Kai yang sudah menuju keluar kamar Luhan.

"Kalian terlihat sangat sibuk." Gumam Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang sedang memeluknya erat.

"Maaf sayang." Gumam Sehun sekilas mencium kening Luhan dan ikut berdiri dari ranjang Luhan.

"Selamat tidur sayang, mimpi indah." Gumam Sehun menaikkan selimut Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab sampai Sehun selesai mencium keningnya dan hendak pergi barulah dia memegang erat pergelangan tangan Sehun membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya "Ada apa Lu?" katanya kembali duduk disamping Luhan dan membenarkan poni pria cantiknya

"Tidur denganku malam ini." katanya merengek meminta pada Sehun yang hanya bisa tertawa karenanya.

"Sudah boleh?" tanyanya menggoda Luhan.

"Iya sudah boleh." Luhan menarik-narik tangan Sehun agar segera berbaring disampingnya.

Sehun tertawa mencium kening Luhan dan segera berbaring memeluk pria cantiknya yang sudah sangat memaksa dan tentu saja harus dituruti.

"Astagaaa… aku rindu sekali tidur memeluk permaisuriku." gumam Sehun yang tak henti-hentinya menggoda Luhan.

Sementara Luhan hanya menggeliat, mencari posisi nyaman di dada pria yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Ahhh nyamannya." gumam Luhan mengendus bau tubuh Sehun dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Sehun.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama aku tidak menjamah ini dan mendengar desahan dari bibir ini?" Sehun berbisik meraba paha dalam Luhan dan mencium Luhan dengan sedikit memaksa membuat keduanya mendesah tertahan dalam ciuman masing-masing.

"Sehun..!"

Luhan memekik terkejut dan sedikit meremat kencang punggung Sehun karena entah sejak kapan tangan Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam celana tidurnya dan kini dua jarinya sudah berada di hole Luhan.

"Sshhh….sempit sekali. Aku benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu cantik." Sehun mendesis sangat bernafsu karena merasa kedua jarinya diremat kencang didalam hole Luhan.

Sementara Luhan hanya bisa memejamkam matanya sambil terus meladeni Sehun yang tak berhenti menciumnya, dia menggeliat tak nyaman sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya kuat karena Sehun mulai menumbuk bagian bawahnya dengan tempo dan ritme yang sangat ia tahu bisa membangkitkan gairah Luhan.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?" katanya berbisik membuat Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"Awas kalau kau berani...hmhhh." Luhan kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya dan sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk kembali mencium Sehun yang kini memeluknya dari belakang dengan tangan yang bermain bebas dibawah sana.

Sehun tersenyum mengetahui pria cantiknya sudah terbawa gairah yang sama besar dengannya. Dia kemudian terus menumbuk hole Luhan dengan jarinya bergantian, menggunakan tempo memasukkan jarinya sesekali cepat dan dalam namun sesekali juga hanya sebatas memasukkan tanpa mengenai apapun membuat Luhan mengerang frustasi.

Tangan lihai Sehun pun bekerja dengan cepat karena saat ini Luhan sudah tak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun, dirinya hanya menggunakan satu tangan untuk membuat pria cantiknya benar-benar jatuh ke pelukannya.

"nghh…"

Luhan kembali mengerang nikmat karena saat ini Sehun juga memilin putingnya, menariknya kencang seirama dengan tumbukan jarinya dibawah sana dan jangan lupakan lumatan di bibir Luhan yang tak pernah dia lepas hampir setengah jam lamanya.

"Sehunnie..hmppph….aku mau kau sayang. Ahhhmphh~"

Luhan bersusah payah memberitahu Sehun saat Sehun akhirnya memberikan kesempatan untuknya bernafas dan berbicara.

Sehun kembali tersenyum dan mencium Luhan sekilas namun kali dalam. Dia membaringkan Luhan di ranjang, sementara dirinya kini berada di atas Luhan, sedang membuka bajunya. Luhan benar-benar merona melihat tubuh menggoda Sehun yang sangat sempurna. Sementara Sehun… dia tentu saja menikmati pemandangan dibawahnya karena saat ini Luhan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar dan tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Aku masuk sayang." bisiknya membungkuk memberitahu Luhan dan sedang mempersiapkan juniornya masuk kedalam lubang Luhan.

Luhan ingin menjawab menyetujui, namum sebelum suaranya persetujuannya keluar, suara desahannya sudah meluncur menggema memenuhi kamar miliknya karena Sehun memasuki tubuhnya dengan sekali hentakan kuat dan terlalu dalam.

"Sehunnie bergerak…" pinta Luhan karena merasa sangat penuh dibagian bawahnya.

Sehun mengangguk dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya masuk-keluar ke lubang Luhan, mata keduanya saling menatap, sesekali tersenyum karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka bisa kembali merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

Sehun terus menggerakan tubuhnya memasuki tubuh Luhan dengan hentakan dan tusukan yang semakin dalam membuat pria cantik dibawahnya hanya bisa mendesah dan sesekali mengerang nikmat merasakan betapa dirinya tak bisa hidup dan tak akan pernah bisa merasakan kenikmatan selain yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Sampai pada akhirnya keduanya memejamkan mata, menyadari tak bisa lagi menahan gairah kenikmatan yang begitu besar yang dirasakan oleh masing-masing. Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya sebatas kepala dan kembali menghentak kuat ke dalam hole Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, membiarkan Sehun mengeksplor lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

Luhan mencengkram erat bahu Sehun, sementara Sehun terus bergerak cepat namun kini badannya sudah setengah membungkuk menandakan dia juga akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan percintaan mereka.

"Sehunnn- _mphh.."_

Luhan lebih dulu mendapatkan klimaksnya, memejamkan matanya sementara Sehun tak bisa menguasai diri lagi saat hole Luhan semakin mencengkram juniornya erat, sampai akhirnya tak perlu waktu lama untuk Sehun menyusul puncak kenikmatan yang sedang Luhan rasakan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu… _hmpphh.."_

Kalimat cinta itu pun mengakhiri kegiata panas mereka, karena saat ini Sehun sedang berbaring diatas Luhan dan membiarkan seluruh cairannya keluar didalam lubang hangat milik Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum puas dan mengelus sayang tubuh yang dipenuhi peluh dan keringat di atasnya ini, dia kemudian mencium tengkuk Sehun, membalas apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan "Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun."

Setelah merasa mendapatkan kembali sedikit tenaganya, Sehun menatap Luhan dan mencium sayang kening pria cantiknya yang juga berkeringat.

"Gomawo cantik. Sekarang kau harus cepat tidur."

Sehun memindahkan posisinya berbaring disamping Luhan, mendekapnya dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka dengan selimut Luhan yang tentu sudah tak bersih lagi.

Luhan mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun "Selamat malam Sehunnie." Katanya merona bersembunyi di pelukan Sehun.

"Selamat malam tuan putri." Sehun kembali mencium pucuk kepala Luhan, membiarkan kekasihnya berbaring dengan nyaman di pelukannya.

"Apa besok mau aku temani ke tempat ayahmu?"

Sehun menyempatkan diri bertanya membuat Luhan tersenyum lirih menyadari kalau besok mungkin akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya.

Dia kemudian menggeleng lemah dan semakin meringkuk di pelukan Sehun "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri Sehunna, kalian selesaikan saja urusan kalian agar kita bisa benar-benar bisa kembali bersama." Gumam Luhan yang sudah tak berniat membicarakan apapun lagi.

Sehun menyadari kalau Luhan masih merasa kesepian walau mereka berempat sudah kembali tinggal bersama, dia menyesal karena itu dan berjanji akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik sesegera mungkin.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan terbangun karena merasa Sehun sudah tidak berada disampingnya, dia menggeliat dan membuka mata kemudian tersenyum merona melihat kaos Sehun dan piyama tidur miliknya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai membuatnya mau tak mau mengingat percintaan yang begitu ia rindukan dengan pria yang sangat ia cintai.

 _Drrtt..drrt.._

Pandangan Luhan teralihkan pada ponselnya yang bergetar, dia kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja dan mengernyit mendapati beberapa _miss called_ dan _message_ yang sudah ia abaikan beberapa jam mengingat semua pesan dan telpon yang ia terima berbunyi saat ia masih terlelap.

 _Selamat pagi sayang, maaf tidak membangunkanmu. Aku pergi sebentar ke tempatku, kau juga selesaikan urusanmu. Aku meletakkan vitamin di dekat meja kamarmu. Aku yakin kau masih merasa lemas dan umhhh..sakit. Aku mencintaimu. Sampai nanti._

Luhan bersandar di kasurnya dan tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sehun, dia juga melirik ke meja tidurnya dan benar saja ada cairan berwarna hitam dan segelas air putih yang Sehun siapkan untuknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Gumam Luhan beralih ke pesan yang lain.

 _Lu, kekasih albinomu melarangku masuk kekamar. Dia bilang kau lelah, tapi aku menebak pasti semalam kalian habis melakukan sesuatu. Aku akan bertanya nanti malam, saat makan malam. Aku hanya ingin bilang kau pasti bisa melewati hari ini. Aku menyayangimu rusa cantikku. Sampai nanti._

Luhan tertawa membaca pesan Kai dan segera membalas pesan pria yang sangat suka menggodanya ini dengan cepat karena takut akan semakin marah mengira diabaikan. Setelah membalas pesan Kai, Luhan beralih ke pesan selanjutnya dan tidak usah heran karena nama Chanyeol yang berada di bawah pesan Kai.

 _Pagi cantik…_

 _Sarapan sebelum kau berangkat Lu. Aku memasak nasi goreng kesukaanmu. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya. Semangat Xi Luhan!_

Luhan benar-benar merasa paginya tidak sesepi sebelumnya, walau hanya lewat pesan dirinya bisa merasakan betapa inginnya Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol terus menemaninya seharian.

Dia kemudian menghela nafasnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia juga ingin menyelesaikan hari ini dan berkumpul bersama ketiga prianya.

"Iya benar…semangat Xi Luhan.!" Gumamnya menyemangati diri sendiri dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk bersiap.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Luhan bersiap. Saat ini dia sudah berada di meja makan dan sedang memakai asal dasinya, jas hitamnya dia letakkan di kursi yang biasa Sehun duduki. Dia mengambil nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol dan memakannya dengan lahap karena efek vitamin yang diberikan Sehun adalah lapar di pagi hari.

Luhan mengusak kedua anjingnya yang sedang bersantai di kakinya dan tak lama mengernyit mendapati panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Luhan menggeser tombol _answer_ dan berbicara pada seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Halo…"

"Selamat pagi tuan muda. Saya sudah berada didepan pintu rumah anda. Anda bisa keluar kapan saja jika anda sudah siap."

 _Uhuk…!_

Luhan tersedak nasi goreng yang sedang ia kunyah dan sedikit membelalak mendengar ucapan asisten ayahnya yang dengan santainya mengatakan hal yang begitu mengejutkan. Luhan pun dengan segera mengangkat kedua anjingnya dan berlari menuju ke pintu rumahnya.

 _Cklek…!_

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Luhan yang terkekeh mendapati asisten ayahnya benar-benar berada didepan rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda." Katanya membungkuk menyapa Luhan.

"Apa anda sudah siap? Jika belum saya bisa menunggu didalam."

"Tidak-..paman tidak boleh masuk. Aku sudah siap. Hanya tunggu disini, aku ingin meletakkan kedua anjingku dirumah mereka dan mengambil tas dan jas ku."

Luhan kembali menutup pintunya namun pengurus Lee menahan pintunya "Saya bisa menunggu anda didalam." Nada Pengurus Lee jelas sekali sedang menggoda Luhan yang menjadi kesal karenanya.

"Paman..! tunggu disini." Katanya menutup cepat pintu rumahnya dan segera membawa Janggu dan Monggu kerumah kecil mereka sementara dirinya mengambil cepat jas dan tas dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jadi darimana kau tahu rumahku?" Luhan yang sudah berada di kursi belakang mobil ayahnya bertanya pada pengurus Lee yang hanya terus tersenyum memperhatikan Luhan yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Astaga paman..berhenti tersenyum." Geramnya memperingatkan membuat pengurus Lee mengangguk cepat dan meminta maaf pada tuan mudanya.

"Ada pria yang mendatangiku tak jauh dari rumahmu. Dia mengenaliku sebagai asistenmu dan memintaku untuk menjemputmu disana."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, tatapannya menyeramkan, dagunya runcing dan kulitnya sangat putih. Dia bilang dia tinggal denganmu. Dia pikir aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia salah. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya karena dia termasuk salah satu direktur muda yang menjalin kerjasama dengan ayahmu."

"Maksud paman Sehun? Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan tak mau berbeli-bellit.

"Hmm…Direktur Oh yang memberitahuku dimana rumah anda tuan muda."

Luhan tertawa pelan mendengarnya dia kemudian menatap keluar jendela untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang merona karena saat ini semua yang diceritakan pengurus Lee tentang Sehun berhasil membuatnya kembali berdebar dan tak sabar bertemu dengan kekasihnya malam nanti.

Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian, pengurus Lee memberhentikan mobilnya, dia kemudian keluar terlebih dulu, baru membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, kembali merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan terjadi pagi ini. Dia menatap cemas pengurus yang sejak enam bulan yang lalu selalu berada di sampingnya tak pernah meninggalkannya.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, kita sudah terlambat tuan muda."

Suara pengurus Lee menginterupsi kekhawatiran Luhan, Luhan hanya melirik sekilas dan tersenyum pahit "Aku tidak yakin ini akan berjalan semudah kelihatannya paman." Gumam Luhan membuat pengurus Lee menepuk punggungnya lembut.

"Kalau begitu yakinlah tuan muda. Silakan ikuti saya."

Pengurus Lee berjalan memasuki perusahaan milik Tuan Xi diikuti Luhan dan beberapa pengawal lainnya yang entah menunggunya dimana.

Luhan terus berjalan tak memperhatikan sekitar, yang dia inginkan hanya sampai di tempat ayahnya dan segera pulang untuk beristirahat, dia masih terlihat tak berminat sampai suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar di telinga kanan dan kiri.

"Kami tidak terlambat kan?"

Langkah Luhan sedikit terhenti, namun saat kedua pria tingginya merangkul lengannya dia tak bisa berekspresi apapun selain tertawa senang mendapat dukungan dari teman-temannya.

"Aku bahkan belum masuk ke ruangan ayahku." Gumamnya mendekap erat rangkulan Kai dan Chanyeol, sesekali melihat ke belakang berharap kekasihnya juga berada disini.

"Dia akan datang." Kai memberitahu Luhan yang sangat mudah ditebak.

"Tapi akan terlambat." Timpal Chanyeol membuat Luhan benar-benar merasa lebih rileks dan nyaman.

"Hanya kalian juga tidak masalah untukku."

Kai dan Chanyeol yang memang sengaja menyelesaikan cepat pekerjaan mereka untuk menemani Luhan hari ini pun hanya tersenyum senang karena bisa menguatkan pria cantik mereka, menghadapi entah apa yang ada didalam sana nanti.

Ketiganya menaiki lift dengan paman Lee beserta pengawal Luhan mengikuti. Tak ada yang berbicara, semua hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberikan kepada mereka masing-masing dan Luhan sangat memahami hal itu. Dia pun sesekali melirik Kai dan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat serius membuat Luhan ingin bertanya namun sepertinya dia harus menahan diri karena saat ini ada pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya dan membuat dahinya mengernyit, saat ini Luhan sedang melihat beberapa polisi dalam jumlah yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit memenuhi lobi utama perusahaan ayahnya.

Ting…!

Pintu Lift terbuka, masing-masing dari Kai dan Chanyeol kembali menggenggam Luhan dan memastikan Luhan berada didekat mereka, namun sepertinya pemandangan Luhan dengan polisi yang berada di perusahaan ayahnya membuatnya penasaran dan yakin harus bertanya pada pengurus Lee.

"Paman..kenapa aku melihat banyak polisi di lobi?"

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga tuan muda. Silakan masuk."

Cklek..!

Pengurus Lee membukakan pintu rapat untuk Luhan. Luhan kembali mematung, tak yakin harus ikut masuk ke dalam dan kembali terlibat dengan permainan ayahnya. Dia menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian, dan seolah mengerti apa yang Luhan takutkan. Keduanya pun berbisik akan ikut masuk kedalam dan menemaninya membuat Luhan merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman.

Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruang rapat yang sepertinya sudah dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan baru saja memasuki ruang rapat milik ayahnya. Luhan mendengar jeritan dan dia sangat mengenal suara jeritan yang selalu membuatnya semakin membenci orang itu setiap kali dia berteriak atau menjerit.

"KAU GILA..! APA MAKSUDMU AKU SETUJU DENGAN PERCERAIAN SIALAN INI?"

Luhan yang awalnya ragu, menjadi terlalu yakin memasuki ruangan dimana ayahnya berada dan untuk sesaat matanya bertemu dengan mata ayahnya yang tersenyum kecil melihat kedatangannya. Dia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ayahnya diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol yang tak diperbolehkan pergi.

"KAU…! SIALAN INI PASTI MENJEBAKKU..! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU.."

"CUKUP..!"

Tuan Xi mengepalkan tangannya dan menggebrak meja membuat seluruh peserta rapat yang Luhan ketahui merupakan pengacara dan pengurus kekayaan keluarganya yang hadir.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menghina putraku lagi-… KAU DAN MULUT BERBISAMU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENGANCAM PUTRAKU LAGI. MENGERTI..!"

Luhan menoleh menatap ayahnya, melihat seluruh tubuh ayahnya bergetar menahan amarah karena wanita yang mungkinsudah tidak berstatus istrinya lagi terus menghina dan mengancamnya. Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat menyadari kalau ayahnya benar-benar serius dengan janjinya yang mengatakan semua akan kembali seperti semula.

"Pengacara Kim…jelaskan pada wanita didepanku…sekarang!"

Tuan Xi menatap pria tua disamping Luhan yang langsung mengangguk dan berdiri, sementara dirinya, menggenggam jemari Luhan dan meminta putranya untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya khawatir pada ayahnya.

"Tentu saja nak. Aku senang kau disini." Gumam tuan Xi memberitahu Luhan, menggenggam jemarinya erat.

Luhan sedikit mendongak ke atas, menatap Kai dan Chanyeol yang masing-masing berdiri di belakangnya dan memegang pundaknya. Keduanya mengerling Luhan seolah menguatkan Luhan kalau memang semuanya baik-baik saja.

Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada semua peserta rapat, Luhan merasa semua yang hadir sangat asing untuknya. Semua-.. kecuali seorang wanita yang dari awal kedatangan Luhan sudah menatapnya tajam dan kini menyeringai saat mereka bertatapan.

"Abaikan wanita itu Lu." Kai membungkuk berbisik di telinga Luhan. Luhan juga menyadari kalau kedua pria nya juga melihat kehadiran mantan kekasih Sehun yang belakangan ini berubah menjadi menakutkan, Han Hyoojo.

"Jadi, ini adalah surat resmi yang ditandatangani oleh Tuan Xi dan nyonya Jung. Didalam surat ini dinyatakan kalau kedua pihak telah setuju untuk bercerai dan pihak wanita akan mengembalikan seluruh kekayaan yang diberikan mantan suami kepada putra kandung Tuan Xi-.. yaitu Xi Luhan."

Perhatian Luhan kembali teralihkan saat pengacara ayahnya membacakan point yang sangat mengejutkan. Mana mungkin wanita gila harta itu bersedia mengembalikan kekayaan ayahnya. Luhan pun kembali menoleh, menatap ayahnya dan sedikit terdiam melihat ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum menakutkan mendengarkan setiap point yang dibacakan pengacaranya.

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENANDATANGANI SURAT PERCERAIAN. YANG AKU TANDA TANGANI SURAT WARISAN KARENA KESEHATANNYA MEMBURUK DAN BISA MENINGGAL KAPAN SAJA..!"

"Appa…" Luhan memegang lengan ayahnya yang hanya terus menepu-nepuk tangannya memberitahunya kalau semua hanya bagian rencana untuk menjebak istrinya.

Luhan kembali menoleh dan menatap khawatir karena sepertinya perang dingin ini tidak akan berakhir begitu saja.

"Dan mengenai surat warisan-.." kini pengacara ayahnya yang lain yang berdiri menyampaikan keputusan yang telah dibuat.

"Seluruh kekayaan tuan Xi-.. baik saham perusahaan yang berada di Korea dan China, serta saham usaha yang lain dan sertifikat tiga rumah yang masing-masing berada di China dan Korea sepenuhnya adalah milik Xi Luhan, putra tunggal Tuan Xi. Tidak ada satupun kekuatan hukum yang dapat mengubah keputusan mutlak ini termasuk Tuan Xi sendiri."

Luhan tersenyum lirih mendengarnya, dia tahu benar kalau semua ini akan memicu hal yang bisa membahayakan ayahnya di kemudian hari karena membuat keputusan yang menurutnya terlalu sempurna.

"Dan fakta dengan bukti yang bisa dipertanggungjawabkan mengatakan bahwa nyonya Jung Hyewon, menjual sebagian saham tuan Xi ke pebisnis ilegal di Hongkong dan China. Hal ini membuat Tuan Xi secara resmi menuntut mantan istrinya untuk diproses secara hukum. Karena selain menjual saham secara ilegal, nyonya Jung bersama kedua putrinya telah beberapa kali berusaha menyakiti putra tunggal tuan Xi yakni Xi Luhan."

"Tuntutan berlanjut juga diajukan oleh tuan Xi dengan tuduhan pembunuhan yang dilakukan Jung Hyewon dengan pemberian racun di setiap teh yang selalu diminum tuan Xi setiap pagi dan malam yang mengakibatkan kerusakan pada organ vital tian Xi. Dokter memvonis racun yang diminum secara rutin oleh tuan Xi hampir setahun lamanya telah mengakibatkan kerusakan pada hati dan membuat tuan Xi harus menjalani pengobatan intensive."

Luhan membelalak mendapati poin terakhir yang dibacakan dan sikap ayahnya masih sama. Dia tetap tersenyum dan menepuk pelan jemari Luhan menenangkan putra tunggalnya tersebut.

"CUKUP…! KALIAN SEMUA MENJEBAKKU. AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBALAS KALIAN SEMUA..!"

Hyewon menggebrak kencang mejanya dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan seluruh peserta rapat yang memang dari awal bekerja sama untuk menjebaknya.

Luhan sudah berdiri untuk mengejarnya namun ayahnya kembali menahan dirinya dan meminta Luhan untuk kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Wanita itu akan segera menerima hukumannya nak. Polisi sudah menindaklanjuti tuntutan ayah. secepatnya dia akan dipenjara. Kau tenang saja." gumam tuan Xi membuat Luhan kembali tak punya pilihan lain.

"Dan untuk anda nyonya Han Hyoojo. Kami secara resmi membatalkan kerja sama kami dengan perusahaan anda. Kami menemukan sejumlah bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa anda yang memberikan asupan dana terbesar untuk bisnis yang dilakukan nyonya Jung."

"Dan lagipula kematian tak wajar mendiang suami anda membuat kami bertanya-tanya apakah tuan Kang benar meninggal karena sakit atau ada campur tangan anda."

Kali ini pengurus Lee yang berbicara mewakili ayahnya. Membuat Hyoojo tertawa menakutkan karena merasa dipermalukan.

"Baiklah… kalian membuatku sangat marah. Melihat drama keluarga seperti ini membuatku muak." katanya berdiri dari mejanya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan, namun beberapa langkah sebelum benar-benar pergi Hyoojo kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Kau yang akan membayar semuanya." Geramnya mendesis memperingatkan Luhan yang hanya menatapnya tak peduli.

Hyoojo kembali melangkah pergi, namun seseorang mencengkram erat lengannya, membuatnya menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Sehun lah yang sedang mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Kau tahu kau sudah sangat diluar batas. Jika Luhan terluka karena ulahmu. Aku sendiri yang akan membalasmu. Camkan itu!"

Sehun menghempas kasar tangan Hyoojo, membuat si wanita yang pernah sangat ia cintai itu kembali menggeram marah dan terlalu sakit hati untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

Sehun sendiri berjalan ke arah Luhan, membungkuk hormat menyapa ayah Luhan dan langsung merangkul pundak Luhan, membawa pria cantiknya ke dekapannya sementara para tamu yang menghadiri rapat satu-persatu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau disini juga." Gumam Luhan berbisik memeluk pinggang Sehun. Sehun hanya mengecup kening Luhan dan melihat seluruh pengacara ayah Luhan yang kembali berdiskusi dengan beberapa pemegang saham yang merupakan kepercayaan Tuan Xi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Cklek….!_

"Aku pulang."

"Hey Lu.."

"Kau sudah pulang yeol?"

Luhan bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya juga baru sampai dirumah mereka.

"Hmm….lima belas menit sebelum dirimu masuk. Aku sudah sampai." Katanya memberikan segelas air untuk Luhan.

"Bagaimana ayahmu?" katanya menarik kursi didepan Luhan.

"Dokter bilang dia harus lebih lama menjalani pengobatan. Aku tidak tahu wanita sialan itu juga berniat menyakiti ayahku. Aku pikir dia mencintai ayahku." Lirihnya memijat kepalanya yang terasa berat mengetahui ayahnya sudah sering dirawat tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Tidak akan ada cinta jika yang dia inginkan hanya harta Lu. Itu sudah seperti siklus hidup." Gumam Chanyeol mengusak lembut rambut Luhan.

"Hmm kau benar…"

"Baiklah aku akan membuatkanmu makan siang. Tunggu disini."

Chanyeol pun melepas jas dan kemejanya asal, menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk Luhan.

"Aku bertemu Baekhyun di rumah sakit."

Ucapan Luhan berhasil membuat Chanyeol yang sedang memilah bahan makanan terhenti, dia menatap Luhan sesaat dan kemudian kembali memilih bahan makanan. Luhan tahu ada yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai hubungan Kai dan Chanyeol pada kedua sahabatnya. Karena semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah enam bulan berpisah, tak sekalipun dari kedua pria nya membicarakan Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo.

"Kalian masih berhubungan kan?"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan dapurnya namun tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Yeolie.."

Luhan membuntuti pergerakan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol masih tak merespon pertanyaan Luhan.

"Park Chanyeol..!" Luhan memekik membuat Chanyeol tak punya pilihan lain selain menatap pria cantiknya dengan tatapan yang tak Luhan mengerti.

"Jawab aku.." katanya kembali mendekati Chanyeol yang mendesah frustasi karena paksaan Luhan.

"Lu..aku-.."

"Kami sudah tidak berhubungan dengan kedua temanmu Lu."

Bukan Chanyeol yang menjawab, melainkan Kai yang terlihat lelah dan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudnya?" kali ini Luhan beralih ke Kai yang sudah bersandar di sofa.

"Kim Jongin..!" Luhan memperingatkan dengan nada suaranya yang membuat Kai harus meladeni Luhan kalau tak ingin Luhan berbuat sesuatu yang nekat.

"Haaah~"

Kai bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Luhan yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya.

"Kemari."

Luhan pun berjalan mendekati Kai dan duduk disamping pria yang sangat suka menggodanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan marah pada kami karena ini. Tapi sama seperti Sehun dan Kau-.. Aku dan Chanyeol, kami berdua juga memutuskan hubungan kami dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya kedua temanmu terlalu sakit hati pada kami. Mereka meminta kami mengakhiri hubungan dengan mereka, tepat sehari setelah keberangkatanmu ke Cina."

"Tidak mungkin." Gumam Luhan yang menatap kedua temannya merasa tak enak dan langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Sayangnya itu terjadi-..dan kenapa kau menangis?" Kai menghapus air mata Luhan yang menurutnya mudah sekali ia keluarkan.

"Aku bertemu dengan mereka tadi siang. Mereka menjenguk ayahku bersama ayah mereka, aku pikir kalian baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata tidak-..Maaf…Maafkan aku yeol..Maaf Kai." Gumam Luhan sangat menyesal.

"Kenapa meminta maaf Lu?" Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dan memberikan tisue pada Luhan yang entah kenapa menjadi terisak.

"Aku janji kalian akan kembali bersama."

Baik Kai dan Chanyeol tidak ada yang menjawab. Keduanya juga sibuk dengan perasaan mereka sendiri saat Luhan mengatakan bertemu dengan pria yang masih mereka cintai hingga saat ini. Mereka berdua juga sudah mengusahakan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo namun keduanya seperti menolak dan tak ada kesempatan untuk Kai dan Chanyeol yang sangat merindukan kekasih mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan disinilah Luhan, ditempat dimana dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kedua temannya selalu datang ke sebuah tempat dimana mereka membesarkan anak asuh mereka. Keduanya tidak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi anak-anak mereka setiap hari senin dan hal itu berlaku hingga sekarang.

Luhan menunggu didalam mobil miliknya dan tersenyum senang melihat kedua temannya keluar dari rumah asuh mereka, dia keluar dari mobilnya dan ingin segera menyebrang sebelum keduanya pergi karena tampaknya masing-masing supir mereka sudah menunggu.

"BAEK….! KYUNGIE…!"

"Luhan..?" gumam keduanya bersamaan

Luhan berteriak dan bersyukur karena kedua temannya melihatnya, merasa jalanan sepi Luhan langsung berlari menyebrang. Namun sepertinya ada sebuah mobil yang sengaja menunggu Luhan di tepi dan langsung menjalankan cepat mobilnya untuk mencelakai Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membelalak melihat mobil yang sepertinya dikendarai oleh profesional itu melaju sangat cepat. Luhan sendiri menyadarinya namun sepertinya kakinya membeku tak mau bergerak, mobil itu hanya berada sepersekian detik dari tempat Luhan berada.

"LUHAN….!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteriak, sementara Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, sesaat dia mengira tubuhnya akan terasa seperti dipatahkan dan terhempas jauh ke jalanan, namun yang ia rasakan seseorang menarik lengannya dan keduanya berguling di tanah.

Tak lama kemudian

DOR….DOR..!

Suara tembakan menggema membuat Luhan sadar kalau sesaat tadi dirinya memang hampir celaka.

"Lu kau tak apa?"

Pria yang menarik lengannya mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang sudah lecet karena terhempas ke jalanan. Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap beberapa orang yang sudah berdiri didekatnya menatapnya khawatir.

"Ka-..Kalian."

Suara Luhan bergetar antara rasa takut dan rasa lega luar biasa yang tak bisa dibedakan. Luhan sudah tidak melakukan pekerjaannya selama enam bulan, dan semua kejadian malam ini terlalu cepat untuk diterimanya membuat rasa takut lebih mendominasi dirinya. Namun dia bersyukur lega mendapati Yunho dan yang lainnya yang entah sejak kapan berada disana kembali menolongnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **update..! :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **selamat membaca dan review :))**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**flashback...**_

 _Luhan menunggu didalam mobil miliknya dan tersenyum senang melihat kedua temannya keluar dari rumah asuh mereka, dia keluar dari mobilnya dan ingin segera menyebrang sebelum keduanya pergi karena tampaknya masing-masing supir mereka sudah menunggu._

 _"BAEK….! KYUNGIE…!"_

 _"Luhan..?" gumam keduanya bersamaan_

 _Luhan berteriak dan bersyukur karena kedua temannya melihatnya, merasa jalanan sepi Luhan langsung berlari menyebrang. Namun sepertinya ada sebuah mobil yang sengaja menunggu Luhan di tepi dan langsung menjalankan cepat mobilnya untuk mencelakai Luhan._

 _Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membelalak melihat mobil yang sepertinya dikendarai oleh profesional itu melaju sangat cepat. Luhan sendiri menyadarinya namun sepertinya kakinya membeku tak mau bergerak, mobil itu hanya berada sepersekian detik dari tempat Luhan berada._

 _"LUHAN….!"_

 _Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berteriak, sementara Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, sesaat dia mengira tubuhnya akan terasa seperti dipatahkan dan terhempas jauh ke jalanan, namun yang ia rasakan seseorang menarik lengannya dan keduanya berguling di tanah._

 _Tak lama kemudian_

 _DOR….DOR..!_

 _Suara tembakan menggema membuat Luhan sadar kalau sesaat tadi dirinya memang hampir celaka._

 _"Lu kau tak apa?"_

 _Pria yang menarik lengannya mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang sudah lecet karena terhempas ke jalanan. Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap beberapa orang yang sudah berdiri didekatnya menatapnya khawatir._

 _"Ka-..Kalian."_

 _Suara Luhan bergetar antara rasa takut dan rasa lega luar biasa yang tak bisa dibedakan. Luhan sudah tidak melakukan pekerjaannya selama enam bulan, dan semua kejadian malam ini terlalu cepat untuk diterimanya membuat rasa takut lebih mendominasi dirinya. Namun dia bersyukur lega mendapati Yunho dan yang lainnya yang entah sejak kapan berada disana kembali menolongnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

 _ **flashback end**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **The Death Fourth Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tap…..Tap….Tap…_

Terdengar beberapa langkah suara kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru memasuki rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal.

Sehun-…Pemuda yang terlihat paling pucat karena terlalu panik saat menerima panggilan telepon dari Kyungsoo yang mengatakan mereka berada di rumah sakit karena Luhan baru saja mengalami kecelakaan kecil.

Walau Kyungsoo mengatakan Luhan baik-baik saja, ketiga pria yang tinggal bersama Luhan jelas tidak akan pernah menganggap Luhan baik-baik saja jika sudah menyangkut kecelakaan atau terluka.

Ketiganya tampak tak mempedulikan sekitar mereka. Mereka terus berlari menabrak sekitar mengabaikan makian yang terdengar sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di ruangan tempat dimana Luhan sedang terbaring.

"LUHAN…!"

Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol pun berteriak bersamaan memanggil Luhan dengan panik.

"Kalian sudah datang."

Yang dipanggil namanya malah tertawa kecil saat melihat ketiga pria tampan terlihat terenga-engah.

Baik Sehun, Kai maupun Chanyeol merasa keadaan di kamar Luhan terlalu ramai, mereka kemudian menyadari kehadiran orang-orang yang seharusnya tak pernah menampakan wajah mereka lagi didepan Luhan seperti saat ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!"

Sehun mendekati TOP yang berada paling dekat dengannya dan mencengkram kasar kerah pakaian TOP membuat suasana seketika menjadi tegang.

Luhan yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit mendengus dan segera menyeruak ke tengah-tengah Sehun yang sedang mencengkram kasar TOP

"Sehunnie mundur." Ujarnya menatap seram kepada Sehun, tentu saja Luhan kalah karena saat ini Sehun balik menatapnya dengan seram.

"Y-yak! Kalian harus berterimakasih pada tabi dan yang lain. Jika mereka tidak datang, mungkin aku sedang berada di ruang operasi atau sudah mati ditempat." Pekik Luhan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol bergegas mendekati Sehun karena menyadari Luhan sudah dengan nada mengancam dan menyalahkannya.

"Kami kesini bukan tanpa alasan, ada yang harus kami beritahukan kepada kalian, dan ini penting." Thunder sedikit menarik lengan TOP untuk menjauh dan kini dia bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun yang tampak marah dan tak bersahabat.

"Apa yang ingin kalian beritahukan pada kami?" Kai bertanya pada Thunder, melirik sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo yang menolak bertatapan mata dengannya.

Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di dekat tempat tidur Luhan, akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiri ketiga pria Luhan yang terlihat tidak senang dengan kehadirannya dan yang lain.

"Dengar! Kami memang berjanji untuk tidak muncul di hadapan kalian lagi, dan jika kami datang ke hadapan kalian lagi, itu artinya sesuatu sedang terjadi. Percayalah." Yunho menatap ke arah Luhan yang kini semakin bingung karena sedari tadi Yunho memang menelepon seseorang dan memastikan sesuatu dengan membawa nama Luhan.

"Katakan." Desis Sehun menantang.

"Katakan selamat datang untuk orang yang sedang dan sangat ingin membunuh Luhan."

"Apa maksudmu?" katanya bertanya menatap tajam Yunho

"Ini sepenuhnya mengenai Luhan." Yunho memberitahu Sehun yang terlihat menebak-nebak.

"Jika ini bukan tentang Luhan kalian harus pergi."

"Ini tentang Luhan." Katanya mengulang membuat wajah mengeras Sehun tampak memucat karena yakin ada sesuatu yang tak beres yang sedang terjadi.

"Kalian sedang berkelahi?"

Sebuah suara yang menampilkan seseorang dengan jas putihnya terdengar menyindir, Sehun terkekeh menyadari kalau dirinya memang sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-..dokter sekaligus teman yang sering menangani mereka semua jika sedang terluka.

"Kalau iya, kalian boleh pergi. Luhan sudah boleh pulang. Lengannya sedikit terkilir. Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya mengambil Luhan dan meminta Luhan berbaring untuk pemeriksaan terakhir.

"Yakin tidak ada cidera yang lain?" Kai bertanya membuat Kyuhyun mendelik ke arahnya.

"Dia sehat."

"Apa kau yakin?" katanya kembali mendesak Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dokter disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya seram pada Kai yang tampak terkekeh

"Kau tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu jangan berisik, lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit jika keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Aku masih ingin menikah asal kalian tahu."

"Ya terserah kau saja." Balas Kai terkekeh sambil bermain di poni Luhan yang terlihat berantakan.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan menatap semua orang yang berada di ruangan, dia kemudian membantu Luhan berdiri dan menatap wajah-wajah teman lamanya

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang. Jangan membuat keributan di rumah sakit"

Kyuhyun pun melenggang keluar ruangan membuat semua yang mengenalnya mati-matian menahan tawa mereka karena wajahnya yang serius sangat tidak cocok untuk marah seperti itu.

Semua tertawa kecuali Sehun tentu saja, dia masih menatap tak berkedip ke arah Luhan, menebak apa yang sebenarnya yang diketahui Yunho dan yang lain sementara dirinya tidak tahu.

"Aku rasa kita tidak perlu membuang banyak waktu. Kalian segera datang ke rumah kami dan beritahu apa yang terjadi." Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan membawa kekasihnya ke pelukannya, berjalan ke luar ruangan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang satu persatu mengikutinya di belakang.

Sampai akhirnya hanya tersisa kedua pasangan yang keempatnya terlihat canggung satu sama lain. Baekhyun yang berada disamping Kyungsoo, menyenggol pelan bahu Kyungsoo yang tampak mengerti karena merasa suasana menjadi tegang seketika.

"Ayo kita pulang." Gumam Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun melewati kedua pria yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Dan secara spontan Kai dan Chanyeol menghadang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tampak terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tiba keduanya.

"Kami ingin pulang jadi pergilah." Kyungsoo berusaha setenang mungkin memberitahu Kai yang tepat berada didepannya.

"Aku antar kau pulang."

Dan tanpa berkata banyak hal Kai langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang sempat meronta di genggamannya namun tentu saja Kai mengabaikannya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang hanya saling memandang tak nyaman saat ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Chanyeol membuka suara membuat Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Sebenarnya kau tak perlu seperti ini. Sungguh." Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan namun percuma karena sama seperti Kyungsoo tangannya saat ini sedang digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol yang memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Itu baru pria-priaku."

Pekik Luhan menggumam senang saat menyadari kalau Kai dan Chanyeol sudah naik ke mobil masing-masing dan mengantar kedua teman-temannya.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu mobil dibuka dan tak lama Sehun sudah duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Kau kenapa?" katanya bertanya mengernyit melihat Luhan tersenyum sendiri.

"Aku baik Sehunnie. Mana juice strawberry ku?" Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya meminta juice yang sengaja ia minta pada Sehun agar bisa melihat Kai dan Chanyeol bersama kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak ada Juice, aku tahu kau hanya mengulur waktu. Kita pulang." Ujar Sehun memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Luhan dan tak lama menyalakan mobil, dan meninggalkan tempat parkir di rumah sakit diikuti beberapa mobil di belakangnya.

"Ish pelit." Luhan menggerutu namun tentu saja Sehun mengabaikannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Cklek….!

"Kalian sudah pulang? Bagaimana?"

Luhan yang mendengar suara mobil Kai dan Chanyeol tiba bersamaan langsung menghambur menyambut kedua temannya dan bertanya mengenai pertemuan mereka dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Kai bertanya merangkul Luhan dan menuju ruang santai tempat dimana semuanya berkumpul.

"Kau tidak berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo?"

Luhan tidak perlu menjawab karena menyadari perubahan wajah Kai yang mengeras dan sama sekali tak berminat untuk membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo saat ini, Luhan pun sedikit mendengus dan beralih ke Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakangnya "Kau bagaimana Yeol?" katanya menoleh dan mendapat senyuman khas Chanyeol sebagai jawaban.

"Ish kenapa kalian seperti ini." Gerutu Luhan yang tiba-tiba memprotes Kai dan Chanyeol dengan berdiri bertolak pinggang di depan kedua temannya.

"Seperti apa bagaimana?" Kai bertanya tak mengerti pada Luhan

"Kenapa kalian tidak kembali bersama?" katanya menuntut dan memandang bergantian Kai dan Chanyeol.

Keduanya menatap Luhan agak lama sampai akhirnya Kai bersuara "Jangan pikirkan kami, kami bisa mengurus diri sendiri dengan baik. Lebih baik khawatirkan dirimu cantik." Kai mencium pipi Luhan sekilas dan meninggalkan Luhan untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Kai." Chanyeol berbisik memberitahu Luhan dan ikut meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah menggeram kesal karena kedua temannya begitu menyebalkan.

"Lu cepat kemari!"

Terdengar Sehun berteriak memanggil Luhan membuat Luhan yang masih kesal menghentak kasar kakinya dan bertekad sangat bulat untuk kembali menyatukan kedua temannya agar kembali bersama.

Luhan yang masih kesal menolak duduk di dekat Kai dan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih duduk di dekat Sehun yang jelas hanya muat untuk satu orang.

Sehun sendiri terkekeh saat Luhan memaksa duduk didepannya dengan tangan yang dibawa melingkar ke pinggangnya.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul saat ini. Jadi katakan ada apa?"

Sehun tak membuang-buang waktunya dan langsung bertanya pada Siwon dan yang lain yang sedari tadi sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk ditunjukkan kepada mereka.

"Lihat ini!"

Yunho melempar selembar foto ke atas meja membuat Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Luhan sedikit penasaran.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Luhan berusaha melihat namun Sehun memeluknya terlalu erat membuatnya tak bisa berkutik di pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Kim Tae Hyung."

"Siapa?" Sehun mengulang tak mendengar denga jelas.

"Kim Tae Hyung. Dia biasa dipanggil V, pemilik bar danm penyalur senjata api dan obat-obatan terlarang terbesar di Hongkong dan sangat mencintai kekasihnya."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol tampak tak mengerti dan terlihat bertanya-tanya.

"Lalu sialnya kita membunuh kekasihnya-..tepatnya Luhan yang membunuh kekasihnya dan saat ini orang ini sedang mengincar Luhan untuk membalaskan dendamnya." TOP melihat kea rah Luhan yang masih berusaha melihat foto yang berada di atas meja.

"Aku membunuh siapa?" Luhan tampak bergetar bertanya pada Yunho dan yang lain

"Jungkook. Jeong Jungkook kekasihnya. Dan dia sedang melakukan segala cara untuk membalas kematiannya dengan membunuhmu Lu. Kami sudah mencurigainya semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu dan mulai hari itu kami menyelidikinya secara bergilir. Dan ternyata dia memang tidak main-main dengan rencananya. Sepertinya malam ini hanya gertakan untuk Luhan"

Hening….

Tak ada yang berbicara saat Thunder memberitahu keempatnya. Ketegangan terlihat sekali di wajah keempatnya terutama di wajah Luhan yang terlihat memucat. Semua tak berbicara sampai suara tawa Luhan yang sangat dipaksakan terdengar.

"Ini gila…tidak mungkin kan?"

Luhan sudah hampir menangis putus asa saat ini, dia pikir dia tidak perlu lagi hidup dengan ketakutan karena seseorang ingin menghabisinya tapi kelihatannya harapan hanya harapan setelah Yunho dan yang lain memberitahunya.

"Sayangnya ini benar Lu, maaf." Siwon menatap menyesal pada Luhan yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Ah-..begitukah." Sehun pun sangat menyadari pria cantiknya sedang sangat ketakutan, karena saat ini Luhan sedang mencengkram erat jemarinya terlalu erat.

"Lalu kenapa Luhan? Kita semua berada disana!" Kai memekik frustasi menatap tak tega pada Luhan yang memucat.

"Karena jika itu aku. Aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyakiti Dongie." Joon berbicara membuat semua yang berada di ruangan mengerti dan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Jika tahu seperti ini aku yang akan menarik pelatuknya." Geram Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika akhirnya akan seperti ini." Yunho berbicara menatap Luhan yang terlihat kosong

"Kalau begitu aku tidur lebih dulu. Teruskan saja pembicaraan kalian."

Luhan berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun dan terlihat gontai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Apa kalian terlibat kali ini?" Kai bertanya memincing memastikan kalau Yunho dan yang lain kali ini benar-benar bersama mereka.

"Kami membantu kalian sepenuhnya kali ini." Kikwang mengoreksi

"Kalau begitu cari tahu lebih banyak siapa orang ini. Ini sangat mengganggu melihat betapa banyak orang yang menghabisi pria yang terlalu baik seperti Luhan." Sehun mendesis memberitahu teman-temannya yang mengangguk setuju dan tak lama dirinya menyusul Luhan menuju kamarnya.

 _Cklek…!_

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan melihat Luhan sudah menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya dengan selimut, dia kemudian menghela pelan nafasnya dan mendekati kekasihnya yang memang sudah terlihat sangat gusar.

"Kalau tahu kau akan seperti ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendengar penuturan Yunho dan yang lain." Sehun melepas paksa selimut yang digunakan Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya dengan sedikit memaksa juga.

"Kau pikir aku ketakutan?"

"Bisa ya bisa tidak."

"Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu?" Luhan mendongak dan menatap ke arah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Karena aku mengenalmu." Jawabnya mengecup bibir Luhan cukup lama, dan entah kenapa setiap kali Sehun mencoba menenangkannya itu terasa sangat menenangkan dan selalu membuatnya semakin tak bisa kehilangan pria tampannya.

"Jelaskan padaku." Katanya menuntut saat Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Kau sudah masuk ke zona aman mu selama enam bulan ini, lalu seseorang dengan niat menyakitimu-.."

"Membunuhku" Luhan mengoreksi tersenyum pahit

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan berat hati.

Ya-..dan ada seseorang yang sangat ingin membunuhmu, tapi aku akan membunuhnya terlebih dulu tentu saja sebelum dia bisa dan bahkan menyentuhmu walau sehelai rambutmu." Katanya terdengar sangat marah di telinga Luhan.

"Lalu." Luhan kembali bertanya dan entah kenapa rasa takutnya seakan menghilang mengetahui Sehun akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik.

"Lalu karena kau sudah masuk ke zona aman cukup lama, kau sangat frustasi mengetahui harus kembali menjalani hari dengan ketakutan yang setiap saat dan kapan saja bisa membuatmu kesakitan."

Luhan tak menjawab hanya semakin memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Dan Sehun tahu benar kalau semua tebakannya adalah sepenuhnya benar.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa tidak ketakutan?" katanya kembali bertanya pada Sehun.

"Karena Jungkook tentu saja. Kau kembali teringat padanya. Dan aku berani bertaruh daripada rasa ketakutanmu, kau lebih merasa menyesal karena terpaksa membunuhnya. Tapi kau melakukan hal yang benar tentu saja."

Luhan diam dan mendecah kagum pada kemampuan Sehun yang selalu bisa menganalisanya dengan sempurnya tanpa melewatkan satu pun bagian yang salah.

Ya, karena Sehun benar, daripada rasa ketakutan, Luhan saat ini sedang merasa sangat menyesal karena teringat bagaimana dirinya terpaksa menembak Jungkook malam itu

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun berbisik karena bahu Luhan sudah bergetar hebat saat ini

Luhan menggeleng dan semakin terisak memeluk Sehun "Wajar kalau kekasihnya ingin menghabisiku, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ada seseorang yang menyakitimu Sehunna."

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Jika dia mati-matian ingin menyakitimu, maka aku akan menggunakan hidupku untuk selalu menjagamu dan memastikan tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menyentuhmu sebelum mereka membunuhku."

Sehun berkata terlalu tenang, membuat Luhan semakin menyadari kalau daripada dirinya, Sehunlah yang paling terganggu dengan kehadiran kekasih Jungkook yang ternyata sudah berada dekat dengannya.

"Tidurlah sayang. Aku menjagamu." Gumamnya berbisik mengelus sayang punggung Luhan yang semakin lama terasa semakin tenang di pelukannya.

Sehun tersenyum lega saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang berasal dari pria cantiknya yang berada di pelukannya. Dia bersyukur karena setidaknya Luhan bisa tetap tidur dengan begitu cantik dan terlihat tenang. Sehun menatap Luhan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya bibirnya sedikit tersenyum menyadari satu hal selama dirinya berpisah dengan Luhan.

"Kau semakin dewasa sayangku dan terimakasih untuk itu." Ujar Sehun mengecup lama kening Luhan yang tidak terusik sama sekali dalam tidurnya.

Sehun kemudian melepas perlahan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menyelimuti tubuh pria cantiknya, dia mengelus sebentar pipi Luhan dan berjanji jika semua masalah ini benar-benar akan selesai dengan cepat dan tidak akan memakan waktu lama "Istirahatlah baby Lu." Gumamnya kembali mencium kening Luhan dan segera berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kalian menemukan sesuatu?"

Terlihat Sehun menuruni tangga dan bertanya kepada teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang pria bernama Kim Tae Hyung.

"Hey bagaimana Luhan?" Kai yang sedang melihat sesuatu di laptop Thunder bertanya pada Sehun saat dia mendekatinya.

"Dia sudah istirahat. Kau mendapatkan apa?" katanya kembali bertanya pada Kai.

"Banyak hal dan sangat tak terduga." Geram Kai menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto pada Sehun.

"Apa?" katanya bertanya berusaha bersuara setenang mungkin.

"Tae Hyung sudah mengikuti Luhan semenjak enam bulan lalu. Dia bahkan sempat bertemu Luhan beberapa kali saat Luhan berada di Beijing. Tapi tentu saja Luhan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali mengingat banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan." Chanyeol yang menjawab dengan suara getirnya terdengar sekali kalau pria yang paling jarang emosi diantara mereka berempat kini terlihat sangat geram dan sangat marah.

"Apa ada petunjuk tentang keberadaannya?" Sehun melirik Thunder yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Thunder yang menyadari Sehun bertanya pada dirinya pun melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun dan mengangkat kedua bahunya "Belum ada. Tapi bisa dipastikan mobil yang belum lama ingin mencelakai Luhan adalah murni suruhan Tae Hyung."

"Bantu aku mencari keberadaannya."

Sehun-..secara tak langsung meminta bantuan kepada Yunho dan yang lain, membuat ke enam temannya tersenyum dan Kikwang yang berada paling dekat dengan Sehun menghampiri Sehun dan menepuk sekilas pundak Sehun "Tak perlu kau meminta kami pasti akan membantu." Ujarnya memberitahu Sehun yang tampak lega karena ucapan Kikwang.

"Terimakasih." katanya berucap bersungguh-sungguh kepada semua orang yang sudah bersedia membantunya untuk menjaga Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sementara Luhan yang sudah terlelap di kamar Sehun tampak menggeliat karena merasa terganggu dengan bunyi getaran ponselnya, dia kemudian membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali menyadari Sehun sudah tak berada dilkamar mereka.

Dia kemudian tersenyum lirih mengetahui dan menebak kalau Sehun dan teman-temannya yang lain sedang berada di bawah dan berusaha mencari keberadaan kekasih Jungkook secepat mungkin.

 _Drrtt…drrt…_

Perhatian Luhan kembali teralihkan pada ponselnya yang bergetar di nakas meja tidurnya, dia meraih ponselnya dengan cepat dan sedikit mengernyit mendapati nama pengurus Lee tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ya paman." Luhan langsung menjawab telepon asisten ayahnya dengan cepat

" _Tuan muda-..sesuatu terjadi. Nyonya Jung-..dia."_

"Dia melakukan apa?" tanya Luhan yang merasa pengurus Lee terlalu berbelit.

" _Dia membawa ayah anda pergi setelah sebelumnya menikam Tuan Xi. Ayah anda sedang bersamanya dengan kondisi tertusuk di perutnya."_

"A-apa maksudmu paman?" gumam Luhan bertanya ketakutan.

" _Sekarang saya dalam pengejaran bersama polisi dan memutuskan anda harus tahu kondisi ini."_

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Paman sekarang kau dimana?" Luhan sudah berjalan mondar mandir dikamarnya sesekali memegang tengkuknya yang terasa sangat tegang karena ketakutan.

" _Saya akan melaporkannya pada anda tuan muda. Anda hanya perlu beristirahat di-.."_

"KAU DIMANA?" Luhan berteriak penuh kekesalan dan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kondisi ayahnya saat ini.

" _Saya berada di sekitar Myeongdeong tuan muda."_

Luhan segera menutup ponselnya dan mengambil asal kunci mobil yang berada dikamar Sehun, dia berlari menuruni tangga seperti orang gila dan mengabaikan teman-temannya yang tampak sibuk dan tak melihatnya.

Luhan bukannya tidak ingin memberitahu Sehun dan yang lain, tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini hanya menemukan ayahnya dan memastikan keadaan ayahnya dengan cepat.

Luhan kemudian berhasil keluar tanpa menarik perhatian teman-temannya dan

 _BRRMMMMM…!_

Dia menjalankan cepat mobil milik Sehun membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam rumah menoleh ke arah halaman belakang, bertanya-tanya.

"Apa kau mendengar suara mobil?" Kai bertanya mendekati jendela dan sedikit membelalak melihat mobil Sehun pergi begitu saja.

"Sehun-…aku rasa itu Luhan. Dia membawa mobilmu."

"APA?"

Dan tak perlu waktu lama Sehun dan yang lainnya pun secara otomatis masuk kedalam mobil mereka masing-masing dan menjalankan cepat mobil mereka untuk segera menyusul Luhan.

"Dia pikir dia mau kemana?" geram Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Luhan, sementara Kai yang berada di bangku kemudinya terus menjalankan cepat mobilnya agar bisa menyusul Luhan.

 _Drrt….Drtttt…._

Luhan yang fokus menyetir, melihat sekilas ponselnya dan mendapati nama Sehun di layar ponselnya, dia kemudian memasang _handsfree_ nya untuk segera menjawab panggilan kekasihnya.

"Sehunnie aku-…"

" _KAU PIKIR KAU MAU KEMANA HAH?"_

Luhan sedikit meringis dan tak fokus saat Sehun berteriak memakinya.

"Sehunnie-..ayahku."

" _Cepat menepi."_ Nada Sehun sudah sangat tak terbantahkan.

"Tapi aku terburu-buru. Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

" _Aku bilang cepat menepi. Aku yang akan mengemudi."_ Suaranya semakin terdengar marah dan sangat frustasi karena mengetahui Luhan masih belum menghentikan mobilnya.

"Kau dimana?"

" _Di belakangmu."_

Luhan pun perlahan mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya dan melihat dari kaca spion mobi Sehun namun tak menemukan tanda-tanda kedatangan Sehun sampai

 _TIN….TIN…TIN…_

Sampai dia mendengar suara mobil Kai membunyikan klakson nya berkali-kali dan sudah tepat berada di belakang mobil yang dibawa Luhan.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan dengan terpaksa menepi karena tidak mau membuat masalah denga teman-temannya terutama Sehun.

 _BRAK!_

Terlihat Sehun berlari keluar dari mobil Kai dan langsung membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya.

"Pindah." Katanya memberi perintah pada Luhan yang langsung bergeser ke bangku samping kemudi.

 _BRAK!_

Sehun dengan sengaja menutup kencang mobilnya dan menggenggam stir kemudi dengan geram dan sangat kencang.

"Sehunnie-…aku minta maaf."

"Ini terakhir kalinya kau seperti ini. APA KAU TAHU INI BERBAHAYA!"

Sehun pun tak bisa menutupi rasa marah dan kecewanya pada Luhan yang selalu memutuskan segala sesuatu sendiri.

"Aku kehabisan waktu. Ayahku sekarat Sehunna.!"

Luhan menjambak kencang rambutnya sendiri, merasa sangat frustasi dan takut kalau ayahnya tidak akan bertahan.

"Hentikan Lu." Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan dan memaksa Luhan untuk sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kita akan mendapatkan ayahmu, tapi aku mohon jangan seperti ini lagi. Setidaknya beritahu aku hmmm." Katanya menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mengecup kening Luhan sekilas.

Luhan mengangguk dan menggenggam erat jemari Sehun "Tolong aku." Katanya meminta pada Sehun yang langsung menghapus cepat air mata Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan menyalakan _handsfree_ yang sudah digunakan oleh masing-masing temannya.

"Kita akan ke daerah Myeongdeong. Pastikan tidak berjauhan dan temukan plat mobil yang akan aku bagikan lewat pesan."

" _Mengerti."_ Kai menjawab.

" _Okay."_ Diikuti Chanyeol

" _Kami memback-up kalian."_ TOP memberi jawaban dan tak lama Sehun kembali menyalakan mobilnya.

"Darimana kau tahu Sehunnie?" Luhan mengernyit bingung karena dirinya belum sempat memberitahu apapun pada Sehun namun Sehun sudah bisa membaca situasi.

"Jangan lupakan kalau sekarang aku adalah tuan muda favorit pengurus Lee." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak tercengang.

Sehun kemudian kembali memberitahu teman-temannya.

"Selesaikan yang harus diselesaikan." Gumam Sehun dan tak lama

 _BRRMMM….!_

Dia menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi diikuti lima mobil lain yang berada dibelakangnya.

 _Drrt…..Drttt…_

Luhan kembali menoleh saat ponselnya bordering dan tak perlu waktu lama dia langsung mengangkatnya karena saat ini paman Lee kembali meneleponnya. Namun Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat dengan _Loudspeaker_

"Paman-.."

" _Tuan muda mereka menuju bandara Incheon. Kami sudah memutar arah."_

"Baiklah…"

Sehun yang menjawab dia kemudian kembali memberitahu teman-temannya.

"Sehun aku rasa dia mengecoh kita."

"Hmm… kau bicara apa Lu?"

"Ayahku pernah bilang mereka sudah tidak bisa keluar kemanapun melalui bandara. Jika mereka berencana membawa ayahku pergi mereka tidak akan senekat itu menuju bandara."

"Baiklah kau benar. Lalu apa kau punya gambaran kemana mereka pergi?"

Luhan tampak berfikir keras, mengusak kencang rambutnya terlalu panik dan tak bisa berfikir.

"Sebentar." Katanya mengambil _handsfree_ milik Sehun dan memakaikan di telinganya.

"Dongieya..selain bandara apa ada kemungkinan seseorang pergi secara illegal."

"Sebentar Lu."

Thunder pun terdengar mencari di laptopnya dan tak lama.

"Hanya pelabuhan Incheon yang tidak terlalu ramai di malam hari seperti ini."

Sehun yang juga mendengarnya pun mengangguk dan langsung memutar balikan mobilnya ke arah pelabuhan Incheon.

"Kau harus bertahan…harus bertahan." Luhan menggumamkan kalimatnya berkali-kali dengan panik, Sehun yang melihatnya pun langsung menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

Luhan hanya membalas erat genggaman Sehun dan berharap kalau tebakannya tidak meleset kali ini.

Dan tak lama mereka semua sampai di pelabuhan Incheon, Luhan langsung berlari keluar saat Sehun menghentikan mobilnya diikuti Sehun dan yang lain dibelakangnya.

"APPA!"

Dirinya berteriak merasa frustasi karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Hyewon dan ayahnya disana.

"Luhan disana."

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya dan menyadari kalau ada beberapa orang yang menaiki kapal layar dengan mencurigakan.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan mengumpat kesal karenanya "Sial!" geramnya mengambil pistol yang berada di belakang Sehun dan segera berlari menuju kapal layar yang sepertinya akan berlabuh sebentar lagi.

"Luhan!"

Sehun sedikit membelalak karena kemampuan Luhan merebut senjata masih sama sempurnanya seperti dulu. Dia pun ikut berlari mengikuti Luhan yang sudah tak bisa dihentikan sama sekali.

"Eomma cepat! Itu Luhan!"

Terdengar Krystal menjerit memberitahu ibunya. Hyewon pun tampak menyeringai melihat kedatangan Luhan.

 _DOR!_

Luhan menembakan senjatanya ke atas sebagai peringatan, membuat Hyewon dan beberapa anak buahnya terdiam sebentar.

"KAU PIKIR KAU MAU MEMBAWA AYAHKU KEMANA JALANG!"

Teriak Luhan masih berlari dan akhirnya berhasil mendekati Hyewon dan seluruh anak buahnya.

"Hey Luhan anakku, kau sungguh tidak sopan dengan seluruh ucapanmu."

"Anak kau bilang? Aku bahkan tidak sudi menjadi binatang peliharaanmu." Ujarnya membalas dengan terengah dan mengepal erat tangannya erat.

Tak lama Hyewon semakin menyeringai menjijikan melihat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sudah berdiri tepat disamping Luhan.

"Mana ayahku?" katanya menyalak penuh amarah.

"Ayahmu sudah mati anakku sayang." Balasnya tertawa sangat jahat

"JUNG HYEWON!"

Luhan memekik mengarahkan senjatanya tepat ke Hyewon. Secara otomatis anak buah Hyewon juga mengarahkan senjatanya ke Luhan, membuat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

"Cih, kau sangat gegabah seperti biasa Luhannie sayang." Katanya semakin mengejek Luhan

"DIMANA AYAHKU?"

Luhan sudah semakin kalap dan tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi jika Hyewon tidak berhenti bermain-main.

Hyewon tertawa jahat dan semakin mencibir Luhan "Uuuh…Baiklah kau akan melihat ayahmu yang sedang sekarat Luhannie sayang."

"Bawa dia kesini!"

Hyewon memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa Tuan Xi ke hadapan Luhan.

"APPA!"

Luhan berteriak dan hendak menghampiri ayahnya namun para penjaga Hyewon dengan sigap menghalangnya dan mengarahkan senjata mereka tepat didepan Luhan.

"Mundur!" Sehun menyalak memperingatkan para penjaga yang dengan berani menodongkan senjatanya pada Luhan.

"Appa-.." Luhan semakin khawatir karena sepertinya ayahnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku memberimu penawaran." Luhan menarik lengan Sehun dan berdiri di samping Sehun mencoba bernego dengan Hyewon.

"Lepaskan ayahku dan kau bisa pergi dengan kedua putrimu. Tidak akan ada polisi yang mengejarmu. Dan aku menganggap kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Oke"

"Hahahahaha~"

Suara gelak tawa terdengar dari Hyewon. Dia kemudian menatap mengejek ke arah Luhan dengan sangat menyeringai "Kau pikir aku takut pada polisi? Kau pikir untuk apa aku bertahan dengan pria menyedihkan seperti ayahmu yang selalu memanggil nama istri jalangnya dalam tidur hampir setiap malam."

"CUKUP!"

Luhan kembali melangkah maju membuat Hyewon bergerak cepat menghampiri Tuan Xi dan menodongkan pisau di leher ayahnya.

"Jika kau berani mendekat aku bersumpah tak akan segan membunuhnya didepan matamu." Hyewon juga mulai kehabisa kesabaran meladeni Luhan.

"Eomma-..Ah-…ada pengganggu rupanya. Cepat habisi mereka. Kapal ini akan segera berangkat."

Terlihat Jessica yang sepertinya sedang bersiap menatap meremehkan ke arah Luhan.

"Kalian sepertinya benar-benar ingin mati." Luhan kemudian sedikit tertawa tertahan menatap marah kepada keluarga tirinya.

"Lu-Luhan-.."

Luhan sedikit membelalak saat melihat ayahnya sedikit tersadar dan memanggil lirih namanya.

"Appa…Appa kau harus bertahan, kita akan ke rumah sakit sebentar lagi. Aku janji." Katanya memohon pada ayahnya yang tampak kesakitan.

"Pergilah nak. Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang dengan kelainan jiwa. Pergilah." Gumam Tuan Xi tertawa menatap mata wanita jahat didepannya.

"Yeobo, kau menyakiti hatiku." Geramnya menekan pisau yang berada di leher ayah Luhan.

"HENTIKAN!"

Luhan kembali berteriak namun Hyewon kembali menatapnya mengejek.

"Hentikan atau apa?" katanya kembali menantang Luhan yang tampak kebingungan.

"Hentikan atau anak cantikmu akan kubunuh."

Sebuah suara yang berasal di belakang Hyewon membuat Hyewon berbalik dan sedikit terkejut mendapati putri bungsunya sedang di sekap dan diperlakukan sama persis dengan dirinya memperlakukan ayah Luhan.

"Eo-Eomma sakit." Lirih Krystal meminta tolong pada ibunya yang tampak memucat kali ini.

"LEPASKAN ANAKKU!" Katanya berteriak membuat Yunho yang menyekap Krystal hanya tertawa jahat menatap ke Hyewon.

"Kami akan melepaskannya setelah kau melepaskan Tuan Xi. Tidak ada tawar menawar kali ini." Siwon tampak berdiri didepan Krystal memberitahu Jessica dan Hyewon yang kini memucat.

"Hey dengarkan aku sialan. Krystal tidak akan terluka asal kau mengembalikan ayahku. Aku janji." Suara Luhan kembali menarik perhatian Hyewon yang entah kenapa malah kembali menyeringai.

"Bunuh saja dia. Aku tidak membutuhkan anak manja sepertinya." Geram Hyewon membuat Jessica dan Krystal menatap tak percaya pada ibunya.

"EOMMA KAU BICARA APA?" Jessica berteriak memaki ibunya

"Kita tidak punya waktu. Ayo kita pergi."

"EOMMA!" Jessica menghempas kasar genggaman ibunya dan menatap marah pada ibunya

"Dia putrimu juga kau harus membawanya."

"Kita tidak akan mendapatkan harta jika pria tua ini kita lepaskan."

"Kalau kau menginginkan harta aku bisa memberikan semuanya-…ayahku sudah tidak memiliki sepeser pun uang atau saham. Semuanya sudah atas namaku." Luhan kembali membuat pernyataan yang mengejutkan untuk Hyewon.

'KAU BOHONG!" dirinya kembali berteriak menantang Luhan.

"Eomma cepat tolong Krystal suruh anak buahmu." Jessica berbisik memberitahu ibunya.

"DIAM JESS!"

"EOMMA!"

"Hey..hey sudah jangan bertengkar. Kalian benar-benar kehabisan waktu kali ini. Lihat siapa yang datang."

Thunder menunjuk beberapa mobil yang sedang mendekat, dan kali ini wajah Hyewon benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati.

"SIAL KENAPA ADA POLISI?"

Hyewon mengambil alih Tuan Xi yang sudah kembali tak sadarkan diri

"HABISI MEREKA SEMUA!"

Dan dengan perintah Hyewon seluruh penjaga bersenjata suruhan Hyewon mulai menembaki satu-persatu kerumunan Luhan dan Yunho

"Sial mereka terlalu berani." Sehun mengumpat dan membawa Luhan untuk bersembunyi sementara Hyewon dan penjaganya terus menembak dengan brutal.

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

Terdengar suara perlawanan yang berasal dari sebelah kiri mereka, Sehun sedikit melihat dan tersenyum lega karena sepertinya Yunho dan yang lain lebih siap darinya.

"Hey ambil ini!"

Joon melemparkan satu persatu senjata pada Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Luhan yang langsung mengokang senjata mereka.

Dan setelah memastikan mereka memiliki sedikit pertahanan, keempatnya ikut keluar mencegah Hyewon yang meninggalkan Krystal sedang berjalan menaiki kapal layar.

Luhan berusaha mengabaikan seluruh penjaga yang menyerang ke arahnya, dia hanya terus berlari mendekati Hyewon sampai akhirnya jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dengan Hyewon.

 _DOR!_

"Arghhhh…" terdengar suara Hyewon mengerang karena Luhan menembak lengannya membuat pegangannya pada ayah Luhan melemas.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG JANGAN BERMAIN DENGANKU!"

Luhan berteriak marah menghampiri Hyewon yang ia pikir lengah namun ia salah. Hyewon kembali bangun dengan darah di tangannya dan membawa ayahnya ke sudut dermaga hendak menjatuhkan ayah Luhan ke laut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan membelalak takut saat Hyewon benar-benar dalam posisi ingin mendorong ayahnya ke laut.

"Kau yang bermain-main denganku Luhannie. Katakan selamat tinggal pada papa."

Hyewon mengucapkan kalimat menyeramkan itu dan tak lama

 _BYUR!_

Dia benar-benar mendorong Tuan Xi yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke laut.

"APPA!"

Luhan membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan tanpa berfikir panjang Luhan segera mendekati dermaga dan

 _Byur…..!_

Dia ikut menceburkan diri untuk menolong ayahnya, membuat Sehun yang sedang mendekari Luhan dibuat tak berkedip karenanya.

"Kau akan mati jalang." Geramnya mengokang senjatanya dan tanpa berfikir.

 _DOR..!_

Sehun menembak kaki Hyewon membuat wanita tua itu kembali tersungkur tak berdaya di tanah, Sehun melihat cemas ke laut dan belum menemukan tanda-tanda Luhan muncul ke permukaan

 _Byur…!_

Sehun ikut menceburkan dirinya ke laut, dan didalam air yang sangat dingin itu ia melihat Luhan yang sedang berusaha membawa ayahnya ke permukaan namun terlihat gagal karena dirinya melemas.

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan mencium Luhan di bawah laut, berharap bisa berbagi oksigen walau hanya sedikit.

Luhan sendiri membelalak mendapati Sehun berada didepannya dan saat ini sudah berada di samping kanan ayahnya untuk membawanya naik ke permukaan. Dirinya mengangguk mengerti saat Sehun memberikan aba-aba untuk segera naik ke permukaan dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Luhan dan Sehun berhasil membawa ayahnya ke permukaan.

 _Haaahhh~_

Keduanya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"LUHAN/TUAN MUDA!"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Pengurus Lee beserta teman-temannya memanggil namanya.

Sehun pun mengambil alih tuan Xi menuju ke tepi dan langsung menyerahkannya pada pengurus Lee yang langsung membawa Tuan Xi ke rumah sakit.

"Hey Lu, kau tidak apa kan?" Kai memeluk tubuh menggigil Luhan dengan erat sementara Chanyeol langsung memberikan selimut yang dimiliki oleh polisi kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Pakai ini Lu." Chanyeol memakaikan selimut ke tubuh Luhan, sementara Kai meniup-niup tangan Luhan berharap Luhan sedikit merasa hangat.

Sementara Kai dan Chanyeol sibuk mengurusinya, Luhan melihat sekeliling dan tak menemukan Hyewon disana.

"Mereka sudah membawanya Lu. Dia benar-benar akan dihukum seberat-beratnya." Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan yang tampak mencari keberadaan Hyewon.

"Jessica?"

"Dia lari entah kemana. Sementara adiknya akan hidup di lembaga pengasuhan anak. Dia harus diajarkan hidup dengan baik kan." Katanya terkekeh melihat ke arah Krystal yang sedang menangis tersedu.

"Kai/Yeol kemari sebentar!"

Siwon memanggil Kai dan Chanyeol untuk memastikan sesuatu keduanya pun langsung menatap Luhan dan meminta izin padanya.

"Tunggu sebentar Lu."

Luhan mengangguk dan melihat kedua pria nya berlari ke arah Siwon, dia sedikit bersyukur lega menyadari kalau mereka semua sudah benar-benar bisa bekerja sama dengan baik sekarang.

Luhan kembali melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang memberikan keterangan pada polisi. Dan tak lama kemudian dia terlihat polisi itu mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sehun dan meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Sehun juga seperti mencari sesuatu, sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum mendapati apa yang dicarinya terlihat sangat jelas didepan matanya. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan

"Enam bulan yang lalu kita menjadi buronan, tapi sekarang kita menjadi saksi." Ujarnya terkekeh mengambil tangan Luhan dan meniupnya berkali-kali.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku Sehunna." Katanya berkaca-kaca mengingat Sehun ikut menolongnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Jadi jangan berterimakasih." Katanya sedikit memarahi Luhan karena dia kembali berbuat nekat.

"Tetap saja aku harus berterimakasih, aku hampir pingsan didalam sana asal kau tahu." Luhan sudah bergetar memberitahu Sehun yang menatapnya lembut saat ini.

Sehun menatap Luhan agak lama sampai akhirnya

" _Ouch…._ kenapa menyentil keningku?" protesnya karena Sehun menyentil keningnya.

"Itu hukuman untuk rusa nakal yang selalu membuatku hampir mati ketakutan." ujar Sehun membawa Luhan mendekat kepadanya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Lu." Gumam Sehun mencium kening Luhan agak lama. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan merasa seluruh tubuhnya menghangat dengan ajaib karena kehangatan yang Sehun berikan untuknya saat ini.

"Kita harus mengganti pakaian, setelah itu kita ke rumah sakit." Katanya merangkul pinggang Luhan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Sehun yang walaupun sama sepertinya basah kuyup namun entah kenapa Sehun selalu bisa memberikan kehangatan untuk Luhan.

Sementara di kejauhan terlihat dua orang berdiri berdampingan menyaksikan seluruh kejadian malam ini tanpa luput satu bagian pun.

"Dasar wanita bodoh." Gumam Hyoojo tertawa meremehkan Hyewon yang selalu gagal dengan rencananya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau bekerja untukku?" tanya Seorang pria yang matanya tak berkedip menatap Luhan yang sedang dirangkul oleh Sehun.

"Bekerja sama bukan bekerja untukmu." Hyoojo mengoreksi.

"Terserahmu saja. Tapi yang jelas aku butuh Sehun untuk berada jauh dari Luhan." katanya mengingatkan pada Hyoojo.

"Kita tahu itu tidak mungkin. Tapi kita akan melakukan segala cara untuk itu. Kau tenang saja Kim Tae Hyung- _ssi."_

Pria yang akrab dipanggil V itu pun menyeringai dan mengangkat kedua bahunya "Aku tidak sabar menanti hari itu."

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _update...!_

 _._

 _._

 _see you next chap and enjoyed :)_

 _._

 _._

 _happy reading and review kesayangan :))))))_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Death Fourth Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

 _DOR! DOR!_

"FOKUS LU!"

Terdengar suara tembakan dan suara Kai berteriak bersamaan mengingatkan Luhan. Luhan yang sedang memakai pelindung telinga pun mendelik sangat kesal karena sudah hampir satu jam berlatih tetapi Kai terus menerus meneriakinya tak fokus. Padahal target tembakannya hanya meleset sedikit.

"Hey apa kau tidak merasa Kai sedikit berlebihan pada Luhan?"

Yunho yang juga menghadiri sesi latihan ulang untuk Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang hanya melihat kekasihnya dibentak Kai tak berhenti.

"Kai lebih tahu kemampuan menembak Luhan daripada aku. Jadi untuk kebaikan Luhan aku rasa tak masalah."

"Dan Luhan akan menangis karena kesal seharian ini. Aku bertaruh."

Sehun pun tertawa kecil dan membenarkan ucapan Yunho mengenai Luhan.

Saat ini mereka berada di arena latihan untuk menembak, kedatangan mereka bukan tanpa alasan tentu saja. Kesepuluh pria yang datang ke arena tembak itu secara khusus datang untuk mengasah kemampuan menembak mereka masing-masing. Dan secara khusus pula mereka bersikeras untuk melatih Luhan yang mereka anggap mengalami penurunan performa terbanyak di antara mereka.

Luhan tentu saja tidak menolak mengingat dirinyalah target utama dari kekasih Jungkook. Hanya saja dia mulai kesal karena kecuali dirinya, semua terlihat santai dan senang.

"Fokus!"

Kai kembali membentak Luhan yang wajahnya sudah memerah kesal pada Kai

Luhan kemudian membenarkan penutup telinganya, membidik targetnya dengan serius dan

 _DOR…!_

Luhan akhirnya berhasil menembak tepat sasaran membuat Kai sedikit mengangkat tangannya bersorak.

"Wuhuuuu….Luhannie yang terbaik." ujarnya mengecupi seluruh wajah Luhan yang terlihat masih kesal padanya.

"Kim Jongin." Luhan sedikit mendekik melihat ke arah Kai yang sangat mengetahui kenapa Luhan terlihat marah.

"Iya aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu. Jadi jangan mendelik lagi padaku. Oke." kekehnya membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Lepas aku mau Sehunnie!" ujarnya melepas pelindung telinganya dan segera melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Kai yang sedang merapikan peralatan latihan Luhan.

"Halo baby…."

Sehun yang tahu Luhan sedang menggerutu langsung menghampirinya dan menggendong rusanya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Aku tidak menyukai Kai." katanya mengadu pada Sehun.

"Kau menyukainya Lu."

"Tidak.. dia menyebalkan."

"Yasudah kalau begitu kita biarkan dia tertembak saja bagaima-..."

"ANDWAE!" Luhan memekik membuat Sehun dan yang lain benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Luhan.

"Hah aku malang sekali tak disukai Luhan."

Kini Kai yang memulai akting berlebihannya membuat Luhan merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu hari ini saja kok. Besok pasti aku menyukaimu." ujar Luhan memberitahu Kai.

"Sudahlah… kita semua istirahat dan ayo pergi makan bersama."

Sehun memotong sepotong adegan membosankan Kai merajuk dan Luhan akan merasa bersalah. Dia memberitahu teman-temannya dan semuanya segera bergegas meninggalkan arena latihan tembak.

"Aigooo kenapa lulu tidak jalan sendiri?"

Chanyeol berjalan di belakang Sehun dan bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang bersender di leher Sehun.

"Yeolie aku lelah."

"Araseo...araseo… cepat tidur dan kita akan makan enak." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan dan segera berjalan mendului Sehun untuk membukakan pintu mobil, dia kemudian berjalan memutar ke bangku kemudi diikuti Kai yang duduk disamping kemudi.

"Hey Sehunna…. Kami ingin ke markas lama. Ada yang harus dipersiapkan. Kalian bersenang-senanglah. Kita bertemu lusa." Kikwang sedikit menunduk ke kaca jendela mobil Kai memberitahu Sehun dan ketiga yang lainnya.

"Kalian tidak makan siang dulu?"

Luhan yang masih berada di pangkuan Sehun bertanya setengah menutup matanya karena kelelahan.

"Kami akan makan ditempat lain. Sampai nanti Lu." ujarnya tertawa mengusak rambut Luhan yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Jika ada kabar segera beritahu aku."

"Pasti… sampai besok."

Chanyeol pun menyalakan mobilnya dan setengah melambai ke arah teman-temannya.

"Sampai nanti."

Keempatnya mengulang hampir bersamaan dan terlebih dulu meninggalkan tempat latihan mereka.

"Yeol…"

"Hmm…"

Chanyeol menjawab gumaman Luhan yang sudah terdengar sangat kelelahan.

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit."

"Kau tidak ingin makan dulu."

Sehun yang berbisik bertanya pada kekasihnya.

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan kembali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Sehun-... memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Aku ingin melihat ayahku." gumamnya terdengar mengkhawatirkan ayahnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, mengelus sayang rambut Luhan yang sangat harum dan kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya.

"Kita ke rumah sakit." gumamnya mengulang permintaan Luhan sekaligus memberitahu Chanyeol yang segera menjalankan mobilnya ke rumah sakit.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Selamat siang tuan muda."

Pengurus Lee membungkuk menyapa kehadiran Luhan dan ketiga teman pria nya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahku? Apa belum sadarkan diri?"

Pengurus Lee memggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Membuat Luhan berjalan menuju ke jendela ruangan intensive tempat ayahnya berbaring.

"Cepat bangun atau aku akan marah."

Luhan berujar lirih membuat gerakan mengelus wajah ayahnya yang terhalang oleh jendela kaca di tengah mereka.

"Anda beristirahatlah tuan muda. Saya akan memberikan kabar terbaru tentang kondisi ayah anda." ujar pengurus Lee mendekati Luhan dan sedikit memegang bahu Luhan.

Luhan hanya diam tak menjawab sampai Sehun merengkuh pinggangnya dan menatap pengurus Lee.

"Kami mengandalkanmu paman. Luhan memang harus beristirahat, banyak yang harus ia kerjakan." Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan dan mencium sekilas pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Pasti tuan muda." balas pengurus Lee menberitahu Sehun dan lainnya.

Sehun tersenyum berterimakasih dan kembali fokus pada Luhan yang masih terdiam "Kita pulang Lu…" Sehun semakin merengkuh erat pinggang Luhan.

"Jaga ayahku paman." gumam Luhan yang sudah bersandar di pelukan Sehun.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir. Saya akan menjaga ayah anda tuan muda."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Pengurus keempatnya pun segera meninggalkan rumah sakit. Berharap saat mereka tiba dirumah akan ada kabar baik mengenai ayah Luhan yang masih belum sadarkan diri hampir seminggu lamanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya di rumah yang terletak jauh di pedalaman hutan, terlihat tiga pria tampan yang sedang sibuk mengurusi sesuatu di pagi hari dan tentu saja sesuatu yang mereka urus itu selalu berhubungan dengan pria cantik mereka yang masih terlelap di kamarnya dan Sehun.

"Selesai…! Luhan bisa memulai kuliahnya lagi hari ini."

Chanyeol yang sejak semalam sibuk mengurus pendaftaran ulang untuk Luhan di kampusnya bergumam senang membuat Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kekasihnya dan Kai yang masih tiduran di sofa melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau yakin Luhan sudah bisa masuk kuliah hari ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengurus masalah status Luhan dikampusnya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Jadi ya… aku sangat yakin dia bisa mulai hari ini."

"Baguslah kalau begitu… Aku titip Luhan pada kalian."

Terlihat Sehun yang sudah memakai jas nya meminta tolong pada Kai dan Chanyeol untuk selalu bersama Luhan dan menjaga kekasihnya.

"Ayolah Sehunna…. Jangan lupa kalau aku selingkuhan pertamanya. Tanpa kau minta aku akan menjaga putri tidurku."

"Kau selingkuhan nomor dua…. Aku nomor satu Kai." Chanyeol mengoreksi Kai yang sedang melirik ke arahnya saat ini.

"Luhan hanya milikku." Sehun mengakhiri perdebatan konyol Kai dan Chanyeol dan segera bergegas pergi mengurus sesuatu di kantor ayahnya.

"Kau tidak berpamitan pada Luhan?"

Sehun menggeleng dan menghabiskan air minumnya. "Dia akan merengek dan minta ikut denganku. Aku belum siap jika dia harus bertemu dengan ibuku. Aku hanya ingin bebas seperti kalian dan hanya fokus pada Luhan."

"Cepat kembali jika sudah selesai. Bayi Luhan akan sangat cerewet jika tidak melihat daddy Sehunnya."

Ujar Kai yang kini menaiki tangga untuk membangunkan Luhan.

"Hmm pasti…. Aku pergi dulu. Jika ada sesuatu cepat hubungi aku."

"Kau tenang saja… tidak akan terjadi sesuatu." Chanyeol membalas Sehun yang kini sudah benar-benar menutup pintu dan pergi ke kantor ayahnya.

Sementara Kai yang sudah berada di kamar Sehun dan Luhan tampak terkekeh melihat Luhan yang tidur dengan sangat berantakan dimana 2 bantal yang harusnya berada di kepalanya justru berada di bawah kakinya dan selimut yang berjatuhan di bawah ranjang membuatnya meringkuk seperti bayi karena sedang kedinginan.

Dia kemudian tertawa gemas dan segera berjalan mendekati Luhan di tempat tidurnya.

"Baby Lu cepat buka matamu…. Kita harus segera pergi." Kai mengusak pelan surai Luhan yang tidur dengan sangat damai dan tenang.

Luhan hanya bergumam kecil kemudian memindahkan kepalanya ke paha Kai dan kembali mendengkur dengan halus.

"Astagaaa kenapa kau begitu lucu hmmm."

Kai yang terlalu gemas menarik kencang hidung Luhan, membuat si pria cantik yang sedang terlelap sedikit menggeliat dan dengan berat hati membuka matanya.

"Kenapa menarik hidungku pagi-pagi?" gerutunya menatap sebal Kai yang semakin menjadi bermain diwajahnya.

"Karena kau sangat menggemaskan babyku."

"Jangan terlalu terkejut. Aku sudah seperti ini sejak lahir." Luhan membanggakan dirinya sendiri dan kembali menarik selimutnya.

"Ya kau benar… kau memang sempurna." kekeh Kai dan kemudian menarik paksa selimut Luhan.

"Astaga Kai berhenti mengganggu tidurku." Luhan memekik dan berniat menarik kembali selimutnya yang sengaja Kai jatuhkan.

"Cepat naik ke punggungku. Kau harus bersiap." katanya kembali mengusak kepala Luhan.

"Bersiap kemana?" Luhan membuka matanya terpaksa dan kembali melihat ke arah Kai.

"Kau akan tahu. Cepat naik ke punggungku." Luhan merasa tergiur dengan ajakan Kai naik ke punggungnya. mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kai.

"Luhan besok kau harus mulai diet. Kau berat." Kai menahan kedua paha Luhan dengan tangannya mengarah ke belakang agar Luhan tak merosot di punggungnya.

"Biarkan…. Aku suka kalau aku gemuk." Ujarnya tak peduli dan mulai beristirahat di bahu Kai

"Yakin?" tanya Kai setengah menoleh ke belakang dan perlahan menuruni anak tangga dengan Luhan di punggungnya.

"Hmmm.." gumam Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Kai.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanasi Sehun untuk mencari wanita langsing seperti top model atau pria cantik yang tidak berlebihan berat badannya."

Kai terkekeh merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan yang terlihat kesal, dia kemudian akan membuka mulutnya lagi kalau Luhan

"Arggggghhhh….!"

Kalau Luhan tidak seenaknya menggigit telinganya dengan kencang.

"Astaga Lu sakit." ringisnya meletakkan Luhan di kursi meja makan dan mengelus telinganya yang tampak memerah.

"Awas kalau kau berani memanasi Sehun." geram Luhan mengacung-acungkan pisau roti ke arah Kai yang masih meringis.

"Y-yak! Kalau Sehun selingkuh aku yang akan menikahimu tenang saja."

"Ya ampun Kai mulutmu benar-benar menyebalkan." Luhan memekik sudah siap menangis dan sudah melihat sangat kesal pada Kai yang terus menggodanya.

"Aku akan menjadi suami yang baik Lulu sayang." katanya semakin menggoda Luhan yang semakin memerah marah.

"Nikahi saja rusa di kebun binatang. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

"Tidak mau… aku mau menikah dengan rusa yang berada di meja makan. Rusa cantik yang sedang cemberut."

"KAI!"

"Kau kenapa berteriak Lu?"

"Yeoliee…" Luhan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan mengadukan Kai ke pria yang selalu berperan menjadi ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau mempunyai teman menyebalkan seperti dia!"

Katanya menunjuk Kai yang hanya terus menatap Luhan menggodanya.

"Aku punya teman seperti dia karena dia juga temanmu. Aku menemani semua yang kau suka." kekeh Chanyeol membuat Luhan merasa tak memiliki dewa penyelamat.

"Sehunnie…!"

Luhan tiba-tiba memekik membuat Kai dan Chanyeol otomatis menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"Sehun sedang mengurus sesuatu di kantor ayahnya. Dia sudah pergi."

Mata Luhan semakin berair, telinganya memerah dan nafasnya tersengal tanda kalau sebentar lagi dia benar-benar akan meledak.

"Luhan jangan berteriak." Kai mendekati Luhan yang sudah menatapnya terisak.

"Lu kami hanya bercanda." Chanyeol menatap Luhan ngeri karena sebentar lagi pasti berteriak.

"HARI INI KAMI AKAN MENTRAKTIRMU SEPUASNYA..!"

Kai dan Chanyeol berteriak bersamaan membuat mulut Luhan yang sudah siap berteriak kembali menutup dan kini memandang kedua temannya dengan mata memelas.

"Benarkah?" Katanya memastikan membuat Kai da Chanyeol menghela nafas lega karena berhasil membuat mood Luhan kembali baik.

"Traktir apapun yang aku mau kan?" katanya kembali bertanya

"Ya benar...tentu saja-...iya kan Kai?" Chanyeol menyenggol bahu Kai yang sama tak relanya dengan Chanyeol.

" _DEAL…!_ " Luhan bersorak dan segera menggendong Janggu dan Monggu kemudian menyalakan TV untuk menonton kartun favoritnya.

"Siapkan credit cardmu yeol…"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mau membelikannya ponsel baru lagi. Itu sangat mahal." katanya berbisik ngeri melihat Kai yang tampak sama takutnya.

"Terakhir kali aku bilang mentraktirnya dia minta dibelikan kedai bubble tea. Luhan itu menyeramkan." kekehnya membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Oia…. Kenapa kalian membangunkanku pagi-pagi buta sepert ini?"

Luhan yang sedang bersender di sofa menoleh menatap Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang bergosip membicarakan dirinya.

Keduanya tampak terdiam dan tersenyum canggung karena Luhan memergoki mereka mentah-mentah sedang membicarakan Luhan.

"Ah itu-..." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan berjongkok didepan Luhan.

"Kau akan kembali kuliah mulai hari ini." katanya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan memberitahu pria yang sangat manja didepannya.

Luhan mengernyit bingung dan terlihat tak mengerti.

"Kuliah bagaimana? Aku sudah keluar enam bulan yang lalu." katanya mengingatkan Kai.

"Tidak sepenuhnya keluar. Kau dihitung mengambil cuti kuliah Lu."

Chanyeol juga ikut menjelaskan pada Luhan dengan sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas susu untuk Luhan santap.

"Buka mulutmu."

Luhan dengan otomatis membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah makanan yang disuapkan Chanyeol untuknya. "Jadi aku benar bisa kembali kuliah?"

"Ya… kau mulai hari ini. setelah sarapan kau harus bersiap. Aku akan mengantarmu. Sekalian melihat dia." Ujar Kai malu-malu saat mengucapkan dia.

"Aku hanya alasan kan?" katanya menatap seram Kai yang kembali terkekeh.

"Tentu saja tidak kau tetap prioritas."

"Ya tunggu saja sampai kalian melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, aku hanya akan menjadi alasan." Luhan kembali menyindir Kai dan Chanyeol yang tertawa sangat kencang saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kita sudah sampai…Belajar dengan semangat _princess_ Lulu."

Kai memberitahu Luhan yang hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Kau terlihat gugup." Katanya mengusak rambut Luhan yang terlihat terlalu rapih untuknya.

"Tentu saja aku gugup. Aku seperti mahasiswa baru."

"Kaiiii…aku tak mau kembali kesini ayo kita pulang." Luhan mulai merengek membuat Kai menghela pelan nafasnya.

"Dengar aku…" Katanya menangkup kedua pipi Luhan.

"Ini sudah keputusan kami bertiga untuk membuatmu sibuk dikampus. Setidaknya tempat ini akan menjadi tempat yang aman untukmu selagi kami menyusun rencana untuk Tae Hyung. Kami tidak bisa mengawasimu dengan benar dipagi hari. Tapi tempat ini bisa. Kau mau kan membantu Sehun, aku dan Chanyeol."

Kai merasakan kepala Luhan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum karena setidaknya Luhan memang sudah lebih dewasa sama seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. "Baiklah…. Sampai nanti dirumah. Chanyeol yang akan menjemputmu. Semangat Lu,,, kau pasti bisa." Katanya mencium kening Luhan sekilas dan memeluk lama Luhan yang tampak lebih tenang.

Luhan melepas pelukan Kai dan mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam "Kau pernah menjadi primadona disini dan kau akan kembali menjadi primadona. Semangat Luhan!"

Setelah mengucapkan mantra andalannya. Luhan membuka pintu mobil Kai dan keluar untuk kembali memasuki gedung yang pernah membuatnya memilik sejuta cerita didalamnya.

"Astagaa Itu Luhan!"

Seseorang memekik dan yang lain ikut menoleh tak lama berlari untuk menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat senang karena kembali bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

"Huang ZItao!"

Luhan tak kalah memekik dan ikut berlari sehingga saat mereka berpelukan hanya debuman dan rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan karena saling memeluk dengan erat.

"Ishh…Kau selalu tak mau kalah denganku."

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku mengalah dengan panda tua sepertimu."

"Dasar kau rusa China menyebalkan!"

"Welcome back Captain Lu!"

Suara seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya bahkan ketiga prianya terdengar oleh Luhan. Luhan kemudian tertawa senang melihat teman-teman tim basketnya berdatangan dan menyambutnya.

"Astaga Kalian semakin tinggi saja."

Luhan memeluk bergatntian Yifan, Minho dan Changmin yang tampak terkekeh karena kedatangan mereka.

"Kau yang semakin pendek Lu." Ujar Kris mengusak gemas kepala Luhan membuat Tao menyeruak di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Baby jangan menggoda rusa jelek sepertinya!" Katanya bertolak pinggang menghadap Kris yang sangat ingin tertawa namun ditahan.

Luhan kemudian mengernyit dan menaikkan kedua alisnya " _Baby?"_ katanya nampak menatap curiga pada Tao dan Kris.

"Yap baby Lu…. Mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tiga bulan yang lalu." Changmin dan Minho berdiri disamping Luhan dan memberitahu Luhan yang tampak mencibir

"Ck! Dasar penjilat ludah sendiri. siapa yang bilang tidak mau menyukai naga sepertinya."

" _Baby…"_ Tao kembali merengek dan Kris dengan segera membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Luhan jangan menggodanya lagi." Kris kemudian berpura-pura galak menatap Luhan.

"Aku akan terus menggodanya sampai dia menangis." Ujar Luhan tertawa dan diangguk antusian oleh Minho dan Changmin yang tampak setuju dengan rencana Luhan.

Semua tertawa kecuali Tao yang sedang sangat kesal pada Luhan, membuat Kai yang masih memperhatikan Luhan didalam mobilnya tersenyum lega karena Luhan baik-baik saja dan sedikit kecewa karena tidak menemukan tanda kedatangan Kyungsoo menyambut Luhan pagi ini.

Kai sudah menyalakan mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi sampai suara yang ditunggunya terdengar membuatnya segera menoleh dan mencari asal suara.

"Kau benar-benar kembali Lu."

"Luhan!"

Baik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedikit tergesa menghampiri Luhan yang kemudian memeluk kedua kekasih pria nya. "Tentu saja. Aku kira kalian tidak datang menyambutku." Gerutunya membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Salahkan Kyungsoo.. dia dan kekasihnya yang membuat kami terlambat."

Luhan sedikit membelalak dan langsung beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang tak berekspresi

"Kekasih? Siapa?" Luhan tampak kesal mendengar Kyungsoo memiliki kekasih langsung terbayang dan tak mau membayangkan wajah sedih Kai.

"Aku…Kami kembali bersama."

Luhan mengepal erat saat Jungmo-…mantan kekasih Kyungsoo yang selalu kasar pada temannya kini sedang merangkul mesra pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Kyungie!-… kenapa kau kembali bersama bajingan ini!"

"Luhan ini sudah keputusanku." Lirihnya terlihat tak enak hati pada Luhan.

"Tidak! Lepaskan dia…Dia hanya milik Kai!" Luhan sedikit geram dan menarik kasar tangan Kyungsoo dari pegangan Jungmo,

"Sialan! Kau pikir siapa kau berani mengatur Kyungsoo?"

Jungmo hampir memukul wajah Luhan kalau Kyungsoo tak menahannya "Kita pergi jangan memukul Luhan. Oke?"

"Baiklah…awas kalau kau menghalangi kami." Katanya mengancam Luhan dan kembali membawa Kyungsoo menjauh.

Luhan yang masih tak terima kalau Kyungsoo dan Jungmo kembali bersama mengepalkan erat tangannya dan kembali mengejar Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat terpaksa mengikuti Jungmoo.

"Aku bilang lepaskan dia!" desis Luhan kembali mengambil Kyungsoo dari pelukan Jungmo.

"Luhan hentikan!"

"Tidak! Kau yang hentikan. Aku harus menjelaskan apa pada Kai hah?" katanya membentak Kyungsoo yang langsung terdiam.

"Kita pergi."

Luhan pun menarik paksa Kyungsoo membuat kali ini Jungmo yang terlihat sangat marah.

"KURANG AJAR!" geramnya hendak memukul Luhan sebelum sebuah tangan menghalaunya dan sedikit memelintir tangannya membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Kau harus berfikir seribu kali untuk menyentuh Luhan."

Suara yang terdengar berat dan menyeramkan itu berasal dari Kai yang seluruh wajahnya mengeras dan terlihat sangat menahan geraman marahnya.

"K-kau.." Jungmoo masih meringis kesakitan karena sepertinya Kai benar-benar akan mematahkan tangannya.

"Kalau kau berani menyentuh Luhan walau sehelai rambutnya, Aku akan membalasmu seribu kali lebih mengerikan daripada caramu menyakitinya." Geramnya dan kemudian menghempas kasar Jungmoo yang langsung tersungkur ke tanah.

"Kau tidak apa kan?"

Kai bertanya pada Luhan namun tatapannya hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik Kai." Luhan tampak senang melihat kedatangan Kai.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan membawa temanmu sebentar Lu. Bolehkan?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk dengan antusian "Tentu saja!"

Kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan dan langsung menggenggam paksa tangan Kyungsoo yang tampak terkejut.

"Ini juga peringatan terakhir untukmu menyentuh Kyungsoo, jika kau melakukannya lagi aku benar-benar tidak akan mengampunimu."

Setelah memberi peringatan pada Jungmo. Kai melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan membawa pergi Kyungsoo untuk berbicara, membuat Luhan tersenyum sangat senang karena setidaknya setelah hari ini Kai dan Kyungsoo mungkin akan kembali bersama.

"Lu…Bukannya itu Kai?" Baekhyun yang terengah menatap Luhan yang hanya sibuk tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Ya itu Kai…"

"Dia membawa Kyungsoo kemana?"

Luhan menaikkan kedua bahunya dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun "Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, giliranmu nanti siang. Bersiaplah Baekie sayang." Katanya tertawa membuat Baekhyun tak mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu Lu?"

"Nanti kau tahu." Katanya masih tertawa membalas wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan sore harinya, Luhan sudah mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa aktif yang mengambil enam bulan untuk cuti. Jujur dia lelah namun dia sangat senang mengetahui teman-temannya masih sangat menyambut kedatangannya. Walau kenyataan menyebalkan harus ia jalani karena sebagian besar teman-teman seangkatan dengannya sudah menjadi kakak kelasnya termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Lu.."

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau mau pulang Baek?" Luhan bertanya melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat terburu-buru.

"Umhh…aku harus mengantar sesuatu ke tempat bibiku. Tapi supirku belum bisa dihubungi." Katanya menggerutu memberitahu Luhan.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil?"

"Tidak-..Tadi pagi aku berangkat dengan Kyungsoo menggunakan mobil Jungmo."

Luhan mendesah kesal saat nama Jungmoo kembali disebutkan "Lain kali jangan berangkat dengannya lagi." katanya memperingati Baekhyun yang tampak tertawa.

"Iya iya Tuan Muda." Katanya menggoda Luhan yang terlihat masih sebal.

"Kau mau pulang juga?"

Luhan tampak berfikir dan kemudian tersenyum saat melihat mobil Chanyeol sudah berada didepan gerbang kampusnya.

"Aku rasa aku pulang malam hari ini." katanya menyeringai menatap jahil pada Baekhyun.

"Kau mencurigakan sekali Lu." Kekeh Baekhyun yang tangannya langsung ditarik agak kencang oleh Luhan.

"Kita mau kemana Lu?" pekiknya bertanya pada Luhan.

"Aku menemukan supir untukmu." Katanya membalas Baekhyun yang masih tak mengerti dengan maksud Luhan. Namun dia sedikit gugup saat mengetahui Luhan sedang menghamoiri mobil yang sangat ia kenal milik siapa.

 _Tok…Tok…_

Luhan mengetuk pintu kaca mobil Chanyeol. Chayeol yang sedang tertidur dengan _headset_ di kedua telinganya tampak terganggu dan segera tersenyum mendapati Luhan yang mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" katanya bertanya membuka jendela kaca mobilnya.

"Sudah. Yeolie keluar sebentar." Pintanya dan tak lama Chanyeol kembali menutup kaca mobilnya, melepaskan _headsetnya_ dan segera keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ada a-.."

"Eh? Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang merunduk di belakang Luhan.

"Hay Yeol.." suaranya sangat pelan menyapa Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak bisa menghubungi supirnya. Jadi aku menugaskan padamu untuk mengantar Baekhyun ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Oke!"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mengetahui maksud Luhan, "Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menunggu Sehun tentu saja." Katanya kembali mengerling Chanyeol yang tak percaya pada ucapan Luhan.

"Sudah cepat ajak dia." Bisiknya setengah mendorong Chanyeol yang benar-benar ingin memeluk Luhan kalau saja Baekhyun tak ada didepannya.

"Masuk ke mobil. Aku akan mengantarmu." Katanya berdiri didepan Baekhyun yang hanya diam tak membalas.

"Aku akan menunggu supirku terimakasih Yeol.."

"Aku supirmu."

Dan tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Chanyeol sudah menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau ikut denganku saja Lu." Chanyeol kembali berbicara pada Luhan, sedikit mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Yeol…cepat pergi." Katanya mendorong Chanyeol menuju mobilnya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Sehun, kau tunggu sampai dia datang oke." Katanya kembali meyakinkan Luhan agar tak pulang sendiri.

"Oke."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan dan segera memasuki mobilnya "Sampai nanti dirumah Lu. Aku sudah mengabari Sehun jadi tunggu dia sampai datang oke?" Katanya memastikan Luhan mendengarkan dengan membuka kaca pintu mobilnya dan berpamitan pada Luhan.

"Siap komandan." Luhan memberikan gerakan hormat dan tertawa menjawab Chanyeol

"Bersenang-senanglah." Katanya melambai pada Chanyeol yang sudah menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan seorang pria dengan muka tegas tak berekspresinya tampak baru selesai menjalani rapat yang bisa membuatnya meledak marah kapan saja.

Pria bernama Sehun itu pun segera membuak ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah kekasihnya mengirimi pesan atau setidaknya apakah dia sudah berada dirumah atau belum. Membayangkan wajah Luhan saja sudah membuatnya sangat rindu dan segera ingin pulang.

Sehun kemudian mengernyit mendapati tak ada satupun pesan dari Luhan, pesan yang dia dapat kebanyakan dari Kai dan Chanyeol yang bertanya apakah dirinya sudah bersama Luhan. Sehun semakin mengernyit dan membuka pesan Chanyeol yang pertama kali terkirim.

 _Sehunna.. Aku pulang bersama Baekhyun dan Kai bersama Kyungsoo, Jemput Luhan jika kau sempat. Aku khawatir jika dia pulang sendiri._

Kening Sehun semakin mengernyit saat mengecek waktu Chanyeol mengirim pesan sudah tiga jam yang lalu.

 _Sehun-… apa kau sudah bersama Luhan? Cepat hubungi dia. Chanyeol bilang dia tidak bersama Luhan saat ini. Aku sangat khawatir_

Kali ini pesan Kai yang membuat Sehun langsung menghubungi kekasihnya.

"Angkat Lu." Gumamnya memejamkan matanya sambil mengetukan jari telunjuknya ke meja.

" _Sehunnie.."_

"Syukurlah." Gumam Sehun mendengar suara Luhan yang tampak baik-baik saja.

"Hey baby kau dimana?"

" _Aku habis nonton film dan sekarang sedang di halte bis dekat bioskop tempat biasa kita menonton film dengan Kai dan Chanyeol.."_

Sehun mengernyit dan meremat pulpen yang sedang berada di genggamannya "Sendirian?" katanya mendesis tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya pada Luhan.

" _Aku baik-baik saja Sehunnie sayang, jangan marah. Aku akan segera pulang..Ah-..bisku sudah datang."_

"LUHAN!"

Sehun otomatis berteriak mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berlari menuju lift secepatnya.

" _Sehun k_ _enapa berteriak?"_

"Cepat turun dari bis.'

" _Eh? Tapi aku sudah membayar."_

"Demi Tuhan Lu. Aku tidak sedang bernego denganmu. CEPAT TURUN!"

Sehun memencet tombol lift berkali-kali namun tak juga terbuka, membuatnya berlari menuruni 16 lantai menggunakan tangga darurat.

"Luhan kau mendengarkan aku kan?" katanya terdengar semakin kesal karena Luhan tak menjawab.

"LU!"

" _Haah~..Aku sudah turun dari bis dan sudah dimarahi supir bis. Aku sekarang sudah duduk di halte. Kau tidak perlu marah-marah."_

Sehun mendesah lega masih berlari menuruni tangga menuju parkiran mobilnya.

"Tunggu aku sepuluh menit, aku akan sampai dalam sepuluh menit." Katanya terburu-buru menutup ponselnya dan berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat dan terengah.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Memangnya salah kalau aku pulang naik bis? Mereka bertiga sangat berlebihan."

Saat ini Luhan yang masih duduk di halte bis sedang menggerutu dan sangat kesal karena bahkan hanya untuk pulang menggunakan bis Sehun melarangnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah kalau kau naik bis. Yang salah diriku karena terus mengkhawatirkanmu."

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendapati Sehun sudah berjongkok didepannya. Dia kemudian melihat arlojinya dan benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Sehun benar-benar sampai didepannya dalam sepuluh menit.

"Sepuluh menit." Katanya tertawa menjawab Luhan yang tampak kebingungan.

Luhan kemudian memperhatikan dalam-dalam wajah Sehun dan mengernyit menyadari wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat lelah dan berkeringat.

"Kenapa keringatmu banyak sekali?" katanya mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusap wajah Sehun yang penuh keringat.

"Aku harus berlari menuruni enam belas lantai untuk bisa berada disini dalam sepuluh menit." Katanya terkekeh memberitahu Luhan

Usapan tangan Luhan di wajah Sehun berhenti, membuat Sehun membuka matanya "Kenapa berhenti?"

"Kau bodoh Sehunna." Katanya tiba-tiba melempar sapu tangannya ke wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun memucat.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau bisa terjatuh berlari menuruni tangga sebanyak itu…bagaimana kalau kau terkilir? Atau bagaimana jika kau terpeleset dan kepalamu berdarah. Demi Tuhan Sehun-..Aku baik-baik saja.'

Kali ini keadaan berbalik. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Sehun sudah seperti orang gila mengkhawatirkan Luhan, dan sepuluh menit kemudian Luhan yang sedang memaki Sehun karena bisa saja celaka hanya untuk menjemputnya.

"BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU TERJATUH?"

Katanya berteriak memaki Sehun. Sehun yang tak menyangka reaksi Luhan akan seheboh ini langsung berdiri dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh sayang, tidak akan-…Jangan khawatir."

Saat ini Sehun sedang mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena memberitahu Luhan dirinya berlari seperti orang bodoh di kantor ayahnya. Dia juga tidak tahu kalau Luhan bisa mengkhawatirkan dirinya seperti ini bahkan saat dirinya sudah berada didepan matanya.

"Aku takut kau meninggalkan aku." Katanya terisak memberitahu Sehun.

Sehun kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium gemas bibir yang sedang terisak itu "Aku tidak berencana meninggalkanmu Lu. Aku berencana menikahimu.'

" _aww.."_

Sehun tiba-tiba meringis saat Luhan memukul kencang dadanya "Jangan menggodaku." Gerutunya membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Aku serius Lu."

Dan tak perlu waktu lama saat kedua pandangan itu saling menjerat satu sama lain, saling mengikat satu sama lain dan saling membagi perasaan satu sama lain. Bibir keduanya saling menyunggingkan senyum khas masing-masing dan tak lama yang lebih tinggi menarik pinggang yang lebih kecil untuk mendekat.

Sebuah kecupan hangat diberikan, kecupan yang terasa sangat menenangkan berusaha dibagi oleh keduanya. Saling menutup mata, menyesap bibir bawah masing-masing hingga ciuman itu kemudian menjadi semakin panas saat keduanya mulai bertukar saliva, mengabaikan dimana mereka berada saat ini sampai akhirnya yang lebih kecil mendorong prianya meminta sedikit oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisikan itu terdengar sangat hangat untuk Luhan, kemudian dia kembali berjinjit dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria tampannya.

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau cintaku lebih besar untukmu."

Dan kalimat itu membuat si pria tampan kembali tak bisa menahan diri dan kembali melumat pria cantiknya yang membuatnya semakin menggila setiap detiknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kenapa jam segini masih ramai?"

"Sehun kau janji tidak marah-marah."

Luhan mengingatkan Sehun saat keduanya kini berada di kedai bubble tea yang memang tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

"Iya tapi ini sudah jam Sembilan malam. Kenapa masih banyak seragam sekolah berkeliaran."

"Kau mau mengantri atau aku harus mengantri sendiri?" Luhan memberi pilihan pada Sehun yang langsung berdiri siap untuk mengantri.

"Dua cup bubble tea untuk Oh Luhan siap dipesan."

"Bagus Oh sehun. Cepat pesan karena nyonya Oh sudah haus."

"Baiklah Nyonya Oh cantik." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dan tak lama ikut mengantri memesan antrian bubble tea yang sangat panjang.

Sementara menunggu Sehun yang masih sibuk mengantri, Luhan bermain ponselnya dan sesekali melirik Sehun yang kini sudah memesan. Luhan berniat kembali bermain ponselnya sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang duduk disampingnya.

"Hey.." Luhan sedikit protes namun tiba-tiba menegang saat merasakan pistol sedang diarahkan ke perutnya dari bawah meja.

"Sebaiknya diam atau pelatuk ini aku tarik." Katanya semakin menekankan pistolnya ke perut Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit meringis.

"Si-Siapa kau." Geram Luhan mengepalkan tangannya tak bisa banyak bergerak.

"Hay Luhan…senang bertemu denganmu."

Sapaan kembali terdengar oleh seseorang yang kini menarik kursinya didepan Luhan.

"K-kau!" Luhan sedikit membelalak karena untuk pertama kalinya berhadapan langsung dengan kekasih Jungkook.

"Ah-..jadi kau sudah benar-benar mengenaliku ya?" katanya terkekeh mendekat ke wajah Luhan.

Luhan sedikit melirik Sehun, namun Sehun sepertinya sedang sibuk membantu seorang anak kecil memesan bubble tea nya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu malam ini. Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu."

"Sialan…cepat pergi atau aku yang membunuhmu." Luhan menggertak balik membuat V terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar berani Luhan." Katanya sedikit mencibir Luhan.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih karena sudah memakamkan Kookie dengan layak." Katanya sesaat tersenyum tulus pada Luhan, namun sedetik kemudian dia berubah sangat mengerikan menatap Luhan.

"Tapi aku tidak berterimakasih karena kau membuatku tak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi." geramnya sedikit mencengkram tangan Luhan yang mengepal.

"Aku sedang menimbang apa aku harus membunuhmu atau dia?" katanya melirik Sehun yang sedang memesan pesanan Luhan.

"Kau tahu betapa sakitnya tak bisa melihat seseorang yang kau cintai. Betapa sakitnya saat merindukan tawanya, senyumnya tapi bahkan kau tak bisa melihatnya lagi walau hanya dalam mimpi. dan sangat menyakitkan saat kau menginginkan dia berada disampingmu tapi kenyataannya adalah dia sudah meninggalkanmu. Apa kau ingin merasakannya."

Luhan benar-benar menegang mendengar semua penuturan Tae hyung yang selalu melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Apa kau menginginkan aku membunuh Sehun didepan matamu?"

"TIDAK!"

Luhan refleks berteriak membuat Sehun yang sedang memesan bubble teanya menoleh dan membelalak melihat seseorang yang wajahnya sudah ia ingat baik-baik didalam ingatannya sedang berbicara dan seperti mengancam kekasihnya.

"Sial!"

Sehun menggeram dan sedikit berlari menghampiri Luhan. Tae Hyung kemudian menyadari Sehun berlari ke arahnya dia kemudian segera berdiri masih menatap mengejek ke arahh Luhan.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang aku rasakan. Aku kehilangan Jungkook maka kau akan kehilangan Sehun. Camkan itu! Sampai nanti Xi Luhan."

"BAJINGAN!"

Sehun sudah akan mengejar Tae Hyung kalau saja Luhan tak menarik lengannya dan dengan tiba-tiba menghalaunya.

"Sehun..'

Luhan langsung mendekap erat Sehun, takut kalau Tae Hyung benar-benar akan menyakiti Sehun untuk membalasnya. Dia kemudian semakin mendekap erat Sehun dan semakin terisak membuat Sehun menyadari apapun yang dikatakan Taehyung malam ini pasti akan sangat berpengaruh untuk Luhan di kemudian hari.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _ARGGHH SIALAANNN! BAGAIMANA BISA BAJINGAN ITU MENDEKATI LUHAN DIDEPAN MATAKU!"_

Saat ini Sehun sedang mengamuk dan membanting apa saja yang berada dirumahnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau V akan senekat itu mengancam Luhan didepan matanya, dan yang paling membuatnya marah adalah Luhan yang sama sekali tak mau memberitahu apa yang V katakana padanya.

"Ini gertakan pertamanya dan aku rasa dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya." Yunho tampak memegang tangan Sehun yang sudah akan kembali membanting entah berapa gelas malam ini.

"Sehun aku rasa kita harus segera menemukannya lebih dulu."

"Aku akan langsung membunuhnya." Sehun menyalang dan menghempas kasar tangan Yunho

"SIALAN!"

"Ada apa? Mana Luhan? Apa maksudmu kalian bertemu Taehyung?"

Kai dan Chanyeol tiba bersamaan dan menatap cemas karena tak bisa menemukan Luhan dan melihat Sehun yang begitu marah.

"Luhan tidur dikamarnya." Kikwang memberitahu keduanya yang tampak lega mendengarnya.

"Sehun kau kenapa?"

Kai mendekati Sehun yang masih mengepalkan tangannya erat "Bajingan itu mengancam Luhan didepan mataku." Katanya tertawa sarkatis memberitahu Kai yang terlihat menegang.

"Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku bisa membuat Luhan terluka malam ini." katanya menggeram mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Sehun apa yang dia katakan pada Luhan?" kini chanyeol yang tampak menuntut Sehun yang masih terlihat marah.

"Entahlah. Luhan tidak mau memberitahuku." Lirihnya menjambak kasar rambutnya frustasi.

"Dia bilang dia akan membalasku dengan menyakitimu Sehunna-."

Sehun mendongak mencari asal suara dan benar-benar hancur melihat Luhan yang tampak frustasi dan berantakan.

"Dia bertanya padaku bagaimana rasanya kalau kau tak bisa melihat kekasihmu lagi"

Sehun perlahan mendekati Luhan yang terduduk di sofa dengan mata menatap kosong entah kemana.

"Dia bilang dia akan membunuhmu agar rasa sakit kami sama."

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku benar-benar ketakutan. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan kalau tak bisa melihatmu lagi."

Katanya menatap kosong Sehun yang sudah berjongkok didepannya. "Aku takut Sehun." Luhan semakin terisak benar-benar sangat terpengaruh oleh ancaman Tae Hyung untuk Sehun.

"Hey sayang dengarkan aku…" Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan menghapus air mata Luhan. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitupun sebaliknya. Aku minta maaf untuk malam ini Lu. Aku menyesal membuatnya bisa menjangkaumu dengan mudah. Aku bersumpah setelah hari ini tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhmu atau mendekati dirimu lagi." katanya sedikit mendesis dan langsung memeluk erat Luhan yang masih sedikit terisak.

"Aku bersumpah satu-satunya yang akan pergi adalah Kim Tae Hyung." Ujarnya masih memeluk Luhan dan meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Sehun…lokasi terbarunya berada di _Myeongdong._ Mereka akan melakukan transaksi senjata ilegal minggu depan."

Thunder memberitahu Sehun yang tampak menyeringai sangat jahat.

"Aku tidak sabar melihatnya mati ditanganku." Geramnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan memberitahu teman-temannya yang mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _final action in next chapter...so wait for the next chap :)))))_

 _._

 _._

FF Lainnya akan diupdate'))))

.

.

Happy reading and review... :p


	5. Chapter 5

**The Death Fourth Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Lu Han, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

" _astaga aku lelah sekali…"_

"LUHAN JANGAN BERHENTI!"

"Aku sangat membenci Kai dan Chanyeol kalau sudah seperti ini." gerutunya yang masih terengah.

"Ayo kita lari."

Luhan kembali mengikuti Janggu dan Monggu yang sudah berlari didepannya dengan Chanyeol yang mengikuti dari belakang tidak membiarkan Luhan berhenti.

Hari ini Luhan harus kembali menjalani serangkaian latihan yang ditujukan untuknya. Kali ini Chanyeol yang menjadi pelatihnya dengan memintanya untuk berlari ke pedalaman hutan di dekat rumah mereka tanpa istirahat sudah hampir satu jam ini.

Okey..jika lari yang diminta Chanyeol adalah lari untuk latihan fisik mungkin Luhan masih bisa memaklumi, tapi alasan Chanyeol meminta Luhan berlari adalah untuk berlatih jika ada musuh atau anak buah Taehyung mengejarnya di penyerangan yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini.

Luhan tentu saja bersemangat, tapi kemudian dia menjadi semakin kesal karena baik Kai ataupun Chanyeol-... keduanya akan berteriak jika sedang melatihnya. Luhan bukan amatir didunia yang ia jalani sekarang. Dia juga tahu apa yang harus dirinya lakukan dalam keadaan mendesak. Tapi semua selalu kembali pada Sehun. Jika Sehun mengatakan A tentang dirinya maka Kai dan Chanyeol benar-benar akan melakukan A seperti yang diperintahkan Sehun.

"LUHAN LARI YANG BENAR!"

Kembali ke Luhan yang saat ini masih terus berlari mengikuti kedua anjingnya dengan malas-malasan, berbeda dengan Monggu dan Janggu yang terlihat bersemangat dan lincah, keduanya menggonggong seperti mengejek Luhan membuat Luhan kesal dan mempercepat tempo berlarinya sampai

"Arghhh."

Luhan sedikit memekik karena kakinya baru saja tersandung kayu dan lututnya mengenai batu besar yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"Astaga Luhan!"

Chanyeol sedikit membelalak dan berlari cepat menghampiri Luhan yang sudah dalam mode akan berteriak kencang.

"Hey hey Lu…. Jangan berteriak." Chanyeol dengan cepat membekap mulut Luhan yang sudah membuka untuk berteriak membuat Luhan menggigit kencang tangannya.

"arkhhhh...Luhan sakit."

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya karena gigitan Luhan sangat kencang.

"Lihat aku berdarah. Lututku berdarah banyak yeol! Aku kesal…..hksss"

Chanyeol terkekeh menggaruk tengkuknya melihat Luhan yang mulai mengeluh dan merengek, karena saat ini hanya wajah seram Sehun yang terbayang di benaknya.

"Sangat sakit ya?"

Chanyeol meniup-niup lutut Luhan yang berdarah berharap Luhan berhenti merengek.

"Sangat sakit yeol….aku yakin setelah ini aku tidak bisa berjalan. Apalagi rumah kita masih jauh."

Chanyeol kemudian mengernyit mengetahui maksud Luhan

"Kau minta aku menggendongmu?"

"hehehe~"

Luhan menjawabnya dengan kekehan membuat Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya dan menarik kencang hidung Luhan

"Kalau Sehun sampai tahu kau seperti ini. Aku yakin dia tidak akan memperbolehkanmu ikut besok malam." ujarnya menceramahi Luhan panjang lebar namun tetap membantu Luhan untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Sehun tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahunya." gumam Luhan dan langsung bersender di leher Chanyeol yang sedang menggendongnya.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Lu. Tidak bisakah kau tinggal dirumah dan tunggu kami pulang?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas merasakan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan mati kesal jika hanya disuruh menunggu. Aku juga ingin semua ini cepat berlalu. Aku janji akan menjaga diriku sendiri" gumamnya memberitahu Chanyeol yang hanya diam tak menjawab. Mungkin membawa Luhan ke seseorang yang sangat ingin membunuhnya adalah kesalahan. Namun meninggalkan Luhan sendiri adalah sebuah bencana membuat ketiganya berfikir bahwa dengan Luhan di sekeliling mereka semua akan lebih baik.

"Kau memang harus menjaga dirimu Lu."

Luhan pun mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Chanyeol. Berharap esok malam benar-benar cepat berakhir.

"AKU PULAAAANGGG…"

Luhan berteriak saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekati rumah mereka. Membuat semua yang berada didalam rumah bertanya-tanya kemungkinan Chanyeol menggendong Luhan karena dua hal. Pertama Luhan mulai dalam mood nya buruk dan yang kedua Luhan menangis di tengah hutan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat beberapa dari mereka terkekeh.

"Selamat datang Lu. Bagaimana kegiatan pagi harimu?" Siwon yang berada di garasi mobil milik Sehun menyapa Luhan, namun Luhan membuat gerakan untuk menutup mulutnya karena Sehun sepertinya sedang sibuk memeriksa mobilnya dan tak menyadari kehadiran Luhan.

"Kai."

Yang dipanggil namanya pun melepas kacamatanya dan menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang dibawa Chanyeol di punggungnya.

"Ambilkan obat luka dan alkohol."

"Ambilkan apa?"

" _sstttt…_ " Luhan kembali membuat gerakan untuk menutup mulut pada Kai yang kini berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja kan?"

"Dia jatuh dan lututnya sedikit robek. Cepat ambil obat luka dan plester."

Chanyeol duduk disebelah Luhan dan memberitahu Kai yang saat ini sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasa Luhan selalu ceroboh.

"Biar aku lihat dulu." Kai berjongkok didepan Luhan dan memeriksa lutut Luhan sambil berceramah panjang lebar membuat Luhan takut kalau Sehun tiba-tiba masuk dan ikut memarahinya.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali…Sebentar aku akan ambil kotak obat." Katanya memarahi Luhan dan segera berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan kotak obat.

"Kai aku tunggu dikamar saja ya. Aku tidak mau Sehun liat."

"Kau tidak mau aku lihat apa? Memangnya kau kenapa?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mendengus saat mendengar suara kekasihnya bertanya padanya. Luhan hanya menyengir menatap ke Sehun yang seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oli dengan keringat yang membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi di pagi hari. Luhan kemudian memukul pelan kepalanya karena mulai berfantasi liar tentang Sehun sementara kekasihnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan mata kesal andalannya.

"Dia jatuh hanya luka kecil tenang saja."

Luhan secara refleks menatap Chanyeol dan memandangya berterimakasih.

"Luhan aku masih menimbang-nimbang apa kau akan ikut atau tidak besok malam. Jangan membuatku merubah keputusanku jika kau terus ceroboh seperti ini."

Luhan sedikit berkaca-kaca dengan ancaman Sehun yang terdengar serius "Tapi ini kecelakaan." Lirihnya berusaha memberitahu kekasihnya.

"Ya karena kau ceroboh." Katanya masih menyalahkan Luhan.

"Sehunna, biar aku yang urus dia, kau cepat bersihkan tubuhmu dan cepat pergi." Kai menyeruak meminta Sehun bangun dari tempatnya berjongkok sebelumnya dan kemudian mulai membersihkan luka Luhan.

"Sehunnie mau kemana?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang memastikan wajah Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Aku dan Yunho akan keluar sebentar. Kau istirahat setelah ini, oke." Katanya memastikan Luhan mengerti ucapannya dan kemudian mencium bibir kekasihnya sebelum membersihkan diri dan pergi setelahnya.

"Kai , Sehun mau kemana?"

"Kami akan mengecek tempat Taehyung dan anak buahnya. Dan siapa orang-oramng yang akan melakukan transaksi dengannya. Tenang saja ini tidak akan lama."

Yunho yang terlihat tampan dengan jaket hitamnya mengerling Luhan yang langsung menatapnya tak suka.

"Hanya berdua?"

"Mereka hanya melihat tempatnya Lu. Kami juga harus sedikit menjebak mereka kan." Chanyeol mengusak kepala Luhan dan membawa Luhan bersandar kepadanya.

"Kalian tidak akan lama kan?" Luhan bertanya pada Yunho yang masih melihat ke arahnya.

"Kami akan kembali lima jam dari sekarang. Kau tenang saja aku akan menjaga kekasihmu."

Luhan kembali menatap tak rela pada Yunho dan kemudian mengangguk perlahan mempercayakan Sehun padanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan keesokan malamnya di rumah yang terletak di pedalaman hutan terlihat kesembilan pria yang sedang bersiap dengan peralatan dan senjata mereka. Tak ada yang bersuara hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tenggelam dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi malam ini.

 _Sret..!_

Yang paling mempunyai alasan tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini telah selesai berkemas dan menatap keenam temannya.

"Apa kalian yakin akan tetap melakukan hal gila ini bersama kami?"

Sehun bertanya membuat pergerakan keenam teman-temannya yang sedang bersiap menatapnya mengernyit.

"Kalau hal gila yang kau maksud adalah menghabisi Taehyung malam ini, tentu saja kami ikut. Kenapa kau bertanya?" TOP terlihat tak senang dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali menatap keenam temannya "Kalian terlibat terlalu jauh karena kami." Katanya merasa tak enak.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu Sehunna, kami juga bertanggung jawab atas kematian Jungkook. Hal itu adalah alasan kenapa Taehyung ingin menyakiti Luhan. Sama seperti kalian, kami juga menyayangi Luhan dan kami tidak akan kehilangan keluarga lagi." Katanya kembali memberitahu Sehun dengan tegas.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan memandang semua teman-temannya penuh arti "Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi." Gumamnya berterimakasih karena mereka semua bersama saat ini.

"Aku siap…AYO KITA BERANGKAT!"

Suara yang paling bersemangat sedang berlari menuruni tangga dan dengan cepat merangkul lengan kekasihnya.

"Aku siap.." Katanya berbisik memberitahu Sehun yang tampak takjub dengan penampilan Luhan yang memakai jaket kebesaran miliknya yang dia lekuk hingga ke siku dan menatap teman-temannya bergantian.

"Yeol, apa bocah ini anggota kita? Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya." Ujar Kai menggoda Luhan membuat semua teman-temannya mati-matian menahan tawa mereka.

"Ah bocah ya? Aku pikir dia nona cantik yang tersesat."

"Y-YAK!"

Dan saat Luhan berteriak, itu adalah saat dimana semua yang berada di rumah yang terdapat di pedalaman hutan itu tertawa lepas. Mengabaikan rasa gugup mereka mengenai apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sehun kemudian memberi isyarat untuk berhenti menggoda Luhan dan dengan cepat merengkuh pinggang Luhan bergegas pergi.

"Eh kenapa aku tidak denganmu?"

Luhan bertanya saat Sehun membawanya kedalam mobil Thunder yang sudah berada di bangku pengemudi.

Sehun hanya diam sampai dia memastikan Luhan duduk disamping Thunder dan kemudian dia mengusak lembut kepala Luhan.

"Sesuai rencana kau tidak masuk kesana. Kau dan Dongie akan mengawasi keadaan dari kamera pengintai yang akan Dongie bajak didalam sana. Total _cctv_ yang berada di gedung tua itu ada duabelas dan Dongie tidak mungkin mengawasinya sendiri, dia butuh asisten _hmm"_

"Lagipula mereka akan melakukan trasnsaksi dengan _klien_ nya. Dia tidak akan menyadarinya dan kita akan menyelesaikan dengan cepat. Kau mendengarkan aku kan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan protes, namun saat melihat Kai, Chanyeol dan yang lain seperti memintanya untuk mengikuti rencana Sehun, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan olehnya selain mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku akan masuk kesana jika kalian-..Kau dalam bahaya."

Katanya menatap tak terbantahkan kekasihnya yang tampak tersenyum "Setuju." Gumam Sehun dan tak lama

 _Brrrrm….! Brrmmm….!_

Terdengar suara motor yang dinyalakan oleh TOP diikuti dengan Kai dan Yunho

"Kita bertemu disana."

Kai menutup helmnya diikuti TOP dan Yunho dan tak lama meninggalkan rumah mereka yang hanya akan dihuni oleh Janggu dan Monggu malam ini.

 _Tin…..tinn…_

Kali ini Chanyeol dan Siwon masing-masing sudah siap bergegas dengan mobil mereka "Kami pergi." Chanyeol sedikit mengerling Luhan yang wajahnya sudah sama sekali tak bisa tersenyum.

"Aku mengikuti mobil kalian dari belakang. Cepat berangkat." Sehun memberitahu Thunder yang tampak mengangguk dengan Kikwang dan Joon didepan mereka sementara Sehun akan mengawal dari belakang.

"Kau harus berhat-hati." Gumam Luhan sedikit berteriak memberitahu Sehun yang tersenyum.

"Kau juga Lu."

 _Brrmmm….!_

Terdengar suara mobil Sehun yang dinyalakan, bersiap mengikuti mobil Luhan didepannya.

"Kau gugup Lu?" Thunder bertanya sambil bersiap pergi meninggalkan rumah Luhan.

"Aku takut." Lirihnya menatap sekilas Thunder dan tak lama ketiga mobil itu pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah bergegas ke lokasi tempat dimana Taehyung akan melakukan transaksi senjata gelapnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan setengah jam kemudian mereka semua sudah berkumpul di tempat yang terletak tak jauh dari markas Taehyung. Kai dan Yunho masih mengamati seluruh pergerakan Taehyun dan anak buahnya menggunakan teropong kecil miliknya.

Sementara Thunder dan Luhan sedang sibuk mengambil alih sistem _hack_ untuk kamera pengintai yang berada di gedung itu tanpa harus membuat curiga seluruh anak buah Taehyung.

"Dapat!"

Luhan berteriak memberitahu, membuat beberapa dari mereka mendekati Luhan "Ini sepertinya lantai satu. Aku belum bisa mengakses untuk selanjutnya."

"Aku juga mendapatkannya Lu." Thunder menyenggol Luhan dan membuat Luhan tertawa senang "Sistem ini yang terlalu mudah dibajak atau kita yang hebat?" katanya membanggakan diri membuat Thunder tertawa.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol yang akhirnya bertanya pada Luhan dan melihat komputer kedua temannya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan seluruh pergerakan anak buah Taehyung.

"Ada sekitar 15 penjaga di lantai bawah dan sisanya pasti menyebar termasuk yang berjaga diluar."

Chanyeol mengernyit dan merasa kalau ada yang aneh jika seseorang seperti Taehyun yang baru mengumunkan perang dengan mereka hanya dijaga oleh lima belas orang "Kau yakin?"

Keduanya mengangguk memberitahu Chanyeol "Sepertinya Luhan benar, mengingat mereka hanya melakukan transaksi dengan klient mereka, aku rasa mereka lengah."

"Kalau begitu kita segera kesana. Mereka sudah datang."

Yunho memberitahu semua teman-temannya dan menunjukan kedatangan klient Taehyung yang tampak disambut langsung olehnya.

"Baiklah kami akan masuk kesana sekarang. Dan kau Luhan-…Apapun yang terjadi didalam sana, selama kami bisa menanganinya kau akan tetap disini bersama Dongie, oke"

Chanyeol memberikan peringatan terakhir untuk Luhan, Luhan pun mengangguk dengan berat hati dan mulai memperhatikan seluruh teman-temannya termasuk Sehun yang sedang bersiap.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Sehun mencium bibir Luhan yang terasa dingin lalu beralih memeluk Luhan sekilas.

"Cepat kembali untukku." Katanya menatap Sehun tak rela.

"Setelah hari ini kita semua akan berhenti melakukan pekerjaan gila ini. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang denganmu tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan tentang siapa saja yang bisa menyakitimu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak mengangguk setuju.

"Sehunna ini waktu yang tepat. Ayo kita pergi." Kai yang memang tak mau berpamitan pada Luhan hanya mengerlingnya dari jauh dan memanggil Sehun untuk segera masuk dan menyelesaikan urusan mereka dengan cepat.

"Dongie…aku titip Luhan, kalian berhati-hatilah."

Sehun pun mengambil beberapa senjatanya dan ikut bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat wajahnya saat dia menyusul Jungkook mala mini."

Kai memakai sarung tangan hitamnya dan menyeringai memberitahu teman-temannya. Sementara terlihat Siwon dan Kikwang sudah berjalan didepan mereka dan saat ini sedang membungkam satu-persatu pengawal Taehyung yang berjaga diluar.

Sehun-..entah kenapa terlihat menjadi bersemangat karena mengetahui satu-satunya ancaman untuk kekasihnya akan lenyap di tangannya malam ini.

Dan mereka semua kini sudah mulai berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut dengan dibagi dua kelompok. Sehun,Yunho, TOP dan Kai masuk melalui pintu depan. Sementara Chanyeol, Kikwang, Siwon dan Joon masuk dari arah berlawanan yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Sehun sebelumnya.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja Lu." Thunder msedikit mengusap bahu tegang Luhan yang menjadi sangat diam saat semua teman-temannya masuk kedalam gedung.

"Mereka harus baik-baik saja." Gumamnya yang terlalu fokus pada laptopnya dan terus menyambung komunikasi dengan teman-temannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Semua berjalan dengan baik pada mulanya, bahkan Sehun sendiri merasa terlalu mudah memasuki penjagaan Taehyung yang terlihat sangat dibuat-buat. Namun mengabaikan kecurigannya dia kemudian perlahan berhasil masuk ke tempat Taehyun berada dan sedikit menyeringai melihat pria yang sangat ingin menyakiti kekasihnya tampak lengah.

 _Ckrek!_

Keempatnya kini mengarahkan senjata mereka ke Taehyung yang otomatis melihat ke arah Sehun dan yang lain.

"Ah-..Apa aku kedatangan tamu?" katanya menyeringai menatap Sehun kedalam matanya

"Aku lebih suka disebut pembunuh saat ini." balas Sehun menatap benci pada Taehyung.

"Ah begitukah? Tapi bagaimana kalau kita balikan keadaan."

Sehun sedikit mengernyit mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang entah kenapa daripada terkejut dengan kedatangannya lebih terlihat seperti memang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Apa maksud-.."

 _Klik..!_

"Lu, sepertinya mereka sengaja mematikan lampunya."

Dongie memberitahu Luhan yang sudah terlihat memucat melihat ke laptopnya sendiri.

" _Mereka baik-baik saja…Mereka baik-baik saja."_

Luhan mengulang kalimatnya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri sampai dirinya menegang mendengar suara tembakan yang berasal dari gedung tersebut.

"Sial…" gumamnya sudah ingin membuka pintu sampai tangan Thunder mencegahnya.

"Kau sudah berjanji pada kami Lu. Tunggu disini sampai kita tahu mereka butuh bantuan kita." katanya mengingatkan Luhan yang hanya bisa mengeram kesal karenanya.

 _Dor!_

Thunder dan Luhan sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada segerombolan penjaga yang menghampiri mereka dan mulai menembakan pelurunya ke mobil mereka. Kaca depan mobil mereka sudah retak membuat keduanya tak punya pilihan lain selain bergerak.

"Dongie kita pergi!"

Luhan berteriak karena segerombolan penjaga yang entah darimana menghampiri keduanya membuat Thunder tak punya pilihan lain selain menyalakan mobil pergi dan segera pergi sebelum

 _Brak…!_

Sebuah mobil dari arah kanan mereka tiba-tiba menabrak mobil Luhan dan Thunder dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat keduanya kehilangan setengah kesadaran mereka karena kepala mereka mengalami benturan kencang.

Selagi keduanya masih mengumpulkan kesadaran mereka, tiba-tiba beberapa penjaga langsung menarik paksa keduanya dan tentu saja baik Luhan maupun Thunder tak bisa memberi perlawanan berarti karena kondisi kesadaran mereka yang belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sangat mudah untuk dibunuh."

Luhan yang sedang dicengkram erat oleh kedua penjaga berusaha menoleh dan mendapati Hyoojo yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau benar-benar penyihir mengerikan." Geramnya yang kemudian melihat jika Thunder sudah tak sadarkan diri dan sedang diseret paksa menuju ke dalam gedung.

"Pikirmu kami terlalu bodoh membiarkan kalian dengan mudah datang ke tempat ini hah?" katanya mencengkram dagu Luhan agar menatap matanya

"Kalian berfikir kalau kalian bisa dengan mudah menjebak kami. Tapi nyatanya? Kami yang menguasai permainan. BAWA DIA!"

Hyoojo berteriak membuat para penjaganya dengan keji menyeret Luhan yang sudah mengeluarkan darah di dahinya akibat benturan yang sangat kencang dengan mobil penjaga Hyoojo.

Luhan mendengar samar-samar suara tembakan yang berasal dari gedung, kesadarannya perlahan kembali sepenuhnya namun perasaannya mendadak lebih buruk dari benturan yang ia dapatkan.

"SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak saat para penjaga Hyoojo membawanya kedalam gedung dan melihat Sehun yang sudah tersungkur dan mengeluarkan banyak darah di perutnya. Dia ingin memberontak tapi cengkraman di tangannya semakin menguat sementara teman-temannya yang lain mengalami kondisi tak jauh berbeda dari Sehun. Karena satu hal yang ia sadari dirinya dan teman-temannya benar-benar masuk kedalam perangkap Hyoojo dan Taehyung.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Bukan Luhan yang berteriak, melainkan Hyoojo yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dengan marah karena membuat Sehun tak berdaya seperti saat ini.

"Aku hanya memberi Sehunnie sedikit pelajaran agar Luhannie menderita."

"BAJINGAN SIALAN! LEPASKAN AKU…!"

Sehun yang mendengar suara Luhan berteriak sedikit mendapatkan kesadarannya dan tersenyum penuh arti menatap kekasihnya yang kini sedang meronta di cengkraman kedua penjaganya.

"Berikan dia padaku." Hyoojo hendak membawa Sehun tapi Taehyung menahannya.

"Dia milikku." Gumamnya memberitahu Hyoojo yang tampak menggeram marah.

"KAU!"

Hyoojo pun segera menghampiri Luhan dan mengambil alih Luhan dengan pisau yang berada di leher Luhan "Aku ingatkan padamu Jeon Jungkook mati ditangan pria sialan ini. Jadi jika kau ingin membalas kekasihmu kau harusnya membunuhnya dan SERAHKAN SEHUN PADAKU!" katanya berteriak mengancam Taehyung yang mulai terpengaruh.

"Luhan milikku." Katanya mengancam Hyoojo yang tampak menyeringai.

"HEY! LUHAN MILIKKU ASAL KALIAN TAHU."

Semua mata tertuju ke lantai dua gedung tua tersebut dan saat ini Chanyeol yang tampak terengah sedang mengarahkan senjatanya dan

 _DOR!_

Dia menembak kedua penjaga yang berada dekat dengan Luhan. Membuat Luhan tak membuang kesempatan dan segera menembaki penjaga yang berada disekitarnya dan teman-temannya.

Sementara Hyoojo tampak memekik takut dan segera berlari ke arah Taehyung yang masih menggenggam Sehun.

"Lu, kau tidak apa?" Kai yang juga tak membuang kesempatan dengan kedatangan Chanyeol dan yang lain langsung menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat sangat pucat.

Luhan belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kai karena saat ini jumlah penjaga gabungan dari Taehyung dan Hyoojo bertambah secara menggila membuat keduanya bahkan tak bisa melihat apa yang Taehyung dan Hyoojo lakukan pada Sehun.

 _DUAR…!_

Terdengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari luar gedung membuat Luhan semakin panik dan ingin berlari ke arah Sehun namun dihalangi oleh Kai dan Chanyeol yang memaksanya untuk bersembunyi sebentar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kita harus menolong Sehun." Geramnya pada Chanyeol dan Kai yang hanya terus menahan tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diluar,. Tapi itu terdengar mengerikan, dan saat kau berlari kesana, kau hanya akan menjadi sasaran empuk. Percaya padaku kita akan mengambil Sehun."

"SEHUN TERTEMBAK KAI!"

Luhan menjerit mendengarkan penuturan Kai yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tahu-…Tapi kita harus menung-.."

 _Brak…!_

Dan tak lama pintu gedung kembali terbuka, kali ini menampilkan sekumpulan pria berbaju hitam yang semakin membuat Luhan dan teman-temannya terdesak.

"Hey, itu Kangin dan Shindong. Mereka adalah _plan B_ kita kalau kalian ingat."

Yunho berlari menghampiri Chanyeol, Kai dan Luhan yang tampak lega mendengar kabar gembira ini.

"MAAF KAMI TERLAMBAT…TAPI SETELAH INI SERAHKAN PADA KAMI!"

Terdengar Kangin berteriak dan menembakan senjatanya yang langsung mengenai penjaga Taehyun dan Hyoojo. Mereka juga meminta anak buah mereka untuk memberikan senjata baru pada Luhan dan teman-temannya.

Luhan yang sedang mengokang senjatanya, membelalak melihat Taehyung dan Hyoojo masih memperebutkan Sehun yang semakin tak sadarkan diri, dan tanpa banyak berkata dia kemudian berlari menghampiri Sehun dengan Siwon yang menngcover seluruh pergerakan Luhan dan menembak semua penjaga yang ingin membidiknya.

"BAJINGAN LEPASKAN SEHUN SEKARANG!"

Luhan mulai menembakan senjatanya namun karena tidak fokus seluruh tembakannya meleset membuat Taehyung dan Hyoojo mempunyai kesempatan untuk berlari.

Awalnya Luhan pikir mereka benar-benar berlari, tapi ternyata mereka masih memperebutkan Sehun sampai akhirnya adegan yang tidak Luhan kira terjadi didepan matanya.

Luhan membeku di tempatnya melihat adegan mengerikan dimana Taehyung menusuk Hyoojo dengan keji dan tak berperasaan. Luhan melihat seringaian di matanya dan setelah membuat Hyoojo tersingkir dia membawa paksa Sehun pergi, membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak.

Luhan sudah berlari mengejar Taehyung sampai kakinya ditahan oleh Hyoojo yang sudah tersungkur di lantai.

"Dia akan membawa Sehun ke pelabuhan Incheon hanya untuk membunuhmu. Jadi aku harap kau tidak melibatkan Sehun lebih jauh. Kau hanya bencana untuknya."

Wanita yang sudah sekarat itu tampak berkata penuh kebencian pada Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit tersadar kalau dirinya memang hanya bencana untuk Sehun dan teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun terluka." Ujarnya menatap tak bergeming wanita yang mungkin sesaat lagi akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Luhan kemudian menghempaskan pegangan Hyoojo di kakinya dan kembali mengejar Taehyung yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"KIM TAE HYUNG!"

Luhan berteriak menggeram saat melihat mobil Taehyung pergi dengan membawa Sehun didalamnya, dia kemudian masuk kedalam mobil secara asal dan mengejar Taehyung dengan kecepatan tinggi berharap ucapan Hyoojo mengenai lokasi yang akan dituju Taehyung adalah benar.

Sementara Taehyung menyeringai mendapati Sehun yang tampak sekarat disampingnya dia senang bisa membawa Sehun pergi untuk membuat Luhan mati secara perlahan saat ini. Semua memang tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Tapi dengan memiliki Sehun di tangannya itu artinya mendapatkan Luhan adalah hal yang mudah.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung sampai pelabuhan Incheon, tempat yang sama saat ia melihat sendiri wanita yang bernama Hyewon dengan mudahnya terjebak permainan Luhan. Dan tentu saja Taehyung merasa akan menang dengan mudah sampai dia terkejut mendapati apa yang ada didepannya.

"Kau juga tidak berfikir kami sebodoh itu membiarkan kau membawa Sehun kan?"

Suara berat yang merupakan milik dari seorang Kim Jongin menginterupsi Taehyung yang tampak terkejut dengan kedatangannya dan beberapa orang yang seharusnya masih berada didalam gedung itu.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" geramnya membawa Sehun ke cengkramnnya dan sudah mengarahkan senjatanya ke kepala Sehun, berjaga-jaga jika ada yang berani mendekatinya.

Taehyung kembali menggeram kesal mengetahui ada satu lagi mobil yang baru tiba dan menampilkan Luhan yang luar biasa marah berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hay Lulu….Bagaimana rasanya melihat kekasihmu sekarat seperti ini? menyenangkan kan?"

Luhan memucat saat melihat Taehyung menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala Sehun dengan kondisi Sehun yang setengah sadar menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku yang membunuh Jungkook dengan keji saat itu. Jadi semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sehun. Lepaskan Sehun dan kau bisa melakukan semua hal padaku."

Luhan sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya saat Taehyung yang terlihat semakin menipiskan jaraknya dengan Sehun dan semakin menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Sehun.

"Aku akan menarik pelatuknya dan BUM….! Satu sama untuk kita."

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

 _Ckrek…!_

Luhan mengarahkan senjatanya ke Taehyung membuat Taehyung sedikit memundurkan langkahnya namun semakin menodongkan senjatanya pada Sehun.

"Luhan tahan dirimu…dia bisa nekat." Kai berbisik memberitahu Luhan yang seolah dikuasai amarah tak mendengarkan ucapan Kai.

"Ah-…Kau sudah siap kehilangan kekasihmu ternyata."

Luhan masih mengarahkan senjatanya ke Taehyung, berfikir keras apa yang harus ia lakukan tanpa harus membiarkan Taehyung membawa Sehun pergi.

"TURUNKAN SENJATAMU DAN BIARKAN AKU PERGI MEMBAWA BAJINGAN INI!"

"KAU YANG BAJINGAN!"

Luhan benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabarannya dan tak tahan melihat Sehun berada di tangan pembunuh sialan didepannya ini.

"Aku beri lima detik untuk menurunkan senjatamu dan membiarkan aku pergi atau aku tak akan berbaik hati lagi padanya."

Luhan masih tak bergeming dengan ancaman Taehyung, dia masih mengarahkan senjatanya ke Taehyung sampai suara Taehyung menghitung terdengar.

"Satu…"

Luhan masih mengarahkan senjatanya.

"Dua.."

"Tiga"

"Ah…Kau benar-benar siap melihat dia mati didepanmu ya?"

Kali ini Luhan tampak benar-benar bergetar dan semakin tak fokus dengan suara Taehyung yang semakin mengancam. Sementara Kai dan Yunho berusaha memberitahu Luhan yang untuk tidak bermain-main dengan seseorang yang memiliki gangguan kejiwaan seperti Taehyung.

"Empat.."

"Luhan…" Kai semakin mengingatkan Luhan yang masih memicingkan matanya mencari celah agar bajingan didepannya tak membawa kekasihnya.

"Lima.."

Luhan langsung menurunkan senjatanya saat hitungan mencapai angka lima, dia kemudian mendengar suara tawa Taehyung yang menyeringai menang dan terus menyuruhnya untuk minggir agar bisa membawa Sehun pergi dan menyiksanya sesuka hatinya. Membuat Luhan semakin menggeram dan kembali mengarahkan senjatanya namun kali ini pada Sehun bukan pada Taehyung.

"Sehunnie maafkan aku." Gumamnya dan

DOR!

Luhan menembak kaki kanan Sehun membuat Sehun dengan refleks terjatuh dari cengkraman Taehyung yang tampak terkejut tak menyangka Luhan akan melakukan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dan pada akhirnya kau juga akan mati ditanganku Taehyung- _ssi."_

Luhan membidik senjatanya penuh kemarahan dan

 _DOR!_

Dalam hitungan detik, dirinya menembak Taehyung tepat di kepalanya membuat pria yang sedari tadi membawa kekasihnya langsung terkapar tak bernyawa dimalam yang sangat dingin menusuk seperti malam ini.

Kai dan Yunho langsung berlari ke arah Sehun, sementara Luhan terduduk lemas di tempatnya, kembali menyesali apa yang ia lakukan terlebih kali ini dia sendiri yang membuat kekasihnya terluka.

" _arghhhhhhh!"_

Luhan menggeram marah, membuat Kai dan Yunho yang sedang membawa Sehun ke mobil menghampiri Luhan yang ikut tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh setelah insiden mengerikan itu terjadi. Sehun masih dirawat dirumah sakit, setelah mengalami masa kritisnya karena terlalu banyak kehilangan darah dirinya masih harus berjuang untuk bisa bangun dan kembali pulih.

Semua menjaga Sehun dengan baik dan bergantian, bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun ikut menemani Kai dan Chanyeol untuk menjaga Sehun. Semua bergantian menjaga Sehun kecuali Luhan yang tak mau bergeming dari tempatnya selama dirumah sakit.

Dia menjaga Sehun siang malam tanpa mau bergantian, dia hanya akan tertidur selama dua menit lalu akan kembali terbangun menjaga kekasihnya. Makan dan minum seperlunya dan terus berulang sampai saat ini dimana hari sudah memasuki hari ketujuh.

Luhan sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit untuk kembali ke ruangan Sehun. Hal rutin yang selalu ia lakukan selain menjaga Sehun adalah terus bertanya pada dokter yang merawat Sehun dan bertanya bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya. Namun lagi-lagi dia harus menghela nafasnya karena sang dokter terus mengatakan jika sudah waktunya Tuan Oh pasti sadarkan diri.

Luhan sedang menunggu lift di lobi rumah sakit, sampai dirinya berpapasan dengan seorang wanita yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sehun. Luhan tentu saja mengetahui kalau wanita itu adalah ibu Sehun yang selalu dingin jika bertemu dengannya.

Keduanya bertemu pandang namun saling menghindar, sampai saat dimana Luhan ingin naik kedalam lift dan nyonya Oh bertanya padanya "Apa sangat sulit untukmu melepaskan putraku? Apa kau sadar kau hanya membawa bencana untuknya? Tinggalkan dia dan biarkan dia berbahagia."

Luhan tidak menjawab apapun, hanya membungkukan badannya dan berusaha mengabaika sindiran ibu Sehun lalu kemudian menekan nomor lantai tempat dimana Sehun berada. Dan saat pintu lift tertutup, Luhan melihat pandangan terluka seorang ibu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan putranya, membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah dan menebalkan wajahnya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

 _Ting!_

Luhan berjalan keluar dari lift dan perlahan mendekati ruangan Sehun, dirinya sudah akan membuka pintu ruangan Sehun sampai dia mendengar suara yang sudah seminggu tak ia dengar.

Luhan dengan cepat membuka pintu itu secara perlahan, namun kakinya tak bisa digerakan saat mendengar Sehun bertanya kenapa kakinya terasa sakit namun tertawa saat Kai menceritakan kalau Luhan yang membuat kakinya sakit.

Luhan tahu Sehun tidak akan marah padanya, namun ucapan nyonya Oh beberapa menit yang lalu dan ucapan Hyoojo yang mengatakan Sehun lebih baik tanpanya seminggu yang lalu entah kenapa menjadi pertimbangan yang sangat memberatkan untuknya.

Luhan menghela pelan nafasnya dan alih-alih masuk kedalam ruangan Sehun untuk menyapa kekasihnya dia lebih memilih mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Bibi aku akan pulang sebentar lagi.. _hmmhh…_ tunggu aku."

Setelah selesai memberi kabar kepada penjaga rumahnya di Gyeongnam. Luhan kembali melihat ketiga prianya yang saat ini sedang tertawa membicarakan banyak hal. Memandangi satu persatu wajah ketiganya dan bersumpah akan mengingatnya baik-baik. sebelum akhirnya kakinya kembali berjalan melangkah menjauhi ruangan yang berisi kebahagiannya dan lebih memilih tempat untuk berfikir sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Sebulan kemudian…**_

Terlihat seorang pria cantik menggunakan jaket kebesarannya sedang mengayuh cepat sepedanya. Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, pria cantik yang bernama Luhan itu seperti sedang bahagia karena mendapatkan seuatu.

"Bibi aku pulang…"

Luhan memanggil bibinya yang terlihat ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padanya, namun karena Luhan terlalu bahagia dia langsung menunjukkan uangnya yang ia dapatkan dari permainan tebak kartu yang merupakan keahliannya di tempat yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah ibunya.

"Lihat aku menang lagi.." katanya menunjukkan uang yang cukup banyak membuat bibi Kim terkekeh dan segera menarik kencang telinga Luhan.

"Astaga tuan muda. Kelakuanmu benar-benar seperti mafia."

"Bibi sakit… _ishhh"_ ringisnya mengusap telinganya yang sensitive jika seseorang menarik kencang telinganya.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku. Aku ini memang mafia. Aku bisa menembak dan-… _umhh-.._ aku bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan nyawanya."

Luhan membuat gerakan mengiris leher dengan tangannya membuat bibi Kim menatap sebal padanya.

" _ck…_ bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai penyuka hello kitty sepertimu." Gumamnya membuat Luhan mendesahkan kasar nafasnya.

"Sudahlah percuma bicara dengan nenek tua. Aku mau tidur saja, aku lelah dan besok aku harus bermain kartu lagi." katanya berlari menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan bibi Kim yang hanya tertawa karena kelakuan anak majikannya.

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung berlari kekamarnya yang gelap.

"Ahhhhh nyamannya~" katanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah bantal dan kemudian kembali terduduk menyalakan lampu di meja kamarnya.

Luhan membuka lacinya dan mengambil bingkai foto ketiga prianya. Lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya berdoa pada Tuhan

"Ya Tuhan tolong jaga Kai, Chanyeol dan kekasih tampanku, Sehun. Jangan buat mereka dalam kesulitan dan sampaikan pada mereka kalau aku sangat…sangaaaat merindukan mereka. Terimakasih Tuhan dan selamat malam."

Luhan menciumi ketiga wajah tampan yang berada di bingkai foto melihatnya sebentar untuk melepas rindu sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum lirih "Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian."

"Kami juga merindukanmu."

Lampu dikamar Luhan tiba-tiba menyala dan

" _Omo!"_

Luhan sangat terkejut karena saat ini SEHUN, KAI dan CHANYEOL sedang berada di KAMARNYA dan menatapnya dengan MENYERAMKAN!

" _umhh.._ perasaanku saja atau kau terlihat bahagia meninggalkan kami."

Kai yang pertama kali bersuara dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih tak berkedip.

"Jawab aku Xi Luhan." Kai mengusak kepala Luhan yang baru menyadari kalau ketiga prianya bukan mimpi.

"Ke-..Kenapa kalian ada disini."

"Menjemputmu pulang tentu saja. Liburan sudah berakhir. Haah~….Kau bahkan sebulan disini tanpa menghubungi kami sekalipun. Aku benar-benar marah padamu."

Kini Chanyeol yang terlihat marah dan menghampiri Luhan yang saat ini sedang menatap kedua prianya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ah-…Sehun ingin bicara padamu. Aku rasa dia ingin minta putus."

Wajah Luhan seketika memucat membuat Kai dan Chanyeol menahan tawa mereka dengan sangat.

Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun dengan takut, sampai akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu dan Sehun menatapnya tak berkedip dengan tajam.

"Kemari." Katanya memberi perintah pada Luhan.

Luhan awalnya tak mau bergerak, namun karena Kai dan Chanyeol terus memaksanya untuk menghampiri Sehun, dia tak punya pilihan lain tentu saja.

Luhan kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati Sehun yang duduk di kursi meja riasnya. Setelah berdiri didepan Sehun, Luhan tak bersuara hanya memandang Sehun dengan takut-takut.

"Berjongkok sebentar."

"Aku tidak perlu mengulangi ucapanku kan?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang langsung berjongkok.

Dan saat berjongkok didepan Sehun, keduanya bertemu pandang dan kembali saling menatap melampiaskan rasa rindu masing-masing sampai akhirnya wajah Sehun berubah dingin membuat Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Luhan memberikan tangan kanannya "Yang kiri"

Dan sesuai instruksi Luhan mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menurunkan tangan kanannya.

"Kekasih macam apa yang meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya sendirian dirumah sakit." Suara Sehun terdengar menyindir membuat Luhan terdiam.

"A-apa ini?" Luhan sedikit terkejut saat Sehun memakaikan cincin ke jari manisnya.

"Ah-..itu cincin untuk calon istriku. Aku kesini untuk menjemput pengantinku."

Luhan masih mencerna ucapan Sehun, sampai akhirnya Sehun menukar posisi mereka. Luhan duduk di kursi sementara dirinya berjongkok didepan Luhan.

"Sekali lagi aku melamarmu untuk menikah denganku. Karena jika kau menerima lamaranku sekali lagi. kita akan menikah sebulan dari sekarang."

 _Eh?"_

Sehun tersenyum sedikit melihat reaksi Luhan, dia kemudian mengecup jemari Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab bersedia atau tidak-…setelahnya biar aku yang mengurus tentang pernikahan kita."

Sehun mengehal nafasnya pelan dan kembali menatap Luhan dengan penuh pengharapan

"Luhan, maukah kau menikah denganku dan hidup selamanya bersama denganku?"

Entah Luhan bermimpi apa kemarin malam, yang jelas jika ini mimpi dia tidak mau bangun, tapi sepertinya ini bukan mimpi karena saat Sehun menggenggamnya cukup erat dia bisa merasakan kehangatan luar biasa.

"A-apa kita benar-benar akan menikah?"

"Setelah apa yang kita lalui-..Ya tentu saja kita akan menikah."

"Hidup bersama selamanya?" Luhan kembali bertanya memastikan.

Sehun tertawa pelan dan sedikit mengecup bibir Luhan kemudian mengangguk meyakinkan menjawab Luhan "Tentu saja. Kita akan hidup bersama selamanya."

"Aku mau-…TENTU SAJA AKU MAU…"

Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun yang mau tak mau terjatuh karena menahan berat tubuh Luhan. Dia kemudian memeluk Luhan erat dan menyesap aroma khas pria yang sebulan lagi akan menjadi istrinya sebanyak-banyaknya. Mengerling kedua temannya yang saat ini menatapnya dan ikut berbahagia.

"Aku tidak tahu akan mengatakan ini-..Tapi aku senang menjadi saksi perjalanan cinta mereka. Aku iri." Gumam Kai menyenggol bahu Chanyeol.

"Haah~…Pada akhirnya Luhan hanya akan menjadi milik Sehun."

Kai sedikit mengernyit tak suka pada ucapan Chanyeol dia kemudian menghampiri kedua temannya yang sedang saling melumat dan menarik paksa Luhan dari Sehun.

"Y-yak!"

Sehun berteriak saat Kai menarik Luhan ke pelukannya.

"Dengar ya Tuan Oh yang terhormat. Luhan akan tetap menjadi milik bersama meskipun kau akan resmi menjadi suaminya sebentar lagi. Aku menentang keras jika Luhan tidak diperbolehkan mengurus kami berdua-..terutama diriku." Katanya merengkuh pinggang Luhan membuat Sehun sudah memerah ingin memberi pelajaran pada si hitam didepannya.

"Kau pikir dia barang." Sehun mendesis tak percaya Pada permintaan Kai

"Kembalikan Luhan!"

"Eitss…aku mendukung Kai kali ini. Jika statusmu sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami Luhan. Maka stastusku akan naik menjadi kekasih pertama Luhan sedangkan Kai kekasih kedua Luhan."

"Yeol! Aku yang pertama." Kai mengingatkan Chanyeol yang langsung menatap Kai menyuruhnya diam.

"Astaga! Cepat kembalikan Luhan-..dia mililkku seorang."

"Kau egois sekali Tuan Oh." Kai mencibir Sehun.

Sehun sudah akan membuka mulutnya lagi sampai Luhan menarik tangannya dan saat ini keempatnya sedang berpelukan karena Luhan menarik mereka cukup kencang.

"Terimakasih sudah menjemputku pulang kerumah. Aku hanya ingin bersama kalian selama mungkin yang aku bisa. Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian."

"Kami memang memberimu waktu untuk sendiri, dan setelah kami rasa cukup. Kami akan menjemputmu dan membawamu pulang Lu." Balas Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Akan selalu seperti itu, kami akan selalu membawamu pulang." Chanyeol menambahkan membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Ya tapi tetap saja, kau milik bertiga bukan hanya milik Tuan Oh."

Sehun awalnya memandang seram pada Kai namun saat mendengar Luhan dan Chanyeol tertawa, dirinya tidak punya alasan untuk tidak ikut tertawa dan berbagi kebahagiaan yang sebentar lagi tidak hanya menjadi miliknya dan Luhan namun juga menjadi milik Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan akan selalu seperti itu nantinya.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _happy reading and review_**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Death Fourth Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Lu Han, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

"Lihat cincinku bagus kan? Sehun membelikannya untukku dan kami akan segera menikah. Aaaahhh~ aku senang sekali."

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di kafe bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat bosan mendengar celotehan Luhan mengenai cincin dan dia akan menikah. Keduanya hanya saling berpandangan malas dan sesekali menyeruput minuman mereka mangabaikan Luhan yang entah sudah berapa ratus kali memamerkan kemesraan mereka.

"Aku yakin Sehun sedang salah minum obat. Hey Baekie.. taruhan denganku. Aku yakin bocah ini tidak jadi menikah."

"Aku juga yakin mereka tidak jadi menikah. Mana mungkin pria setampan Sehun menikah dengan bayi usia 3 bulan "

"YAK!"

 _Tringg…_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Luhan, pintu kafe terbuka dan menampilkan dua pria tampan yang mengenakan kaos kasual mereka masuk kedalam kafe. Membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum dan semakin mengabaikan Luhan yang terus berceloteh dan memekik tidak jelas.

"Halo baby…"

Kedua pria yang memasuki kafe itupun menyapa kekasih masing-masing dan duduk disamping kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Kai? Yeol? Kenapa ada disini?"

Luhan terlihat bingung mendapati kedua prianya yang tiba-tiba berada disamping Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan merangkul keduanya bersamaan.

"Kalian sudah berbaikan?" Luhan mengernyit tak mengetahui kalau Kai dan Chanyeol sudah kembali pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Banyak yang terjadi selama sebulan kepergianmu Lu. Kami memiliki waktu bebas untuk tidak mengurusi bayi kecil kami dan memutuskan untuk mengejar pujaan hati kami masing-masing." Kai tersenyum bangga memberitahu Luhan sambil mencium Kyungsoo dengan mesra.

"Cih dasar perayu ulung!" gumam Luhan merasa mual melihat kemesraan Kai dan Chanyeol yang sekalinya putus bisa bersamaan dan sekalinya berbaikan mereka bersamaan pula.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Chanyeol bertanya saat Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak perlu mengurusiku. Aku bawa mobil dan bisa pulang sendiri." katanya bertolak pinggang dan memarahi Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu dirumah."

Luhan membuat tanda oke dan bergegas meninggalkan kafe.

 _BLAM….!_

Terlihat mobil hyundai berwarna merah terparkir di sebuah panti sosial di Seoul. Dan tak lama si pengemudi yang merupakan pria yang beberapa saat lalu berada di kafe bersama teman-temannya.

Keberadaan Luhan di panti sosial ini bukan tanpa alasan, dia sengaja datang ke tempat ini untuk menemui si bungsu darinkedua saudara tirinya yang dia ketahui tinggal panti sosial ini.

Luhan melangkah masuk kedalam dan bertemu dengan wanita yang sepertinya bertugas untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu dari luar.

"Maaf anda mencari seseorang atau ada keperluan lain di tempat ini?"

Terlihat wanita tua menyapa Luhan yang langsung membungkuk tersenyum "Saya Xi Luhan. Saya mencari adik saya, tapi sayanl tidak yakin dia ada disini."

"Ah begitukah? Siapa nama adik anda saya akan membantu mencarikannya untuk anda."

"Namanya.." Luhan tampak ragu sesaat sampai akhirnya dia menatap wanita tua tersebut dan sedikit tersenyum "Namanya Jung Krystal"

"Ah Krystal….mari ikut denganku. Dia sedang mengajar kelas vocal hari ini."

Luhan tampak mengernyit sesaat dan kemudian tersenyum menyadari kalau Krystal terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Krystal ada yang mencarimu?"

Krystal yang sedang asik tertawa bersama anak asuhnya tampak mengernyit bingung karena hampir 3 bulan hidup disini baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mencarinya "Siapa ibu kepala?"

"Kakakmu."

Krystal sedikit membeku sebelum akhirnya berlari mendekati pintu terlalu senang karena akhirnya Jessica datang untuk menjemputnya.

'Eonni…!'

Jelas sekali dia terlihat kecewa karena bukan Jessica yang berada dibelakang ibu kepala melainkan pria yang selalu ingin dia habisi bersama ibu dan kakaknya yang kini memandangnya datar tak berkedip.

"Dia kakak lelakimu Krystal. Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Sepeninggal ibu kepala Luhan dan Krystal hanya diam tak bicara untuk sesaat sampai akhirnya Luhan mencoba membuka suara.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Krystal tampak bergetar ketakutan saat ini. Dia takut Luhan menyakitinya dan ingin membalas dendam padanya.

"Aku tidak selicik yang ada di pikiranmu. Aku kesini karena ayahku yang memintanya. Jadi cepat kita bicara dan aku akan segera pergi."

Krystal pun mengangguk dan membawa Luhan ke taman yang berada di panti sosial itu. Keduanya menikmati semilir angin sampai akhirnya Luhan memberikannya sebuah amplop.

"Apa ini?"

"Ada sejumlah uang di rekening itu. Mulailah hidup yang baru jika kau mulai bosan tinggal disini."

Krystal menggeleng cepat dan kembali menyerahkan amplop itu pada Luhan "Aku tidak tahu uang bisa sangat mengerikan untuk seseorang. Mereka bahkan tega membiarkan keluarganya terluka hanya karena uang. Jadi ambillah aku tidak membutuhkan uang itu Luhan."

Luhan sedikit tertegun melihat perasaan terluka seorang anak perempuan yang melihat sendiri dengan matanya bahwa sang ibu berusaha meninggalkannya pergi dan membiarkannya terbunuh hanya karena uang. Membuatnya bisa merasakan hal yang sedang Krystal rasakan karena saat ayahnya membuangnya itu adalah saat yang paling menyakitkan untuk Luhan.

"Kau tetap harus menyimpan. Uang ini dari ayah. Dia tidak ingin kau terlantar begitu saja." Luhan memberitahu Krystal yang kali ini hanya tertunduk sedikit terisak.

"Aku merindukan ayah." katanya mulai menangis dalam diam

"Kalau begitu datanglah berkunjung sesekali. Ayah tidak benar-benar melupakan putri bungsunya."

Luhan pun segera bangun dari kursinya berniat untuk berpamitan pada Krystal "Aku senang melihatmu bahagia disini. Teruslah menjadi seseorang yang bisa menyenangkan orang lain. Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti."

Luhan pun melenggang pergi menjauh meninggalkan Krystal yang menatapnya berkaca-kaca.

"Oppa!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat untuk kali pertama selama mengenal Krystal dia memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan oppa yang terdengar tulus. Luhan pun membalikan badannya dan melihat Krystal menatap ke arahnya.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu oppa? Aku tidak memiliki kakak lagi. Aku dengar Jessica sudah pergi jauh entah kemana. Aku ingin memiliki kakak."

Luhan tersenyum membuat tanda oke dengan jarinya "Aku memang kakakmu kan?" katanya memberitahu Krystal yang tampak senang dan kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan Krystal.

Luhan tidak sampai hati memberitahu Krystal bahwa kakak perempuannya kini sudah berada di sel tahanan bersama ibunya. Dan Luhan juga hanya mengatasnamakan ayahnya untuk kunjungan nya hari ini. Ayahnya sama sekali tak meminta Luhan mengunjungi Krystal, sebaliknya ayahnya ingin Krystal menyusul keluarganya di sel tahanan. Tapi Luhan bersikeras menolak dan mengatakan Krystal tidak bersalah, dia tahu benar bahwa malam itu saat dirinya disandera oleh TOP dan ibunya mengatakan mereka boleh membunuhnya. Luhan jelas sekali melihat wajah ketakutan dan kecewa Krystal karena ucapan ibunya.

Dia juga tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau tidak saat malam tadi ayahnya memberitahu bahwa Jessica sudah tertangkap dan saat ini berada di sel tahanan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Cklek…!

"Luhan kau sudah dirumah?"

Terdengar suara Chanyeol yang baru memasuki rumah dan mengernyit mendapati keadaan rumahnya sepi.

"Luhann…"

BRAK…!

Terdengar bunyi debuman kencang dari kamar Luhan membuat Chanyeol langsung berlari cepat menghampiri asal suara.

"LUHAN!"

Katanya sedikit terengah dan kemudian terkekeh melihat apa yang sedang terjadi

"Dasar boneka sialan. Kau membuatku jatuh. Menyebalkan!"

Chanyeol segera menghampri Luhan dan menggendong tubuh pria cantiknya yang terjatuh diantara sela lemari.

"Yeolieeee!" pekiknya merasa senang karena bala bantuannya sudah datang.

"Kau sedang apa sih? Kenapa kamarmu berantakan sekali." Chanyeol mendudukan Luhan di kursi rias dan sedikit memeriksa kaki Luhan yang terlihat merah.

"Aku sedang memindahkan barang-barangku."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

Luhan tersenyum jahil dan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol "Lihat kemari." Luhan membawa Chanyeol kekamar Sehun dan

Cklek…!

"Sehun akan murka."

Itu adalah reaksi pertama yang diberikan Chanyeol saat melihat kamar Sehun yang didominasi warna hitam menjadi sedikit pinky karena Luhan meletakkan poster besar hello kitty tepat di sebelah foto frame mereka berempat.

"Bagus kan?"

Glup...!

Chanyeol tak berani berkomentar jangankan Sehun si ketua mafia yang menyeramkan, dirinya saja merasa mual melihat kamar Sehun saat ini. Luhan benar-benar akan membuat masalah setelah ini.

"Yeolie jawab aku!"

"Seseorang tolong aku." gumamnya sangat pelan dan tak lama

"Baby Lu aku pulang. Aku membawa bubble tea pesananmu."

Luhan bersandar di balkon tangga dan melihat Kai yang sedang menunjukan bubble tea pesanannya.

"Aku mauuuuu…"

Luhan berlari menuruni tangga dan tak lama menyesap rakus bubble tea miliknya.

"Kai cepat lihat kamar Sehun. Aku sudah mendekornya. Chanyeol sedang membantu memindahkan barang." Luhan sedikit mendorong Kai menaiki tangga, membuat Kai tak punya pilihan lain selain melihat kamar Sehun.

"Yeol kau kenapa? Habis melihat hantu?"

Kai bertanya melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam dengan wajah memelas melihat Kai.

"Percaya padaku ini lebih buruk dari hantu."

Kai yang penasaran pun segera melihat kekamar Sehu dan sama terperangahnya saat melihat kamar Sehun yang menjadi pinky dengan barang-barang Luhan yang mendominasi..

"Ini bencana." kekehnya memberitahu Chanyeol yang ikut tertawa karenanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Kai dan Chanyeol. Luhan akhirnya selesai memindahkan sebagian barangnya ke kamar Sehun. Dan karena merasa lelah dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat dengan posisi favoritnya dimana kepalanya berada di paha Kai sementara kakinya berada di paha Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak sabar menikah dengan Sehun. Namaku akan menjadi Oh Luhan."

Luhan memainkan cincinnya didepan Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat jengah mendengar Luhan yang terus ingin menikah dengan Sehun.

"Lalu setelah marga berubah kami dibuang. Menyedihkan sekali."

Luhan langsung bangun dan duduk di tengah-tengah Kai dan Chanyeol lalu mengapit kencang kedua lengan prianya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kita akan hidup selamanya bersama." Luhan memarahi Kai dan Chanyeol yang tampak senang bisa menggoda Luhan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjadi istriku juga. Aku rela menjadi suami keduamu. Asal pembagian jatah adil dan merata."

Kai berbisik membuat wajah Luhan memerah karena kesal "SUAMIKU HANYA OH SEHUN.. KALIAN DENGAR? OH SEHUN!"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Baby…"

Luhan berlari dan sedikit melompat memeluk Sehun yang baru pulang dari kantor ayahnya. Sehun sendiri langsung mendekap erat Luhan dan melepas penatnya setelah seharian berkutik dengan rapat dan dokumen.

Dia juga menoleh ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol yang tampak santai. Membuatnya iri, karena satu-satunya yang masih bekerja diantara mereka hanya Sehun yang tak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan urusan yang belum selesai dengan ayahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Luhan mengoreksi warna muka Sehun yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Setelah melihatmu aku kembali bersemangat. Aku berniat mengambilmu malam ini." katanya berbisik membuat wajah Luhan merona hebat.

"Aku akan melayanimu kalau begitu." balasnya berjinjit dan melumat lembut bibir calon suaminya.

"Aku sarankan lihat kamarmu dulu sebelum bercinta. Kau pasti akan keghilangan gairahmu." Kai yang tampak iri berbicara terlalu frontal membuat Luhan menatap seram kepadanya.

"Aky setuju." Chanyeol menambahkan membuat Sehun semakin penasaran.

"Kamarku kenapa?"

"Jangan dengarkan mereka! Aku yakin kau menyukai kamar baru kita."

"Kamar baru kita?" Sehun bertambah bingung dengan ucapan Luhan yang sedang membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Iya aku merubah kamarmu menjadi kamar kita." katanya memberitahu Sehun dan

Cklek...

" _ta-da…_ "

Luhan menunjukkan kamar baru mereka dengan bangga mengabaikan wajah Horor Sehun yang kini hanya menatap seram dengan apa yang terjadi pada kamarnya.

Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih berada di sofa hanya saling menyenggol dan kembali bertaruh

"Sebentar lagi akan terjadi bencana" Chanyeol memberitahu Kai.

"Satu….dua…"

"APA YANG TERJADI PADA KAMARKU?"

"Yeahhh…" Kai dan Chanyeol bertos ria saat mendengar Sehun berteriak namun seketika memucat saat suara teriakan Sehun kalah oleh suara tangisan Luhan.

"KAU JAHAT! AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG JAHAT!"

"Yeol tutup pintu dan Kai ambil kunci mobil. CEPAT!"

Sehun berteriak bersamaan dengan Luhan yang sedang berlari menuruni tangga. Keduanya langsung melompat dan segera menjalankan perintah Sehun karena tahu benar jika dibiarkan Luhan akan pergi jauh.

"AKU MAU PERGI!" Luhan memekik membuat Kai dan Chanyeol mengutuk Sehun yang membuat Luhan terlihat menyedihkan saat ini.

"Lu...jangan emosi. Sehun hanya kelelahan." Kai mencoba mendekati Luhan yang sedang melempar apa saja yang dilihatnya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya. Aku benci Sehun! Aku juga benci kalian berdua!"

"Hey Hey kenapa kami dibawa juga?"

Chanyeol memprotes Luhan yang terlihat tak suka karena disela.

"Baby…."

"PERGI KAU! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Luhan membentak Sehun yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya membuat Sehun terdiam dan tak lama memulai aktingnya.

"Kau menginginkan aku pergi?"

"IYA!"

Terdengar Sehun mendesah pelan nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu "Padahal aku lelah sekali. Ingin tidur dengan calon istriku, tapi dia mengusirku membuatku harus tidur di dinginnya malam yang menyengat. Yasudahlah." Sehun berbicara sedikit kencang agar Luhan mendengarnya.

"SEHUNNIE KEMBALI!"

Sehun tersenyum menang dan tetap memulai aktingnya sampai suara Luhan berjalan mendekatinya terdengar.

"Kembali kekamarmu sekarang."

"Tidak mau kalau calon istriku masih marah."

"Aku batal menikah denganmu!"

" _Yeeeeyyy!_ "

Terdengar Kai dan Chanyeol bersorak senang membuat Sehun menatap menakutkan keduanyan.

"Maksud kami…. _yaaahhh_." dan merubah nada suaranya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menikah denganku? Karena hello kitty itu? Demi Tuhan aku benar-benar marah kalau sampai kau menjawab iya.!"

Bulu kuduk Luhan seketika meremang saat keadaan berbalik dan kini Sehun yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Kenapa kau marah?" katanya menantang Sehun yang terlihat memijat keningnya kelelahan.

"Aku tidak marah baby. Aku hanya lelah."

"Kau bohong! Kau marah karena aku merubah dekorasi kamarmu kan?"

"Aku hanya terkejut."

"Tapi kau marah."

"IYA AKU MARAH!"

"Sehun…." Kai memperingatkan Sehun yang sudah diluar batas karena menanggapi Luhan yang sedang emosi.

"Baby dengar…. Kalau kau tanya apa aku marah atau tidak jawabannya adalah iya aku marah. Tapi bukan karena dekorasi kamarku yang menjadi menyeramkan seperti itu. Aku marah karena kau terus-terusan mengatakan kita batal menikah. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan ayahmu akan datang besok malam kerumah. Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana bisa kita batal menikah hah?!"

"Jadi kita benar-benar akan menikah?"

Luhan yang sedang terduduk dilantai menatap Sehun tak berkedip dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Siapa diantara kalian berdua yang terus menggodanya bahwa aku tidak akan menikahinya kali ini?" Sehun menggeram bertanya pada Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Bukan aku." Kai menelan ludahnya takut

"Aku juga bukan." Dan Chanyeol menimpalinya.

Sehun menghela kasar nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Berdiri." Katanya memberi perintah pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng dan menyembunyikan wajahnya "Aku tahu kau pasti akan membentakku lagi."

"Baby berdiri."

Sehun mengulanginya membuat Luhan tak punya pilihan lain selain berdiri dan tak lama bertatapan dengan Sehun.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak membatalkan pernikahan kita."

Sehun terdengar masih emosi sementara Luhan mengigit kencang bibir bawahnya.

"Jawab dan berhenti menggigiti bibirmu."

"Aku tidak mau punya suami yang suka berteriak."

"Dan aku tidak mau punya istri yang suka mengatakan membenci suaminya."

"Aku tidak membencimu."

"Kau mengatakannya hampir sepuluh kali jika aku hitung." Sehun mengoreksi Luhan membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Sehun!" Luhan menghentakan kesal kakinya dan berjalan memeluk Sehun erat.

"Yasudah jangan marah lagi. Aku minta maaf membuat kamarmu menjadi mengerikan. Aku minta maaf berbicara sembarangan. Aku-…Demi Tuhan aku ingin sekali menikah denganmu." Katanya meminta maaf pada Sehun dan memeluk erat prianya yang memang sangat kelelahan.

"Jadi kita tidak akan batal menikah kan?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

Sehun tertawa sekilas dan membalas pelukan Luhan erat "Kalau sampai kita batal menikah, aku akan membuat kedua pria dibelakangmu juga menderita sepertiku."

"HEY!"

Kai dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung menyuarakan suara protes mereka.

"Ada masalah?" Sehun bertanya pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang langsung diam tertawa tertahan.

"Baby…." Luhan memanggil Sehun yang menunduk menatapnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" katanya mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas dan membawa calon istrinya ke gendongan koala favoritnya. Luhan sedikit tertawa dan dengan refleks melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Sehun.

"Apa ayahku benar-benar akan datang?"

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"

Sehun tersenyum sekilas dan membawa Luhan duduk di sofa kemudian berjongkok didepannya.

"Mereka sudah tahu aku akan menikah denganmu. Tapi mereka tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Jadi aku rasa kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Aku ingin mereka hadir di hari pernikahan kita." Katanya sedikit berharap dan Sehun hanya diam membenarkan poni yang menutupi wajah Luhan.

"Aku hanya butuh kau dan kau hanya butuh aku. Jadi jangan banyak berfikir. Kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan kita dan setelahnya hidup berbahagia bersama. Kau mau kan?"

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat senang "Tentu saja."

"Kau pasti sangat cantik dihari pernikahan kita."

"Dan kau akan menjadi pangeran tampan untukku."

Keduanya pun saling tersenyum dan tak lama berciuman mengabaikan Kai dan Chanyeol yang benar-benar seperti pemain figuran dengan bayaran rendah.

"Mereka mulai lagi."

"Aku mau tidur saja,"

"Aku juga."

 _Blam….!_

 _Blam…!_

Suara pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan keras sedikit mengejutkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih saling memagut. Keduanya pun terkekeh dan tak lama kembali saling melumat sekilas.

"Kita tetap akan tinggal bersama Kai dan Chanyeol kan?"

"Tentu saja baby…aku tidak bisa menjagamu sendirian, aku butuh mereka."

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _yah kok pendek? Anggep aja drabble nya TDF buat chapter ini...karena next nya wedding partehh!_

 _._

 _Mau end ya? Yap...chap 10 totally end #akhirnya...\/_

 _._

 _dan buat yang minta kepastian Restart kapan very very soon nya?_

 _hari rabu **kalau tidak ada halangan** di post! *jangan abaikan kalimat yang bercetak tebal ya adek2 kaka triplet :*_

 _._

 _last...hapyy reading n review_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Death Fourth Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Lu Han, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

Sore hari di rumah yang terletak didalam hutan itu terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, akan ada banyak pria berbaju putih dengan topi khas yang menandakan bahwa mereka _chef_ profesional yang sengaja di sewa oleh si pemilik rumah yang sebentar lagi akan menikahi kekasihnya.

Sementara para _chef_ itu bekerja. Terlihat ketiga pria tampan lainnya juga menyiapkan diri mereka untuk acara makan malam yang sengaja dipersiapkan khusus untuk menyambut kedatangan satu-satunya keluarga calon istrinya.

Berbeda dengan ketiga prianya yang sudah bersiap. Si pemilik acara yang merupakan calon pengantin dari pria bernama Oh Sehun itu terlihat masih tertidur pulas dikamar barunya dan Sehun, tidak terusik sama sekali sampai aroma makanan yang sangat lezat mengganggu indera penciumannya.

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan mengelus sayang perutnya saat aroma makanan terus menerus membangkitkan selera makannya "Aku lapar." Gumamnya mengelus sayang perutnya yang kini berbunyi sangat keras.

 _Cklek….!_

"Hey Lu, kau sudah bangun?" Luhan melihat ke arah pintu dan mendapati Kai yang sedang mengintip dibalik pintu.

"Kai aku lapar."

Kai membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan Luhan dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih menggerutu "Dasar tuan putri. Bangun tidur dan langsung lapar tipikal gadis pemalas."

"Aku lapar." Luhan menggerutu kesal saat Kai terus menyindirnya membuat Kai hanya bisa menahan tawa tak tahan dengan tingkah Luhan yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

 _Omo!_

Luhan memekik saat tiba-tiba Kai menggendongnya dan terus berjalan mengabaikan teriakan kesalnya "KIM JONGIN TURUNKAN AKU!"

"Tidak bisa. Kau akan rewel sebentar lagi."

"Astaga….Memangnya kita mau kemana."

 _Brak…!_

"Kau yang menikah kenapa aku yang repot."

Kai menggerutu saat membawa Luhan masuk ke ruang santai di rumah mereka dan memarahi Sehun yang terlihat masih sibuk mencoba pakaian untuk hari pernikahannya.

"Tampan sekali." Luhan otomatis berhenti menggerutu saat melihat Sehun sedang mencoba jas berwarna putih yang dipadu dengan tuxedo merahnya.

"Sehunnie kau mau kemana?"

Sehun yang sedang bercermin pun otomatis menoleh dan tersenyum pada pria cantiknya. "Aku tidak kemana-mana baby. Aku hanya mencoba setelan untuk pernikahan kita."

Luhan otomatis menunduk malu saat Sehun mengatakan tentang pernikahan mereka "Berhenti merona dan coba pakaianmu juga."

Kai mendengus memberitahu Luhan yan terlihat kebingungan "Aku juga?" katanya bertanya pada ketiga prianya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir si manusia es itu akan menikah dengan boneka hello kitty? Tidak kan? jadi cepat coba setelan pernikahanmu."

" _ish kenapa kau galak sekali."_

Luhan menggerutu karena Kai sedari tadi berbicara agak kesal padanya, membuat Luhan yang baru saja membuka matanya menatap kesal pada Kai yang hanya menekuk wajah dan terlihat gusar dan tak menyukai dirinya mencoba pakaian untuk pernikahannya.

Chanyeol pun terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Luhan, dia kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan lalu menggenggam erat tangan Luhan "Jangan hiraukan dia. Dia sedang gusar karena kau akan menikah lagi."

"Dia selalu seperti itu."

"Dia seperti itu karena tahu kau akan lebih memperhatikan Sehun." Chanyeol semakin berbisik dan membawa Luhan mendekati beberapa pasang kemeja beserta jasnya yang dibuat berbeda dengan milik Sehun.

"Tentu saja, Sehun kan suamiku."

"Iya aku tahu baby Lu. Sekarang cepat coba pakaianmu. Aku ingin melihatnya" Chanyeol memberikan tiga pasang kemeja lengkap dan jas nya pada Luhan dan sedikit mendorong Luhan memasuki ruang ganti yang berada dekat kamar mandi utama mereka.

Luhan pun mengangguk dan mengerling Sehun yang sedang menatapnya, seperti tak sabar melihat Luhan dengan pakaian pernikahan mereka.

Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, Luhan selesai mencoba pakaiannya. Dia sedikit menatap lama wajahnya sendiri sampai sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya "Aku akan menjadi Oh Luhan." gumamnya sedikit merapikan jasnya yang menjuntai hingga kebawah dan tak lama membuka pintu ruang gantinya.

 _Cklek…._

Luhan mengeluarkan kepalanya terlebih dulu untuk memastikan keadaan. Matanya mengedar sampai dia melihat ketiga prianya duduk berjejeran di sofa masih sambil mengobrol sampai mereka menyadari kalau Luhan sedang mengintip mereka.

"Baby cepat keluar, aku ingin lihat."

Sehun memberitahu Luhan yang tampak ragu pada awalnya, namun tersenyum yakin saat kekasihnya yang memintanya untuk keluar. Perlahan Luhan membuka pintu dan berjalan mendekati Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana?"

" _Cantik."_ Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar gumaman Chanyeol

"Sempurna." timpal Sehun membuat senyum Luhan semakin merekah. " _gomawo Sehunnie."_ Luhan membalas pujian kekasihnya masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya sampai Kai mengatakan.

"Kau terlihat gendut. Cepat ganti yang lain itu tidak cocok denganmu."

" _astaga Kim Jongin mulutmu mengerikan sekali."_ Sehun mendesis memperingatkan Kai yang mulai membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

" _Wae?_ Kau bilang ini penilaian kita bertiga. Aku sudah menilainya dan aku tak suka. Cepat ganti." Katanya memerintah Luhan dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Luhan kau sempurna mengenakan pakaian itu. Jangan dengarkan Kai."

"Kau terlihat gendut!"

"Kim Jongin." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mendesis memperingatkan Kai.

" _oh tidak…."_

Sehun segera berlari menghampiri Luhan saat calon istirnya tersebut mulai menghentakan kakinya kesal dengan tangan dilipat didada dan bibir yang sudah mengerucut hebat tanda ia akan menangis dan berteriak.

"Luhan jangan dengarkan Kai." Sehun mencoba mendekati Luhan yang sudah memerah karena ucapan Kai yang terus mengejeknya.

"Memangnya aku berbicara apa? Dia memang terlihat gendut seperti itu."

"Berhenti menggodanya Kai." Chanyeol menghampiri Kai dan membekap mulutnya namun terlambat karena saat ini Luhan juga sudah membuka mulutnya dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus dan

"KIM JONG…"

 _Ting tong!_

 _Ting Tong!_

Terdengar suara bel membuat Luhan yang sudah berkeringat marah sedikit terdiam membuat Sehun bersumpah akan berterimakasih pada siapa saja yang saat ini sedang memencet belnya.

Luhan mungkin saja lebih tertarik pada suara bel menebak-nebak siapa yang datang ke rumah mereka sebelum matanya melihat ke arah Kai yang kini sedang menjulurkan lidahnya tanda kalau dirinya sedang mengejek Luhan. Luhan kembali terpancing dan saat ini sedang berjalan kesal menghampiri Kai hendak memukul Kai sebanyak mungkin sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya mendekati Kai

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak membukakan pintu saat bel berbunyi?"

Keempatnya menoleh dan mendapati ayah Luhan diikuti pengurus Lee beserta beberapa pengawal lainnya sudah berada didalam rumah mereka.

" _Appa.."_ Luhan menggumam kecil dan sedikit bingung mendapati ayahnya berada dirumahnya.

"Dan siapa dari kalian bertiga yang membuat putraku terlihat sangat marah? Kalian bertengkar? Apa aku perlu membawa Luhan pergi?"

Chanyeol langsung merespon ancaman tuan Xi dengan menyenggol bahu Kai dan memintanya untuk meminta maaf pada Luhan.

Kai yang sudah mendapat peringatan dari Chanyeol dan tatapan marah dari Sehun hanya terkekeh dan berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Hahahaha… mana mungkin kami bertengkar abonim. Kami sangat akur iya kan Lu."

Kai merangkul pinggang Luhan dan tertawa takut saat melihat wajah Luhan yang masih memerah tanda pria cantiknya masih marah.

"Paling tidak aku masih bisa mengubah keputusanku untuk tidak memberikan restu padamu dan putraku."

" _Ishhhhh_ appa!"

Luhan melepas kasar rangkulan Kai dan berjalan menuju ayahnya dengan wajah mengerucut. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak merestui kami? Aku sudah menunggu saat ini hampir tiga tahun lamanya." katanya berbisik protes pada ayahnya.

"Kau dibuat menunggu selama tiga tahun? Astagaa ini suatu penghinaan."

Sehun terlihat menggaruk frustasi tengkuknya dan sesekali memandang ayah Luhan dengan takut.

"Appa berhenti menggodaku."

"Araseo...araseo… Appa sangat merindukanmu rusa kecil." Tuan Xi kemudian memeluk putranya dan tak lama tertawa melihat wajah tegang ketiga pria lainnya yang sepertinya berhasil ia bohongi.

"Aku merindukan ayahku yang gendut." gumam Luhan mengomentari fisik ayahnya dan tak lama ikut tertawa karena ayahnya tertawa sangat kencang.

"Sudahlah ayo kita mulai acaranya."

"Acara apa?"

Tuan Xi mengernyit saat sang tuan rumah malah bertanya padanya tentang tujuan dirinya datang kerumah putranya malam ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menikah ayah pulang saja."

Luhan membelalak saat ayahnya bersiap pergi, dia kemudian merangkul lengan ayahnya erat dan kembali menunjukkan senyum innocent andalannya.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang begitu saja tuanku yang tampan. Kau tidak lihat calon suamiku bahkan sudah menyewa koki handal dari hotel bintang lima. Ayo kita makan lalu bicara tentang pernikahanku." Luhan mulai membujuk ayahnya yang malah terlihat menahan tawa.

"Mereka pegawaiku di hotel. Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana bisa calon suamimu yang membawanya."

Luhan menoleh cepat ke arah Sehun dan sedikit memicingkan matanya melihat Sehun yang tertawa salah tingkah saat ini.

"Mengingat rumah kami terletak jauh didalam hutan dan tak bisa terdeteksi setidaknya sehunku sudah berusaha membawa mereka kemari kan?"

"Aku yang membawa mereka kemari." Kai menyela membuat Luhan menatap menyeramkan ke arahnya.

"Sudah sudah berhenti bertengkar. Tunjukan pada ayah dimana meja makan kalian? Ada beberapa hal yang harus ayah sampaikan padamu."

"Biar aku tunjukan padamu abonim."

Chanyeol yang berdiri paling dekat dengan meja makan meminta ayah Luhan untuk mengikutinya, Tuan Xi pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Chanyeol dengan Kai yang juga membuntuti mereka.

"Paman… ayah ingin menyampaikan apa?"

Pengurus Lee tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Anda akan tahu sebentar lagi tuan muda. Saya permisi." Pengurus Lee berjalan menuju meja makan dan tak lama kembali berbalik melihat ke arah Luhan.

"Anda benar-benar cantik seperti nyonya besar tuan muda. Kalian terlalu mirip untuk dibedakan."

Luhan menatap paman yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil itu dengan sedikit melamun. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dan mengecupi pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Aku jadi semakin ingin melihat ibumu secara langsung. Aku ingin melihat wanita hebat seperti ibumu yang bisa melahirkan pria cantik sesempurna dirimu sayang."

"Dia sangat cantik." gumam Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mengingat-ingat wajah ibunya.

"Aku tidak meragukannya. Dia juga pasti sangat baik sepertimu."

"Tentu saja."

"Dan sangat manja."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dan memandangnya sedikit sebal. "Aku tidak manja hanya tidak suka jika kemauanku tidak dipenuhi."

"Itu namanya manja Luhannie." Sehun tertawa kecil saat Luhan kembali merajuk. Dia pun merangkul pinggang kekasihnya semakin erat untuk segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

..

..

..

"Jadi apa yang ingin ayah sampaikan padaku?"

Saat ini mereka semua berkumpul di ruang santai tempat Sehun dan lainnya sering berkumpul dan bercerita banyak hal tentang kejadian yang mereka alami dalam sehari. Luhan sudah mengambil posisi nyamannya di samping Sehun dengan Chanyeol disamping kirinya dan masih menolak untuk berdekatan dengan Kai karena saat ini dirinya masih sangat jengkel dengan ejekan Kai yang mengatakan dirinya gendut setengah jam yang lalu.

"Banyak nak. Appa ingin memberitahumu banyak hal."

"Aku siap mendengarkannya."

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan menetap di rumah kita yang lama di Gyeongnam."

Luhan sedikit membenarkan duduknya yang saat ini menyender di pelukan Sehun untuk memperjelas pendengarannya mengenai keinginan ayahnya. " _Appa…"_

"Ini sudah waktunya ayah kembali kerumah kan?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu disini? Pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kehidupan disini nak. Aku hanya memilikimu. Kehidupanku ada di Gyeongnam."

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya saat menyadari kalau ayahnya selalu mencintai ibunya dengan sama besar dan tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

"Lagipula aku memilikimu untuk melanjutkan seluruh usahaku disini kan? Aku pikir masalah selesai tapi ternyata aku salah."

Luhan sedikit mengernyit dan menatap ayahnya dengan bingung "Ada apa?" katanya bertanya pada ayahnya/

"Sehun menolak dengan tegas ideku untuk membuatmu memimpin perusahaan. Dia berpikir kau akan kelelahan dan tak bisa menjaga kesehatan dengan benar, maaf aku selalu egois akan keputusanku nak. Aku senang ada seseorang yang benar-benar memperhatikanmu. Tidak seperti pria tua sepertiku."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula jika bukan aku siapa lagi?"

Sehun dengan lembut meraih tangan kekasihnya dan mengusapnya pelan seolah meminta Luhan untuk tenang.

"Aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu."

Luhan otomatis menatap Sehun dan mengernyit bingung "Bagaimana bisa kau?"

"Ya…Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol bersedia membantumu untuk melanjutkan bisnis ayah, ketiganya tidak mengambil apapun darimu. Seluruh penghasilan dan keuntungan perusahaan akan sepenuhnya diberikan padamu. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkanmu kelelahan."

"Aku bisa." Luhan mendesis menatap Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja jika sabtu nanti namamu akan menjadi Oh Luhan, aku tidak bisa membiarkan istriku bekerja sementara aku adalah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk hidupnya kan?" Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Luhan berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya yang tampak tersinggung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu Lu. Aku tahu benar bagaimana kemampuanmu. Aku hanya tidak suka jika perhatianmu terbagi antara aku dan pekerjaan. Cukup aku yang melakukannya dan kau hanya perlu berlari menyambutku saat aku pulang bekerja. Aku selalu menyukai wajah cantikmu saat berlari ke arahku." Katanya mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang.

"Tapi kau akan sibuk jika harus mengurus dua tempat."

"Itulah kenapa ayahmu bilang Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang akan membantumu. Kami tahu benar kau akan marah jika Sehun terus menerus sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk bergantian melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan pengurus Lee yang membantu."

Luhan memandang Kai yang kini berjongkok didepannya, merasa bersalah karena pertengkaran konyol mereka beberapa saat lalu dan saat ini tersenyum senang karena Kai memang hanya menggodanya dari awal.

"Jadilah istri yang baik karena kami akan menjadi suami yang baik." Kekeh Chanyeol yang kemudian merasakan sikutan di perutnya karena Luhan sedang tertawa saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian."

"Percayalah kami lebih menyayangimu." Sehun berbisik membawa Luhan ke pelukannya diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol yang juga memeluk Luhan sekilas sementara matanya tertuju pada ayahnya yang tersenyum dan semakin yakin bahwa putranya akan selalu berbahagia dengan ketiga pria yang terlihat sangat menyayangi putranya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Dan untuk masalah pernikahanmu-….."

Tuan Xi bersuara membuat Luhan, Sehun dan yang lain melihat kearahnya, menebak-nebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pria paruh baya didepan mereka saat ini.

"Aku merestui kalian nak."

Luhan secara refleks memeluk erat Sehun merasa sangat bahagia karena satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki telah memberikan restu untuknya. Sehun juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia di wajahnya, dia menatap berterimakasih pada ayah Luhan karena telah mempercayakan dirinya untuk menjaga Luhan seumur hidupnya.

 **..**

…

…

 _ **The wedding.**_

Dan hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Hari dimana Sehun dan Luhan akan saling mengikat janji dengan seluruh orang terdekat yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan mereka. Atas permintaan khusus dari ayah Luhan, Sehun setuju untuk menyelenggarakan upacara pernikahan mereka di Gyeongnam dengan alasan ingin mendiang ibu Luhan juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang putranya rasakan saat ini.

Terlihat semua orang sudah bersiap begitupun dengan Luhan yang sudah terlihat cantik dan tampan dalam satu waktu, dirinya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan blazer yang sedikit menjuntai, wajahnya yang dipoles senatural mungkin tidak sama sekali menghilangkan aura kuat yang ia miliki. Luhan saat ini sedang duduk menatap cermin untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang terus berdebar tak menentu. Dia ingin hari ini cepat berakhir dan membuatnya memakai marga Sehun secepatnya. Membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang Oh Luhan tak bisa membuatnya menahan senyum merona. Dia terus tersenyum sampai sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat kencang dari luar sana.

"Lu-haaaaaaan!"

"Dia mulai lagi." Luhan menggerutu saat mendengar suara Kai yang sejak semalam selalu berteriak menyatakan dia tidak rela kalau Sehun akan segera menikahi dan menjadikan Luhan miliknya secara utuh.

"Mana dia." Kai membuka tirai ruang tunggu Luhan dan mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan.

"Aku disini Kai."

Kai langsung berlari histeris dan memeluk Luhan erat. "Jangan menikah aku mohon."

"Aku tidak mau si manusia es itu memiliki pria cantikku."

"Aku memang miliknya." Ujar Luhan membalas Kai dengan Jengah.

"Jika kau mengucapkan janji pernikahanmu di altar nanti. Aku bersumpah akan lompat dari lantai dasar."

"Ya lakukan saja. Lantai dasar tidak sakit kok."

"Lu-haaaannnn." Kai meraung-raung di lantai membuat Luhan merasa benar-benar kesal pada pria hitamnya yang selalu membuatnya pusing.

Luhan memijit keningnya dan terkekeh menatap Kai yang benar-benar sedang meraung saat ini "Berdiri atau aku akan marah."

"Tidak mau! Batalkan pernikahannya."

"ASTAGA KIM JONGIN! KAU MEMBUATKU MALU!"

Kali ini suara Kyungsoo yang menguar, membuat Luhan mendesah lega "Bawa dia pergi Kyung. Aku bisa benar-benar membatalkan pernikahanku jika dia terus seperti ini."

"Baiklah Lu. Kau harus bersiap, sebentar lagi acaranya mulai."

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!"

"Kim Jongin aku akan menguburmu hidup-hidup setelah ini."

Kyungsoo pun sedikit menarik Kai dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sudah gugup menjadi semakin gugup. "Astaga aku mulai sesak." Gumam Luhan membenarkan jas putihnya yang menjuntai dan sesekali mengigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Hey"

Kali ini suara Chanyeol yang terdengar memasuki ruang tunggu Luhan. Luhan sendiri sangat lega mendapati Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat tenang berbeda sekali dengan Kai yang membuatnya semakin gugup.

" _yeollie…"_

Luhan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat meminta ketenangan luar biasa yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol. "Aku sangat gugup."

"Itu wajar Lu. Ini pernikahanmu tentu saja kau gugup." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium keningnya sekilas.

"Kau yang menikah aku yang sesak asal kau tahu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia dan kau terlihat sangat cantik." Katanya tertawa membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa Sehun sudah siap?"

"Dia terlihat sangat panik di ruang tunggunya. Tapi ya…..tentu saja dia sudah siap."

"Apa keluarganya tidak ada yang datang?"

Chanyeol menggeleng menatap menyesal pada Luhan yang menginginkan keluarga Sehun untuk datang. Tapi seperti kata Sehun, keluarganya tidak akan ada yang menghadiri pernikahannya.

"Maaf Lu."

Luhan baru ingin membalas ucapan Chanyeol sampai ruang tunggunya kembali terbuka dan kali ini ayahnya yang memasuki ruangan "Apa kau sudah siap nak? Sehun sudah menunggu di altar."

Luhan sedikit membelalak dan kembali panik membuat Chanyeol benar-benar gemas padanya. "Jangan panik Lu. Kau hanya perlu berjalan kesana dan semua selesai." Katanya menangkup wajah Luhan dan memaksa Luhan mendengarkannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Luhan menghela pelan nafasnya dan menatap Chanyeol tak yakin "Tetap saja aku gugup."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku menunggu diluar." Chanyeol berpamitan dan mencium kening Luhan sekilas lalu berjalan keluar untuk menunggu proses upacara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Kau siap?"

"Sangat siap….tapi aku sedikit gugup." Katanya merangkul lengan ayahnya dan perlahan menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Percayalah itu ucapan yang sama yang dikatakan oleh ibumu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak berdebar seperti ini." katanya mengusap tangan Luhan dan perlahan membawa Luhan ke tempat dimana Sehun berada.

Luhan merasa wajahnya memerah saat tepukan terdengar menyambut kedatangannya, dia tidak mau menatap apapun kecuali menatap Sehun yang kini sedang menunggunya di altar. Namun sekilas ia bisa melihat Yunho, Siwon, TOP, Kikwang, Thunder dan Joon bersama keluarha mereka masing-masing tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Membuat Luhan sangat senang karena teman-temannya sudah datang begitu jauh untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahanya dan Sehun.

Luhan masih merasa sangat gugup namun ayahnya terus mengusap lembut tangannya membuatnya sangat tenang sampai akhirnya langkah ayahnya terhenti dan bersiap memberikan tangan Luhan pada Sehun yang sudah bergegas menyambutnya.

"Aku mohon jaga putraku dan bahagiakan putraku dengan hidupmu."

Itu adalah pesan terakhir ayah Luhan pada Sehun sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar memberikan jemari Luhan untuk digenggam erat oleh Sehun "Tentu abonim. Aku akan menjaga malaikat kecilmu."

Setelah merasa yakin dengan jawaban Sehun. Tuan Xi tersenyum dan kembali duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan untuknya, sementara Luhan hanya menatap gugup Sehun yang terlihat sangat tenang. "Aku tidak percaya hari ini datang untuk kita."

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul menahan rasa harunya. Dia mengingat jelas bahwa untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun dia harus menunggu lama sampai akhirnya Sehun benar-benar memilihnya dan memutuskan untuk melupakan masa lalunya.

Sehun menggenggam erat jemari Luhan dan kini keduanya berhadapan dengan pendeta yang akan membuat mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri yang tak pernah terpisahkan.

"Kalian bisa memulainya. Dimulai dari anda tuan Oh Sehun. Silahkan ucapkan janji pernikahan anda dengan mempelai anda."

Sehun tersenyum dan membawa Luhan untuk berhadapan dengannya, dia kemudian menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan dan menatap Luhan tanpa keraguan sediktpun

" _Aku Oh Sehun bersedia menerima dan menikahi Xi Luhan sebagai istri dan pendampingku yang sah serta bersedia menemani dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat atau sakit, untuk saling mencintai dan saling menghargai hingga maut memisahkan kami berdua_ _ **"**_

Sehun mengucapkannya dalam satu kali helaan nafas. Terdengar begitu yakin dan terlihat sangat ingin menjaga Luhan dari janji yang ia sebutkan.

"Giliran anda Tuan Xi."

Luhan mengangguk mendengarkan instruksi dari pendeta dan kali ini dirinya yang menatap yakin pria yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Luhan menghela sekali nafasnya dan

 _"Aku Xi Luhan bersedia menerima dan menikahi Oh Sehun sebagai suami dan pendampingku yang sah serta bersedia menemani dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat atau sakit, untuk saling mencintai dan saling menghargai hingga maut memisahkan kami berdua_ _ **"**_

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, suara Luhan begitu yakin saat mengucapkan janjinya. Terdengar bahwa dia bergetar menahan rasa harunya membuat semua tamu undangan yang hadir terbawa oleh emosi yang berhasil diberikan kepada mereka saat mendengarkan janji suci pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan.

Keduanya kini kembali menghadap ke pendeta dengan senyum merekah di wajah masing-masing. Sang pendeta pun menggenggam tangan kedua insan yang baru saja berbahagia ini dan tersenyum menatap keduanya "Dengan ini aku menyatakan bahwa anda Oh Sehun dan anda Xi Luhan. Kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami dan istri."

Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar bisa bernafas lega saat ini, iringan tepuk tangan para tamu undangan membuat keduanya benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia dan tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa bersyukurnya mereka atas kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Sekarang silakan bertukar cincin dan anda boleh mencium pasangan anda."

Chanyeol dan Kai yang bertugas sebagai pembawa cincin pun naik ke altar dan memberikan cincin pada kedua sahabat mereka. Luhan melihat mata Kai dan Chanyeol sedikit memerah tanda bahwa bukan hanya Sehun dan Luhan yang berbahagia namun kedua temannya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Sehun mengambil cincin yang Chanyeol bawakan untuknya dan memakaikannya di jari manis Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu." Gumamnya mengecup lembut jemari Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia mengambil cincin yang dibawa oleh Kai dan memakaikannya di jari manis Sehun. Tak lama keduanya berpandang hangat dan Sehun segera membawa Luhan ke ciuman hangat tanda rasa syukur mereka atas perjuangan cinta mereka hingga akhirnya mereka bisa berada di altar suci ini untuk mengikat janji pernikahan mereka.

Sehun melepas lembut ciumannya pada Luhan, dan tak lama Luhan memeluk Kai yang berada di belakangnya "Selamat atas pernikahanmu Lu. Aku masih tidak rela dan selamanya tidak akan rela. Jika dia berani menyakitimu aku akan langsung menghajarnya."

"Aku tahu. Kau yang terbaik Kai. Tapi Sehun tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Ya kau benar, Sehun tidak akan pernah menyakitimu." Ujarnya melepas pelukan Luhan dan beralih memeluk Sehun yang sedang berpelukan sekilas dengan Chanyeol.

"Luhan tetap milik bersama." Katanya mengingatkan Sehun yang kali ini mengalah dan meraih jabatan tangan Kai. Memeluk sahabatnya yang dengan jelas menyatakan kalau dia adalah saingan utama dalam memperebutkan Luhan.

"Selamat untukmu Sehunna."

"Terimakasih Kai."

Keduanya kini memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang terisak bahagia dipelukan Chanyeol, saling berangkulan dan berjanji untuk menjaga seseorang yang mereka sayangi melebihi mereka menyayangi diri mereka sendiri.

"Lihat siapa yang sudah menikah sekarang? Kau terlihat sangat bahagia Lu. Aku sangat bahagia, selamat atas pernikahanmu hmm"

Luhan mengangguk terisak di pelukan Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa harunya karena pesta pernikahannya berjalan dengan lancar, Luhan mungkin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya karena tak ada satupun keluarga Sehun yang menghadiri pernikahannya, tapi lebih dari itu semua. Dia sangat bersyukur karena ayahnya dan teman-teman dekatnya terlihat berkumpul dan memberikan restu untuknya dan Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Sebulan kemudian…..**

Cklek...

"Hey kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun yang masing menggunakan jas dan kemejanya hanya mengangguk menjawab sapaan Kai yang sedang memberi makan Janggu dan tak lama menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Mana Luhan?" katanya bertanya pada Kai karena tidak mendapati tanda-tanda keberadaan istrinya dirumah.

"Mengingat dia masih marah karena kau tidak mengajaknya berbulan madu sampai sebulan pernikahan kalian, jadi aku hanya bisa menjawab Luhan berada di kafe milik Siwon dan sedang bekerja sampai jam sembilan nanti kan?"

Sehun terkekeh mengingat ancaman Luhan yang akan terus bekerja dimana saja sampai Sehun mengajaknya untuk pergi menikmati honeymoon pernikahan mereka. Sehun bukan tidak ingin mengajak Luhan untuk pergi berlibur berdua. Dia hanya merasa tidak enak pada ayah Luhan karena banyak yang harus diselesaikan mengingat mantan istrinya terlalu banyak menjual saham yang membuat inflasi terhadap perusahaan lain menjadi tinggi dan membuat kerugian banyak dialami oleh ayah mertuanya.

"Tapi kau tenang saja. Sepulang mengantar Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan menjemputnya pulang."

Sehun menggeleng dan melepas asal dasi dan kemejanya lalu menggantinya cepat dengan jaket miliknya yang berada di sofa "Aku akan menjemput istriku. Katakan pada Chanyeol untuk segera pulang."

Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh merasa sangat terbiasa dengan pertengkaran tidak penting pasangan pengantin baru yang tinggal serumah dengannya "Hubungi aku jika Luhan tidak mau pulang denganmu. Jangan ?"

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku."

"Aku serius Sehunna. Jangan memaksanya."

Sehun mengabaikan peringatan Kai dan bergegas menuju ke kafe tempat dimana Luhan memulai kesibukannya sejak dua minggu lalu sebagai bentuk protesnya karena Sehun terlalu sibuk.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun sampai di depan kafe milik Siwon yang terlihat ramai pengunjung. Awalnya dia ingin langsung masuk dan menunggu Luhan didalam, tapi Sehun mengurungkan niatnya karena sedang kesal melihat istrinya berjalan mondar-mandir melayani seluruh pelanggan yang memanggilnya sesuka hati.

"Berani sekali Siwon memberi tugas seperti itu pada istriku."gumamya menggeram dan lebih memilih berada didalam mobil dan mencengkram erat kemudi mobil daripada harus bertengkar dengan Siwon karena memberi pekerjaan yang begitu sulit untuk Luhan.

Dan untuk meredakan rasa kesalnya, Sehun lebih memilih untuk menunggu di mobil dan beristriahat sejenak karena memang dirinya merasa sangat lelah.

Sementara itu Luhan yang sedang bekerja dengan tenaga yang hampir terkuras habis terus memperhatikan ponselnya dan berkali-kali mendengus kesal karena tak ada satupun pesan dan panggilan masuk dari suaminya. Dia kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan mendapati Siwon memasuki kafe berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hey Lu. Jam kerjamu sudah selesai. Ayo kita bersiap, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Chanyeol akan menjemputku."

"ummhh sebenarnya Chanyeol yang memintaku untuk mengantarmu pulang. Harus ada yang dia selesaikan di rumah Baekhyun. Sepertinya penting."

Luhan menatap Siwon agak lama dan kemudian menghela dalam nafasnya "Baiklah aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu. Aku juga sudah lelah."

"Aku menunggu didepan. Sisanya biarkan pegawaiku yang mengurus."

Luhan mengangguk dan tak lama pergi ke ruang ganti berniat untuk segera pulang.

Luhan yang baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya berpamitan pada teman-teman barunya lalu kemudian berjalan keluar karena Siwon sudah menunggunya.

"Ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah selesai."

Luhan mengikuti Siwon yang berjalan didepannya menuju mobil sampai langkahnya terhenti karena Siwon berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak jadi mengantarmu pulang Lu."

Luhan sedikit kesal dan mulai menaikkan nada suaranya "Kenapa? Ini kan sudah malam. Kau tahu rumahku jauh kan?"

Siwon membalikan tubuhnya tertawa menatap Luhan "Lihat siapa yang menjemputmu."

Siwon mengerling ke arah kanan Luhan, membuat Luhan menoleh dan sedikit menghangat senang melihat suaminya sedang bersender di mobilnya dengan tangan yang dilipat dan menatapnya tak berkedip saat ini.

Luhan sendiri tak bisa menyembunyika senyum meronanya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Sehun "Kau tidak menghubungiku seharian." katanya berkata sedikit kencang saat berjalan mendekati suaminya.

"Aku sibuk." balas Sehun terdengar kesal karena melihat wajah istrinya yang sangat kelelahan.

"Kalau sibuk kenapa kesini?"

"Menjemput istriku dan memastikan sendiri kalau dia pulang dengan aman dipelukanku."

"Kau merindukanku ya?" ujar Luhan yang sudah mendekati Sehun dan mulai memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya yang selalu membuatnya merasakan hangat.

"Ya aku sangat merindukan istriku. Tapi aku lebih merindukan istriku yang tidak keras kepala. Lihat wajahmu sudah pucat seperti ini. Berhenti bekerja aku mohon." katanya menangkup wajah Luhan dan mengecupi bibir Luhan yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Kalau begitu ajak aku berbulan madu. Kalau kau masih sibuk aku juga akan terus bekerja."

Sehun benar-benar gemas dengan ancaman Luhan. Dia menggigit pelan bibir istrinya sambil bergumam "Sebentar lagi aku akan membawamu untuk menikmati honeymoon kita. Dan jangan menyesal karena saat itu terjadi. Kau hanya akan berbaring terlentang di ranjang karena aku akan terus menyerangmu tanpa berbelas kasih."

Luhan merasa ucapan Sehun sangat membuatnya bersemangat, dia pun membalas menggigit kecil bibir suaminya tersenyum sesekali melumatnya "Kalau begitu buktikan." katanya menantang Sehun yang kini sudah melumat kasar bibirnya tanda kalau suaminya benar-benar tidak sabar dengan tingkah Luhan selama dua minggu belakangan ini.

"Kita pulang. Kau sangat kedinginan."

Sehun melepas ciumannya dan kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Luhan yang memang merasa sangat lelah hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam mobil suaminya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sehunna. Kalian berdua terlihat sama-sama kelelahan."

Siwon mendekati Sehun dan menjabat tangannya sekilas sementara Sehun memandang tajam Siwon "Bisa-bisanya kau menjadikan istriku pelayan. Apa dia tidak bisa menjadi manager di kafe milikmu?"

Siwon tertawa memandang Sehun yang memarahinya dengan suara sangat pelan "Kalau Luhan managernya lalu aku siapa? Pelayannya? Tidak mungkin kan pria setanpanku memakai serbet di pinggang seksiku." katanya menyela Sehun yang lansung memutar balas matanya.

"Terserahmu saja. Awas kalau sampai Luhan sakit. Aku akan membakar kafemu."

"Luhan tidak akan sakit. Aku menjaganya. Dan sebaiknya kau segera pulang, istrimu sudah tertidur, kalian harus beristirahat."

Sehun tersenyum melihat istrinya yang tertidur begitu menggemaskan dan kembali menatap Siwon "Terimakasih sudah mengawasinya seharian ini."

"Hey walaupun dia sudah menjadi istrimu. Luhan tetap prioritas kan?"

Sehun tertawa pelan dan mengangguk membenarkan "Dia tetap prioritas." ujarnya menjabat tangan Siwon sekali lagi dan tak lama memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan." katanya memakaikan seatbelt pada istrinya dan mencium sayang kening Luhan agak lama. Lalu kemudia membuka kaca mobil dan melambai pada Siwon. "Aku pergi."

"hmm hati-hati dijalan Sehunna."

Sehun mengangguk dan tak lama menjalankan mobilnya berniat membuat Luhan sedikit merasa nyaman.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kita sudah sampai? Kenapa sepi? Mana Kai dan Chanyeol"

Luhan yang merasa tubuhnya terangkat membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah suaminya yang begitu dekat dengannya namun saat melihat rumahnya yang begitu sepi dia mengernyit bingung "Kau terbangun? Aku rasa mereka sedang pergi, nanti pasti kembali" katanya memberitahu Luhan yang mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Aku hanya merasa pangeran sedang menggendong tubuhku." Katanya melingkarkan tangannya di leher suaminya yang sedang menggendongnya _bridal style_ agar lebih memudahkan Sehun yang terlihat kesulitan.

"Oh kalau begitu apa aku membangunkan putri tidur?" katanya membaringkan Luhan di ranjang mereka dan sedikit menindih Luhan yang semakin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun meniadakan jarak diantara mereka.

"Putri tidur sangat lelah dan membutuhkan sentuhan pangerannya." Luhan mulai merubah suaranya menjadi menggoda membuat Sehun menyeringai mengetahui kalau istrinya memang sedang menggodanya.

"Kalau begitu pangeran akan siap memuaskan putri tidurnya." Sehun tersenyum dan tak lama menarik tengkuk Luhan agar bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Luhan terkesiap saat bibir penuh itu kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun mencium bibir mungil istrinya itu dengan lembut ingin memberikan kenikmatan berulang yang selalu mereka rasakan selama menjadi pasangan suami dan istri.

Perlahan tapi pasti ciuman itupun berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan. Luhan pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang Sehun sedangkan Sehun semakin memperat pelukannya di pinggang ramping milik pria cantiknya. Decakan demi decakan terjadi saat kedua bibir itu beradu untuk mendapatkan posisi teratas.

"Sehun-ah~~" Desah namja cantik itu di sela-sela ciuman panasnya. Sehun kembali melumat bibir manis itu dan mempermainkan lidahnya di rongga mulut milik Luhan. Tangan Luhan pun tidak tinggal diam untuk tidak menyentuh punggung kekar Sehun dari balik kemeja putihnya. Sehun pun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Luhan dan melemparkannya sembarang ke sudut ruangan. Kini tubuh mulus Luhan telah terekspos di depan namja bermata elang itu.

"Sehunnie lepaskan juga kemejamu" Luhan merajuk dengan ekspresi lucu membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk segera menerkamnya. Sehun segera membuka kemejanya bahkan celana kerjanya serta boxer miliknya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Dengan begitu Sehun sudah _full naked_ di depan Luhan.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri walaupun Ia sudah pernah melihat bagian bawah milik Sehun berkali-kali dan hampir setiap hari tidak pernah ada satu kalipun yang dilewatinya saat bercinta dengan suaminya tanpa merona. Luhan selalu menyukai Sehun yang tanpa mengenakan apapun berdiri menggagahinya membuanya senang sekaligus membuatnya nyaris sesak nafas karena ukuran milik suaminya selalu membuatnya kesulitan.

"Sekarang aku sudah siap!" Ujar Sehun menyadarkan lamunan Luhan yang ia tebak sedang mengagumi tubuhnya diam-diam. Luhan pun segera memeluk Sehun dan menjatuhkannya di ranjang. Sepertinya sifat Luhan yang mesum dan liar kembali menguasai saat ini. Luhan pun kembali menciumi suaminya, namun tentu saja Sehun hanya memberikan waktu untuk Luhan berada di atasnya selama lima detik karena setelah itu ia segera membalik posisinya hingga dialah yang kini menindih Luhan.

"Kau hanya perlu diam saat aku memuaskanmu sayang."

Kedua insan itupun kembali mengadu bibir mereka satu sama lain. Kembali menimbulkan decakan-decakan panas di dinginnya malam yang menyengat saat ini

Sehun kemudian menurunkan kecupan panasnya ke leher putih Luhan. Meninggalkan kissmark yang semakin membuat tubuh mulus Luhan dipenuhi bercak-bercak biru, akibat percintaan panas mereka yang berlangsung hampir setiap hari. Ciumannya kemudian beralih ke dada mulusnya. Menghisap keras-keras nipple berwarna merah muda itu hingga mengeras.

" _Ahh~~_ " Desahan mulai terdengar dari bibir tipis itu saat Sehun sibuk memainkan kedua nipple milik Luhan. Menekan-nekan dan memelintir puting milik Luhan yang mulai mengeras. Tangan Luhan pun tidak tinggal diam. Dia kembali meraba punggung atletis Sehun.

" _Ahh….Sehun..ngh_ " Desah Luhan saat Sehun kembali memainkan tonjolan kecil di dadanya dengan bibirnya. Ciuman Sehun semakin liar, Ia menciumi dan menggigit kulit putih milik Luhan hingga meninggalkan banyak kissmark.

Sehun kemudian membuka paksa celana kain yang menutupi bagian bawah yang akan selalu membuatnya kenikmatan membuat keduanya pun sama-sama polos tanpa benang sehelai pun.

Sehun kembali melakukan aksinya di perut rata milik Luhan. Menjilatinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menggoda istrinya setiap malam, tak lupa Sehun memegang junior milik Luhan dengan tangan besar miliknya dan kemudian mengocoknya agak kasar.

" _nghh_ Sehunn cepat,… _hmmhh_ " Desah Luhan tidak tahan dengan permainan Sehun yang membuatnya gila membuat Sehun menyeringai karena sudah mulai merasakan tangannya yang basah karena ereksi yang dialami Luhan.

"Aku akan bermain disini terlebih dulu." Gumam Sehun dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun segera memasukkan seluruh junior milik Luhan ke dalam mulutnya. Melumatnya dan menjilatnya cukup kencang namun memabukkan membuat tubuh Luhan bergelinjang tidak karuan bahkan sampai menjambak kencang rambut Sehun.

"A-aku..ke-keluar… _nghhh_ " Pekik Luhan berhasil menyemburkan cairan hangat ke dalam mulut Sehun. Dengan sigap Sehun pun menelan seluruh cairan itu tanpa tersisa dan tersenyum berhasil membuat istri cantiknya merasakan nikmat.

"Baiklah giliranku!" Ucap Luhan langsung menarik tubuh Sehun berbaring dan tanpa ragu membuka selangkangan milik suaminya dan menatap juniornya suaminya dengan sedikit rasa iri karena miliknya tidak sebesar milik suaminya.

Luhan sedikit mendengus sebal dan tanpa pikir panjang segera memasukkan junior suaminya ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilat-jilatnya serta mengecapnya sembari memainkan twinbal milik Sehun.

" _ssshhh…._ Lebih cepat.. _hmmhhh_ " Racau Sehun frustasi karena istrinya sangat pintar mempermainkannya jika sudah berada diatasnya.

Luhan tidak mempedulikannya dia tetap menyesap junior milik suaminya dan sesekali mengecup twinball milik namja terlewat tampan yang kini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Junior milik Sehun pun mulai berkedut di dalam rongga mulutnya tetapi sebelum cairan itu keluar Sehun segera menarik juniornya keluar dari mulut Luhan.

" _Sehun!_ " Pekik Luhan kesal karena Sehun mengganggu kesenanganya. Tapi semua kekesalannya hilang saat Sehun menidurkannya, Mengecup keningnya sekilas dan kemudian melebarkan selangkangannya. Menatap hole berwarna merah muda itu.

"Baby kau siap?" Tanya Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan. Luhan pun mengangguk cepat dan siap merasakan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang akan kembali ia rasakan. Sehun pun tersenyum dan masih melumat lembut bibir Luhan lalu saat Luhan mulai terbuai dengan ciumannya Sehun tidak membuang kesempatan untuk memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Luhan dengan sekali hentak.

" _Nghhhhh…_ " Luhan mengerang tertahan karena Sehun masih melumatnya. Sehun pun terus melumatnya semakin lembut dan berniat untuk segera menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan istrinya saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu" ujar Sehun melepas lumatanya dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit demi sedikit. Merasakan juniornya yang terjepit di hole Luhan yang sangat sempit membuatnya selalu bersemangat untuk menggagahi istrinya lagi dan lagi.

"Lebih cep- _ahhhhh_ " Luhan semakin mencengkram erat seprai di kamarnya sambil terus menikmati gerakan Sehun dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Sehun mengangguk dan melingkarkan kedua kaki Luhan di pinggangya, membuat juniornya lebih mudah untuk keluar masuk di lubang sempit milik istrinya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Luhan.." Ucap Sehun mengangkat sedikit pinggang Luhan agar Sehun bisa mengecup wajah namja cantiknya tanpa harus mengeluarkan juniornya. Sehun pun dengan segera melanjutkan aksinya menghentak hole sempit milik Luhan.

Suara meringis pun berubah menjadi desahan-desahan panas di dalam kamar milik Sehun yang sudah Luhan ubah sepenuhnya menjadi kamar mereka berdua. Jika dilihat sekilas kamar itu berwarna hitam dengan aura dingin mengingat pemiliknya memiliki karakter seperti itu. Tapi jika dilihat semakin ke dalam, kamar itu akan berwarna mengingat sang istri dari pemilik kamar tersebut begitu feminim dan sangat menyukai benda-benda yang aneh seperti benda bergambar kucing atau benda berwarna pink.

" _Baby…"_ Sehun sedikit menggigit bibirnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya yang terus menghentak tepat ke dalam lubang pink Luhan.

" _aakhhh…deeper baby..deep.._ " Luhan kembali meracau sambil memegangi seprei yang sudah tidak berbentuk di kamarnya. Bunyi decitan ranjang mereka pun ikut bergoyang bersama dengan setiap hentakan yang dilakukan Sehun.

" _Baby…_ Kau sangat nikmat-.. _hmmhh_ " Sehun mendesah dan mengocok cepat junior istrinya dengan tangannya yang bebas, membuat junior Luhan berkedut dan

"Akh Sehun! Aku akan keluar-.. _akhh!_ " Pekik Luhan.

"Bersama baby!"

Ujar Sehun yang juga sudah merasakan Juniornya pun sudah mulai berkedut di lubang sempit milik Luhan.

" _nghhhhh…."_ Sedetik kemudian terdengar desahan nikmat dari keduanya, Sehun tersenyum merasakan cairan Luhan membasahi perut dan tangannya sedangkan cairan Sehun memenuhi hole milik namja cantik itu hingga mengenai paha.

" _hah-….hah-…_ Baby aku lelah" Luhan merajuk dengan suara terengah memberitahu suaminya yang kini berbaring disampingnya. Tanngan Sehun mulai bergerak untuk menyeka rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Luhan dan mencium lama kening istrinya.

"Kau terus merengek meminta kita untuk pergi bulan madu, tapi selalu kelelahan di ronde pertama. Kau tidak akan sanggup mengimbangiku baby." Katanya terkekeh membuat Luhan memukul sebal dada suaminya.

"Aku sanggup." Katanya menantang Sehun.

" _araseo…araseo.._ cepat segera tidur kau harus istirahat."

Luhan mengangguk dan sedikit mengecup bibir suaminya "Aku mencintaimu. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam sayang. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Gumam Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua dengan selimut, sesekali mengelus sayang punggung Luhan dan tak lama keduanya pun tertidur setelah melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka setiap malam.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan yang masih tertidur lelap di pelukan suaminya tiba-tiba menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya. Dia mendongak dan sedikit tersenyum melihat Sehun juga sudah tertidur dan terlihat kelelahan. Dia perlahan melepaskan pelukan Sehun memakai asal kaos kebesaran milik Sehun dan duduk di tepi ranjang berniat untuk mengambil air minum dibawah. Luhan sudah mulai berdiri namun

" _akhhh.."_

Dia sedikit meringis kesakitan. Bukan karena bagian bawahnya yang merasa nyeri, namun entah kenapa kepalanya sangat berputar dan terasa sangat pusing, dia kembali memaksakan dirinya berdiri dan saat mulai sudah bisa menopang tubuhnya, Luhan perlahan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Kenapa pusing sekali." Gumanya menggerutu dan menuruni tangga dengan kesusahan, sampai akhirnya dia mendesah lega karena sudah berhasil melewati anak tangga terakhir.

Luhan menoleh sekilas ke kamar Kai dan Chanyeol, memeriksa kedua pria nya yang sudah kembali kerumah dan terlihat sudah tertidur pulas. Dia pun tersenyum dan kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Luhan sudah menuang air kedalam gelas namun tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual dan kepalanya berdenyut hebat membuat pegangannya di gelas melemas dan

 _PRANG!_

Luhan yang sudah tak tahan berlari cepat kekamar mandi dan

 _Huweek..huwek.._

"Luhan? Kau kenapa?"

Kai yang kamarnya terletak didekat dapur langsung berlari keluar untuk memeriksa asal suara pecahan gelas dan mengernyit saat melihat Luhan sedang berada di wastafel dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Luhan mematikan _kran_ air dan mengelap mulutnya merasa jijik dengan rasa yang ia rasakan "Kau sakit?" Kai bertanya menatap cemas Luhan dari cermin dan berdiri di belakang Luhan membantu memijat tengkuk Luhan.

"Aku-…."

 _Huwekk…huwek…_

Luhan kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya, tapi yang membuat Kai bingung adalah tidak ada makanan yang Luhan keluarkan, hanya air namun cukup banyak.

Luhan kembali mematikan _kran_ air dan mengusap kasar mulutnya menatap bekaca-kaca Kai dari cermin "Aku pusing dan mual Kai." Katanya merengek membuat Kai merasa sangat khawatir.

"Kau sakit? Ayo kita minum obat lalu setelah itu aku antar ke kamar."

Luhan mengangguk saat Kai merangkul pinggangnya, namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Luhan merasa kepalanya sangat berputar dan tak lama.

"ASTAGA LUHAN!"

Kai secara refleks memeluk Luhan saat tiba-tiba pria cantiknya hampir jatuh ke lantai karena tidak sadarkan diri saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sehun….Luhan sadar."

Luhan yang merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas kembali membuka matanya dan melihat wajah ketiga prianya begitu pucat karena mencemaskannya.

"Baby…apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan kemudian mengernyit mendapati Kyuhyun berada disana "Aku kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kau sakit. Tapi bocah ini bersikeras menunggumu sadar baru memberitahu kami kau kenapa."

"Siapa yang kau panggil bocah."

"Kau tentu saja." Balas Sehun menggeram karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada istrinya.

"Oh…Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Chanyeol dengan cepat menghadang Kyuhyun yang kini tertawa kesal "Dokter Cho yang terhormat. Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi pada pria cantikku. Atau kau akan dimakan srigala saat perjalanan pulang."

" _hahaha funny!"_

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Luhan dan kemudian mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menunjukkan hasil analisanya.

"Kalian tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan ini."

"Jangan berbelit Kyu, aku hampir mati saat melihat Luhan pingsan." Kai mendesis memperingatkan Kyuhyun yang kini menghela dalam nafasnya.

"Baiklah…" Katanya melipat kertas dan memandang Luhan cukup dalam.

"Luhan sejak kapan kau mual dan merasa pusing?"

" _eh?"_ Luhan sedikit mengernyit saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bertanya dan tak lama berfikir mengingat-ingat kapan dia mulai merasakan lemas, mual dan pusing.

"Aku rasa sudah tiga bulan belakangan ini. yang jelas sebelum aku menikah."

"Kalau begitu aku benar."

"Benar tentang apa?" Sehun menyela bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih meragukan ini tapi sebaiknya kalian segera membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa."

"Astaga apa kau tidak bisa lebih jelas?" Chanyeol memijat kepalanya merasa Kyuhyun begitu berbelat-belit.

"Saat aku memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan, aku merasa ada dua suara nadi yang bersahutan. Dengar-…Aku belum yakin tentang ini, tapi setidaknya 70% aku berani bertaruh kalau Luhan sedang hamil saat ini, dan usia kandungannya sudah memasuki minggu ke delapan."

Baik Sehun, Luhan, Kai maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang bersuara saat ini. Keempatnya masih mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun.

 _Luhan hamil?_

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Bagaimana seorang pria bisa hamil?_

Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Namun kemudian ketiganya memandang Luhan dan tak lama senyum tercetak di wajah masing-masing.

 _Aku akan memiliki keturunan dari Luhan? Astaga memikirkannya saja aku sangat bersemangat._

 _Aku akan melihat Luhan kecil. Itu pasti sangat menggemaskan._

 _Aku akan menjadi ayahnya juga kalau begitu._

Dan seperti itulah kira-kira arti senyum dari wajah Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Ketiganya berniat mengeluarkan suara untuk berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan selamat pada Luhan. Namun

"MWO?"

Ketiganya refleks menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berteriak sangat kencang dan tersengal. Ketiganya mengernyit saat tahu benar ekspresi yang diberikan Luhan saat ini. Wajah pria cantik mereka begitu memerah dengan suara teriakan bergetar. Dan ketiganya tahu kalau itu bukan pertanda baik.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _finally update!_

 _._

 _dan sesuai permintaan ini jadi M-preg hahahaa...itung-itung bonus sebelum END :p_

 _._

 _btw...mau ucapin special thanks banget buat **Mak Jenny** a.k.a **im Jenny** yang udah pontang panting nyariin gue tiket **Exoluxion**. Alhasil nontonlah gue akhir februari nanti. Makasi banyak mak :3_

 _._

 _okey Happy reading and review semua :*_

 _._

 _Next update : RESTART_ ** _!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**previous...**_

 _Luhan hamil?_

 _Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Bagaimana seorang pria bisa hamil?_

Begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Namun kemudian ketiganya memandang Luhan dan tak lama senyum tercetak di wajah masing-masing.

 _Aku akan memiliki keturunan dari Luhan? Astaga memikirkannya saja aku sangat bersemangat._

 _Aku akan melihat Luhan kecil. Itu pasti sangat menggemaskan._

 _Aku akan menjadi ayahnya juga kalau begitu._

 _Dan seperti itulah kira-kira arti senyum dari wajah Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Ketiganya berniat mengeluarkan suara untuk berterimakasih pada Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan selamat pada Luhan. Namun_

 _"MWO?"_

 _Ketiganya refleks menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berteriak sangat kencang dan tersengal. Ketiganya mengernyit saat tahu benar ekspresi yang diberikan Luhan saat ini. Wajah pria cantik mereka begitu memerah dengan suara teriakan bergetar. Dan ketiganya tahu kalau itu bukan pertanda baik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The Death Fourth Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Lu Han, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa berteriak?" Sehun yang terlalu mengenali berbagai macam ekspresi dari wajah istrinya bertanya dengan sama tak sukanya karena menebak Luhan tidak menginginkan berita baik ini.

"Lalu aku harus apa? Melonjak dan berteriak senang karena kabar tentang bayi yang saat ini sedang berada di perutku? _haha…lucu!"_

Luhan tertawa sendirian sementara ketiga pasang mata didepannya menatapnya terlampau tajam "Sama sekali tidak lucu Luhan." Chanyeol bersandar di dekat ranjang di kamar Kai dan menaikkan kedua alisnya memberitahu Luhan.

Luhan kembali tertawa dan menatap kesal pada semua orang yang berada di kamar Kai saat ini "Lalu aku harus apa? Menerima dengan senang hati saat perutku membuncit? Demi Tuhan aku seorang pria. Bagaimana mungkin aku hamil?" katanya terdengar masih tertawa menyeramkan merasa semua ini lelucon menyebalkan untuknya.

"Terima saja. Kami akan menjagamu dan adik bayi." Kai memberitahu Luhan yang tampak semakin tak suka

" _oh ayolah!_ Jangan berbicara seolah aku memiliki sesuatu didalam sini."

"Kau memiliki calon darah dagingku didalam sana."

"Astaga Sehun."

Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya sebelum Kyuhyun menyela pertengkaran pemilik rumah saat ini "Aku sarankan kalian tidak bertengkar. Lebih baik segera bawa Luhan ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan apa yang aku katakan. Aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya memberitahu Sehun dan ketiga temannya yang masih terlihat bersitegang dan sudah siap bertengkar.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Blam…!**_

"Taruhan denganku kalau dugaan Kyuhyun salah besar."

Si pria yang mempunyai ukuran tubuh paling kecil dibanding dan wajah paling cantik itu hanya terus-terusan menggumamkan kalimat kalau Kyuhyun salah mendiagnosanya sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke rumah sakit. Hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan pemikiran ketiga pria tampan dibelakangnya yang delapan puluh persen yakin bahwa saat ini pria mungil yang sedang menggerutu didepan mereka memang sedang mengandung seorang anak Oh Sehun

" _cih._ Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku mual."

"Luhan kau bisa menyakiti perasaan adik bayi didalam sana." Kai bersuara asal membuat Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti didepan ketiga pria nya.

"Tidak ada ADIK BAYI di dalam sini!"

"Benarkah? Aku yakin ada!"

" _oh shit!_ Cepat kita temui Yixing dan mari membangunkan kalian dari mimpi indah kalian!"

Luhan membalik kasar tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan Lay yang merupakan dokter sekaligus teman Luhan saat Luhan duduk di bangku sekolah.

Ketiganya menghela nafas bersamaan dan hanya terkekeh melihat Luhan yang begitu tak terima dengan kabar yang diberikan Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu. "Apa hanya aku yang merasa tatapan Luhan saat ini sama seperti tatapannya saat ingin membunuh Jungkook beberapa waktu yang lalu?" Sehun bertanya memijat kepalanya dan sedikit khawatir dengan sikap Luhan.

" _hmm.._ Kau benar Sehunna. Luhan terlihat sangat menakutkan setiap kali ada hal yang mengganggu pemikirannya" Timpal Chanyeol yang kini hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung Sehun yang terlihat sangat khawatir memikirkan istrinya.

"Sudahlah…Luhan sudah seperti ini. Dia selalu seperti ini jika ada kita bertiga. Awalnya saja dia tidak akan terima, nanti pada akhirnya dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang merasa paling kehilangan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada bayinya." Gumam Kai memberitahu Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mau tak mau membenarkan apa yang Kai katakan, karena sebenci apapun Luhan pada sesuatu. Jika mereka bertiga menginginkannya maka Luhan akan berakhir menyetujui dan menerimanya tanpa perlawanan.

Sehun sedikit menghela nafasnya berat menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian "Bicara tentang bayi. Apa kalian yakin istriku benar-benar hamil?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

"Kenapa kalian bersemangat sekali?"

Kai terlihat tertawa senang dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya "Entahlah, membayangkan Luhan kecil yang menggemaskan membuatku sangat bersemangat."

"Kenapa Luhan kecil? Harusnya kau juga menyebutnya Sehun kecil."

"Tidak bisa. Luhan kecil pasti lebih menggemaskan daripada Sehun kecil. Itu sudah tertulis didalam takdir." Timpal Chanyeol yang juga merangkul pundak Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa bersyukur karena memiliki kedua teman yang bahkan memiliki rasa sayang lebih besar untuk Luhan daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo kita segera dengar apa kata Yixing. Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi pria cantikku." Gumam Kai membuat Sehun menyikut perutnya sementara Chanyeol memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Dia priaku." Gumam Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan dan tak lama ketiganya tertawa konyol karena selalu memperebutkan Luhan seperti ini setiap saat.

 _Cklek…!_

Sehun membuka pintu ruangan Yixing diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol yang langsung menutup pintu ruangan teman Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Bagaimana _hmm."_ Sehun bertanya menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat cemas dan mencium lembut kening Luhan agak lama

"Dia masih memeriksanya. Aku khawatir."

Sehun mengernyit membuat Luhan menyadari telah mengucapakan perkataan yang menyinggung suaminya "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingnkan darah dagingku?" gumam Sehun yang mulai tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

"Bukan begitu Sehunna. Aku hanya belum si-…"

"Hey Lay. Bagaimana hasilnya? Negatif kan?"

Luhan langsung bertanya saat melihat Lay kembali memasuki ruangannya memegang selembar kertas yang membuat satu pria merasa cemas dan tiga pria begitu berharap. Lay sendiri berjalan menuju kursinya tanpa ekspresi, dia sedikit menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Sehun dan Luhan lalu kemudian memandang sepasang suami istri yang memiliki ekspresi begitu berbeda didepannya.

" _well…._ Aku harus mengucapkan selamat padamu Sehun. Istrimu mengandung calon darah dagingmu." Ujarnya menatap Sehun yang begitu berbinar lalu kembali menatap wajah Luhan yang memucat "Hasilnya positif Lu."

" _YEAH APA KUBILANG!"_

Kai dan Chanyeol bersorak saling berpelukan memberi ucapan selamat pada Sehun sementara Luhan hanya menatap tak berkedip Lay yang menunjukkan hasil pemeriksaan yang dia lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ini gila. Mana mungkin aku-….Astagaa! kenapa bisa ada bayi didalam sini."

Luhan berdiri menjauh dari Sehun dan menatap kesal pada semua yang berada di ruangan Yixing.

"Luhan…" Sehun memperingati Luhan yang terlihat sangat gusar dan bisa sewaktu-waktu berbuat nekat.

"Jangan ikuti aku. Aku ingin pulang sendiri." Geramnya dan tak lama berlari meninggalkan ketiga pria nya yang terlihat frustasi menyadari kalau Luhan benar-benar tak bisa menerima keadaannya saat ini.

" _damn it!"_

Sehun menggebrak meja kerja Lay membuat sang dokter terkekeh melihat wajah-wajah frustasi ketiga pria di ruangannya "Aku rasa kalian harus bersabar menghadapi Luhan. Itu reaksi wajar seorang pria yang dinyatakan hamil. Dia akan memiliki masa sulitnya sendiri nantinya." Gumamnya menepuk sekilas bahu Sehun dan menatap Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sama bingungnya dengan Sehun.

"Tapi dia akan menerimanya. Luhan selalu seperti itu kan?" gumamnya meyakinkan ketiga temannya yang tak banyak berkata-kata.

Sehun menggeleng cepat dan menatap Lay menyangkal ucapan teman istrinya tersebut "Istriku itu masih kekanakan dia juga sangat manja. Semakin kami memohon dan bersabar maka dia akan semakin nekat dengan keputusannya." Gumamnya memberitahu Lay dan tak lama membalikan tubuhnya menatap kedua temannya.

"Gunakan rencana B" Katanya memberitahu Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat bersemangat dengan keputusan Sehun.

 **..**

…

 **..**

 _ **Blam….!**_

Terdengar suara mobil yang masing-masing pintunya sengaja ditutup dengan kencang dan menampilkan ketiga pria dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang kini memasuki rumah mereka dengan aura tak kalah menyeramkan dengan seseorang yang sudah berada didalam rumah.

"Kalian disini?"

Kai dan Chanyeol bertanya hampir bersamaan saat melihat kekasih mereka sedang mengusap punggung Luhan yang sepertinya masih terlihat marah dan kesal

" _hey.."_

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun otomatis berlari ke pelukan kekasih mereka dan bersandar di pelukan kekasih masing-masing sementara Luhan masih sibuk mencari informasi di laptop yang ia gunakan.

"Kau sedang apa?'

Sehun yang pertama kali bertanya saat melihat Luhan mengabaikan kedatangannya.

"Bukan urusan kalian."

"Kau tidak menginginkan bayi itu kan?"

Luhan yang masih sibuk mencari informasi secara refleks menoleh dan baru menyadari kalau raut wajah ketiga pria yang sedang berdiri didepannya membuat dirinya merinding ketakutan.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Luhan bertanya namun hanya seringaian yang ia dapatkan. Dia kemudian semakin mengernyit saat melihat Kai yang menggenggam Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya dan membawa satu kantong plastik yang isinya seperti Soju dan beberapa obat yang tidak ia ketahui itu apa.

"Itu apa?"

"Minum saja. Kau akan kehilangan bayimu jika kau meminum semua itu. Kami sudah memastikannya." Gumam Kai duduk di meja makan dan melipat tangannya di atas dadanya dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di belakangnya memperhatikan Luhan begitupun dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Apa aku boleh tidak memiliki bayi ini?" katanya bertanya menatap Sehun yang kini memandangnya tajam.

"Terserahmu." Balasnya terlampau dingin membuat Luhan sedikit terdiam.

"Cepat habiskan. Kami melihatmu."

"A-apa kalian yakin?"

"Kau yang tidak yakin. Bukan Sehun atau aku ataupun Kai. Kau satu-satunya yang tidak menginginkan anak kami kan?"

Luhan tahu jika dirinya sedang diancam saat ini. Ketiga pria didepannya selalu seperti ini jika dirinya mulai keras kepala dan tidak mendengarkan siapapun. Luhan sedikit menghela nafasnya dan menatap Sehun frustasi "Lalu setelah itu apa?"

"Setelah kau meminumnya?" gumam Sehun masih melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya dan mempelajari wajah Luhan yang mulai ketakutan.

" _ya…_ Apa kita bercerai?" katanya bertanya sedikit bergetar. Karena Luhan takut Sehun mengancamnya dengan perpisahan.

Sehun pun tertawa kesal dan menatap Luhan tak percaya "Aku menikahimu bukan untuk berpisah darimu. Berhenti meragukan aku." Katanya berkilat menatap Luhan yang kini menunduk.

"Lalu apa? Aku tahu kalian tidak akan semudah ini membiarkan aku mendapatkan keinginanku."

"Minum saja. Obat itu akan bereaksi dengan cepat, kau akan kesakitan lalu kami membawamu ke rumah sakit dan kau kehilangan bayimu. Mudah kan?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kai yang juga terdengar mengancamnya "Lalu setelah itu aku pergi dari rumah ini." katanya memberitahu Luhan membuat Kyungsoo secara refleks memegang bahu kekasihnya yang terasa tegang.

"Aku menyusul Kai setelahnya." Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan yang sudah benar-benar memucat saat ini.

" _arghhhh_ BRENGSEK!"

 _Prang…..!_

Luhan pun berdiri dan membuang semua botol minuman keras beserta obatnya ke lantai lalu menatap gusar ketiga pria yang kini tersenyum puas didepannya.

"BERHENTI MENGANCAMKU! PIKIR KALIAN AKU TEGA MEMBUNUH ANAKKU?"

Luhan mulai melempar bantal yang berada disampingnya ke arah Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol lalu terduduk lemas dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Dia mulai terisak karena terlalu emosi dan ketakutan saat ini.

Sehun pun menatap tak tega istrinya yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat gusar sedari awal Kyuhyun memberitahu tentang keadaannya. Sehun yakin Luhan tidak akan sampai hati membenci apalagi menyakiti darah dagingnya sendiri. Hanya saja semua terlalu membingungkan dengan sikap yang Luhan berikan.

Sehun kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang kini terisak semakin hebat disana.

" _hey Lu..._ Berhenti menangis _hmm._ Maafkan aku mengancam dan membuatmu ketakutan. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini." ujarnya berjongkok didepan Luhan dan menciumi kedua tangan istrinya yang terasa dingin.

"Kalian tega sekali padaku _hkkss"_ Katanya bergetar menatap Sehun yang terlihat menyesal.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Maaf." Gumam Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium bibir istrinya dengan lembut. Awalnya Luhan menolak ciuman lembut suaminya namun saat merasa dirinya menjadi tenang hanya karena Sehun menciumnya. Membuatnya tak menolak dan hanya menerima permintaan maaf Sehun dengan cepat.

"Kau sudah tenang?" Sehun bertanya saat menyadari Luhan tak lagi terisak.

" _hmm."_

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu gusar? Kenapa kau terlihat menolak bayi kita pada awalnya?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kencang saat Sehun menangkup wajahnya dan memintanya untuk menjelaskan kenapa dia menolak kehadiran darah daging mereka pada awalnya.

"Luhan bilang dia belum siap. Bukan tidak menerimanya." Baekhyun membuka suara dan mewakili Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Itu wajar kan? Bahkan wanita sekalipun tidak akan siap untuk kehamilan pertama mereka." gumam Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang bersuara.

"Bukan karena kehamilan pertamanya."

Kini Kyungsoo yang bersuara membuat ketiga pria tampan yang berada di ruang santai mereka saat ini menautkan kedua alis mereka "Lalu apa?" tanya Sehun semakin tak mengerti

"Luhan belum siap jika orang-orang menatap aneh dan merasa dirinya menjijikan. Dia akan menjadi satu-satunya pria yang berkeliaran di luar sana dengan perut membuncit kan?"

" _oh ayolah_ Lu!" Kai secara refleks berdiri menggenggam Kyungoo dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang hanya tertunduk karena kedua sahabatnya sudah memberitahukan alasan kenapa dirinya merasa gusar sebelumnya.

"Pikirmu aku akan membiarkan orang-orang itu menghinamu?" katanya duduk disamping Luhan dan mengusap lembut punggung pria cantiknya yang terasa menegang.

"Siapapun yang berani mengejek, mengganggu atau menyentuhmu. Itu artinya dia sudah bosan hidup Luhan." kini Chanyeol yang mendekap Baekhyun dan duduk di sisi kanan Luhan yang kosong. Dia sedikit mengusap rambut Luhan yang masih terdiam tak menjawab.

"Oh jadi benar kau mengandung Luhan kecil? Astaga pasti menggemaskan sekali." Keenam pria yang sedang duduk di sofa menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yunho serta teman mereka yang lain bersandar didepan pintu sambil tersenyum mendapati kabar tentang kehamilan Luhan.

"Dan kalau aku tidak salah dengar Kyungsoo bilang kau takut jika orang-orang mengejekmu?" TOP berjalan menghampiri Luhan diikuti semua teman-teman mereka yang menghambur ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kau tenang saja Lu. Aku sudah lama tidak membunuh. Aku akan membunuh mereka yang berani menghinamu."

" _ish._ Menyeramkan sekali." Baekhyun mencibir TOP yang terlihat terkekeh saat ini.

"Hanya bercanda Baek. Nanti jika ada Chanyeol kecil didalam perutmu kami juga akan menjagamu." Timpal Siwon membuat Chanyeol tertawa sementara Baekhyun menatapnya kesal.

Semuanya tertawa saat ini kecuali Sehun yang masih menatap tak berkedip istrinya yang masih tertunduk.

"Kau lihat kan?" Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan memaksa Luhan menatapnya.

"Bukan hanya aku, Kai atau Chanyeol yang menjagamu. Kami semua menjagamu dan Luhan kecil, jadi berhenti memikirkan hal yang membuat dirimu gusar. Kau mengerti kan?"

Luhan melihat ke sekeliling rumahnya dan sangat bahagia menyadari rumahnya kembali ramai berisi dengan teman-temannya yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang dan senang. Dia pun mengangguk membuat Sehun tersenyum lega "Aku mengerti."

" _aigooo_ Lulu pintar sekali." Kai dan Chanyeol menarik gemas pipi Luhan membuat Luhan mau tak mau tertawa namun kemudian meringis karena keduanya menarik pipiny terlalu kencang membuat Sehun harus susah payah menjauhkan tangan jahil Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Oia satu lagi!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berteriak membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa _baby_ ku. Kau juga mau mempunyai Kyungsoo kecil?"

" _argghh.."_ Kai meringis saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mencubit kencang perutnya dan menatap sebal kekasihnya yang menggodanya saat ini.

"Ada apa Kyung?" Sehun bertanya dan memangku Luhan di sofa yang kosong membawa istrinya menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Luhan bilang kalian semua terutama Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Kalian bertiga harus memenuhi semua yang Luhan inginkan. Semuanya!" Kyungsoo berdiri bertolak pinggang memberitahu semua orang yang berada di rumah kekasihnya saat ini

"Iya kan Lu?" Katanya berusaha mencari kontak mata dengan Luhan, agar Luhan mengiyakan ucapannya membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa karena Kyungsoo memang benar-benar pintar bermain dengan situasi.

" _y-ya_ Tentu saja!" Luhan pun mengangguk dan mengangkat ibu jarinya membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu kau mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan." Gumam Sehun berbisik memberitahu istrinya dan mulai membuat gerakan di perut Luhan.

"Sebaiknya tepati janjimu." Balas Luhan yang juga membuat gerakan di perutnya tepat diatas tangan Sehun.

"Kau mengajari Luhan untuk meminta yang tidak-tidak ya?" Kai yang sedang memangku kekasihnya bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang terdengar terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bilang manfaatkan keadaan sebanyak mungkin padanya." Katanya tertawa membalas Kai yang kini mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya didepan umum.

"Pindah tempat jika ingin membuat Jongin kecil." Chanyeol mencibir Kai yang selalu tidak tahu malu jika sedang mencumbu Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin ingin memiliki Jongin kecil?" Kikwang bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menggigit erat bibirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Kai yang merasa pertanyan Kikwang seperti mengejeknya.

"Kau itu tidak tampan Kai. Kasihan anakmu jika dia mengikutimu."

" _y-yak!"_

Hahahahahaha~

Suara Luhan tertawa adalah suara yang pertama kali Sehun dengar seharian ini, dan hal itu pun disadari oleh Kai, Chanyeol dan seluruh teman-temannya yang refleks ikut tertawa karena melihat Luhan sudah sedikit lebih _rileks_ saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan tanpa terasa usia kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki bulan keempat. Tak ada yang terlihat berbeda dari penampilan Luhan, dia tetap Luhan yang cantik dan tampan sekaligus di bagian atasnya namun menjadi Luhan yang gemuk dengan perut sedikit membuncit jika kita lihat bagian bawahnya.

Dan selama masa kehamilannya. Luhan termasuk sering membuat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol kewalahan menuruti semua keinginannya yang selalu berakhir salah pula di matanya meskipun itu sudah sangat sempurna menurut ketiganya.

Seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu misalnya. Luhan bersikeras meminta Kai membelikannya kucing _online_ yang dijual di Beijing. Kai yang memang memiliki anjing peliharaan tentu saja menolaknya cepat dengan alasan takut kucing itu membuat ulah pada Janggu dan Monggu dan akan menyusahkan jika berada dalam satu rumah.

Luhan yang kesal karena permintaannya tidak dituruti pun akhirnya melampiaskannya pada Janggu dan Monggu. Dia nyaris mencukur habis bulu-bulu indah kedua anjing Kai kalau saja Kai tidak melihatnya. Dia terus mengancam akan memburu kedua anjing cantik itu jika Kai tidak membelikan kucing beijing itu. Dia ingin kucing itu dengan catatan harus Kai yang membelinya dan menyerahkan langsung padanya. Merasa tak punya pilihan lain Kai akhirnya membeli kucing itu dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

" _Tidak mau. Kucing itu hitam. Aku pikir bulunya berwarna abu-abu. Dia jelek. Singkirkan!"_

Dan itu adalah satu kalimat panjang yang Luhan berikan pada Kai setelah mendapatkan kucing itu dengan susah payah. Kai bahkan harus mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang cukup besar hanya untuk mendapatkan kucing itu namun Luhan memintanya untuk membuangnya begitu saja. Hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tahu benar perjuangan Kai mendapatkan kucing itu tersenyum iba menatap Kai yang terlihat frustasi.

" _maafkan istriku. Aku bisa saja membelikannya. Tapi dia hanya ingin kau yang membelikannya."_

Jika itu cerita Kim Jongin maka berbeda dengan milik Chanyeol yang harus dibuat pasang badan karena Luhan. Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, Luhan meminta bermain judi di tempat biasa mereka bermain kartu. Tentu saja Chanyeol langsung menolak mengantarnya. Namun bukan Luhan namanya jika menyerah begitu saja dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

Saat itu dirumah mereka hanya ada dirinya dan Luhan. Sehun masih bekerja sementara Kai mengurus pekerjaan rutin mereka, Chanyeol yang saat itu tertidur dikamarnya mendengar suara mobil yang dinyalakan, awalnya dia mengira itu suara mobil Sehun atau Kai namun setelah ia dengar lebih jelas lagi. Itu adalah suara mobil Luhan yang sengaja disimpan tak pernah digunakan lagi selama kehamilan Luhan. dia pun berlari ke jendela kamarnya dan membelalak menyadari kalau Luhan benar-benar berada didalam mobil dan menyetir di tengah malam seperti ini.

" _Oh tidak. Sehun bisa membunuhku."_

Dan tak perlu waktu lama Chanyeol pun segera menyusul Luhan setelah sebelumnya mendapat pesan yang Luhan tulis dan tempel di pintu kamarnya. pesan itu berbunyi " _yeolie. Aku bermain kartu sebentar dan akan segera kembali. Jadi jangan khawatir…. P.s: ini keinginan bayiku bukan aku."_

" _Bagaimana bisa seorang bayi menginginkan bermain kartu. Dia pasti akan membuat ulah"_ Geram Chanyeol memijat kencang kepalanya dan berlari menyusul Luhan ke tempat mereka biasa bermain kartu.

Dan benar saja dugaan Chanyeol. Luhan yang biasa selalu membuat ulah jika mereka bermain kartu. Maka Luhan yang sedang mengandung anak seorang Oh Sehun pun akan jauh lebih mengacau seperti saat ini misalnya.

Luhan sedang dalam posisinya yang sedang ingin memukul seseorang yang pasti berbuat ulah dengannya. Luhan dibantu oleh kenalan mereka di _club_ tempat mereka biasa bermain sedang bersiap melayangkan tinjunya ke seorang pria yang tangannya dicengkram oleh Kangin dan Shindong.

" _hmm kau bilang apa? Aku menjijikan? Rasakan i-…."_

 _Grep!_

 _Luhan sedikit menggeram kesal karena ada yang menahan tangannya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya menakutkan saat ini_

" _Berhenti. Kita pulang."_

" _Tapi Yeol dia menghinaku."_

" _Abaikan sampah sepertinya. Kita pulang. Demi Tuhan Lu, bagaimana kalau kau terluka? Bagaimana kalau adik bayi terkejut. Kita pulang. Oke?"_

Luhan yang jarang melihat Chanyeol murka seperti itu pun merasa menyesal tak mendengarkan lalu kemudian mengangguk menuruti ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit mengusap rambut Luhan lalu mendekap Luhan segera membawanya pulang sebelum

" _KAU PIKIR KAU MAU KEMANA?"_

Chanyeol yang menyadarinya pun menarik Luhan ke belakangnya dan tak lama

 _BUGH!_

Dia terpaksa menerima pukulan mentah di wajahnya karena pria sialan itu hampir membuat Luhan terluka.

 _"BRENGSEK!"_

Luhan yang berteriak dan hampir membalas perbuatan pria yang mengganggunya sebelum tangannya kembali dicengkram oleh Chanyeol.

" _Tunggu di mobil Lu. Aku akan menghabisinya sendiri."_

" _Tapi aku ingin lihat."_

" _Aku tidak mau jadi ayah yang buruk untuk anakmu. Jadi cepat tunggu dimobil karena aku sudah tidak sabar membunuh bajingan ini." gumamnya mendesis membuat Luhan tak punya pilihan lain selain menunggu di mobil_

Dan tanpa perlu waktu lama, Chanyeol benar-benar menghabisi pria sialan yang memukul wajahnya dan menghampiri Luhan yang menunggu di mobil.

" _Apa kau membunuhnya."_

" _tidak."_

" _ish. Sayang sekali! Harusnya kau membunuhnya."_

" _Luhan ada adik bayi di perutmu. Jadi berhenti mengucapkan kalimat membunuh atau menghabisimu."_

" _aku salah lagi."_

Chanyeol mau tak mau tertawa dan kembali memijat keningnya dengan cepat " _Kau benar-benar mengandung seorang anak dari Oh Sehun ya?"_ gumamnya terkekeh dan membawa Luhan kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

Dan seperti itulah cara Luhan mengganggu ketenangan hidup Kai dan Chanyeol. Selalu berulang dan bergantian. Namun yang membuat Kai dan Chanyeol bingung adalah Luhan sama sekali tak pernah mengganggu Sehun, dia beralasan kalau Sehun sudah lelah jadi dia harus mencari pelampiasan. Dan sialnya pelampiasan yang dimaksuda adalah menyusahkan Kai dan Chanyeol. _Secara bergantian!_

Begitulah kira-kira gambaran kehamilan Luhan selama empat bulan ini. Dia terus berulah dan meminta hal-hal yang membuat kepala Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol berdenyut sakit. Namu saat memasuki usia enam bulan kandungannya. Luhan lebih bersikap normal dan hanya meminta hal-hal tertentu pada ketiga pria nya. Dia bahkan cenderung mencari kebutuhannya sendiri membuat baik Sehun, Kai maupun Chanyeol lebih mengkhawtirkan kondisi Luhan yang tidak menyusahkan mereka.

Seperti malam ini misalnya, Luhan tiba-tiba sangat menginginkan yoghurt. Dia terbangun dan melihat Sehun tidur terlelap disampingnya. Merasa tak tega pun, Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri yoghurt di lemari es berharap masih ada persediaan untuknya.

Dia mengenakan jaket tipis yang bisa menghangatkan perutnya yang sudah terlihat semakin membuncit dan berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga. Jujur saja di kehamilan besar seperti ini Luhan benar-benar kesulitan menggerakan tubuhnya. Semua terasa berat dan membuatnya susah berjalan, terkadang bahkan dia harus meminta salah satu dari ketiga prianyan untuk membantunya berjalan karena dia sering merasakan kram tiba-tiba di perutnya.

Dan dengan susah payah pun, Luhan akhirnya berhasil menuruni tangga dan tersenyum mendapati yoghurt yang masih tersisa satu. Tanpa pikir panjang pun dia langsung melahap habis semua yoghurtnya dan mendesah kesal karena dia masih menginginkan yoghurtnya yang habis.

" _ish_ Aku masih mau yoghurtku. Kenapa habisnya cepat sekali." Gerutunya dan terus menggali sisa terakhir dari yoghurt langsung dari _cup_ nya.

Dia terus menggerutu sampai akhirnya matanya menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya berbinar. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku pergi?" gumam Luhan merasa bimbang karena melihat kunci mobil milik Chanyeol tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja makan.

"Kalau aku pergi pasti mereka akan marah."

 _Guk…._

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan membungkuk kesulitan untuk menggendong Janggu yang terus menjilati kakinya "Kau merindukan aku ya?" katanya bertanya menciumi wajah Janggu yang terus menggonggong senang.

" _tunggu dulu."_ Gumam Luhan menatap wajah Janggu cukup lama dan tersenyum senang kemudian.

"Akan berbahaya kalau aku pergi sendirian, tapi mengajakmu pergi denganku aku rasa tidak masalah. Lagipula kita hanya pergi sebentar ke swalayan dan kembali secepat mungkin. Iya kan?" Luhan bertanya menatap Janggu yang terus menggonggong seolah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

" _sstt…_ Kau bisa membangunkan mereka jika berisik. Ayo kita pergi sebentar."

Luhan pun mengambil kunci mobil Chanyeol dan dengan perlahan mengendap keluar dari rumahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Nah aku rasa cukup. Ayo janggu kita pulang."

Luhan yang sudah membawa banyak yoghurt di dekapannya pun kini mengantri untuk membayar dan berniat segera pulang sebelum salah satu dari Sehun, Kai maupun Chanyeol menyadari kepergiannya di tengah malam seperti ini.

" _Dasar aneh. aku rasa dia memiliki penyakit menjijkan. Lihat perutnya yang membuncit dan jalannya yang aneh."_

Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya malas dan menatap sepasang suami istri yang mengantri di belakangnya "Apa kalian ada masalah denganku?" katanya menantang membuat sepasang suami istri itu mencibir.

"Ya! Kami tidak mau berada di belakang orang aneh!" geramnya mendahului Luhan dan mulai mengantri untuk membayar.

Harusnya Luhan sudah selesai membayar sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi orang-orang yang memandangnya menyebalkan terus berdatangan membuatnya harus rela di lewati banyak orang dan terus mengantri entah sampai kapan. Dia bisa saja berteriak dan membuat ulah lagi, tapi dia tidak memiliki kenalan di sekitar sini membuatnya harus mati-matian menahan diri sampai

" _hey!"_

Luhan berteriak karena seseorang dengan sengaja membuat yoghurtnya terjatuh. Luhan sudah mengepalkan erat tangannya sampai kemudian dia merasakan Janggu menjilati kakinya seolah meminta Luhan untuk bersabar.

" _hah_ baiklah. Aku tidak marah, tapi aku tidak bisa berjongkok untuk mengambilnya." Gumam Luhan yang sudah merasa frustasi dan segera ingin pulang lalu kembali tidur di pelukan suaminya.

 _Guk…guk.._

" _araseo Jangguya._ Ini untuk adik bayi kan?" gumamnya kembali menghela nafas dan berusaha berjongkok dengan susah payah sebelum seseorang mengambil yoghurtnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Ini milikmu."

Luhan pun mengambil cepat miliknya dan sedikit membungkuk berterimakasih "Terimakasih ba-…"

" _anda?"_

Luhan sedikit tercengang mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang didampingi suaminya kini sedang menatapnya tersenyum.

"Kalau aku boleh meminta harusnya kau memanggilku ibu dan memanggilnya ayah kan?"

"Kita bicara nanti. Kau harusnya sudah membayar minumanmu dari awal kan? aku akan membantumu." Gumam wanita tersebut dan membantu Luhan menerobos antrian membuat pelanggan yang sedari tadi mencari ulah dengan Luhan mencibir kesal.

"Kenapa? Kalian kesal? Dengarkan aku tuan dan nyonya yang terhormat. Pria ini menantuku dan dia tidak mengidap penyakit aneh. dia sedang mengandung cucuku. Jadi jika ada yang berkeberatan tentang penampilannya bersiaplah untuk babak belur karena pengawalku jumlahnya lusinan diluar sana."

"Apa ada yang keberatan?" katanya bertanya menantang para pelanggan yang mengganggu Luhan.

"Baguslah kalau tidak ada. Ayo kita mengantri nak. Kau aman sekarang."

" _eh?"_ Luhan benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apalagi. Dia merasakan takut dan senang bersamaan mendapati kedua orang tua Sehun kini berada didepannya dan begitu menolongnya untuk masalah sepele seperti ini. dia kemudian menatap ragu-ragu ayah Sehun yang selalu menentang hubungannya dengan Sehun dan cukup menghangat menyadari pria yang berusia sama dengan ayahnya kini tersenyum hangat padanya.

Luhan pun membalas senyuman itu dan menghapus cepat air mata bahagianya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan kalau akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya suaminya dalam keadaan hanya memakai piyama dan jaket tipis, serta terlihat memalukan karena hanya untuk membayar minuman yang ia inginkan saja sangat sulit.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"LUHANNNNN!"

Terdengar suara Sehun berteriak sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kerumah yang sudah tak pernah ia datangi lagi hampir lima tahun lamanya. Didengar dari suaranya, Sehun begitu marah dan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan karena di tengah tidurnya yang nyaman dia menerima panggilan dari Luhan yang mengatakan kalau dirinya sedang berada di rumahnya saat ini.

 _BRAK!_

"LUHAN!"

"Berhenti berteriak. Luhan sedang menghabiskan yoghurtnya." Gumam Tuan Oh memberitahu Sehun serta Kai dan Chanyeol yang terlihat terengah saat ini.

Sementara Sehun menatap istrinya tak percaya saat melihat Luhan yang lebih memilih menghabiskan yoghurtnya daripada berlari ke arahnya saat ini.

Dia pun menggeram dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Luhan "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" geramnya mencengkram kuat lengan Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit meringis karenanya.

"Anakku. Jangan marah pada Luhan. kami yang memaksanya kesini."

"APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN?"

" _Se-sehunna."_ Luhan sedikit berjengit menyadari rasa benci Sehun pada kedua orang tuanya masih sangat besar apalagi jika itu menyangkut tentang dirinya.

"KALIAN BOLEH MENGGANGGUKU TAPI JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKATI ISTRI DAN CALON ANAKKU!"

"Sehun cukup." Luhan melepas genggaman suaminya dan menatap Sehun sedikit takut.

"Ayah dan ibumu menolongku saat di swalayan tadi. Mereka membantuku membayar yoghurt yang aku inginkan. Jadi berhenti menyalahkan kedua orang tuamu. Lagipula kenapa jika aku disini? Ini rumahmu. Kau lahir dan tumbuh besar disini. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Kita pulang." Sehun kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan namun Luhan juga kembali menghempas genggaman suaminya.

"LUHAN!"

"Sehun tenanglah."

Chanyeol secara refleks berdiri disamping Sehun dan menggenggam lengan Sehun agar tidak kehilangan kendali sementara Kai berdiri didepan Luhan, menyadari Luhan sedikit tersentak saat Sehun membentaknya begitu kencang membuat wajahnya memucat seketika.

" _argghh…._ Apa yang kalian inginkan hah?"

Sehun kembali membentak kedua orang tuanya membuat ibunya berkaca-kaca

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu Luhan didepan swalayan saat perjalanan pulang kerumah. Awalnya kami tidak berniat menyapanya karena tahu kau akan sangat marah. Tapi orang tua mana yang tega melihat putranya dilecehkan didepan umum. IBU DAN AYAH HANYA INGIN MENOLONG LUHAN. HANYA ITU!"

" _yeobo_ tenanglah." Terdengar ayah Sehun yang kini menenangkan istrinya yang juga terbawa emosi.

"Aku mendapatkan balasan atas semua sikapku selama ini. Putraku satu-satunya sangat membenciku. Aku menyesal. Maafkan ibu Sehunna."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan memandang wajah Luhan yang menolak melihatnya. Dia semakin frustasi menyadari istrinya juga sudah menangis dipelukan Kai saat ini. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati ibunya yang masih terisak dipelukan ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun berjongkok menggenggam erat kedua tangan ibunya "Aku hanya terlalu terkejut mendengar Luhan berada disini. Kalian tidak pernah menerima Luhan sebelumnya. Aku hanya takut kalian menyakiti istriku. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka baik itu fisik maupun hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya diam."

"Kami yang meminta maaf karena terlalu sibuk membenci hubungan kalian dan menolak kenyataan kalau hanya Luhan satu-satunya yang bisa membuatmu tertawa anakku. Ayah juga meminta maaf."

Sehun sendiri tak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang terlihat semakin menua setiap harinya. Dia tidak meraskan tubuh kekar ayahnya lagi melainkan tubuh rapuh yang kini memeluknya erat terasa seperti penyesalan di setiap ucapan maaf yang kedua orang tuanya ucapkan.

"Kaiiiii." Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Kai dan menangis hebat disana, dia tidak tahan menyaksikan Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berpelukan saling memaafkan. Membuatnya terlalu bahagia dan tak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kau tahu Lu? Aku rasa adik bayi akan memiliki orang tua serta kakek nenek yang lengkap. Selamat untukmu." Chanyeol berbisik memberitahu Luhan yang kini berganti memeluk Chanyeol dan membiarkan Kai mengurus Janggu yang sedari tadi menggonggong mengganggunya.

Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang kini menggerutu karena sepertinya Janggu terus mengganggunya. Dia kemudian melepas lembut pelukan kedua orang tuanya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang kini menatapnya berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harusnya tidak membentakmu." Gumamnya menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium lama kening Luhan.

"Jangan marah padaku."

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan kemudian tertawa memeluk suaminya "Kau menyebalkan sekali jika berteriak."

"Aku minta maaf." Gumam Sehun menciumi pucuk kepala istrinya berkali-kali.

"Beruntung kau memiliki istri yang baik hati. Aku memaafkanmu."

"Iya benar aku beruntung. Dan sebagai rasa terimakasihku aku rasa kita bisa menginap sampai hari minggu nanti disini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tanya pada ayah dan ibuku jika kau ingin sekali menginap disini. _"_

" _ummhh…_ Apa aku dan Sehun boleh bermalam disini?" katanya bertanya ragu pada orang tua Sehun yang saat ini tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus memanggil eomma dan appa terlebih dulu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Luhan tertawa senang dan mengangguk cepat " _hmm…_ Aku mengerti. Eomma...Appa." gumamnya tersipu malu dan kembali bersembunyi di pelukan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali Luhan. Aku benar-benar rindu menjamahmu."

" _ish._ Kau harus tahan. Tiga bulan lagi dan aku milikmu."

"Seperti tiga tahun rasanya." Gerutu Sehun membuat Kai dan Chanyeol mencibir mendengarnya.

"Berlebihan." Gumam Kai dan Sehun langsung menatapnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, jangan terlalu lama disini. Aku bisa mati merindukanmu."

" _ck._ Berlebihan." Kini Sehun membalas cibiran Kai yang sedang berpamitan pada istrinya.

"Hanya tiga hari. Aku juga tidak bisa tidak melihat kau dan Chanyeol. Oh iya, kau bisa membawa Kyungsoo menginap."

"Kau mengijinkannya?"

"Memangnya kapan aku melarangnya?"

Kai tertawa dan baru menyadari kalau Luhan memang tidak pernah melarang Kyungsoo menginap hanya saja Luhan sangat tidak tahan melihat dirinya yang selalu tidak bisa menahan diri jika sedang bersama Kyungsoo "Baiklah aku akan membujuknya menemaniku. Semoga dia tidak sibuk."

"Dia akan menemanimu."

" _araseo._ Sampai hari minggu nanti." Kai mencium kening Luhan berpamitan sebelum dirinya pulang.

"Kau juga ajak Baekhyun menginap."

Chanyeol membenarkan anak rambut Luhan dan menggeleng cepat " _eh?_ Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Aku yang akan menginap di rumahnya." Katanya mengerling Luhan dan memeluknya sekilas.

"Aku pergi dulu. Cepat pulang dan dengarkan kata Sehun. oke?"

Luhan tertawa dan mengangguk cepat "Aku akan mendengarkan Sehun."

Luhan dan Sehun pun mengantar kedua temannya sampai ke halaman belakang rumah Sehun dan tak lama melambai saat dua mobil melewati keduanya dengan kecepatan yang sama.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Luhan berteriak dan kembali bersandar memeluk Sehun.

"Jadi apa kau ingin tidur dikamarku?"

"Tentu saja!" Luhan terkikik membayangkan menemukan sesuatu yang lucu tentang suaminya.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan apapun dikamarku." Gumam Sehun menarik kencang hidung Luhan dan membuyarkan lamunan Luhan yang sudah pasti berisi tentang sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya malu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Ya terserahmu saja."

"Kita akan membuat ayahmu malu. Oke?" gumam Luhan berbisik memberitahu calon bayinya yang terus menerus bergerak sedari tadi.

"Luhan cepat kemari dan genggam tanganku. Kau bisa kedinginan."

Luhan pun menggerutu pelan dan berjalan perlahan mendekati suaminya yang sedari tadi berjalan didepannya "Bilang saja kau yang kedinginan." Gerutunya menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Terimakasih sayang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih." Gumam Sehun mencium jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya semakin erat. Dan tentu saja ucapan terimakasih yang ia ucapkan pada Luhan untuk banyak hal.

Karena Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, Luhan bertemu dengannya, Luhan menunggunya begitu lama, melewati banyak hal dalam hubungan mereka sampai akhirnya mereka menikah dan akan memiliki Luhan kecil sebentar lagi. Rasa terimakasihnya semakin ia ucapkan pada Luhan karena pria yang sedang ia genggam ini tanpa sadar terus menerus mengembalikan kebahagiannya.

Dan berpelukan dengan kedua orang tuanya serta membawanya pulang kerumahnya saat ini? Itu merupakan rasa terimakasih yang tak bisa diucapkan langsung oleh Sehun.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _Seandainya Luhan kemaren ada di #exoluxionina, maka lengkaplah main cast tdf gue :"" #Slapme #pleasewakemeup :D..._

 _ah_ _sudahlah liat trio bangcat mondar mandir depan gue aja udh seneng bgt kemaren. tapi ya gituuuuu...ahhhhh kapan moveon gue? #lupakan_

 _._

 ** _yey...dua chapter menuju end...nano nano rasanya :)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _happy reading and review aja deh ya..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _next update story: restart :) seeyousoon_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previous**_

 _"Jadi apa kau ingin tidur dikamarku?"_

 _"Tentu saja!" Luhan terkikik membayangkan menemukan sesuatu yang lucu tentang suaminya._

 _"Kau tidak akan menemukan apapun dikamarku." Gumam Sehun menarik kencang hidung Luhan dan membuyarkan lamunan Luhan yang sudah pasti berisi tentang sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya malu._

 _"Kita lihat saja nanti."_

 _"Ya terserahmu saja."_

 _"Kita akan membuat ayahmu malu. Oke?" gumam Luhan berbisik memberitahu calon bayinya yang terus menerus bergerak sedari tadi._

 _"Luhan cepat kemari dan genggam tanganku. Kau bisa kedinginan."_

 _Luhan pun menggerutu pelan dan berjalan perlahan mendekati suaminya yang sedari tadi berjalan didepannya "Bilang saja kau yang kedinginan." Gerutunya menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat membuat Sehun tertawa._

 _"Terimakasih sayang."_

 _"Untuk apa?"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih." Gumam Sehun mencium jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya semakin erat. Dan tentu saja ucapan terimakasih yang ia ucapkan pada Luhan untuk banyak hal._

 _Karena Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, Luhan bertemu dengannya, Luhan menunggunya begitu lama, melewati banyak hal dalam hubungan mereka sampai akhirnya mereka menikah dan akan memiliki Luhan kecil sebentar lagi. Rasa terimakasihnya semakin ia ucapkan pada Luhan karena pria yang sedang ia genggam ini tanpa sadar terus menerus mengembalikan kebahagiannya._

 _Dan berpelukan dengan kedua orang tuanya serta membawanya pulang kerumahnya saat ini? Itu merupakan rasa terimakasih yang tak bisa diucapkan langsung oleh Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The Death Fourth Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Lu Han, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

 _Apa kau yakin akan menjalani hidup yang kami lakukan?_

 _Ya...selama bersama kalian._

 _Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan setelah kau bergabung dengan kami, hidupmu akan selalu dipenuhi dengan ketakutan,kau akan memiliki banyak musuh dan kau tidak akan bisa lagi hidup secara normal bahkan saat kau menginginkannya lagi. Apa kau siap?_

" _..."_

 _Luhan?_

 _Ya...aku siap Sehun. Aku siap._

" _Luhan Awas!"_

 _Dor...!_

" _KAI!"_

" _BRENGSEK APA YANG KAU LA-..."_

 _Dor...!_

 _Luhan menoleh sekilas dan kali ini mendapati Chanyeol tergeletak dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya terasa melemas sampai akhirnya dia berlari menghampiri kedua pria yang memucat didepannya saat ini._

" _CHANYEOL!..."_

" _haaah~"_

Luhan terlihat terengah saat terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, matanya melihat ke sekitar dan bersyukur kalau semua itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang entah darimana terus mengganggunya beberapa malam ini. Jantungnya masih berdebar hebat, tubuhnya berkeringat dan perutnya merasakan sedikit kontraksi karena saat ini dia sedang panik.

Merasa semua akan menjadi semakin parah jika dia terlalu panik, Luhan memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya, dia menghela dalam nafasnya sambil mengusap lembut perutnya yang terasa menegang. Dia terus melakukan hal tersebut sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat suaminya yang tertidur dengan lelapnya saat ini. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja sayang." Gumamnya mengusap lembut wajah Sehun yang tampak tak bergeming dan masih tertidur dengan lelap disampingnya.

Luhan kemudian menyibak selimutnya dengan perlahan, dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja untuk menghubungi Kai dan Chanyeol mengingat ini sudah hari ketiga dirinya tak bertemu dengan kedua prianya.

" _Luhan?"_

Luhan tersenyum lega mendengar suara Kai yang terdengar baik-baik saja, dia kemudian tersenyum dan berusaha untuk tidak terdengar cemas berbicara dengan Kai yang selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya secara berlebihan.

"Hey Kai..."

" _Ada apa? Kenapa menghubungiku tengah malam? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan berjalan duduk di meja makan mewah yang terdapat di rumah suaminya.

"Semua baik. Aku hanya ingin menghubungimu."

" _Kenapa? Kau merindukanku?"_

Luhan sedikit tertawa menyadari suara Kai kini berubah menjadi menggodanya " _ya..ya_ aku merindukan Kim Jongin."

" _Tidak heran. Aku memang selalu dirindukan."_

" _ish._ Kau ada dimana saat ini?"

" _dihatimu."_

"Aku serius Kai."

" _Di rumah. Dimana lagi memangnya?"_

"Apa Kyungie dirumah kita?"

" _hmm... dia menginap tiga hari ini."_

"Baguslah. Kau pasti senang." Gumam Luhan meminum air yang ia ambil dan bersyukur lega karena Kai tidak sendirian saat ini.

" _Kau benar-benar baik kan Lu?"_

"Iya. Jangan khawatir Kai."

" _Kalau begitu cepat kembali tidur. Adik bayi harus istirahat."_

"Aku akan segera tidur."

" _Sampai hari sabtu nanti Lu. Dah..."_

"KAI!" Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak saat Kai ingin menutup ponselnya, membuat Kai sedikit mengernyit menyadari perubahan suara Luhan.

" _Ada apa Lu? Kenapa berteriak?"_

"Aku hanya-...Aku hanya ingin bilang aku menyayangimu."

" _Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

"Entahlah. Aku merasa harus mengatakannya. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu sehat dan hidup berbahagia dengan Kyungsoo."

" _Luhan kau membuatku takut."_

"Aku baik-baik saja Kai. Berjanjilah."

" _ya...aku berjanji tentu saja. Kau juga harus hidup dengan sehat dan bahagia dengan adik bayi, Sehun, aku dan Chanyeol. Kau mengerti kan?"_

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk bersemangat saat mendengarnya "Tentu saja. Aku berjanji."

" _Kalau begitu cepat tidur dan sampai bertemu sabtu nanti."_

" _hmm.._ Sampai sabtu nanti. Selamat malam Kai."

" _Selamat malam. Aku juga menyayangimu Lu."_

Luhan tersenyum dan tak lama memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kai, merasa lega karena Kai terlihat baik-baik saja tidak seperti didalam mimpinya. Luhan sedikit menghela nafasnya dan tak lama jarinya kembali menekan _speed dial nomor tiga_ yang sudah pasti akan terhubung langsung ke ponsel Chanyeol.

" _Luhan?"_

"Hey yeol. Apa aku mengganggumu?" katanya bertanya menyadari suara Chanyeol yang jelas sekali sudah tertidur namun terpaksa mengangkat sambungan dari Luhan.

" _Tidak-...tentu saja tidak. Ada apa Lu? Kau mengalami mimpi buruk ya?"_

" _hmmm"_

Dibanding dengan Sehun dan Kai. Luhan memang cenderung lebih terbuka pada Chanyeol. Dia selalu menceritakan keadaannya lebih banyak pada Chanyeol, bukan karena dia tidak mempercayai Kai atau Sehun, tapi dalam situasi seperti ini Luhan butuh seseorang yang bisa menenangkannya, bukan membuatnya semakin ketakutan atau panik. Dan dari ketiganya hanya Chanyeol yang selalu bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

" _Aku harus melakukan apa kalau begitu?"_

"Bicaralah sebanyak mungkin. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

" _Baiklah. Kau ada dimana saat ini?"_

"Di dapur."

" _Sedang apa?"_

"Mengambil air. Aku haus."

" _Apa adik baik sehat hari ini?"_

"Ya... dia bahkan terus menendang."

" _Aku yakin dia jagoanku."_

"Sehun dan Kai juga mengatakannya. "

" _Kalau begitu kau harus tahu kami juga menyayangi adik bayi dan ibunya."_

"Aku juga menyayangimu yeol."

" _Aku tahu...apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"_

" _hmm..._ Terimakasih yeol."

" _Aku bisa berbicara sepanjang malam kalau kau menginginkannya."_

Luhan tertawa kecil sambil mengetukan ibu jarinya ke meja makan "Tidak perlu. Kau ada dimana yeol?"

" _selama kau menginap di rumah mertuamu. Aku menemani Baekhyun di apartemennya."_

"Kalian pasti sedang berusaha membuat adik untuk adik bayi kan?"

" _ish. Adik bayi tidak akan memiliki saingan saat ini. Jika sudah merasa lebih baik kau harus segera tidur Lu. Ini sudah pukul satu pagi"_

"Aku akan segera tidur."

" _Kalau begitu cepat segera berbaring."_

"yeol..."

" _hmm?"_

"Kau akan terus hidup bersamaku, Sehun dan Kai kan?"

" _ya tentu saja. Kenapa bertanya?"_

"Hanya memastikan. Kalaupun nanti kalian sudah menikah dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kita akan selalu hidup bersama kan?"

" _ya Luhan...tentu saja."_

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu. Maaf mengganggumu yeol. Sampai sabtu nanti."

" _Jangan meminta maaf, kau tidak menggangguku Luhan. Aku bahkan akan kesana jika kau menginginkannya."_

"Aku tahu. Kalau begitu selamat malam yeol."

" _selamat malam Luhan. Aku menyanyangimu dan sampai bertemu sabtu nanti."_

Dan tak lama sambungan telepon keduanya terputus, membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali berjalan untuk menuang air di gelasnya yang kosong. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini pikirannya menjadi kosong. Dia selalu memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan dan mereka mengatakan itu hal wajar mengingat Luhan akan segera menghadapi persalinan yang tak biasa.

Namun bukan mereka yang merasakan tapi dirinya sendiri, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal untuknya selama beberapa hari ini, membuat pikirannya mempengaruhi perasaanya yang mudah menjadi cemas, panik dan ketakutan.

Luhan kemudian memutuskan untuk melupakan semua ketakutannya dan meminum air yang ia tuang kedalam gelas dengan cepat berniat segera kembali kekamar sebelum sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada pundak Luhan yang tereskpos bebas. Membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum menyadari siapa pria yang kini menyesap lembut pundaknya yang terekspos bebas.

"Kenapa terbangun?"

Luhan tersenyum dan menoleh sekilas untuk mengecup bibir suaminya dan terkekeh menyadari Sehun memeluknya dengan mata yang masih tertutup bersandar di pundaknya.

"Hanya haus sayang."

"Kau bisa membangunkan aku. Berbahaya jika kau menaiki dan menuruni tangga di tengah malam. Kau bisa terjatuh." Protes Sehun dengan nada kesalnya sambil mengusap lembut perut istrinya yang sudah sangat membuncit dan terlihat besar di pegangan tangannya,

"Kau dengar itu nak? Ayahmu terdengar lebih mengkhwatirkanmu daripada aku."

"Aku mengkhwatirkan kalian berdua." Sehun mengoreksi ucapan Luhan yang mau tak mau kembali tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Aku menghubungi Kai dan Chanyeol belum lama tadi."

"Kenapa? Kau merindukan mereka?" Sehun menarik kursi meja makan dan tak lama membantu Luhan untuk duduk karena istrinya mulai terlihat kelelahan berdiri sementara dirinya berjongkok didepan Luhan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin.

" _hmm.._..." Luhan membalas seperlunya berniat untuk tidak membuat Sehun mengkhwatirkan dirinya.

"Kita akan pulang sabtu nanti."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga senang berada dirumahmu. Semuanya terasa sempurna untukku saat ini." katanya menarik dagu Sehun dan sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup pria tampannya sebelum

" _akh.."_

Luhan sedikit meringis saat sesuatu menendang kencang perutnya didalam sana. Membuat Sehun seketika memucat menyadari wajah Luhan yang tampak kesakitan.

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan tersenyum sekilas menyadari suara cemas Sehun dan berusaha menenangkan suaminya dengan membawa tangan Sehun kembali mengusap lembut perutnya "Sehun kecil ingin menyapa ayahnya." Gumam Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit membelalak.

" _A-_ apa adik bayi baru saja menendang didalam sini?"

"Dia bahkan masih bergerak didalam sini. Coba kau dengarkan dengan baik."

Sehun pun mengangguk dan menempelkan telinganya ke perut Luhan, dia memejamkan matanya dan begitu berbinar saat merasakan gerakan yang ada di dalam perut Luhan saat ini "Luhan adik bayi bergerak, dia menyapaku."

Sehun memberitahu Luhan dengan begitu bersemangat membuat Luhan mau tak mau tertawa karenanya "Tapi jika adik bayi melakukannya sepanjang malam, kami berdua tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini."

Sehun kemudian mengernyit dan kembali menatap perut Luhan seolah benar-benar berbicara dengan calon darah dagingnya "Adik bayi berhenti bergerak sekarang, kau dan ibumu harus beristirahat." Gumam Sehun mengelus lembut perut Luhan dan tak lama kembali menatap Luhan.

"Apa masih menendang?"

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali menangkup wajah Sehun yang begitu tampan bahkan saat matanya terlihat sangat mengantuk "Sudah tidak lagi. Terimakasih appa." Gumamnya menggoda Sehun yang kini benar-benar merona mendengar Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _appa._

"Adik bayi sangat pintar." Katanya berseru senang dan mencium perut Luhan dengan sayang "Sampai bertemu dua bulan lagi adik bayi. Appa menunggumu." Ujarnya berbisik pelan dengan jantung berdebar karena tak sabar menanti kelahiran calon darah dagingnya.

"Dan kau cantik. Ayo kita tidur."

" _omo!_ Sehun aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Luhan sedikit memekik saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menggendongnya _bridal style_ dan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka _"_ Luhan." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas sebelum Luhan kembali bersembunyi di tengkuk lehernya tak mau menatap karena malu.

" _hmmmh.."_

"Apakah Yixing bilang kau boleh bercinta selama kehamilanmu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan sudah dua bulan tidak menjamahmu." Gumamnya berbisik menggoda Luhan sebelum

" _y-yak!"_

Luhan memekik membuat Sehun tertawa kencang karenanya. Memang setelah memasuki bulan keenam kehamilannya. Yixing melarang keras seluruh kegiatan yang bisa membuat Luhan kelelahan. Jangankan untuk melakukan kegiatan intim mereka, untuk berdiri saja Luhan sudah tak bisa melakukannya lebih dari sepuluh menit. Karena setelah sepuluh menit kakinya akan mengalami _kram_ dan tak jarang perutnya mengalami kontraksi ringan karena kelelahan. Hal itu juga yang membuat Sehun mau tak mau harus bisa menahan diri agar tidak menyakiti Luhan dan adik bayi, dia tentu saja bisa bertahan hanya saja terkadang jika melihat Kai dan Chanyeol mencumbu kekasih mereka didepannya, itu artinya dia juga harus menyelesaikan permasalahannya sendiri di kamar mandi.

"Aku bercanda cantik. Aku sudah bersabar dua bulan dan akan terus bersabar sampai kau membawa adik bayi ke dunia, dan setelahnya kita akan membuat adik untuk adik bayi."

"Astaga Oh Sehun! Aku bahkan belum melahirkan anak pertamamu dan kau sudah membicarakan adik untuk adik bayi. Kau gila hah?"

"Iya aku gila. Aku gila karena Oh Luhan."

Luhan yang sedang mengumpat mau tak mau tertawa dan sedikit memukul lengan Sehun yang terus menggodanya tanpa berhenti tertawa.

"Kau beruntung aku mencintaimu."Luhan tertawa menarik kencang hidung Sehun saat Sehun membaringkannya ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Harusnya itu kalimatku, kau lupa siapa yang menunggu perasaan cintanya terbalas untuk waktu yang begitu lama? Dua tahun seingatku." Gumam Sehun menempelkan kedua hidung mereka dan sedikit tertawa melihat dengan jelas wajah Luhan merona karena malu.

"Kalau begitu kau beruntung aku mau menunggumu begitu lama." Balasnya tak mau kalah membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Kau benar sayang. Aku beruntung karena kau mau menungguku." Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan tak lama mengecup lembut bibir Luhan, kecupan hangat dengan seluruh perasaan cinta dan terimakasih yang berusaha keduanya sampaikan satu sama lain.

Kecupan hangat dan lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan yang menggairahkan kedua pasangan yang sedang menunggu kehadiran malaikat kecil mereka itu. Sehun tanpa sadar semakin menyesap bibir ranum milik Luhan yang begitu menggodanya . Luhan pun secara refleks melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sehun dengan erat mendorong kepala Sehun agar memperdalam ciumannya.

Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya membuat Luhan sedikit mengerang menjambak rambut Sehun dengan nafas memburu. Lidah Sehun bermain dirongga mulut Luhan bergerak seduktif menyusuri bibir Luhan dengan cermat. Luhan sedikit memukul dada Sehun saat dirasa udara di dadanya habis. Dan Sehun secara otomatis pun langsung melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, keduanya terengah dan saling menatap sampai Sehun kembali menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Luhan cukup lama "Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diriku sayang. Sekarang kau harus tidur karena aku masih harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang cukup menggangguku dibawah sana." Gumam Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh menyadari kejantanan suaminya telah menegang dibawah sana dan itu tentu sangat mengganggunya.

"Sehun..." Luhan menahan Sehun yang hendak beranjak pergi membuat Sehun sedikit mengernyit "Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Aku bisa melayanimu malam ini."

Sehun seperti mendapat _jackpot_ berjudi saat Luhan bersedia melayani dirinya malam ini. tapi kemudian dirinya berfikir jernih dan menggeleng cepat menatap pria cantiknya "Tidak bisa Lu... Yixing bilang itu berbahaya. Aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri sayang." Gumamnya kembali beranjak pergi sebelum

"Luhan!"

 _Sebelum_ Luhan menarik tangannya dan kini beralih duduk dipangkuannya "Yixing belum menikah dan tidak memiliki kekasih, jadi dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menahan gairah cinta yang membuat kita gila kapan saja." gumam Luhan membuang piyama tidurnya asal ke lantai dan menunjukkan tubuh seksinya yang terlihat semakin menggoda karena perutnya yang kini membuncit membuat Sehun semakin menggila karenanya.

"Jadi abaikan peringatan Yixing karena aku juga menginginkanmu malam ini." Luhan menyeringai saat berhasil menurunkan piyama tidur suaminya dan melihat kejantanan suaminya yang begitu menegang dibawah sana. Dia pun kembali menatap Sehun dan tak lama tersenyum penuh arti sambil berusaha memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam lubangnya sendiri.

" _S-sayang.._ Aku bisa membantumu." Sehun sedikit meringis saat Luhan mencoba menyatukan tubuh mereka namun Luhan menggeleng cepat sambil terus mencoba memasukkan junior Sehun kedalam hole nya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sempit malam ini.

"Hey Lu..." Sehun mencoba menangkup wajah Luhan membuat Luhan yang sedang menahan perihnya dan menatap berkaca-kaca pada suaminya. "Biarkan aku membantumu. Kau akan kesakitan jika terus memaksakan diri." Sehun pun mengubah posisi mereka dan mulai sedikit menindih Luhan namun tetap memberi jarak agar adik bayi tidak tertekan dibawah sana.

Sehun tersenyum dan kembali melumat bibir Luhan, dia kemudian mengecupi leher jenjang Luhan yang terlihat begitu menggoda dan sedikit tersenyum karena Luhan mendongakan kepalanya memberikan akses untuk Sehun memberikan tanda kepemilikan dileher Luhan yang begitu putih tanpa cela.

"Hisap ini sayang." Sehun mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut Luhan membuat Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan langsung menghisap sekilas jari telunjuk suaminya agar basah.

" _akhhh.."_ Luhan sedikit meringis saat tiba-tiba Sehun menghisap kuat kedua nipple nya bergantian membuat Luhan yang sedang menghisap telunjuknya semakin mengeras dan itu adalah sebuah kenikmatan tersendiri untuk Sehun.

"Aku menggila sayang. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu." Gumam Sehun terengah dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memohon. Luhan pun hanya mengangguk dengan lengan yang kembali melingkar di leher suaminya. "Aku juga menginginkan pria tampanku." Balasnya mendesah membuat sesuatu di tubuh Sehun memberontak tak tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan Luhan untuknya. Hanya sebuah suara yang menyetujui percintaan mereka namun begitu membuatnya merasakan percikan-percikan gairah yang begitu hebatnya.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit. Bertahan sedikit _hmm."_

Sehun memberitahu Luhan dan sekali lagi meminta Luhan untuk mengulum telunjuknya sebelum akhirnya telunjuk yang telah dikulum oleh Luhan ia arahkan ke bagian bawah Luhan yang telah menanti untuk diisi dengan begitu laparnya.

Luhan pun mengangguk mengerti dan tak lama " _akh..."_ tubuhnya mengejang, mencengkram lengan Sehun begitu erat saat satu telunjuk Sehun berhasil membuatnya merasakan kesakitan namun begitu mendamba untuk merasakan yang lebih.

"Apa sakit?"

"Tidak. Cepat lanjutkan."

Sehun sedikit tersenyum dan kembali melumat lembut bibir Luhan bermaksud untuk mengalihkan perhatian istrinya sebelum ia menambahkan dua jarinya sekaligus kedalam hole sempit Luhan yang kini mulai berkedut memijat ketiga jari yang kini bergantian menghujam semakin didalam dibawah sana.

" _Seh-...akhhhh."_ Luhan hanya bisa memekik tertahan setelah hampir dua bulan tidak dimanjakan sentuhan suaminya yang selalu bisa membuatnya menggila.

"Aku rasa kau sudah siap sayang, aku akan melakukannya perlahan _hmm."_ Gumam Sehun yang kini memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di hole Luhan. Luhan pun hanya mengangguk dan bersiap dengan mencengkram lengan Sehun begitu erat bahkan sebelum Sehun menyatukan tubuh mereka.

" _AKH!"_

Luhan memekik hebat saat kejantanan Sehun menghentak sekaligus masuk kedalam hole yang belum sepenuhnya terbiasa dengan rasa penuh yang kini bagian bawahnya rasakan. Luhan memejamkan erat matanya dengan peluh yang membasahi dahinya membuat Sehun sedikit cemas dan berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit Luhan dengan kembali melumat bibir merah istrinya.

"Apa adik bayi baik-baik saja?" katanya bertanya masih dengan posisi kejantanan yang telah seutuhnya masuk tanpa adanya pergerakan terlebih dulu.

"Ya adik bayi baik-baik saja. Jadi cepat bergerak." Gumam Luhan yang kini sudah hampir menggila merasakan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya.

"Aku akan menggerakannya perlahan selama beberapa menit, setelah dirimu terbiasa kita bertukar posisi _hmm."_

" _Astaga Oh Sehun._ Cepat bergerak!"

Sehun pun sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu menderita, dia memutuskan untuk menggerakan perlahan hingga suara rintih kesakitan Luhan berubah menjadi desahan menuntut yang akan membawa keduanya merasakan nikmat yang tak akan bisa diungkapkan.

" _Sehun...nghmmpph..deep Se-...akhhh."_

Luhan semakin terbuai dengan permainan suaminya yang semakin mengerti apa yang dia inginkan, karena saat ini pergerakan Sehun dibawah sana begitu cepat dan menghentak kuat menyentuh bagian didalam tubuh Luhan yang merespon cepat untuk meminta lebih dan lebih.

Sehun sendiri tidak membiarkan bibir mungil Luhan mendesah begitu bebasnya, dia sesekali melumat bibir istrinya sambil mengusap lembut perut Luhan berharap adik bayi bisa memaklumi kegiatan panas yang sedang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya.

" _baby..._ Aku akan merubah posisi tanpa melepas tautan kita. Kau bersiap karena ini akan sedikit sakit _hmmh."_ Sehun berbiisik pada Luhan yang masih membuka tutup matanya karena sedang menikmati _service_ yang Sehun berikan dengan hebatnya.

Luhan kemudian mengangguk setuju dan tak lama Sehun mulai mengganti posisi mereka dengan memeluk Luhan erat dan perlahan bergerak membuat Luhan duduk di pangkuannya. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang Sehun lakukan sambil terus mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena kegiatan panas yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini bersama suaminya.

" _Hmhhh.."_

Keduanya sedikit mendesah saat posisi yang diinginkan mereka dapatkan. Luhan kini duduk di pangkuan Sehun sementara Sehun menjaga dengan baik keseimbangan istrinya dan memeluk erat pinggang Luhan yang selalu terasa pas di lengannya.

"Apa sudah nyaman?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang masih terlihat meringis kesakitan.

" _hmm.._ Aku sungguh nyaman."

"Kalau begitu peluk aku. Aku akan memegang pinggangmu dan membantumu bergerak naik turun sayangku."

Luhan pun mengangguk dan tak lama memeluk erat leher Sehun yang kini memangkunya sementara kakinya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sehun dan dirinya kini berusaha bergerak dengan bantuan tangan Sehun yang kini memegang pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan tempo yang keduanya inginkan.

Awalnya Luhan masih mencoba untuk bergerak naik turun dengan usahanya sendiri, namun setelah merasa kelelahan, dia membiarkan Sehun yang mengontrol tubuhnya. Sehun dengan cekatan menaik turunkan tubuh Luhan namun tetap mengenai bagian terdalam hole Luhan sampai akhirnya

" _Se-.._ Sehun!." Luhan membelalak saat kejantanan Sehun tepat mengenai prostatnya dibawah sana.

"Apa disini?" gumam Sehun menjilat telinga Luhan dan sengaja menurunkan tubuh Luhan agak kasar agar kembali mengenai

"YA!.. _ya Sehun disana!"_

Luhan berteriak histeris saat Sehun secara berulang menghujam tepat bagian yang terus membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat. Dia tak bisa banyak bicara karena rasanya begitu nikmat, membuatnya melampiaskan kenikmatan itu dengan menggigit kencang pundak Sehun yang kini mulai berkeringat karena kegiatan panas mereka.

Sehun sendiri terus membantu Luhan bergerak naik turun sementara dirinya sengaja memajukan pinggulnya, membuat sensasi nikmat yang tak bisa diungkapkan saat kejantanannya menumbuk tepat bagian terdalam Luhan, membuat suara-suara khas dari ranjang yang berdenyit, penyatuan kedua tubuh yang terdengar begitu seksi, serta erangan nikmat dari kedua pemain sampai akhirnya pria yang kini sedang mengandung tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, pria cantik itu pun mendongakan kepalanya membuat pria tampan tak membuang kesempatan untuk mencumbu leher mulus istrinya dengan bebas sampai

"Sehun aku akan-... _akhhhhhmphhh.."_

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya saat dirinya mencapai klimaks terlebih dulu membuat Sehun yang masih menghujam dengan kuat juga merasakan sensasi yang begitu menyenangkan karena dinding hole Luhan meremas kejantanannya begitu kuat, seolah menggelitik kejantanannya saat hole Luhan mengetat membuat seluruh pergerakannya begitu menyenangkan sampai akhirnya

" _Lu-...akhhhhhmphh..."_

Sehun pun mendapatkan klimaksnya, dia memeluk Luhan erat sambil membiarkan cairan spermanya masuk kedalam hole Luhan membuat Luhan kembali memejamkan mata karena merasa hangat dibawah sana sementara Sehun masih terengah sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang berada di pangkuannya.

" _Sehunnie... aku lelah."_ Gumam Luhan yang kini sudah benar-benar terkulai lemas.

Sehun pun segera menyudahi kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, perlahan ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari hole Luhan dan kemudian membantu Luhan berbaring dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kau sangat luar biasa sayangku. Terimakasih _hmm.."_ gumam Sehun mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi Luhan dan tak lama mencium lama kening istrinya dengan penuh rasa cinta untuknya.

"Kau harus berterimakasih pada adik bayi, dia sama sekali tidak mengganggu kegiatan kita malam ini." balas Luhan terkekeh sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sementara Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum gemas pada mahluk cantik didepannya, dia kembali mengecup telak bibir istrinya lalu perlahan turun mencium perut Luhan yang kini membuncit sempurna.

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini adik bayi, ayah benar-benar tidak sabar menyambut kelahiranmu." Gumamnya menciumi perut Luhan bertubi-tubi, membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat karena merasa Sehun menggelitiknya.

"Dan kau harus benar-benar harus tidur cantik. Aku mencntaimu." Sehun kembali mencium Luhan dan membawa istrinya ke pelukannya, menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua dan tak lama benar-benar tertidur dengan senyum bahagia yang jelas terlihat baik diwajah Sehun maupun Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan tak terasa hari sabtu pun akhirnya tiba, hari dimana Luhan akan kembali kerumahnya setelah hampir sepuluh hari menginap di rumah kedua orang tua Sehun. Dan hal ini sungguh membuat gusar kedua pria tampan yang awalnya hanya dijanjikan kepergian Luhan selama tiga hari namun ternyata sampai hari ke sepuluh Sehun belum membawa Luhan pulang ke rumah mereka. Kai bahkan nekat menculik Luhan malam ini kalau Sehun tak kunjung membawa Luhan pulang saat ini.

 _Tringgg...!_

Terdengar suara pintu kafe terbuka dan menampilkan pria dengan ketampanana melebihi batas normal sedang berdiri disana memakai kemeja putih yang menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna sedang mencari sekumpulan orang sampai akhirnya bibir tipisnya tersenyum mendapati apa yang dia cari. Pria yang memiliki wajah dingin itu pun melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan berjalan menghampiri meja yang berada di pojok kanan tepat menghadap jendela yang bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan di luar.

"Mana Luhan?"

Pria tampan yang memiliki kulita berwarna tan lainnya bertanya dengan nada kesal karena mendapati Sehun hanya berjalan sendiri tanpa Luhan disampingnya. Dia tidak akan menerima alasan apapun untuk Sehun membawa Luhan pergi lebih lama lagi.

"Dia akan pulang Kai. Saat ini dia masih bersama ibuku untuk membeli pakaian baby. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi juga datang." Sehun terkekeh menarik kursi disamping Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang menyuapi kekasihnya sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum maklum pada tingkah Kai yang terlihat kesal pada Sehun.

Sementara Luhan, dia saat ini berada di mobil diantar oleh supir pribadi ibu Sehun untuk menuju ke tempat dimana teman-temannya berada. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa berdebar cepat tanpa alasan tertentu, membuatnya hanya menatap ke jendela dan sesekali mengusap perutnya agar tidak terlalu merasa tegang.

"Luhan kenapa anda diam saja?"

Luhan yang sedang melamun sedikit menoleh ke kaca spion dan tersenyum sekilas pada Paman Lee yang kini bertanya padanya.

"Entahlah paman. Harusnya aku merasa senang, tapi aku merasa ada yang menggangguku."

"Apa yang mengganggumu Luhan?"

Luhan menaikkan kedua bahunya dan kembali menoleh ke jendela untuk melihat keadaan luar "Aku tidak tahu paman."

Paman Lee tersenyum dan kembali menoleh sekilas ke belakang "Itu reaksi wajar jika seseorang akan melahirkan Luhan. Istriku pun melakukannya, dia bilang dia takut dan khawatir untuk alasan yang tidak jelas dan ternyata dokter bilang itu reaksi wajar."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya benar Luhan. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Katanya menenangkan Luhan yang mulai tersenyum senang karena ucapan yang diberikan supir pribadi ibu mertuanya padanya.

"Nah kita sampai."

Luhan kembali melihat ke luar jendela dan tersenyum senang melihat semua yang ia sayangi sudah berkumpul disana, sedang berbincang sesekali tertawa dan entah mengapa dia tidak ingin cepat-cepat turun, ingin memandangnya sejenak sampai akhirnya dia merasa puas dan memutuskan untuk turun."

"Terimakasih paman."

"Apa perlu aku menemanimu menyebrang jalan."

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan sedikit terkekeh "Tidak perlu paman, aku bisa sendiri." Gumamnya dan tak lama membuka pintu mobil.

"Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang Luhan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan,"

Luhan sedikit terdiam dengan ucapan paman Lee. Entah kenapa ada yang sangat mengganggunya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dia cenderung menghkawatirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan. Ketakutan tanpa alasan dan dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, selalu seperti itu semenjak dirinya memutuskan tinggal selama beberapa hari di kediaman orang tua Sehun.

Luhan masih terdiam, bahkan wajahnya memucat saat ini sampai

"LUHAN!"

Dia kembali menoleh mendapati Kai dan Chanyeol sedang berlari ke arahnya, hal itu pun mau tak mau membuat ketakutannya menghilang secara keseluruhan mengetahui dua orang yang paling menjaganya sudah berada didepannya.

"Terimakasih paman. Semoga harimu menyenangkan juga." Gumam Luhan dan beranjak keluar dari mobil Sehun, berdiri disana cukup lama dan menghela dalam nafasnya

 _Semoga hari kita semua menyenangkan_

"Aku benar-benar akan menculikmu kalau kau tidak pulang hari ini." gumam Kai memberitahu Luhan dan memeluknya erat untuk melepas rindu.

"Kai adik bayi bisa kesakitan."

Kai pun secara refleks melepas pelukannya dan menatap menyesal pada perut Luhan "Maafkan appa adik bayi." Katanya mengusap perut Luhan dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menciumnya.

"Abaikan dia Lu. _Hey_ aku sangat merindukan bayi besarku." Kini Chanyeol yang memeluknya sengaja menggeser Kai yang sedari tadi menempel pada Luhan membuat Kai merutuk kesal karena Chanyeol benar-benar mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu yeol." Gumam Luhan yang juga sengaja memeluk erat Chanyeol membuat Kai mendengus sebal disampingnya.

" _oh ayolah!_ Hanya baby Soo yang menganggapku ada." Geram Kai mulai merajuk dan beranjak pergi sebelum Luhan menarik lengannya membuat Kai tersenyum menang karenanya. "Kau ingin menahanku ya?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang menahan tawanya saat ini.

" _ani._ Biarkan aku dan Chanyeol lewat terlebih dulu." Gumam Luhan merangkul lengan Chanyeol dan melewati Kai yang kemudian.

" _y-yak_ Xiao Lu!"

Dirinya kemudian berlari dan mulai merangkul paksa pinggang Luhan membuat Luhan tertawa karenanya "Aku bercanda kau tahu kan?" gumamnya terkekeh memberitahu Kai yang masih menatap seram padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

 _Tring...!_

Chanyeol membuka pintu kafe dan tak lama Sehun menghampiri Luhan mengambilnya dari kedua pria yang selalu menyebut diri mereka kekasih pertama dan kekasih kedua pria cantiknya. "Kenapa lama sekali?" katanya mengecup bibir istrinya dan membawa Luhan duduk bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu.

"Ibu membelikan banyak sekali pakaian untuk adik bayi, kami bahkan membeli dua kereta bayi." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang terlihat tertawa saat ini.

" _aigoo._ Luhannie benar-benar akan memiliki seorang anak _hmm"_ Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan sekilas dan menggoda Luhan yang tampak mengerucut tak suka digoda.

"Kau juga akan segera memilikinya." Celetuk Luhan membuat Kyungsoo yang kini mendelik sebal padanya.

"Tentu saja kami akan segera memilikinya dan kau tahu Lu. Anak kami akan berkali-kali lebih tampan dan cantik daripada milikmu dan Sehun." Timpal Kai membuat Luhan menatapnya tajam saat ini.

"Dalam mimpimu saja sana." Sehun yang membalas membuat Luhan tertawa senang Sehun membelanya.

"Aku tidak sabar mendengar adik bayi memanggilku _appa._ " Gumam Chanyeol mengabaikan pertengkaran tak penting kedua temannya.

"Apa aku akan dipanggil _appa_ juga?" Baekhyun bertanya penuh harap.

" _ani."_ Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tak lama Chanyeol tertawa gemas mencium telak bibir kekasihnya "Kau akan dipanggil eomma. Sama seperti adik bayi memanggil Luhan." Katanya berbisik membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

" _umhh.._ Bicara tentang bagaimana anakku akan memanggil kita semua. Aku rasa harus dibedakan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai tak suka dan Chanyeol mulai menatap tak berkedip Luhan

" _ish.._ Maksudku-,,"

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil paman. Titik!" Kai kembali memotong ucapan Luhan membuat Luhan memutar malas bola matanya.

"Aku tahu aku masih muda. Tapi aku menolak untuk dipanggil hyung atau oppa. Aku mau adik bayi memanggilku seperti dia memanggil Sehun. Titik!" kini Chanyeol yang bersuara membuat Luhan jengah.

" _oh ayolah._ Kita semua memang akan menjadi orang tua anak-anak kita pada akhirnya."

"Yasudah maksudmu bagaimana? Cepat jelaskan?" tuntut Chanyeol tak sabar dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Jadi begini-.." Luhan mulai bersuara sementara yang lain mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Untuk anakku. Dia akan memanggil Sehun dan aku _Eomma Appa_. Kemudian dia akan memanggil Kai dan Kyungsoo _Papa Mama_ , sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan dipanggil _Daddy Mommy_."

"Untuk anak Kyungsoo dan Kai kelak. Calon buah hatimu akan memanggil kalian _Eomma Appa_. Memanggilku Sehun dan Luhan _Papa Mama_. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap akan dipanggil _Daddy Mommy_."

"Begitupula dengan calon buah hatimu dan Baekhyun kelak." Gumam Luhan yang kini beralih ke Chanyeol "Mereka akan memanggil kalian berdua _Eomma Appa_. Memanggil Kai dan Kyungsoo Mama Papa sementara Aku dan Sehun akan dipanggil _Daddy Mommy_. Bagaimana?" Luhan melihat ke teman-temannya yang kini menatap dirinya tanpa bersuara.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Aku hanya membedakan bagaimana anak-anak kita kelak memanggil kita. Aku tidak mau mereka kebingungan saat memanggil kita kan. Aku hanya-.."

"Aku setuju." Sehun dan Kyungsoo bersuara bersamaan.

" _eh?"_ Luhan yang sedang berbicara dibuat tersenyum senang karenanya.

"Aku juga." Baekhyun bersuara diikuti Chanyeol yang mengerling Luhan "Papa tidak buruk untukku." Katanya membuat Luhan tersenyum senang dan kini menatap Kai

"Kenapa melihatku? Mereka setuju kenapa aku tidak? Lagipula daddy untuk anakmu akan terlihat keren dibanding appa." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang memekik tertahan saat ini

" _yey! Terimakasih_ Kalian semua, aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat adik bayi. _Omo!"_

"Sehun...ponselku tertinggal di mobil ibumu. Cepat hubungi paman Lee, mungkin dia belum jauh."

Sehun pun menghela nafasnya mengetahui kebiasaan baru Luhan yang sudah hampir enam kali kehilangan ponselnya dalam sebulan. Membuatnya harus ekstra sabar karena harus terus menerus membelikan ponsel yang sama dengan harga yang tidak murah sebanyak enam kali pula dalam sebulan.

"Paman cepat kembali ke kafe. Ponsel Luhan tertinggal."

" _hmm.._ Aku tunggu."

"Bagaimana?"

"Paman belum jauh darisini dan akan segera sampai."

" _hehehe..._ Kau tidak marah kan?" Luhan merangkul lengan Sehun yang hanya memalingkan malas wajahnya.

"Sehunnnn..."

"Iya aku tidak marah jangan merengek." Gumamnya menarik gemas hidung Luhan yang terlihat memerah saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pesan minuman dulu. Kau mau pesan apa Lu?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan yang masih merajuk pada Sehun.

"Bubble tea 5 cup."

"Luhan.." Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol mengingatkan Luhan untuk memesan secara normal

" _ah tidak boleh ya.._ Kalau begitu tiga. Bolehkan?" Katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _araseo..araseo.._ Satu cup bubble tea ukuran medium."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera memesannya untukmu."

"Baek aku ikut." Kyungsoo pun menemani Baekhyun memesan sementara Luhan berbinar melihat mobil paman Lee sudah tiba dan kemudian berjalan cepat berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kai bertanya dan Luhan menunjuk ke luar jendela memberitahu bahwa paman Lee sudah datang.

"Ponselku datang."

"LUHAN TIDAK PERLU BERLARI." Sehun berteriak namun percuma karena Luhan sudah berlari menyebrang jalan untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Paman maaf merepotkanmu. Terimakasih sudah kembali." Gumam Luhan mengambil ponsel yang sudah berada di tangan Paman Lee dan sedikit membungkuk untuk berterimakasih.

"Tidak masalah Luhan. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati. Saya permisi dulu" Paman Lee pun sedikit membungkuk berpamitan pada Luhan dan kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan tak lama menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari tempat Luhan berada.

 _Hmmm...Lain kali aku akan hati-hati dan harusnya memang aku harus selalu berhati-hati._

Luhan kemudian berjalan kembali menuju kafe, entah kenapa langkahnya kali ini begitu lambat karena dari tempatnya saat ini dia bisa melihat wajah Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa entah karena apa. Ketiganya terlihat begitu bahagia membuat Luhan diam-diam berdoa agar selalu melihat wajah bahagia ketiga pria yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya.

Luhan semakin tersenyum saat Chanyeol melambai ke arahnya dan tak lama Kai dan Sehun juga menoleh dan ikut tersenyum melambai ke arahnya, membuat Luhan mempercepat langkahnya dan sungguh-...tak ada yang ia inginkan selain selalu bersama ketiga pria yang kini menjadi bagian hidupnya. Luhan mengabaikan suara mobil yang terdengar terburu-buru berhenti di tempat paman Lee memakirkan mobilnya dan

 _DOR...!_

 _Semua terasa salah saat ini. Luhan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ketiga wajah yang sedang memandangnya tersenyum berubah menjadi begitu pucat dengan ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajah masing-masing._

" _LUHAAAAAAAN!"_

Luhan mendengar jeritan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saat ini, dia tidak tahu mengapa kedua temannya berteriak begitu histeris memanggilnya. Karena yang Luhan rasakan saat ini ada sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan dan panas masuk mengenai tepat ke punggung belakangnya. Awalnya hanya rasa panas sampai akhirnya berganti dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyayat seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

 _Uhuk..!_

Luhan terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dan mendengar suara mobil hitam itu pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan lokasi, dia masih mencoba menolak rasa sakit yang kini sangat terasa sampai kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lebih lama lagi.

 _Brak...!_

Luhan terjatuh bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya dia masih melihat Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol berteriak berlari ke arahnya, tangannya sudah terulur berharap Sehun segera menggapainya, dia sedikit terisak ketakutan merasakan Sehun semakin jauh dari penglihatannya, semuanya mulai terasa gelap dan hanya terdengar suara teriakan yang begitu memekakakan telinganya sampai akhirnya

"Lu-.. _hey sayang._ Ini aku. Tetap sadar dan tetap bersamaku _mohon"_

Sehun meraih tubuh istrinya dan membantu Luhan bersandar ke pelukannya. Sehun menggeram marah melihat begitu banyak darah yang dikeluarkan Luhan saat ini, sementara Luhan-...dia sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, pandangannya kabur, semuanya benar-benar menjadi gelap saat ini, Luhan berniat mengusap wajah tampan suaminya yang terlihat memucat saat ini, tapi tangannya begitu mati rasa tak bisa digerakkan, sampai akhirnya

"LUHAAAAAAAN!"

 _Teriakan Sehun yang begitu ketakutan adalah suara terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum akhirnya menyerah pada rasa sakitnya dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Ckit...!**_

Terdengar suara mobil Chanyeol yang dijalankan dengan kecepatan tinggi berhenti didepan gedung rumah sakit, Kai yang berada di bangku samping kemudi langsung bergegas keluar membukakan pintu belakang untuk Sehun yang masih memeluk Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri, diikuti Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berada di mobil Kai dengan wajah begitu ketakutan menghampiri mobil Chanyeol yang berhenti tepat didepan mereka.

Sehun pun bergegas keluar dan sedikit berlari memasuki rumah sakit. Kakinya begitu lemas menyadari tubuh Luhan kini menjadi sedingin es dengan wajah yang begitu memucat.

" _siapa-...SIAPAPUN TOLONG ISTRIKU!"_

Dan tak lama petugas rumah sakitpun berdatangan mengambil alih Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke _emergency room_ meninggalkan Sehun yang begitu memucat dengan air mata ketakutan yang tak berhenti menetes membasahi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Sehun berdiri saat akhirnya pintu ruangan _emergency_ terbuka dan menampilkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius dengan pakaian khusus operasinya "Kami akan segera melakukan operasi untuk Luhan, tapi sebelum itu kami membutuhkan tanda tanganmu untuk persetujuan tindakan atas bayi yang dikandung Luhan."

" _ba-bayiku_ kenapa?" Jantung Sehun terasa berhenti berdetak menebak Kyuhyun akan memberikan kabar buruk untuknya.

"Luhan mengalami kontraksi hebat, dia bisa kehilangan bayinya jika kita tidak segera mengeluarkannya. Aku mohon cepat tandatangani surat ini Sehunna."

"TAPI INI BELUM WAKTUNYA." Kai dan Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan memegang pundak Sehun yang begitu tegang saat ini. keduanya juga merasakan apa yang Sehun rasakan hanya saja mereka harus kuat saat ini. setidaknya untuk Sehun yang harus mengambil keputusan tentang kondisi Luhan dan calon darah dagingnya didalam sana.

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja? Apa adik bayi akan selamat? Aku mohon katakan yang sebenarnya pada kami." Gumam Kai yang merasa seluruh suaranya tercekat tak bisa bersuara.

"Kondisi keduanya kritis, tapi kami akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik semampu kami, tapi kami butuh persetujuan keluarga."

"Sehun-..."

Sehun menoleh ke Chanyeol dan melihat temannya sedang menatap memohon padanya saat ini "Kau harus menandatanganinya. Kita tidak bisa membuat Luhan menunggu lebih lama lagi didalam sana. Aku mohon." Chanyeol menghapus cepat air matanya dan memohon pada Sehun yang masih terdiam saat ini.

"Luhan selalu berhasil bertahan. Dia akan baik-baik saja Sehunna. Pria cantik kita pasti akan-..." Kai terisak diucapannya lalu kemudian kembali menatap Sehun dengan memohon "Luhan pasti akan bertahan dan adik bayi akan baik-baik saja. Aku mohon Sehunna."

Sehun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya penuh harap, dia kemudian menghela nafasnya dan mengambil bolpoint dengan tangan yang masih penuh dengan darah Luhan kemudian menandatangani surat yang dibawa Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Aku mohon selamatkan Luhan dan anakku. Aku mohon." Gumamnya meminta dengan sangat pada Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum lirih menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat kacau saat ini.

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Luhan." Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Sehun sekilas dan menatap Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian lalu tak lama kembali ke ruangan dimana Luhan sedang berada didalam sana.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Tik tok...tik tok..._

Suara detak jam begitu terdengar di sebuah lorong rumah sakit saat ini, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan sudah empat jam berlalu namun tanda-tanda pintu ruang operasi itu akan terbuka, membuat kelima orang yang sedang menunggu disana terlihat begitu frustasi dan diam-diam berdoa agar semua berjalan lancar didalam sana.

Sementara Sehun hanya bisa terduduk diam di tempatnya saat ini, keadaannya sangat kacau dengan mata sembab, wajah memucat dan kemeja putih yang kini berwarna merah karena darah Luhan yang tak berhenti keluar sebelum ditangani oleh tim medis.

Tatapannya kosong pikirannya entah kemana karena sedari tadi dia hanya melihat kedua telapak tangannya yang dipenuhi dengan bekas darah Luhan yang telah mengering, seolah cairan berwarna merah itu mengejeknya karena membuat Luhan kembali terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Sehun-.."

Kai mendekati sahabatnya dan duduk disamping Sehun memberikan sebotol air mineral untuk Sehun yang terlihat sangat kelelahan "Minumlah sedikit."

Sehun menggeleng lemah tak menatap Kai sama sekali "Aku tidak haus."

"Yunho dan yang lain sedang mencari tahu siapa yang melakukan hal gila ini pada Luhan." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang tetap tak bergeming.

"Temukan pelakunya dan aku akan membunuh mereka dengan keji." Gumamnya menggeram namun terdengar begitu ketakutan terlihat dari caranya berbicara

"Luhan akan baik-baik saja." Gumamnya memegang pundak Sehun yang terus melihat kedua telapak tangannya.

 _Kalimat baik-baik saja_ untuk Sehun saat ini hanya seperti hiburan untuknya. Sehun begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Luhan terluka didepan kedua matanya, sementara dirinya tak bisa melakukan apapun disaat istri dan calon bayinya sedang berjuang didalam sana. Satu-satunya yang ingin Sehun maki adalah dirinya sendiri namun dia tahu itu percuma karena tidak akan membuat keadaan lebih baik.

"Terbuka...pintunya terbuka."

Kyungsoo berteriak membuat Sehun dan Kai otomatis menoleh dan begitu takut saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya dengan pakaian yang ia gunakan untuk melakukan operasi pada Luhan.

" _ba-_ Bagaimana Kyu? Apa Luhan dan bayiku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun mempelajari raut wajah Sehun yang begitu memucat, dia kemudian menghela nafasnya dan memegang pundak Sehun sekilas "Selamat untukmu Sehunna, kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Bayimu lelaki-...dan dia begitu hebat bertahan selama proses kelahirannya."

"Oh Tuhan, syukurlah." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masing-masing memeluk kekasih mereka dan begitu lega mendapati kabar bahwa bayi yang dikandung Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Sehun merasa ada yang mengganjal di raut wajah Kyuhyun membuatnya kembali harus merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit namun kali ini terlalu menyakitkan menunggu kabar yang akan diberitahukan Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Kondisi Luhan masih kritis. Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun tertawa lirih lalu kemudian berjalan gontai menuju kursi terdekat dan menjambak kuat rambutnya begitu frustasi " _Luhan...Luhan...LUHAAAAAAAN!"_

Saat ini tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan Sehun selain memanggil nama istrinya, berharap jika dia yang memanggilnya Luhan akan mendengarnya dan segera membuka matanya. Namun dia tahu itu percuma karena memanggil nama Luhan hanya alasan untuk menenangkan dirinya yang begitu ketakutan saat ini.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Are you ready for the last chap next week? :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wait me soon...happy reading and review..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next update : Restart**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous..**_

 _"Kondisi Luhan masih kritis. Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Sehun tertawa lirih lalu kemudian berjalan gontai menuju kursi terdekat dan menjambak kuat rambutnya begitu frustasi "_ _Luhan...Luhan...LUHAAAAAAAN!"_

 _Saat ini tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan Sehun selain memanggil nama istrinya, berharap jika dia yang memanggilnya Luhan akan mendengarnya dan segera membuka matanya. Namun dia tahu itu percuma karena memanggil nama Luhan hanya alasan untuk menenangkan dirinya yang begitu ketakutan saat ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The Death Fourth Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Lu Han, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

 _Lu-..hey sayang. Ini aku. Tetap sadar dan tetap bersamaku mohon._

 _Luhan..._

 _Luhan..._

 _LUHAAAAANNNNNNNNN!_

" _haaahh~.."_

Kedua mata itu pun otomatis terbuka saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai, dia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan penglihatannya yang seperti sudah lama tak membuka. Dan setelah membiasakan diri pria yang sering disebut _playmaker_ dalam pekerjaan yang ia jalani itu pun berusaha menggerakan tangannya dan menyadari ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggamnya erat disana.

Luhan kemudian sedikit tersenyum terlalu mengenali tangan yang kini menggenggamnya dengan erat

" _Se-_ sehun..."

Luhan berusaha memanggil suaminya namun sepertinya Sehun sedang tertidur pulas terdengar dari suara nafasnya yang begitu tenang, "Sehu- _Sehunnie."_

Luhan sedikit terkekeh menyadari suaranya begitu tercekat sementara Sehun memang benar-benar tertidur pulas saat ini, dia berniat kembali memanggil Sehun sampai

"Astaga Luhan-..Luhan kau sudah sadar?"

Barulah saat suara Kyungsoo menjerit, Sehun memberikan pergerakan dan terkesiap melihat wajah istrinya tengah tersenyum cantik menatapnya saat ini. Sehun seperti kehabisan nafas karena setelah dua minggu lamanya Luhan akhirnya kembali sadarkan diri

" _Luhan?"_

" _hmmm?"_

"Kenapa kau tidur lama sekali. Aku hampir membentakmu kalau kau tak kunjung sadarkan diri" Gumam Sehun berkaca-kaca dan beranjak memeluk Luhan erat membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri sampai dia menyadari satu hal.

" _adik bayi?_ Sehun... Mana adik bayi? Adik bayi baik-baik sa-.."

"Adik bayi sudah lahir dan dia sehat sayang. Dia ada berada di ruang khusus karena masih terlalu kecil, tapi Yixing bilang dia sudah boleh keluar jika tubuhnya sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan baik."

" _be-_ benarkah? Adik bayi sudah lahir? Anakku baik-baik saja? Benarkan sayang?'

"Benar Lu-...dia lelaki kuat seperti ibunya, Namanya Haowen-..Oh Haowen. Apa kau suka?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat dan menghapus air matanya "Aku suka sayang. Aku suka nama putra kita. Syukurlah." Luhan kembali memeluk erat Sehun dan terisak hebat disana sampai suara dua pria yang begitu ia rindukan juga terdengar saat ini.

"LUHAAAAAANNNN"

Kai menghambur dan membawa Sehun menjauh sementara dirinya memeluk erat Luhan, begitupun Chanyeol yang sudah tak bisa menahan diri dan ikut memeluk Luhan bersamaan dengan Kai membuat Luhan tertawa bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kenapa aku belum dibolehkan pulang? Lagipula putra kecilku juga sudah tampak sehat."

Luhan yang sedang duduk di kursi roda mendongak bertanya pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang mengantarnya ke ruang khusus perawatan bayi melihat putra kecilnya untuk yang pertama kali.

"Kalian berdua belum cukup sehat untuk diperbolehkan pulang. Nanti saja sabar sebentar lagi."

"Apa aku belum boleh menggendong putraku juga?"

"Nanti Luhan... adik bayi masih beradpatasi saat ini." gumam Kai berjongkok didepan Luhan dan menarik gemas hidung Luhan yang tak berhenti berbicara dari saat dia membuka matanya hingga sekarang dia melihat putranya.

"Aku ingin menciumnya."

"Aku juga, tapi kita harus bersabar."

" _hmm_ Baiklah, oia mana Sehun? Kenapa aku belum melihatnya."

Kai berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol sekilas sebelum akhirnya keduanya memutuskan membawa Luhan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Sehun sedang mengurus sesuatu, sebentar lagi dia pasti datang." Ujar Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan dan mendorong kursi roda Luhan menuju ruangannya.

"Dia tidak melakukan hal berbahaya kan?"

"Tidak nyonya besar. Suamimu hanya mengurus beberapa keperluan untuk adik bayi mengingat putramu lahir dua bulan lebih cepat." Timpal Kai memberitahu Luhan

"Itu Sehun." Kai kembali menunjuk pria yang sedari tadi ditunggu Luhan, membuat wajah Luhan berbinar dan tersenyum lebar mendapati suaminya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Habis melihat adik bayi?" Sehun sedikit membungkuk mencium bibir Luhan dan mengambil alih posisi Chanyeol yang mendorong kursi roda Luhan.

" _Hmm.._ Adik bayi sangat tampan Sehunna seperti aku." Gumam Luhan mendongak memberitahu suaminya yang tampak terkekeh diikuti suara kekehan yang berasal dari Kai dan Chanyeol disamping kanan kirinya

" _y-yak!"_

"Kau cantik sayang. Aku yang tampan. Jadi jika kau bilang adik bayi tampan. Maka itu Sehun kecil bukan Luhan kecil."

" _ish_ tidak adil." Gerutu Luhan membuat Sehun mengelus sayang pundak istrinya sebelum akhirnya menggendong Luhan kembali berbaring ke tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan menggerutu kau sudah menjadi ibu sekarang. Jadi istriku harus bersikap dewasa."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menjadi i-.."

"LUHAAANNN..."

Kembali terdengar suara teriakan yang kali ini berasal dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membuat Luhan terkekeh saat melihat Sehun mendengus sebal karena kelakuan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak berbeda dengan kelakuan Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Wah...kalian membawa apa?" mata Luhan berbinar melihat begitu banyak belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membuat Sehun benar-benar tak tahan melihat wajah istrinya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Kai dan Chanyeol. Kau tunggu disini bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ya."

"Bicara apa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut mendengar?"

"Bukan hal penting sayang. Lagipula sepertinya matamu tidak bisa lepas dari hadiah yang dibawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sebentar ya.." Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan membuat Luhan secara refleks mengangguk.

"Cepat kembali. Aku ingin melihat adik bayi bersama ayahnya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka sudah menjadi seorang ayah. Terimakasih untukmu sayang." gumam Sehun yang semenjak kelahiran putranya selalu terlihat cemas dan tidak tenang. Dia sedikit menghela nafasnya dan tak lama melihat ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Kai..Chanyeol...ikut aku sebentar."

Kedua pria yang masih sibuk memperhatikan Luhan dan hadiah yang dibawa kekasih masing-masing pun sedikit menatap Sehun dan menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Sehun saat ini.

"Oke." Balas keduanya bersamaan dan tak lama mengikuti Sehun yang kini berjalan didepan mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun saat ketiganya sampai di atap rumah sakit, sedikit bingung memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang membuka kemeja putihnya dan seketika membelalak melihat bekas darah di seluruh kaos putih yang Sehun kenakan.

"Sehun kau terluka.." ujar Kai mendekati Sehun lalu kemudian kembali mengernyit menyadari kalau warna merah itu hanya noda darah yang mengering di pakaian Sehun.

"Ini bukan darahku. Ini darah bajingan yang hampir membuatku kehilangan Luhan dan putraku."

" _K-_ kau menemukannya?" Chanyeol bertanya mendekati Sehun yang kini melepas kaosnya dan membuangnya asal ke tempat sampah yang berada di atap rumah sakit tersebut.

"Aku sudah membunuhya."

"Apa kau bilang?" Kai bertanya memastikan pendengarannya mengenai penuturan Sehun saat ini.

"Aku sudah membunuhnya."

"Dimana? Kapan kau melakukannya?"

Terdengar suara kesal Kai yang tak bisa ikut menghabisi bajingan yang sudah mencelakai Luhan tepat didepan matanya.

"Pagi tadi di markas kita. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian karena Luhan pasti akan bertanya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya ketakutan."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kini Chanyeol yang bertanya terdengar tertarik pada identitas pelaku.

"Tidak sama sekali. Mereka hanya kaki tangan Jungkook yang mencoba membalas dendam."

"Sampah." Geram Kai yang merasa puas Sehun sudah menghabisi bajingan amatir yang hampir membuat Luhan dan bayinya terluka.

"Tapi mereka tidak sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kai dan Chanyeol bertanya hampir bersamaan menatap raut wajah Sehun yang menatap keduanya tak berkedip.

"Sebelum aku membunuh bajingan itu dia mengatakan kalau semakin kita menghabisi mereka maka akan semakin banyak yang mengganggu kehidupan kita. Itu janji mereka."

"Itu hanya gertakan sampah. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkannya."

"Gertakan kau bilang? Luhan dilukai didepan mata kita bertiga dan tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. JADI BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BILANG INI HANYA GERTAKAN?" Sehun menggeram marah menatap Kai yang hanya membalasnya tak berkedip.

"Aku tahu ada yang ingin kau sampaikan. Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan, jangan membuang waktu." Chanyeol bersandar di dinding dekat pintu masuk melerai Sehun dan Kai yang mulai bersitegang.

"Aku akan membawa Luhan pergi."

"Kau akan apa?" Kai kembali bertanya dengan nada tak sukanya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Aku akan membawa istri dan putraku pergi." Katanya mengulang tak menatap kedua sahabatnya.

" _haah~.."_ Terdengar Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai dan Sehun berada "Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Kita pergi bersama." Katanya memberiitahu Sehun yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Kita tidak bisa tinggal bersama lagi untuk sementara."

Baik Kai dan Chanyeol merasa tubuh mereka masing-masing membeku saat ini mendengar ucapan Sehun. Jantung keduanya berdegup kencang dan terlihat sekali kalau keduanya sedang menatap kesal pada Sehun saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin tegang.

"Aku akan membawa Luhan ke rumah ayahnya di Gyeongnam. Hanya Luhan, aku dan putraku. Aku minta maaf. Tapi kalian tidak bisa ikut dengan kami. Hanya seme-..."

"OH SEHUN!"

Kai berteriak mencengkram kerah Sehun dan menatap sahabatnya yang memucat dengan begitu emosi. Nafasya tersengal dengan tangan yang semakin kuat mencengkram kerah Sehun yang kini terlihat kesulitan bernafas.

"Katakan kalau kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu."

Sehun hanya diam membiarkan Kai mengeluarkan emosinya dan menerima semua bentuk kemarahan yang akan kedua temannya lakukan karena keputusannya pada hidup Luhan selanjutnya.

"KATAKAN KAU TIDAK SERIUS!" Kai mengguncang bahu Sehun dan semakin kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

"OH SEH-..."

"Aku serius. Aku serius akan membawanya pergi dari Seoul ke tempat ayahnya. Aku minta maaf untuk mengatakan ini pada kalian. Tapi sementara waktu kita tidak bisa tinggal bersama lagi."

Kai tanpa sadar mengeratkan cengkramannya di kerah Sehun sementara Chanyeol merasa mual mendengar penuturan Sehun mengenai keputusannya untuk membawa Luhan pergi.

"Kau tidak bisa-...KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBAWANYA PERGI LAGI DARIKU." Kai kembali berteriak semakin marah membuat Sehun menatapnya tak berkedip saat ini.

"Aku bisa."

"BRENGSEK!." Kai mengepalkan erat tangannya dan

 _Bugh...!_

"KAI!"

Chanyeol secara refleks berdiri di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Kai yang kini saling menatap tajam dimana yang satu terlihat sangat marah sementara yang satu terlihat menyesal dengan keputusannya.

"Sehun kenapa kau seperti ini?" chanyeol bertanya frustasi pada Sehun yang terlihat diam dan tak bisa menjawab.

"Aku terpaksa mengambil keputusan ini. Aku takut mereka disakiti. Hanya karena aku dan Luhan hidup didunia mengerikan bukan berarti kami harus hidup dalam ketakutan bahkan disaat kami harusnya berbahagia karena kehadiran buat hati kami kan?"

Nafas Kai perlahan mulai terdengar normal dan Chanyeol mulai mengerti situasi dimana menjadi kepala keluarga memang sudah seharusnya melakukan apapun untuk keselamatan keluarganya. Semua berhak diputuskan selama itu merupakan keputusan yang terbaik.

"Tapi apa perlu membawanya pergi? Kita pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dan itu menyakitkan Sehun." Chanyeol mulai berbicara sedikit bergetar menatap Sehun yang kini merasa bersalah pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga merasakan yang kita semua rasakan. Kehilangan dan merasa sangat sepi bahkan di tengah keramaian. Tapi aku terpaksa, semua ini untuk Luhan bukan untukku."

"Sampai kapan kau membawanya pergi?" Kai memotong seluruh ucapan Sehun dan bertanya sampai kapan mereka kembali harus terpisah.

"Sampai aku merasa yakin kalau tidak akan ada yang menyentuh istri dan putraku." Gumamnya menatap kosong Kai dan Chanyeol yang sepertinya mulai tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menerima keputusan Sehun saat ini.

"Kita tetap akan bertemu, yang membedakan hanya tidak bisa setiap saat seperti ini. Luhan akan menjerit jika tahu aku membuat keputusan ini dan aku membutuhkan kalian untuk membantuku. Aku mohon." Katanya memohon meminta bantuan pada kedua temannya.

Sehun hampir menggeram frustasi karena tak mendapat jawaban baik dari Kai maupun Chanyeol. Dia menatap kedua temannya dengan sangat sampai akhirnya Kai terlihat berjalan meninggalkan atap rumah sakit "Jaga dia selama aku tidak bisa mengawasinya. Dan kembalikan Luhan padaku secepatnya."

Itu adalah kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kai sebelum dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih saling menatap saat ini.

"Apa kau ingat janji kita untuk terus hidup bersama bahkan sampai nanti anak kita tumbuh besar dan memiliki keluarga sendiri?" Chanyeol bertanya sedikit bergetar menatap Sehun yang semakin bersalah saat ini.

"Ya... Tentu saja aku ingat." Katanya membalas Chanyeol setenang mungkin tapi tak menutup rasa bersalahnya pada pria yang paling dewasa diantara mereka berempat saat ini.

"Tepati janjimu dan bawa Luhan kembali padaku secepatnya." Gumam Chanyeol yang dengan berat hati menerima keputusan Sehun dan tak lama bergegas menyusul Kai untuk segera melihat Luhan yang mungkin akan dibawa oleh Sehun secepatnya.

" _yeol..."_

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah saat Sehun memanggilnya dia kembali membalikan badannya sampai akhirnya tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Terimakasih. Aku janji akan membawa Luhan pulang secepatnya."

"Sebaiknya begitu." Balas Chanyeol tersenyum pahit dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan atap rumah sakit untuk segera menemui Luhan.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lirih melihat kepergian kedua temannya yang sudah hidup bersamanya jauh sebelum Luhan memasuki kehidupan mereka. Ketiganya bahkan hampir tak pernah hidup berpisah, tapi semenjak kedatangan Luhan mereka seolah memiliki kelemahan dan ketakutan dengan alasan tak bisa menjaga dengan baik. Dan karena hal itulah Sehun membuat keputusan yang sangat memberatkan untuk mereka berempat. Diam-diam dirinya tersenyum kecil tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa lega dan bersyukur karena baik Kai maupun Chanyeol kini merelakan keputusannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan tak terasa hari ini sudah memasuki hari ke tiga puluh Luhan dan bayi kecilnya berada dirumah sakit. Dan itu artinya hari dimana Sehun akan membawa Luhan pergi hanya tinggal menghitung waktu karena Kyuhyun dan Yixing, keduanya mengatakan bahwa Luhan dan bayi kecilnya sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit karena kondisi keduanya sudah sangat baik dan adik bayi sudah tidak perlu tinggal di inkubator kecilnya karena beratnya telah mencukupi untuk bisa tinggal di ruangan yang sama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan jika Sehun tidak membuat keputusan akan membawa Luhan dan bayinya pergi, mungkin canda tawa yang saat ini terdengar di ruangan Luhan akan terasa bahagia dan tak terlalu menyedihkan baik untuk Kai maupun Chanyeol. Karena satu-satunya yang tertawa bahagia tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah Luhan. Dan ketiga pria yang sedang mendampinginya begitu bahagia melihat wajah ceria itu selalu tersenyum.

"Kau harus cepat besar adik bayi. Ayahmu. Papamu dan Daddy yeol akan membuatmu jagoan hebat seperti iron man." Gumam Luhan berbisik pada putranya yang kini sedang tertidur di pelukannya sementara Luhan duduk di kursi roda sedang bersiap menunggu penyelesaian administrasi biaya rumah sakit.

"Oia...apa kamar Haowen sudah siap?" Luhan bertanya menatap ketiga pria nya yang seperti mematung tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Aku bertanya." Gumam Luhan yang mulai kesal tak mendapat jawaban.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kami sudah mendekorasi kamar Haowen. Dia akan senang pulang kerumah." Balas Kai tersenyum pahit melihat Luhan.

"Baguslah. Aku benar-benar tak sabar segera pulang kerumah."

Chanyeol dan Kai hanya bisa tersenyum pahit di masing-masing tempatnya. Sampai akhirnya Kai berjalan mendekati Luhan dan berjongkok didepan Luhan "Papa akan senang jika bisa mendengar tangisanmu nak. Kau harus sehat dan jangan merepotkan ibumu yang manja." Gumam Kai berbisik di telinga Haowen membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau memang harus bangun tengah malam saat Haowen menangis nanti Kai." Katanya membuat raut sedih di wajah Kai sangat terlihat saat ini "Aku bersedia tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk merawatnya." Gumamnya terdengar sedih membuat Luhan sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seolah kau akan pergi jauh." Luhan bertanya menyelidik pada Kai yang kini terlihat semakin menunduk.

 _Bukan aku tapi kau..._

Ingin sekali Kai berbicara seperti itu tapi dia kemudian teringat janjinya pada Sehun dan tak ingin membuat Luhan tersiksa saat ini "Jangan berfikir macam-macam. Kita akan terus bersama cantik." Katanya mengecup kening Luhan cukup lama lalu kemudian berdiri membelakangi Luhan tak tahan menyadari kebersamaanya dengan pria yang selalu ia goda sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat aneh?" Luhan kali ini menyadari kalau bukan hanya Kai yang terlalu diam melainkan Chanyeol dan suaminya juga tidak terlalu banyak berbicara membuatnya sedikit takut saat ini.

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam." Kali ini Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekati Luhan dan berjongkok didepan Luhan sambil memperhatikan wajah Haowen yang tertidur begitu nyaman di pelukan Luhan. "Kami baik-baik saja." Gumam Chanyeol yang masih terus mengelus surai lembut Haowen dan berkata tanpa menatap Luhan.

"Aku rasa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Tidak ada yang disembunyikan. Aku rasa ini sudah waktunya kita pergi." Chanyeol mencium kening Haowen dan tersenyum lucu saat putra kecilnya menggeliat merasa tak nyaman " _Daddy loves you Haowen."_ Gumam Chanyeol sepelan mungkin dan tak lama menatap wajah cantik Luhan yang bahkan semakin cantik setiap harinya "Aku menyayangimu." Katanya mencium kening Luhan dan tak lama berdiri di belakang kursi roda Luhan.

"Sehun... apa ada yang tertinggal?" Chanyeol diam-diam menghapus air matanya dan bertanya pada Sehun yang hanya menatap kosong kedua temannya satat ini. "Tidak ada."

"Baguslah. Ayo kita pulang Lu. Adik bayi sudah tidak sabat tidur dirumahnya." Gumam Chanyeol mendorong pelan kursi roda Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam dan Kai yang masih menenangkan dirinya yang kacau.

"Maaf." Gumam Sehun mendekati Kai dan memegang pundak sahabatnya yang terasa tegang tak bergeming. Kai pun menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum pahit menatap Sehun "Jangan meminta maaf. Jaga dia dan putra kecil kita. Oke?" katanya bergetar menghapus air matanya dan memberitahu Sehun yang tersenyum kecil saat ini "Oke." Gumam Sehun membalas dan tak lama keduanya menyusul Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sudah menunggu didepan lift untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing saat ini.

" _eh_ Paman Han? Kenapa disini?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut mendapati asisten kepercayaan ayahnya tengah berdiri tersenyum menyambutnya di lobi rumah sakit lengkap dengan mobil yang sudah terbuka seolah mempersilahkan dirinya untuk segera masuk kedalamnya.

"Selamat malam tuan muda dan tuan muda kecil." Paman Han sedikit membungkuk menyapa Luhan dan Chanyeol lalu kemudian menatap gemas pada bayi yang sedang tertidur di pangkuan Luhan saat ini.

"Paman kenapa kau kesini? Apa ayah disini?"

Paman Han menggeleng dan masih tersenyum pada Luhan "Saya disini menjemput anda."

Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya sedikit mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam memucat tak menjawab celotehan Luhan "Menjemputku? Tapi aku pulang bersama Sehun."

"Kita pulang dengan paman Han sayang." Suara Sehun menginterupsi membuat Luhan sedikit menoleh dan semakin mengernyit tak mengerti "Kenapa tiba-tiba dengan paman Han?"

"Aku mendapatkan hadiah utuk adik bayi dari ayahmu. Jadi kenapa aku harus menolak?" gumam Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan berjongkok menjelaskan tanpa ragu pada istrinya.

"Pulang ke rumah kita?"

Kali ini Sehun sedikit terdiam menatap Luhan sampai dia melihat kedua temannya yang mengangguk memberi persetujuan untuknya membuat Sehun mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya untuk membuat Luhan mengerti keputusan yang akan ia buat sebentar lagi "Ya..kita pulang ke rumah."

"Jika anda sudah siap. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang Tuan Oh."

Sehun pun mengangguk dan tak lama Kai mengambil putra kecilnya sementara dirinya menggendong Luhan masuk kedalam mobil.

" _Omo!_ Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Luhan sedikit terkejut mendapati Janggu dan Monggu berada di mobil ayahnya sedang menggonggong kecil menyapanya. "Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Gumam Luhan menciumi wajah Monggu dan Janggu bergantian memeluk kedua anjingnya begitu erat.

Sementara perhatian Luhan teralihkan karena Janggu dan Monggu. Kai masih menatap Haowen cukup lama dan mengecupinya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan Haowen pada ayahnya "Aku mohon jangan pergi terlalu lama." Gumam Kai kembali merasa sangat sesak meminta pada Sehun yang menatap lirih padanya "Aku akan segera membawa Luhan kembali jika saatnya tiba. Aku janji."

"Sebaiknya begitu. Aku tidak tahan dengan perpisahan sialan ini." gumam Chanyeol mengelus pipi Haowen dan sesekali menatap Sehun dengan kecewa. "Pergilah. Ini sudah malam." Katanya mencium kening Haowen dan tersenyum menatap Luhan yang masih sibuk melepas rindu pada Janggu dan Monggu yang kembali diberikan oleh Kai untuk menemani Luhan saat mereka berjauhan.

Sehun pun mengangguk dan memeluk sekilas Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian "Jaga diri kalian. Sampaikan salamku pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun."

Keduanya pun mengangguk dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun yang kini memangku putranya.

" _eh?_ Kalian tidak ikut?" Luhan bertanya saat Kai dan Chanyeol tak bergeming pada tempat mereka saat ini.

"Kami akan menyusul. Sampai nanti Luhan." keduanya tersenyum menatap Luhan untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum mobil paman Han berjalan meninggalkan lobi rumah sakit.

"Kenapa aku merasa sedih melihat wajah Kai dan Chanyeol?" gumam Luhan yang menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kai serta Chanyeol yang melambai ke arahnya dengan wajah pucat yang terlihat di wajah masing-masing.

"Sehun...Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya pada suaminya yang juga terdiam tak menjawab apapun selama perjalanan mereka.

"Semua kan baik-baik saja sayang. Sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." Gumam Sehun menarik Luhan untuk bersandar di pelukannya bersama adik bayi yang juga berada di pelukan Sehun.

Sehun terus mengelus sayang punggung Luhan sampai akhirnya bibir tipisnya tersenyum mendengar suara nafas Luhan yang begitu berat menandakan istrinya benar-benar telah beristirahat. Sehun kemudian menghela nafasnya dan mencium sayang kening Luhan, diam-diam meminta maaf karena kembali harus membuat Luhan berpisah dengan Kai dan Chanyeol "Maafkan aku sayang." Gumam Sehun sedikit terisak tak membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Luhan sesampainya mereka dirumah ayahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Lu... _hey sayang._ Kita sudah sampai."

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir tiga jam lamanya. Mobil paman Han akhirnya terparkir di halaman rumah Luhan yang begitu luas, membuat Sehun sedikit ragu untuk membangunkan Luhan sampai akhirnya tersenyum saat melihat kedua mata Luhan perlahan membuka.

"Kita sudah sampai?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang kini mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Kita sudah sampai sayang."

"Kenapa lama sekali? Mana adik bayi?"

Sehun merasa inilah saatnya memberitahukan pada Luhan mengenai keputusannya sebelum Luhan menyadari dimana mereka berada saat ini. Sementara Sehun merasa ragu, Luhan yang sedang melihat sekitar dan merasa familiar dengan suasana serta pemandangan halaman luas yang tidak asing untuknya.

" _tunggu._ Sehun kenapa kita bisa berada dirumah ayahku?"

Luhan melihat ke sekitar dan semakin berdegup kencang menyadari ada yang tidak beres yang membuatnya berakhir di rumah kedua orang tuanya.

"Sayang aku-..."

"Mana Haowen?" katanya bertanya sedikit takut menyadari Haowen tak berada bersama mereka.

"Bibi Kim sudah membawa Haowen kekamarnya."

"Ke kamarnya? Apa maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Kai dan Chanyeol yang sudah bertingkah aneh belakangan ini terlintas di benak Luhan dan seketika membuat Luhan merasa mual karena baru menyadari bahwa eskpresi yang diberikan Kai dan Chanyeol adalah ekpresi yang sama saat mereka akan berpisah beberapa waktu lalu.

"Mulai hari ini kita tidak akan kembali kerumah kita Lu. Kita akan tinggal disini untuk sementara."

Luhan membelalak menatap Sehun dan merasa nafasnya terengah sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara meminta penjelasan pada suaminya " _apa maksudmu?"_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"TEGA SEKALI KAU MEMBUAT KEPUTUSAN SEPERTI ITU!"

Saat ini Luhan dan Sehun sudah berada di dalam rumah dengan Haowen yang sudah tertidur di kamarnya sementara Tuan Xi terlihat mendengarkan pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi antara putra dan menantunya.

Luhan merasa sangat marah pada keputusan yang Sehun buat tanpa melibatkan dirinya. Dan semua hal yang sedang terjadi saat ini sudah seperti perkiraan Sehun sebelumnya. Luhan akan menjerit dan Luhan akan marah sampai wajahnya memerah dan yang bisa Sehun lakukan hanya diam dan menatap memohon maaf padanya.

"Aku terpaksa sayang. Aku tidak bisa membuatmu terus dalam bahaya."

"JIKA SEPERTI INI KAU MEMBUNUHKU PERLAHAN. KITA SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK TERUS HIDUP BERSAMA APAPUN YANG TERJADI. KENAPA KALIAN TEGA SEKALI PADAKU." Geramnya berteriak memukuli dada Sehun dengan air mata yang tak mau berhenti keluar dari matanya.

"Kita akan kembali bersama Luhan." gumam Sehun yang terus membiarkan istrinya melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Sehun.

"KAU BOHONG SEHUN! KAU MEMBOHONGIKU _arghhhhh!"_ Luhan meraung menggigit paha Sehun dan kini tersedu memeluk erat kaki Sehun karena dirinya sudah sangat lemas dan takut saat ini.

"Aku mau pulang _hkss.._ Aku mau rumahku. Aku mau bersama Kai dan Chanyeol. Aku mohon sayang. Aku mohon aku mau pulang." Luhan terisak pilu membuat hati Sehun memejamkan erat matanya merasa begitu hancur melihat istrinya seperti ini. Dia kemudian ikut berjongkok dan menangkup wajah Luhan yang memerah saat ini.

"Aku janji kita akan pulang sayang. Aku janji."

" _K-_ kapan kita pulang? Minggu depan?"

Sehun menggeleng menyesal dan mencium kening bibir istrinya sekilas "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kapan kita bisa pulang. Aku hanya menjanjikan kita akan kembali bersama pada akhirnya."

"Kau jahat Sehun-...Kau jahat _argghhhh!"_ Luhan kembali menjerit dan memukul dada Sehun membuat Sehun jatuh terduduk saat ini sementara tangannya masih mencoba menggapai Luhan menatap istrinya dengan begitu menyesal

"Maaf sayang. Maafkan aku."

"AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN!"

Luhan menjerit dan tak lama berlari ke kamarnay meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa menerima perubahan sikap Luhan yang pasti akan membencinya setelah ini "Aku minta maaf sayang." Gumamnya tersenyum lirih dan tak lama berjalan menuju kamar Haowen untuk menenangkan dirinya saat ini.

Sementara itu Tuan Xi yang mendengar pertengakaran Luhan dan menantunya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat dengan jelas betapa kekanakan putranya dan betapa bodoh menantunya yang bahkan tak menjelaskan apapun mengenai keputusan yang ia buat.

Membuat pria yang sudah memasuki usia enam puluh tahun itu mau tak mau menghela nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk mencoba berbicara pada putra tunggalnya yang pasti masih marah dan kesal saat ini.

 _Cklek...!_

"PERGI KAU! AKU TIDAK MAU BERBICARA DENGANMU."

"Ini ayah Lu."

Luhan dengan cepat menoleh dan berlari ke pelukan ayahnya. " _appa..."_ gumam Luhan yang merasa menyesal karena harus menyapa ayahnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Aku sudah melihat cucuku. Dia terlihat tampan seperti ayahnya. Terimakasih sudah membawa keajaiban untuk hidup ayah ." katanya mencium kening Luhan namun tak mendapat respon apapun dari Luhan.

"Kenapa menangis dan berteriak? Kau bahkan belum ada satu jam berada disini." Tuan Xi bertanya dan membawa Luhan duduk di sofa yang berada di kamarnya dan Sehun.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku akan datang kesini. Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu terlebih dulu." katanya menyesal dan semakin memeluk rindu pria tua didepannya.

"Ayah tahu kalau kalian akan datang malam ini. ayah bahkan tahu kalian akan menetap disini"

" _eh?_ Kau tahu? Jadi semua ini sudah direncanakan?" Luhan bertanya dengan emosi yang kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Sehun sudah merencanakan semuanya nak."

"Dia keterlaluan. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahukannya padaku." Geram Luhan mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Ayah juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sehun lakukan jika ibumu masih hidup."

Luhan secara refleks melihat ayahnya dan menatap bingung pria paruh baya yang sedang mengusap lembut pipinya saat ini "Apa maksud ayah?"

Tuan Xi tampak tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya membertitahu Luhan "Sebulan yang lalu Sehun menemui ayah dan menangis berlutut didepan ayah. Dia begitu menyesal membuatmu terluka didepan kedua matanya sendiri sementara dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongmu. Ayah sudah mengatakan tidak apa karena kau sudah sadarkan diri. Tapi Sehun terus menangis menyesali semua yang terjadi padamu." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang merasa bersalah karena membentak suaminya saat ini.

"Puncaknya adalah dua minggu yang lalu saat untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat luka jahitan di punggungmu. Suamimu kembali menemui ayah dan kembali menangis didepan ayah takut membayangkan hal buruk kembali terjadi padamu. Dan hari itu adalah hari yang berat untuknya karena dia memutuskan untuk membawamu menetap disini dan meninggalkan kehidupan kalian di Seoul. Sehun menangis hebat malam itu."

Luhan merasa hatinya teriris pedih mendengar bagaimana suaminya begitu tersiksa melihat jahitan di punggungnya. Dan Luhan berani bertaruh kalau ayahnya adalah orang pertama yang bisa melihat seorang Oh Sehun menangis tersedu karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan membayangkan hal itu entah mengapa membuat hati Luhan menghangat.

"Kau harus tahu kalau seorang suami akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi istri dan buah hatinya. Ayah juga melakukan hal itu saat harus berjuang dengan penyakit ibumu. Ayah melakukan segala cara untuk menyembuhkan ibumu. Tapi ayah kalah-...ayah kalah karena ayah harus berhadapan dengan takdir Tuhan." Katanya tersenyum lirih menatap satu-satunya buah hati yang ia dapatkan bersama istri tercintanya.

"Tapi Sehun-...dia tidak berhadapan dengan takdir Tuhan. Dia berhadapan dengan sekumpulan orang jahat yang hanya ingin menyakitimu untuk membalas dendam. Sehun berniat melindungimu dan dia melakukannya dengan caranya. Jadi jangan bersikap seperti ini pada suamimu. Hatinya pasti sangat hancur saat ini." gumam Tuan Xi menghapus air mata putranya dan mencium kening Luhan cukup lama.

" _appa..."_ Luhan kembali memeluk erat ayahnya melepas rindu yang begitu menyesakan untuk satu-satunya pria yang benar-benar mencintai ibunya. Sama seperti dia mencintai Sehun.

"Bicara dan temui Sehun nak. Dia pasti sangat merasa bersalah saat ini."

Luhan pun mengangguk dan tak lama menghapus cepat air matanya. "Aku akan meminta maaf padanya."

"Itu baru anakku." Gumam Tuan Xi kembali mencium kening Luhan sebelum akhirnya melihat punggung putranya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sementara itu Luhan langsung berlari menuju kamar putranya yang berada persis disamping kamarnya, dia bergegas membuka pintunya dan

"Sehun!"

Dirinya mengernyit tak mendapati Sehun dikamar putra mereka, dia kemudian menutup perlahan pintu kamar Haowen sebelum akhirnya berlari menuruni tangga memanggil nama Sehun yang tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya.

" _Seh-..."_

Luhan tersenyum saat berhasil menemukan suaminya yang kini sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan Janggu dan Monggu yang menemani pria yang terlihat sedih malam ini.

"Maaf membuat kalian kembali terpisah dari Jongin. Sama seperti aku berjanji pada istriku, aku juga berjanji pada kalian kalau kita akan kembali hidup bersama nantinya. Jangan membenciku _hmm."_ Gumam Sehun mengusak lembut Janggu dan Monggu bergantian. Membuat Luhan yang mendengarnya semakin merasa bersalah karena baru saja membentak suaminya beberapa saat yang lalu.

 _Guk...guk...!_

"Iya...aku janji akan membawa kalian kem-..."

"Sebaiknya begitu."

Sehun sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Luhan duduk di pangkuannya dan sedang menatapnya tersenyum saat ini. Membuatnya harus berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya takut mengira kalau Luhan yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya hanya imajinasi sesaat karena terlalu merindukan istrinya.

"Maaf aku membentakmu." Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun dan mencium telak bibir suaminya yang terasa sangat dingin.

" _Luhan?"_

" _ish._ Iya ini aku. Aku sedang meminta maaf padamu." katanya bersandar di dada bidang suaminya dan menyamankan posisinya saat ini.

"Lihat aku sebentar." Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan menatapnya cukup lama sampai akhirnya tersenyum bahagia karena Luhan yang berada didepannya saat ini adalah benar-benar Luhan, _istrinya._

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?"

"Aku masih sedikit kesal padamu. tapi aku sudah tidak marah lagi. Maaf membentakmu." Katanya merasa bersalah dan sedikit tak berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun pun kembali menangkup wajah Luhan dan menggigit gemas bibir merah milik Luhan "Aku minta maaf karena tak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan setuju. Aku hanya-..."

Ucapan Sehun teredam saat Luhan mencium lembut bibirnya saat ini, membungkam bibir suaminya dengan lembut dan saling menggigit kecil bibir masing-masing sebelum pagutan kecil itu terlepas. "Aku janji akan mengikuti semua ucapanmu mulai saat ini." gumam Luhan mengusap bibir Sehun yang menjadi sedikit basah karena ulahnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Sehun bertanya mencurigai perubahan sikap Luhan.

" _ummh..._ Karena kata ayah kau menangis karena terlalu mencintaiku. Jadi aku akan membayarnya dengan mengikuti semua keinginanmu. Semuanya."

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Kau menangis."

"Aku tidak-... _haah~_ Baiklah..." Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan saat ini, perasaan gundahnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat melihat wajah Luhan yang tersenyum begitu hangat padanya. Dia kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan tak lama berdiri dengan Luhan berada di gendongannya.

"Kau yang mengatakan akan menuruti semua keinginanku. Jadi tanggung sendiri akibatnya." Gumam Sehun mencium sekilas bibir Luhan dan perlahan berjalan menuju kamar mereka dengan Janggu dan Monggu yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Tapi kau juga harus menepati janjimu untuk membawaku pulang. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Kai dan Chanyeol terlalu lama." Katanya bergumam sedih mengingat tak akan melihat wajah Kai dan Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku janji sayang. Lagipula mereka akan mengunjungi kita dan Haowen. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Luhan hanya membiarkan Sehun membawanya sementara dirinya menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher jenjang suaminya.

"Sehun-..."

" _hmmm.."_

"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku dengan sangat banyak."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang "Itu akan bertambah banyak seiring waktu yang akan kita lewati bersama Lu."

Luhan kemudian mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang terlihat tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang terlihat acak karena pertengkaran mereka belum lama tadi. Luhan kemudian mencuri ciuman Sehun dan tak lama kembali bersandar di perpotongan leher suaminya

"Kalau begitu sudah dipastikan cintaku untukmu akan lebih banyak."

Sehun terkekeh dan sedikit membenarkan gendongannya pada Luhan "Buktikan kalau begitu."

"Baiklah aku harus melakukan apa agar kau percaya?"

" _ummhh..._ Kau cukup melakukan satu hal untukku." Gumam Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan.

"Katakan."

"Aku ingin Haowen memiliki dua adik untuk menemaninya bermain."

" _y-yak!"_ Luhan memekik saat mendengar permintaan suaminya yang membuatnya seketika merona.

"Aku serius Lu."

"Sehun..."

"Aku serius."

Luhan mendelik dan tak lama menghela dalam nafasnya "Baiklah. Dua adik untuk Haowen."

Sehun tertawa kencang tak tahan menghadapi tingkah Luhan yang begitu menyebalkan dan menggemaskan disaat bersamaan. Hal itu membuatnya semakin suka menggoda Luhan yang kini sedang bersembunyi di perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku bersemangat membuatnya." Sehun kembali berbisik menggoda Luhan yang wajahnya kini merona hebat.

" _ish._ Terserah kau saja." Gumam Luhan menggerutu namun diam-diam tersenyum karena terlalu menyukai bagaimana cara Sehun semua itu hanya miliknya.

 _Karena apapun tentang Sehun adalah milik Luhan. Dan apapun tentang Luhan semua adalah milik Sehun._

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Mau liat Haowen punya ade kan?_

 _Mau liat Luhan balik lagi kerumah kan?_

 _Mau liat wedding Kaisoo sama Chanbaek kan?_

 _Mau liat rempongnya anak2 TDF pada ngumpul kan?_

 _._

 _Kalo gitu biarin gw napas sebentar dan kasi gw satu chapter tambahan lagi yak kkkkk..._

 _._

 _Jadi officially end nya di chap 11..setuju yak ? *iyaa ka pleeeeeeeettt...#efek jari kram kebanyakan ngetik :""_

 _._

 _Okay happy reading n review..._

 _._

 _Next update : Entangled..._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previous**_

 _"Tapi kau juga harus menepati janjimu untuk membawaku pulang. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Kai dan Chanyeol terlalu lama." Katanya bergumam sedih mengingat tak akan melihat wajah Kai dan Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu._

 _"Aku janji sayang. Lagipula mereka akan mengunjungi kita dan Haowen. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

 _Luhan hanya membiarkan Sehun membawanya sementara dirinya menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher jenjang suaminya._

 _"Sehun-..."_

 _"_ _hmmm.."_

 _"Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku dengan sangat banyak."_

 _Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang "Itu akan bertambah banyak seiring waktu yang akan kita lewati bersama Lu."_

 _Luhan kemudian mendongak dan menatap Sehun yang terlihat tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang terlihat acak karena pertengkaran mereka belum lama tadi. Luhan kemudian mencuri ciuman Sehun dan tak lama kembali bersandar di perpotongan leher suaminya_

 _"Kalau begitu sudah dipastikan cintaku untukmu akan lebih banyak."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The Death Fourth Part II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Lu Han, Kim Jongin, and Park Chanyeol**

 **Main Pair : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, Action, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

 _Ready for the Last Chap?_

 _._

 _Yeah…Happy reading love :3_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _psst...karena terlalu panjang ini dibagi jadi dua chapter._**

 ** _Part A di chap 11 Part B di Chap 12 Ya_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Abonim…"

Terlihat pria tampan yang kini sudah resmi menjadi seorang ayah dan suami memanggil pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayah mertuanya. Pria dengan seluruh ketampanan di wajahnya itu sedang menuruni tangga dan bersiap untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai CEO di dua perusahaan seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan.

"Hey nak. Kau mau pergi?" ayah Luhan yang sedang membaca koran dan menyesap teh nya pun menyapa menantunya yang terlihat kelelahan dan kurang tidur.

"Aku harus kembali ke Seoul. Ada rapat yang harus aku hadiri." Gumam Sehun menarik kursi di samping ayahnya dan mulai ikut menyesap teh hangat yang disiapkan bibi Kim untuknya.

"Silahkan tuan tampan."

Sehun sedikit tertawa dan mengangguk menerima teh yang dibuatkan untuknya "Terimakasih bibi cantik." Kata Sehun membalas bibi Luhan yang memang selalu menggodanya setiap kali dia datang ke rumah Luhan

"Apa Luhan tahu kau akan ke Seoul?"

Sehun meletakkan cangkir teh nya dan mulai terkekeh memberitahu ayah mertuanya "Dia masih tidur bersama adik bayi. Jika dia tahu aku pergi, dia akan menjerit. Jadi aku tidak memberitahunya." Katanya berbisik membuat ayah Luhan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau cepat pergi. Kau tidak tahu kemampuan Luhan merajuk sangat berpengalaman. Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun kalau dia sudah mulai merajuk."

Kedua pria yang sangat mencintai Luhan itu pun tertawa bersama. Membuat Sehun menggeleng cepat masih tertawa menjawab ayah mertuanya "Percayalah aku tahu abonim. Istriku sangat mengerikan kalau sedang merajuk." Gumam Sehun menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu tertawa terpingkal tak menyangka ayah Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Tuan muda. Sebaiknya turuti kata Tuan besar. Luhannie benar-benar merepotkan kalau sedang marah." Timpal Bibi Kim yang juga ikut tertawa bersama dua majikannya.

"Oke…oke. Aku pergi sekarang. Oia Bi." Sehun menoleh menatap pengurus rumah tangga yang sudah bekerja puluhan tahun bersama keluarga Xi dengan sedikit memohon.

"Ada apa tuan muda?"

"Aku titip putra dan istriku. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku. Maaf merepotkanmu bi."

" _aigoo…._ Itu sudah kewajibanku merawat adik bayi tampan, jangan bicara seperti itu." Gumam Bibi Kim menepuk pundak Sehun meyakinkan tuan mudanya.

"Putra dan cucuku aman dibawah pengawasanku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Cepat pergi dan jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Sehun pun tersenyum dan mulai memakai jas kerjanya lalu kemudian sedikit membungkuk berterimakasih pada ayah mertuanya "Maaf selalu merepotkanmu abonim. Dan terimakasih sudah membujuk Luhan untuk tidak marah lagi padaku semalam." katanya memberitahu ayah Luhan yang kembali terkekeh saat ini.

"Dia akan kembali marah malam ini. Percaya pada ayah."

"Yah setidaknya dia tidak menangis. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis terus." Gumam Sehun sedikit melihat ke arah kamarnya dan berharap Luhan sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti."

Ayah Luhan dan Bibi Kim pun mengangguk dan berdiri mengantar kepergian Sehun sampai ke mobilnya. Lalu setelah mobil Sehun benar-benar pergi, keduanya sedikit berjengit mendengar suara Luhan yang mulai berteriak memanggil suaminya.

"Tuan besar…" gumam Bibi Kim yang terlihat _sweatdrop_ memandang ayah Luhan.

"Anda saja yang urus bayi besar. Saya akan melihat adik bayi dikamarnya."

Bibi Kim berlari menuju kamar Haowen meninggalkan ayah Luhan yang terlihat terkejut karena kalah cepat dengan pengurus rumah tangganya. Tatapannya pun semakin horor saat putra cantiknya kini menuruni tangga dengan mata masih setengah terpejam namun masih memanggil nama suaminya.

"Sehun kau dimana? Sehunna-…"

"Appa.." Luhan yang baru saja menuruni tangga sedikit mengusap wajahnya dan melihat ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum kaku ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Lu?"

" _hmm.._ Appa kau lihat dimana Sehun?"

"Sehun.." Luhan kembali berteriak dan mencari hampir di seluruh ruangan dan sedikit kesal karena tak kunjung menemukan suaminya.

"Appa…Kau tidak lihat dimana Sehun?" katanya kembali bertanya dan menghampiri ayahnya yang kembali membaca koran pagi hari. "Mungkin di kamar cucuku."

"Tidak mungkin. Kami tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena adik bayi terus menangis. Haowen baru sedikit tenang jam 4 pagi tadi. Dan setelah menidurkannya kami kembali ke kamar." Katanya menganalisa dan tak lama menyadari satu hal.

Luhan berlari menuju ke luar halaman rumah dan sedikit menggeram menyadari kalau mobil suaminya yang semalam masih bersebelahan dengan mobil ayahnya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"APPA!" Luhan memekik dengan wajah luar biasa gusarnya karena sang ayah malah tersenyum tertahan saat ini.

"Kau bisa membangunkan putramu kalau terus berteriak Lu."

"Kau pasti tahu kemana Sehun pergi kan?"

Tuan Xi menghela nafasnya dan melipat koran yang sedang ia baca sebelum akhirnya menatap Luhan yang terlihat mengintimidasinya "Sehun pergi ke Seoul hari ini."

"MWO?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam telah sampai ke peraduannya. Dan untuk beberapa orang , mungkin mereka sudah beristirahat di rumah masing-masing dan berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Sama seperti seorang pria tampan yang kini sedang menyetir untuk segera bertemu dengan istri dan putranya. Walau jarak yang harus di tempuh dari tempatnya bekerja dan rumah yang bisa memberikannya kebahagiaan memakan waktu hampir empat jam di perjalanan, pria yang saat ini telah resmi menjadi kepala rumah tangga itu pun tidak pernah mengeluh. Ini keputusannya untuk membawa istrinya ke tempat yang lebih aman. Dia akan lebih menyesal jika terus membiarkan istrinya berada di Seoul dengan banyak mata yang menatap lapar pada sosok mungil miliknya yang ingin menyakiti pria cantiknya.

Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu pun sedikit menghela nafasnya saat mobilnya berhenti di halaman belakang rumah ayah mertuanya. Bukannya dia tidak bersemangat masuk kedalam sana, hanya saja pagi tadi istrinya terus menghubunginya dengan gusar dan marah. Membuatnya bisa menebak apa yang terjadi didalam sana saat ini.

 _Blam…!_

Sehun menutup pelan mobilnya dan perlahan membuka pintu rumahnya lalu memasuki rumahnya dengan sedikit mengendap sebelum melihat ayahnya yang masih duduk di ruang santai dan seperti biasa membaca majalah berita sebagai hobinya.

"Aboji." Sehun memanggil perlahan ayah mertuanya yang langsung menoleh dan senang mendapati menantunya sudah kembali ke rumah dengan selamat.

"Kau sudah pulang? Cepat duduk."

Sehun menggeleng dan melihat ke sekitar sebelum kembali bertanya dengan suara pelan "Dimana Luhan?"

"Aku disini."

Sehun membuat raut wajah meringis saat suara sang istri terdengar begitu dingin, dia kemudian menoleh ke belakang dan sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal " _baby…_ Sejak kapan kau berdiri sana?"

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan berjalan mendekati suaminya yang benar-benar terlihat kelelahan "Sejak kau berjalan mengendap masuk kedalam rumah." Gumamnya mengambil kasar tas Sehun dan berjalan didepan suaminya.

"Cepat duduk di meja makan. Aku harus memastikan sendiri kau sudah makan malam." Katanya masih bernada dingin memberi perintah pada Sehun.

"Aku sudah makan Lu-…"

"CEPAT DUDUK!" Luhan memekik membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak dan ayahnya terlihat terkekeh menjadi saksi pertengkaran suami istri yang baru saja memiliki seorang putra didepannya. Membuatnya berdiri dari ruang santai dan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih memasang wajah takut melihat Luhan " _well_ nak. Aku rasa kau sedang berurusan dengan rusa yang gusar tidak melihat suaminya sepanjang hari. Selamat menikmatinya. Ayah tidur dulu. Dan jangan terlalu berisik. Putramu baru saja tertidur." Gumam Tuan Xi menepuk punggung Sehun dan tak lama berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang masih harus menghadapi kemarahan Luhan malam ini.

Sehun pun menghela nafasnya dan sedikit melonggarkan dasinya sebelum berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Dia menarik kursi meja makan dan memperhatikan tak berkedip lekuk tubuh istrinya yang masih begitu sempurna walau sudah melahirkan anak pertama mereka.

"Lu kemari sebentar. Aku belum menciummu seharian ini. Aku merindukanmu."

"Diam dan duduk disana. Aku sedang memasak untukmu."

Sehun mengernyit menyadari perubahan suara Luhan yang awalnya terdengar dingin menjadi sedikit bergetar, dia kemudian memperhatikan istrinya lebih lama lagi sampai akhirnya menyadari kalau saat ini Luhan sedang terisak kecil dengan tangan bergetar saat membuatkan soup untuk dirinya.

"Lu…" Suara Sehun pun menjadi berat dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang semakin terisak karena mengetahui dirinya sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku bilang du _-hkss-_ Duduk Sehunna." Gumamnya menghapus cepat air matanya dan tak lama merasakan kedua tangan Sehun melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya.

"Kenapa menangis _hmm."_ Sehun berbisik dan meletakkan dahunya di pundak Luhan sambil bertanya lembut pada Luhan yang masih meronta tak ingin dipeluk.

"Duduklah. Jangan menggangguku. Kau pasti kelelahan. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Sehun tersenyum kecil menyadari tangisan Luhan adalah karena istri cantiknya ini begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Sehun mengecupi pundak Luhan dengan tangan yang diam-diam mematikan kompor yang sedang menyala lalu kemudian membalikan tubuh istrinya, merasa rindu karena seharian ini tidak melihat dan mengecup bibir mungil istrinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang." Gumam Sehun menyatukan kedua dahi mereka sambil mengusap air mata Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku tidak kelelahan karena sudah melihat istriku. Aku bahkan berniat mengambilmu malam ini." gumamnya menggoda Luhan membuat Luhan semakin terisak kencang karenanya.

"KAU BISA SAKIT JIKA SETIAP HARI SEPERTI INI, KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU MARAH OH SEHUN!" Luhan berteriak memukul pelan dada suaminya yang terasa kaku sampai akhirnya pukulan itu menjadi pelukan saat Luhan memeluk erat tubuh pria tampannya yang terlihat sekali kelelahan. "Aku mengkhwatirkanmu sayang." Gumam Luhan bersembunyi di dada bidang Sehun dan mengusap lembut punggung suaminya berharap bisa membuat suaminya merasa lebih baik.

Sehun pun hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan berulang kali sebelum akhirnya kembali menangkup wajah cantik yang sepertinya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya saat ini "Aku juga tidak akan sanggup jika pergi ke Seoul setiap hari sementara rumah kita disini." Gumamnya tersenyum mengusap sayang wajah pria cantiknya yang selalu terasa lembut di tangannya.

"Bukan karena aku kelelahan. Tapi aku tidak akan sanggup tidak melihat kedua wajah ini hampir seharian lamanya." Gumam Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan wajah Luhan dan Haowen yang sedang tertidur dan dipasang menjadi walpaper ponsel Sehun.

"Yang satu begitu cantik dan yang satu begitu tampan. Bagaimana bisa aku tahan untuk tidak melihat wajah kedua malaikatku setiap jam." Gumam Sehun masih menunjukkan walpaper ponselnya pada Luhan yang tampak terkekeh saat ini.

" _ish._ Aku terlihat gemuk disana. Kapan kau mengambil gambar jelek itu?"

"Jelek kau bilang? Wajah istriku adalah wajah paling cantik yang mengalahkan seluruh dewi tercantik yang pernah aku dengar." Gumam Sehun membuat Luhan kembali bersembunyi dipelukan suaminya.

"Jangan membual lagi. Aku bisa mati karena terlalu senang." Katanya menggerutu membuat Sehun tertawa kencang kali ini.

"Aku serius dan tidak membual." Sehun kembali memeluk erat Luhan yang terasa mencari posisi nyaman dipelukannya saat ini.

"Kau tidak akan setiap hari seperti ini kan?" Luhan kembali bertanya memastikan ucapan suaminya.

"Aku hanya akan kesana kalau mereka membutuhkan aku. Selebihnya aku akan bekerja melalui _email_ dan telepon. Tidak adil rasanya membiarkan kau kerepotan mengurus adik bayi sementara aku berkutat dengan beberapa kertas yang tidak penting." Katanya mengelus tengkuk Luhan membuat deru nafas Luhan terasa noral dan tak menggebu seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

Keduanya saling memeluk erat saat ini sampai Sehun mulai menggoda istrinya dengan meremat kasar bokong Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit membelalak dengan tindakan suaminya.

"Luhan.."

Suara Sehun kembali menjadi berat, namun kali ini bukan karena khawatir atau marah. Suara berat yang merupakan khas seorang Oh Sehun jika sedang meminta hak nya sebagai suami saat ini sedang membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang karena pasalnya semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit, Sehun memang belum mendapatkan jatahnya di ranjang panas mereka.

" _hmm…"_ Luhan berusaha setenang mungkin mengabaikan remasan di bokongnya yang semakin menjadi dan kecupan-kecupan cinta yang diberikan Sehun di perpotongan lehernya saat ini.

Sehun sedikit menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali menangkup wajah Luhan dengan tatapan memburu. Dia mengusap sensual bibir istrinya lalu kemudian menatap lapar pada pria cantik didepannya "Tadi aku bertemu Yixing di rumah sakit." katanya semakin mengusap sensual bibir Luhan.

"La- _lalu?"_

"Lalu aku bertanya padanya apakah kau sudah bisa dibuat kelelahan atau belum." Katanya tersenyum membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Gumam Luhan berusaha mengelak maksud dari pria tampannya saat ini.

"Yixing bilang kau sudah boleh melayaniku." Katanya berbisik dan tak lama Sehun langsung membekap mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya. Ia melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar dan bernafsu. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menerima serangan tiba-tiba suaminya sambil diam-diam tersenyum dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya dan sedikit menekan tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun pun tersenyum senang karena istrinya tidak menolak dan semakin menautkan kedua lidah mereka. Masuk kedalam rongga Luhan semakin dalam dengan tangan yang sudah setengah bekerja membuka piyama istrinya dan sesekali masuk kedalam celana piyama Luhan untuk mengusap kasar bokong yang sedari tadi mengganggu akal sehatnya.

" _akh…"_ Luhan sedikit mendesah saat Sehun mendorongnya ke meja makan dan mulai menempelkan secara intim kejantanan mereka yang sudah mulai memberikan respon pada kegiatan ciuman panas yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Sehun dengan jahil pun sengaja menelusup kedalam piyama Luhan dan mengusap kasar dua tonjolan kecil yang sepertinya juga sudah merespon. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa menjambak kasar tengkuk suaminya sampai

 _Huwaaaa…huwaaaa…._

Sampai terdengar suara tangisan Haowen yang tiba-tiba menjerit membuat sepasang suami istri yang sedang dalam proses mencari kenikmatan itu melihat ke arah kamar putra mereka

 _Huwaaa…_

Tangisan itu pun semakin menjadi membuat Luhan mendorong perlahan tubuh Sehun yang terlalu menempel padanya, lalu kemudian membenarkan piyamanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk karena ulah suaminya.

"Sepertinya ayah harus bersabar karena adik bayi minta dilayani terlebih dulu." Gumam Luhan mengerling Sehun yang terlihat putus asa karena sudah sangat tegang dibawah sana namun begitu saja diabaikan oleh istri cantiknya.

"Luuuuu~" katanya merengek namun tetap diabaikan Luhan yang semakin berjalan jauh meninggalkan dirinya yang sudah sangat terangsang malam ini.

 _Kasihan Sehun…._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Tiga tahun kemudian…..**_

 _Pukul empat pagi di sebuah kamar yang terlihat gelap dan temaram terdengar suara terengah dengan berbagai desahan mewarnai pagi dingin yang menyambut di rumah yang terkenal dengan pemandangan pantainya yang indah. Kedua pasang suami istri itu seolah mengabaikan rasa dingin dan kehadiran buah hati mereka yang masih terlelap persis di tempat tidur kecilnya yang berada di bawah ranjang panas kedua orang tuanya._

 _Bocah bernama Oh Haowen yang tahun ini sudah berusia tiga tahun itu, tampak sedikit terganggu dengan suara yang dibuat oleh kedua orang tuanya namun tak berniat membuka matanya di waktu yang masih terlalu pagi seperti saat ini_

" _nghhh…."_ Suara erangan terdengar dari bibir pria cantik yang kini sedang mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pria tampannya. Sementara si pria tampan hanya terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang cepat dan menghentak terlalu keras untuk mencari kenikmatan yang bisa membuat keduanya begitu bahagia bahkan diwaktu seharusnya mereka beristirahat karena mengurus putra mereka dan setelah menjalankan serangkaian aktivitas hari ini.

Dan lagi-….semua percintaan panas di pagi buta saat ini tidak lepas dari kabar gembira yang baru saja diterima oleh sepasang suami istri yang sedang sibuk membagi rasa bahagia mereka karena kabar yang diberikan belum lama tadi oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Xi yang memberitahu bahwa Luhan kembali dinyatakan hamil dan saat ini usia calon adik dari putra sulung mereka sudah masuk bulan kedua.

Hal itu lantas membuat sang suami, Oh Sehun memekik terlalu senang dan sama sekali tak membiarkan istri cantiknya berada terlalu jauh darinya. Tidak sekalipun, bahkan hanya untuk pergi ke toilet, Sehun akan ikut masuk kedalam dan memastikan Luhan tidak terjatuh didalam sana. Membuat Tuan Xi dan Bibi Kim bertaruh kalau kehamilan kedua Luhan sedikit banyak lebih mempengaruhi ayahnya daripada ibunya. Dengan kata lain, Sehun akan merasakan hal-hal seperti menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak biasa karena pengaruh calon bayinya.

"Sehun pelan-pe… _Aku da-….hhhmmmpphhh."_

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya dan mencengkram erat punggung suaminya saat Sehun terus menerus menyerang bagian yang membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat dan tak lama membawanya kembali merasakan kenikmatan yang hanya bisa diberikan Sehun entah yang sudah ke berapa kalinya selama hampir tiga jam ini.

Sementara Luhan masih mengatur nafasnya, tepat diatasnya sang suami masih bergerak liar dan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat lalu seketika Luhan merasa bagian bawahnya terasa penuh dengan hangat karena sang suami juga entah sudah ke berapa kalinya terus menerus mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya dibawah sana.

Keduanya tampak terengah saat ini. Sampai akhirnya Sehun kembali menatap wajah istrinya dan mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi pria cantikna "Masih kuat atau sampai disini?" katanya menggoda Luhan dan sedikit menggigit gemas bibir istrinya.

"Aku lelah." Luhan merengek membuat Sehun sedikit terkekeh dan segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih berada didalam hole hangat istrinya "Araseo istriku lelah." Gumam Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan dan beralih kesamping Luhan setelah sebelumnya sedikit turun ke bawah untuk membenarkan selimut putra pertamanya. "Mimpi indah jagoan." Gumam Sehun mengecup dahi Haowen dan tak lama kembali memberi perhatian ekstra pada istrinya,

"Kau akan kedinginan jika tidak dipeluk."

Sehun sedikit menyingkap selimut yang sudah bertengger manis di tubuh Luhan dan menarik tubuh istrinya agar mendekap di pelukannya "Sehunnie jantungmu masih berdebar kencang." Luhan bergumam saat masih mendengar jelas suara debaran jantung Sehun yang masih belum beraturan.

"Aku masih terlalu bahagia mendengar kau kembali hamil sayang." Katanya terkekeh dan diam-diam mengusap lembut perut Luhan yang masih belum terlalu membesar.

"Adik bayi. Jangan terlalu merepotkan ibumu _hmm."_

"Iya benar. Jangan repotkan ibu. Kau harus merepotkan ketiga ayahmu saja, jangan aku." Gumam Luhan yang ikut menyingkap selimutnya dan memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Sehun mengusap lembut perutnya didalam selimut.

"Kau atau aku yang akan memberitahu kabar kehamilanmu pada Kai dan Chanyeol."

" _ish!_ Aku tidak mau berbicara pada mereka. Sudah tiga bulan mereka tidak datang berkunjung."

Sehun sedikit tertawa sebelum akhirnya kembali menyelimuti tubuh polos istrinya dan kembali mendekap erat pria cantiknya yang masih gusar karena tak mendapat kunjungan dari Kai dan Chanyeol tiga bulan belakangan ini.

"Sebentar lagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan melahirkan. Jadi wajar kalau Kai dan Chanyeol lebih fokus pada kekasih mereka kan sayang. Kau harus mengerti."

Luhan sedikit terdiam sebelum akhirnya kembali memeluk tubuh Sehun mencari kenyamanan disana "Aku merindukan mereka. Aku merindukan rumahku. Aku ingin pulang." Gumam Luhan bergetar dan tak lama tertidur nyaman di pelukan Sehun.

Sementara Sehun hanya bisa mengusap lembut punggung istrinya agar cepat tertidur. Memang benar sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya dia masih belum bisa membawa Luhan kembali ke kehidupan nyatanya di Seoul. Kehidupan dimana mereka banyak dicari karena masa lalu yang pernah mereka jalani sewaktu masih menjalankan pekerjaan mengerikan mereka.

Walaupun Kai dan Chanyeol sudah memastikan Luhan bisa pulang dua tahun yang lalu. Sehun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk menetap di rumah ayah mertuanya. Membuatnya sedikit menyesal karena setiap kali Kai dan Chanyeol datang berkunjung Luhan akan selalu diam-diam menangis saat waktu kunjungan mereka berakhir dan membiarkan kedua temannya pulang tanpa dirinya berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

" _appa..."_

Sehun yang sedang melamun tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah tempat tidur putranya dan sedikit terkekeh karena Haowen sedang mencoba naik ke tempat tidurnya dan Luhan saat ini "Haowen haus?" Sehun memindahkan Luhan dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya membantu putranya yang sedang memanjat ke tempat tidurnya ikut berbaring di tengah-tengahnya dan Luhan

" _ani..eomma."_

" _sst..._ Biarkan eomma istirahat nak. Eomma dan adik bayi harus tidur. Haowen juga kembali tidur _hmm."_

"Adik bayi?" Haowen mengulang pertanyaan ayahnya membuat Sehun menciumi gemas wajah putranya yang jarang sekali menangis dan tak pernah membuat Luhan dan dirinya kewalahan.

"Haowen dan appa akan mempunyai adik bayi, jadi kita harus menjaga eomma dan adik bayi. Haowen mau kan?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Haowen yang bersemangat dan tak lama mengangguk cepat seolah mengerti ucapan ayahnya " _neeee..."_ Jawabnya tersipu malu dan bersembunyi di pelukan ayahnya.

" _aigoo.._ Kenapa Haowennie pintar sekali." Gumam Sehun mencium telak bibir Haowen dan sedikit meringis melihat Luhan bergerak tak nyaman disana "Kita tidak boleh berisik sayang. Kau mengerti kan?" Haowen kembali mengangguk dan ikut terdiam karena mengerti akan mengganggu ibunya jika terlalu berisik.

"Sekarang cium eomma dan katakan selamat tidur."

Haowen kembali mengangguk dan diam-diam merangkak mendekati Luhan dan mencium lembut bibir ibunya yang terasa lembab, dia kemudian memperhatikan sekilas ibunya sebelum tersenyum mengagumi wajah cantik yang dimiliki ibunya " _eomma jaljayo."_ Gumamnya dan tak lama kembali memeluk Sehun yang kini menaikkan selimut untuk mereka bertiga.

"Mimpi indah sayang." Kali ini Sehun yang mengecup kening Luhan dan tak lama beralih mengecup kening putra pertamanya "Kau juga mimpi indah jagoan." Gumamnya dan tak lama kembali memperhatikan keluarga kecilnya yang sudah beristirahat dan ikut tertidur pulas setelahnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan pagi harinya giliran Luhan yang terbangun lebih dulu, dia sedikit mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum menyadari kedua jagoannya tengah berpelukan mengabaikan dirinya saat ini. Luhan sedikit menyingkap selimutnya memperhatikan bagaimana replika Sehun begitu nyata didepannya. Dia kemudian terkekeh dan mencium kening putranya sebelum berakhir mencium bibir suaminya. "Selamat pagi jagoanku." Gumamnya dan tak lama mencari pakaian bersih yang bisa ia gunakan mengingat piyama tidurnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena kegiatan panas yang semalam ia dan Sehun lakukan.

" _eomma.."_

Luhan baru saja memakai kaos kebesaran milik Sehun dan berniat melangkah keluar kamar sebelum suara Haowen yang sepertinya terbangun membuatnya kembali berjalan mendekati tempat tidur.

"Anak tampan eomma sudah bangun _."_ Gumam Luhan mengecilkan suaranya tak mau mengganggu bayi besarnya yang terlihat pulas dan tak terganggu.

" _umhh."_ Haowen mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya meminta Luhan untuk menggendongnya.

" _aigoo.._ Anak eomma harum sekali." Katanya mencium gemas leher Haowen membuat Haowen terkikik karena merasa geli.

"Kita harus menghadiri _childcare_ di tempatmu belajar nak. Jadi kita bersiap dan pergi berdua. Kau mau kan?"

Haowen yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Luhan hanya mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan ibunya saat ini "Pintarnya anak eomma." Gumam Luhan dan tak lama membawa putranya untuk bersiap sebelum mereka menghadiri undangan untuk memperingati hari anak sedunia di tempat Haowen bermain dan belajar selama ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Dan disinilah pasangan ibu dan anak itu. Luhan yang diantar oleh supirnya keluar dari mobilnya dengan tampilan super _stylish_ layaknya model yang tahu bagaimana berpenampilan. Dia memang hanya menggunakan kaos casual berwarna pink yang dinadakan dengan jeans biru serta sniker putih yang terlihat sangat cocok untuknya. Dan orang-orang yang melihat Luhan bersama Haowen mungkin akan menebak kalau Luhan adalah kakak Haowen bukan ibunya karena sama sekali tak terlihat Luhan sudah menikah bahkan sedang mengandung calon bayi keduanya saat ini.

" _eomma...chingu."_

Luhan sedikit melirik putranya yang kini sedang berjalan bergandengan dengannya. Dan tak jauh dari penampilan super _stylish_ sang ibu. Sang anak pun juga memakai seluruh hal yang dipakai ibunya. Kaos casual berwarna pink ukuran mini, celana jeans biru ukuran mini dan sniker putih ukuran mini yang cocok di kaki mungil Haowen ditambah dengan tas _iron man_ yang kini berada di punggung sang anak membuat kedua ibu dan anak itu begitu mirip. Hanya saja jika Haowen mengeluarkan aura tampan makan ibunya akan berkebalikan dengannya karena hanya aura cantik yang menguar dari ibunya mau dilihat dari bagian manapun saat ini.

"Haowen." Seorang teman seumuran Haowen. Park Yoosu menghampiri Haowen yang tampak senang bermain karena dihampiri oleh temannya

"Kau tidak bersama Sehun?" Luhan menoleh dan cukup senang mendapati Yoochun menghampirinya. "Chunieeyaaaaa."

" _ish._ Jangan memanggilku seperti itu didepan Yoosu." Protes teman kecil yang merupakan cinta pertama Luhan saat dibangku sekolah dasar beberapa tahun yang lalu ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan tetap penggemar sejatiku."

Yoochun terkekeh dan tak lama mengusak kasar rambut Luhan "Apa perlu aku ingatkan siapa cinta pertamamu?"

" _y-yak!_ Nanti putraku dengar dan dia merasa aku menghianati ayahnya. Aku tidak bisa membuat Sehun kecil marah. Dia sama seperti ayahnya. Sangat sensitif."

Keduanya pun tertawa dan tak lama Luhan kembali bertanya pada Yoochun "Dimana Junsu?"

"Sedang tidak enak badan. Aku dan Yoosu sudah selesai dan akan segera pulang. Kau masuklah. Acaranya bagus untuk anak-anak."

Luhan pun sedikit cemberut dan tak lama kembali menghampiri Haowen yang sedang bermain bersama Yoosu. "Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku untuk Junsu, aku dan Sehun akan datang kerumah kalian jika sempat."

Yoochun pun mengangguk dan tak lama menggendong putranya menuju ke dalam mobil "Bersenang-senanglah Luhan. sampai nanti."

Haowen dan Luhan melambai ke arah Yoochun dan Yoosu sebelum akhirnya Luhan menghela nafasnya menyadari kerumunan didalam sana lebih banyak jumlah wanita daripada jumlah pria.

"Haowen sayang." Luhan mulai mempunyai ide dan berniat meminta tolong pada putranya. Haowen yang tak mengerti apapun hanya menatap bingung ibunya yang kini berjongkok didepannya dan tersenyum penuh arti menatapnya.

"Haowen sayang. Appa dimana?"

"Dilumah." Balas Haowen sedikit kesusahan dan tak lama membuat Luhan kembali bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggil eomma dengan sebutan appa untuk kali ini. hanya sekali. Mau kan? _Ya ya ya? Ya nak?_ Mau kan. Hanya sekali. Coba panggil eomma menjadi appa." Luhan memohon pada putranya dan berharap Haowen mau bekerja sama saat ini.

" _eomma."_ Senyum di wajah Luhan menghilang dan tak lama menatap sebal ke putra kecilnya "Panggil eomma menjadi appa nak. Sekali ini saja. Kita coba lagi, coba panggil appa." Luhan kembali membujuk putranya membuat Haowen tak kalah menatap sebal pada ibunya sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Eomma!"

"Oh Haowen.." Luhan mendesis dan kembali menatap sebal pada putranya "Panggil appa coba sekali la-.."

"Serius Lu? Appa?"

Luhan sedikit berjengit mengenali suara yang sedang menyindirnya. Membuat baik Haowen dan Luhan menoleh dan mendapati kedatangan dua pria tampan yang saat ini sedang menatap mengernyit padanya.

"Papa! Daddy!"

Haowen berlari senang saat mengetahui kedua penyelamatnya datang. Dia langsung menghampiri Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol yang memang begitu merindukan putranya langsung mengecupi bibir Haowen membuat Luhan sedikit mendengus menatap Kai dan Chanyeol yang tampaknya baru tiba dari Seoul.

"Kau bahkan sedang mengandung adik Haowen dan sekarang kau memaksa Haowen memanggilmu appa. Tidak lucu sama sekali Lu." Gumam Kai berjalan mendekati Luhan dan tak lama memeluk pria cantiknya yang masih kesal karena tak dikunjungi tiga bulan ini.

"Halo adik bayi. Papa datang menjengukmu." Kai sedikit menunduk dan mencium sekilas perut Luhan yang masih rata belum terlalu membesar.

"Kai mereka akan berpikir macam-macam." Luhan sedikit menghindar saat menyadari beberapa mata melihat aneh ke arahnya.

"Kalau mereka berpikir macam-macam memangnya kenapa? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku akan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang berani menghina pria cantikku." Kini giliran Chanyeol yang berbicara dia menyerahkan Haowen pada Kai lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih terlihat cemberut padanya dan Kai.

"Apa kabarmu? Kau terlihat semakin cantik bahkan saat kembali mengandung adik bayi." Gumam Chanyeol mencium kening Luhan dan sedikit meraba perut Luhan seolah menyapa calon adik Haowen didalam sana.

"Aku buruk karena kalian tidak mengunjungiku. Tiga bulan. Bayangkan tiga bulan aku harus memandang wajah kalian dari foto di ponselku. Cih menyebalkan sekali" katanya menggerutu membuat Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedang menciumi Haowen sediki terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan segera melahirkan. Kami harus bersiap-siap kan." Gumam Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang kali ini sedikit lebih tenang.

"Lalu kenapa kalian disini? Memangnya tidak apa-apa meninggalkan kekasih kalian sendirian dirumah?"

"Kami akan menjemput mereka sepulang darisini. Tapi sebelumnya kami ingin menjemputmu terlebih dulu."

"Menjemput kemana maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya sedikit tak mengerti mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kami akan membawamu pulang ke Seoul Lu. Ini sudah tahun ketiga dan aku rasa sudah cukup kau tinggal disini."

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang mendengarnya, dia bisa saja menjerit terlalu senang karena kabar yang dibawa Kai untuknya. Tapi wajahnya kembali murung saat membayangkan bagaimana kesalnya wajah suaminya jika ia kembali merengek minta untuk segera pulang ke Seoul.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun. Dia pasti tidak menyetujui-.."

"Aku kenapa?"

Sehun yang entah darimana datangnya, saat ini sedang berjalan begitu tampannya mengenakan kaos dan pakaian sama persis yang digunakan Luhan dan Haowen saat ini. Membuat Luhan kembali terjatuh kedalam pesona pria yang akan segera menjadi ayah dari kedua anaknya kelak.

"Sayang.."

Luhan sedikit mendekati Sehun dan tak lama memeluknya erat dan mencium aroma khas Sehun yang langsung menguar ke indera penciumannya.

"Aku kenapa?" katanya kembali bertanya pada Luhan dan mencium gemas bibir istrinya sekilas.

"Kai dan Chanyeol bilang akan membawaku pulang ke Seoul. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku pulang ke rumah kita tanpa izin darimu." Katanya bergumam pelan membuat Sehun tersenyum karena setidaknya kali ini Luhan tidak akan bertindak tanpa mendapatkan izin darinya.

"Kita memang akan pulang sayang."

Luhan secara refleks mendongak dan menatap tak berkedip wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum saat ini "Astaga Luhannie sayang, kau seperti bayi yang sedang ikut kontes _gorgeus baby,_ jika seperti ini." katanya tertawa diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol yang juga tak tahan dengan tatapan kelewat _innocent_ milik pria cantik mereka.

"Sehunnie apa benar kita akan pulang?'

Luhan mengabaikan gelak tawa dari ketiga pria nya dan hanya bertanya satu hal yang sangat menggembirakan untuknya saat ini.

Sehun kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan dan menatap serius istrinya kali ini "Aku, Kai dan Chanyeol kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya di Seoul, jadi ya-...Kau, aku, Haowen dan calon adik bayi. Kita akan segera pulang kerumah."

Wajah Luhan luar biasa berbinar kali ini, matanya berkaca-kaca dan tak lama terisak bahagia di pelukan suaminya. Dia tidak bisa banyak berkata-kata kali ini, terlalu senang sampai suaranya tercekat tak mau keluar. "Kau senang?" Sehun berbisik dan Luhan langsung mengangguk cepat.

" _te-.._ Terimakasih Sehunna. Kau yang terbaik. Kau suamiku yang paling baik. Aku benar-benar senang."

"Hey kami juga mengambil tindakan disini." Kai memprotes Luhan membuat Luhan tertawa merentangkan tangannya pada kedua pria tampannya yang ikut tersenyum haru saat ini.

"Terimakasih. Kalian bertiga yang terbaik." Gumam Luhan memeluk ketiga prianya dengan Haowen yang berada di pelukan ayahnya saat ini.

Ketiga pria itu hanya saling menatap dan tak lama mencium pucuk kepala Luhan bergantian membuat Luhan merasa tak pernah kehilangan apapun walau sudah tiga tahun tak hidup bersama Kai maupun Chanyeol "Kau juga yang terbaik Luhan." gumam Chanyeol membuat Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Dan terimakasih sudah mau bersabar untuk waktu yang lama." Timpal Sehun mengusap lembut wajah istrinya dan sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup bibir mungil yang terasa dingin saat ini.

Luhan pun hanya tersenyum dan membalas lumatan Sehun, mengabaikan tatapan para orang tua murid yang kini melihatnya dan membiarkan Haowen dibawa oleh kedua ayah angkatnya menunggu kedua orang tuanya selesai dengan urusan mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Blam...!**_

Terdengar suara pintu mobil dibuka dengan begitu tergesa dan menampilkan beberapa pria yang terlihat kelelahan karena baru saja menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan seorang anak kecil yang berada di pelukan ayahnya yang kini menggeliat tak nyaman karena sang ayah terus mengecupi pipinya secara bertubi.

Dan berbeda dengan ayahnya yang tampak mengganggu putra kecilnya, sang ibu terlihat menatap rindu pada rumah yang selama ini menjadi tempat yang memberinya kehidupan baru. Tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan ayah dari anak-anaknya serta kedua pria yang setelah ini akan selalu hidup bersama dengannya.

"Kenapa hanya diam?" Chanyeol berbisik pada Luhan yang tampak menatap tak berkedip melihat rumah mereka sekarang.

"Banyak yang berubah." Gumamnya tak menatap Chanyeol dan masih tersenyum menatap rumahnya saat ini.

"Kami tidak merubah apapun. Hanya sedikit memperbesar rumah kita mengingat akan ada banyak anggota keluarga baru yang akan segera membuat ramai rumah kita." Katanya mengusak rambut Luhan dan membawanya bersandar ke pelukannya.

"Kau senang kan?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang mulai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol "Ini luar biasa." Gumam Luhan masih berdebar tak sabar untuk segera memasuki rumahnya.

Kai dan Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Luhan pun hanya bisa ikut tersenyum mengetahui Luhan tidak mempermasalahkan ukuran rumah mereka yang kini sengaja dibuat menjadi lebih besar, sampai perhatian keempatnya teralihkan oleh suara mobil yang berhenti tepat di belakang mobil mereka.

 _Blam...!_

"OH HAOWEN...!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil pun membuat anak kecil yang sedang berada di pelukan ayahnya tersentak kaget dan membuka matanya perlahan lalu tak lama berlonjak senang melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mama/Mommy!"

Haowen langsung merentangkan tangannya melihat kedua pria cantik yang kini sedang mengambil alih dirinya dari ayahnya.

"Kau mengganggu putraku." Gumam Sehun menatap sebal pada Kyungsoo yang kini mengambil putranya dari pelukannya.

"Siapa suruh membawanya pergi jauh. Dasar monster." Gumam Kyungsoo yang membalas tatapan tajam Sehun untuknya membuat semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh karena Kyungsoo dan Sehun tidak akan pernah akur walau hanya untuk semenit.

"Baby, jangan menggendong Haowen kau bisa kelelahan lagi." Kai mendekati kekasihnya dan kembali merebut Haowen yang tampak kesal karena terus berpindah tangan.

Luhan yang menyadari putranya mulai kesal pun hanya bisa menghela kasar nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih memperebutkan putranya "Kemari nak." Luhan sedikit memaksa Kai untuk memberikan Haowen dan tak lama melihat sebal pada kedua pasangan didepannya.

"Jangan menakuti putraku dengan suara teriakan." Katanya memperingatkan Kai dan tak lama menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo "Dan kau…! Bisa-bisanya kau merindukan Haowen. Apa kau tidak merindukan aku." Ujarnya menggerutu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Oh baiklah. Aku merindukan calon ibu baru." Gumam Kyungsoo memeluk sekilas Luhan dan tak lama menatapnya menggoda "Jadi berapa rencana anak yang akan kau miliki bersama si maniak itu."

"Kami berencana membuat kesebelasan kalau kau mau tahu."

Luhan secara refleks menoleh ke suaminya dan tak lama mencibir kesal melihat Sehun "Apa aku terlihat seperti lapangan bola untukmu?" katanya menggerutu membuat Sehun tertawa kencang saat ini. "OH SEHUN TIDAK LUCU!" Luhan memekik membuat putranya tersentak kaget dan kini menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang hanya memperhatikan keluarga kecil mereka dari dekat,

" _mo-mommy.."_ Haowen memanggil Baekhyun berkaca-kaca membuat Baekhyun menoleh khawatir pada putranya. "Haowen sayang ayo dengan mommy. Kita tidur _hmm."_ Baekhyun mengambil alih Haowen dan tak lama menatap Luhan tak percaya "Jangan menakuti putraku." Katanya mengulang ucapan Luhan membuat Luhan terkekeh.

" _y-yak_ Baek! Kau mau bawa kemana putraku?"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memekik bersamaan saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan menjauh masuk kedalam rumah mereka "Aku ingin tidur bersama Jagoan." Balasnya berteriak membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan otomatis berlari meninggalkan ketiga pria tampan mereka yang terdengar menghela nafas mereka dengan berat.

"Taruhan denganku setelah ini kita akan kelelahan." Gumam Kai terkekeh memberitahu Sehun dan Chanyeol yang hanya tertawa pahit menyetujuinya.

Ketiganya kemudian tersenyum hangat menyadari saat mereka menyusul Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kedalam rumah bahagia mereka. Maka cerita baru akan dimulai, cerita dimana mereka harus menjadi lebih dewasa karena memiliki keluarga yang harus harus mereka jaga. Keluarga yang senyum dan tawanya adalah kewajiban untuk mereka.

"Kalian siap?" gumam Sehun bertanya dan tak lama berjalan memasuki rumah dimana buah hati dan istrinya berada disana.

Kai dan Chanyeol pun saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menyusul Sehun dan merangkul pundak pria yang paling muda diantara mereka.

"Kami lebih dari siap." Gumam Kai mengerling Sehun membuat pria yang akan menjadi ayah dari dua darah dagingnya hanya tersenyum sekilas dan benar-benar siap memulai hidup barunya dengan Luhan dan teman-temannya setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **klik next for part 2 last chap.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Rangkuman klarifikasi cantiknya begini :_**

 ** _Karena terlalu panjang Last chapter dibagi dua Part._**

 ** _Part A di chap 11 Part B di chap 12._**

 ** _awkay ?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _jadi ini bukan tambahan cerita kk_**

 ** _._**

 ** _baca chap 11 dulu..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari ini hari minggu dan itu artinya tidak ada satupun dari enam pria enam pria dewasa yang memiliki kegiatan di luar. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mengingat ini adalah minggu pertama mereka berkumpul bersama.

Rumah yang terletak di pedalaman hutan itu terdiri dari dua lantai dengan penambahan kamar dimasing-masing lantai. Dan ketiga pasangan dewasa itu memiliki kamar yang bersebelahan dan membiarkan lantai dua kosong berniat menjadikan lantai dua untuk kamar anak-anak mereka kelak. Dan karena saat ini hanya Haowen yang merupakan satu-satunya malaikat kecil di rumah mereka, putra sulung Sehun dan Luhan itu tetap tidur bersama orang tuanya karena kedua orang tuanya tak sampai hati membuat putra mereka tidur sendiri setidaknya untuk saat ini sebelum adik-adiknya lahir.

 _Cklek…!_

"Mama…"

Merasa sebutan untuknya dipanggil, pria bermata besar yang memang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh keluarganya pun menoleh dan memekik senang melihat putra tiga tahunnya sedang berjalan tak tentu arah ke arahnya.

"Jagoan sudah bangun?"

Haowen mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat Kyungsoo tertawa senang. "Appa eomma." Katanya menunjuk kamarnya yang mengisyaratkan kalau kedua orang tuanya masih terlelap.

"Biarkan eomma dan appa beristirahat. Haowen dengan Mama _hmm."_

Haowen pun tersenyum sekilas membuat Kyungsoo gemas dan menggendong putra kecilnya ke meja khusus untuk Haowen.

"Tunggu sebentar. Mama akan membawa sarapan untuk jagoan." Katanya mengusak rambut Haowen dan tak lama kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk putra sulung Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang menatapnya tak sabar saat ini.

 _Cklek…!_

Suara pintu kamar kembali terbuka dan kali ini menampilkan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sepertinya keluar bersamaan "Pagi Lu." Gumam Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja makan dan mencium gemas Haowen yang entah kenapa menjadi lebih berekspresi berbeda saat dia mengunjungi pria kecilnya di Gyeongnam.

"Hey sayang." Kini giliran Luhan yang mencium sekilas bibir Haowen sebelum

"Lu kau kenapa?"

Luhan mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan berjalan mendekati wastafel dan

 _Huwek…huwekk…_

"Morning Sickness lagi?" Kyungsoo yang tampak khawatir memijat pelan tengkuk Luhan dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahan dengan mualnya." Gerutu Luhan mengusap kasar mulutnya yang kini terasa pahit.

"Aku merasakannya saat _baby_ ku berusia tiga bulan. Baekhyun lebih parah. Dia harus diinfus karena sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya." Gumam Kyungsoo memberikan tisue pada Luhan yang masih terlihat lemas hampir seminggu mereka bersama.

"Eomma.." Haowen memanggil ibunya yang terlihat kesakitan, membuat mata kecilnya berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa sayang." Luhan mendekati putranya dan membawa Haowen ke sofa terdekat karena putranya terus menangis melihatnya memuntahkan isi perut.

"Makan dulu. Kasihan adik bayi jika kau tidak makan." Kyungsoo yang memang sengaja membuatkan bubur khusus untuk Luhan kini meminta sahabatnya untuk sekedar mengisi tenaga karena wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Aku ingin makan. Tapi bukan yang seperti ini." gumam Luhan menjauhkan makanannya dan lebih memilih menyuapi putranya yang sangat menyukai _cereal_ buatan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa di infus jika terus seperti ini Lu." Gumam Baekhyun mengingatkan Luhan yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. "Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada saat aku mengandung Haowen dulu." Katanya kembali mencium bibir putranya sedikit berterimakasih karena setidaknya Haowen tidak seperti adiknya yang membuatnya begitu mual saat ini.

"Ya sudah katakan padaku kau mau apa? Aku akan mencoba membuatkannya."

"Aku ingin makanan pesta."

"Ingin apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya memastikan karena suara Luhan begitu kecil.

"Ingin makanan pe-… _ah_ aku tahu aku mau makan apa." Katanya berbinar membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedikit bersyukur saat ini.

"Kau ingin apa?"

"Bangunkan kekasih kalian. Aku akan membangunkan suamiku." Luhan dengan bersemangat berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan kedua temannya yang menatap tak mengerti saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ada apa Lu? Kenapa membangunkan kami sepagi ini?" Chanyeol sedikit bergumam dan tidur di paha Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang mengusap lembut rambutnya, membuatnya ingin kembali memejamkan matanya namun sang kekasih terus mengingatkan untuk tidak kembali tertidur.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" kali ini suaminya yang berbisik membuat Luhan semakin tak sabar mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Memangnya Luhan ingin bicara apa?"

Sementara di dapur Kai terus membuntuti kekasihnya yang masih sibuk mengambil segelas air untuk mereka "Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu sayangku. Berhenti memelukku dan ayo kita segera bergabung."

Kai menggeleng cepat dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak kekasihnya "Aku lebih suka memeluk kekasih dan calon bayiku." Gumam Kai berbisik sambil mengusap lembut perut Kyungsoo yang sudah semakin membesar.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa tertawa sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju sofa membiarkan Kai terus membuntutinya pagi ini. " _baby.. k_ au memberi contoh yang buruk untuk Haowen." Kekeh Kyungsoo dan tak lama membuat Kai duduk tenang di sofa sementara dirinya berada di samping kekasihnya yang kini meminta jus yang ia siapkan.

"Lu…Kau kenapa pagi-pagi seperti ini?" ujar Kai mengambil Haowen dari pangkuan Sehun dan mencium sekilas wajah putra kecilnya yang benar-benar terlihat seperti Sehun.

" _ummh.._ Ini hanya masalah apa yang ingin aku makan."

Kai mengernyit dan menatap Luhan tak mengerti dengan menenggak jus jeruk yang disiapkan Kyungsoo untuknya.

"Memang kau ingin makan apa?"

Chanyeol yang masih berbaring nyaman di paha kekasihnya bertanya tanpa membuka matanya pada Luhan "Aku ingin makan makanan pesta."

Kali ini Sehun yang dibuat bingung dengan keinginan istrinya "Makanan pesta seperti apa maksudmu?"

" _ummm.."_ Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum bersembunyi di dada bidang suaminya yang masih bercampur aroma khas percintaan mereka malam tadi.

"Seperti pesta pernikahan." Katanya memberitahu seluruh yang berada di ruang keluarga saat ini.

"Pesta pernikahan? Makanan seperti di pesta pernikahan?" Sehun kembali memastikan membuat Luhan mengangguk cepat di pelukannya.

"Baiklah tidak masalah. Aku akan memesan pada koki yang menjadi _chef_ utama di pernikahan kita.

Luhan menggeleng cepat sebagai respon dan menatap berkaca pada suaminya saat ini "Aku tidak ingin kau memesannya. Aku benar-benar ingin makan di pesta pernikahan. Pesta pernikahan yang sesungguhnya bukan hanya makanannya." Katanya mengulang membuat suami dan teman-temannya benar-benar tak mengerti dengan kemauan Luhan.

"Tapi pernikahan siapa Lu?" Baekhyun bertanya membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya.

" _entahlah."_ Gumam Luhan merasa sangat konyol dengan permintaannya sebelum dirinya menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku tahu!"

"Tahu apa?" Kai bertanya khawatir pada Luhan yang terlihat memekik.

"Aku tahu pernikahan siapa yang akan aku hadiri dan membuatku makan dengan banyak."

"Pernikahan siapa?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bertanya hampir bersamaan.

"Pernikahan kalian tentu saja."

 _Uhuk…!_

Kai tersedak minumannya ,Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring nyaman di paha kekasihnya tiba-tiba membuka matanya sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih mencerna ucapan Luhan dan membelalak menyadari apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan.

" _a-_ APA KAU BILANG?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 ** _Cklek….!_**

"Aigooo..Lihat betapa sempurnanya kedua sahabatku."

Luhan memekik memasuki ruang rias yang juga menjadi ruang tunggu kedua temannya yang kini bersiap untuk segera melakukan upacara pernikahan mereka.

 _Pernikahan?_

Berbicara tentang pernikahan. Ini memang pernikahan pasangan Kim Jongin-Do Kyungsoo dan Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun. Pernikahan yang tak memiliki banyak persiapan ini terjadi karena dua permintaan konyol Luhan. Pertama karena dia ingin makanan seperti di pesta pernikahan dan kedua karena dia ingin memiliki foto keluarga dimana dirinya berada di tengah-tengah kedua temannya yang sedang menjalani pernikahan mereka.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta hal ini pada kami Lu. Lihat betapa gemuknya diriku. Tiga bulan lagi aku melahirkan dan aku harus menjalani pernikahan ini." Kyungsoo menatap dirinya di cermin dan sedikit tidak puas karena hari ini hari pernikahannya tapi dia terlihat sedikit gemus karena sedang mengandung calon buah hatinya.

"Kalian yang setuju aku tidak memaksa."

"Tapi kau mengancam." Timpal Baekhyun yang juga melihat dirinya bercermin dan melipat tangan di dadanya mengingatkan Luhan kalau dirinya akan terus mengancam tidak akan memakan apapun selama tidak ada pernikahan yang bisa membuat dirinya dan bayinya kelaparan.

"Ayolah! Tidak seru jika kalian menikah saat adik bayi lahir. Kalian harus menjadi oran tua sepenuhnya untuk anak kalian."

"Lebih tidak seru jika aku harus terlihat gemuk di pernikahanku." Gerutu Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Hey sayang. Kelak kau harus lebih menyayangi Mama dan Mommy. Mereka melakukan pernikahan hari ini karena tidak mau kau sakit. Ingat pesan eomma." Luhan sedikit berteriak berbicara pada bayinya membuat baik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mau tak mau tertawa.

" _cih._ Pintar sekali mengambil hati orang." Gumam Baekhyun tertawa menghampiri Luhan

"Jangan menyesal kalau adik Haowen akan lebih menyayangi kami daripada ibunya." Luhan mengangguk cepat saat Kyungsoo ikut menghampirinya.

"Kalian sempurna dan tidak gemuk. Aku bahkan iri pada kalian karena memiliki tanggal pernikahan yang sama." Katanya memeluk kedua sahabatnya bergantian "Jangan marah ya… _ya? Ya? Aku mohon."_ Luhan menyatukan kedua tangannya membuat baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo menghela dalam nafas mereka dan diam-diam berterimakasih pada Luhan karena setidaknya Luhan memang berniat untuk menjadikan kedua temannya sebagai keluarga utuh dengan kedua pria nya sama seperti dirinya dan Sehun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo baru saja ingin membuka suara mereka sebelum ruang tunggu kembali terbuka dan

"Luhan. Kai dan Chanyeol mencarimu." Luhan sedikit menoleh dan mendapati Siwon yang juga sudah bersiap memberitahunya. "oke." Luhan membalas dan tak lama kembali menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian. Aku tunggu diluar. Aku benar-benar gugup asal kalian tahu."

Luhan mencium pipi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian lalu tak lama berteriak meninggalkan kedua temannya yang menjadi semakin gugup saat ini.

 ** _Sementara itu…_**

"Hey sudahlah berhenti berwajah tegang seperti itu. Kalian hanya perlu mengucapkan janji dan semuanya selesai."

Saat ini Sehun sedang menemani kedua temannya yang masih bersiap dan menunggu acara dimulai dua puluh menit lagi. Dan sepanjang ia menemani Kai dan Chanyeol. Kedua temannya itu tak bisa berhenti panik dan terus menyalahkan Luhan karena pernikahan tanpa persiapan ini tetap terlaksana.

"Aku berniat menikahi Kyungsoo setelah buah hati kami lahir. Bukan mendadak seperti ini." gumam Kai menggerutu membuat Sehun harus menebalkan telinganya karena sepanjang hari ini istrinya terus disalahkan.

"Aku juga." Timpal Chanyeol menyetujui ucapan Kai membuat si pria yang akan menjadi ayah dari dua orang anak ini memutar malas bola matanya "Ayolaaah. Akan menyenangkan jika kalian menikah. Kekasih kalian akan menjadi pasangan resmi yang akan menemani kalian sampai tua nanti."

"Aku yakin kau juga sedikit bosan dengan pernikahanmu. Apalagi menghadapi Luhan. Dia itu masalah dari semua sumber masalah." Kekeh Kai mendekati Sehun yang terlihat terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bosan jika yang setiap hari kau lihat adalah malaikat? Aku tidak akan pernah bosan. Tapi selalu kewalahan menghadapi sifat dan sikap istriku." Katanya tertawa membuat Kai dan Chanyeol sedikit menyadari tidak ada salahnya dengan pernikahan yang akan terjadi sesaat lagi.

"Apa hal yang paling membuatmu berdebar saat menikah dengan Luhan?"

" _eh? Umhh..._ Apa ya." Sehun tampak berpikir dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol sampai kemudian dia tersenyum menatap kedua temannya.

"Saat malam pertamaku."

"Yang benar saja. Kalian sudah melewati banyak malam bersama." Gumam Kai menyindir Sehun yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Kau benar. Hanya saja saat memanggilnya menjadi istriku. Aku merasa lidahku seperti digelitik dan sensasinya begitu menyenangkan. Cobalah malam nanti saat kalian bercinta."

 _Pletak...!_

" _y-YAK!"_ Sehun memekik saat Kai tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya.

"Salahkan istrimu karena dia, kami tidak bisa menikmati malam pertama. Bagaimana bisa kami bercinta saat usia kandungan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masuk bulan ke tujuh."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku melakukannya." Gumam Sehun yang masih mengusap kepalanya membuat kedua pria didepannya sedikit tercengang.

" _waeyo?"_ Sehun sedikit protes saat Kai dan Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar mengambil Luhan saat Haowen berusia enam bulan?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat dan tak lama tersenyum menunjukkan sederetan gigi putihnya "Tentu saja! Istriku sangat seksi saat itu. Aku memintanya baik-baik dan Luhan tentu saja tidak tega membiarkan suaminya bermain solo." Katanya bersemangat menceritakan pengalaman menyenangkan yang ia dan Luhan lakukan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol benar-benar tak menyangka Sehun memiliki kebutuhan _seks_ yang begitu besar.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti memaksanya."

"Terserah kalian percaya atau tidak, yang jelas aku melakukannya secara rutin sampai kejadian mengerikan itu terja-..."

"KAI...YEOLIEE!"

Ucapan Sehun begitu saja terhenti saat suara yang sangat ia kenali berteriak begitu bahagia dan memasuki ruang tunggu Kai dan Chanyeol dengan _cam recorder_ di tangannya.

"Sayang jangan banyak berlari. Kau bisa membuat adik bayi kelelahan." Sehun yang tampak kesal pun memarahi Luhan dan memberikan sebotol air mineral untuk istrinya yang masih sibuk merekam wajahnya dengan _cam recorder_ yang baru saja ia belikan.

"Sehun..."

" _hmm.."_ Gumam Sehun membalas panggilan Luhan yang masih memperhatikan wajahnya dari _cam recorder_ miliknya

"Menunduk sebentar." Sehun yang tak tahu apa yang diinginkan istrinya pun hanya menunduk dan sedikit terkejut saat Luhan mencium tanda lahir yang ada di lehernya.

"Kau benar-benar tampan sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Luhan yang tak tahan melihat leher suaminya begitu terekspos di balik kerah kemejanya dan menampilkan tanda lahir super seksi yang selalu Luhan kecup setiap malam.

Hal itu membuat Sehun terus memegangi lehernya dan tak lama memijat kepalanya yang tak sakit " _astaga kau benar-benar membangunkan serigala yang sedang tidur Lu."_ Katanya membantin dan lebih memilih memperhatikan istrinya yang kini sedang menggoda Kai dan Chanyeol.

" _say kimchi..."_ Pinta Luhan memegang _cam recorder_ nya dan sedang fokus mengambil gambar _close up_ wajah Kai dan Chanyeol bergantian.

" _Sirheo!"_ Gumam Kai membuat seketika bibir Luhan mengerucut.

"Yeolieee.."

Chanyeol pun terkekeh dan tak lama mengusak lembut rambut pria cantiknya yang begitu sempurna " _kimchi.."_ Katanya mengalah dan membuat Luhan berjingkrak seketika.

" _Chanyeol-ssi._ Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk mengucap janji dengan Baekhyun sesaat lagi." katanya mulai mewawancarai Chanyeol dan mengikuti Chanyeol kemanapun.

"Aku akan menjawabnya tapi kau harus duduk, anakku didalam sana bisa marah kalau ibunya terlalu aktif."

Luhan pun hanya tersenyum senang memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dari _cam recorder_ dan bergumam kalimat _tampan_ berkali-kali dalam hatinya memuji ketampanan Park Chanyeol didepannya.

"Ayo katakan pada _Lu cam._ Bagaimana persiapanmu?"

" _Lu Cam?"_

"Yeolieeee.."

" _araseo...araseo...umhh.._ Apa ya? Aku tidak memiliki persiapan apapun. Mengingat ini pernikahan yang sangat mendadak, aku rasa aku hanya perlu bertanya pada Sehun bagaimana caranya dan semua selesai." Gumamnya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak tidak puas.

"Apa kau tidak senang karena pernikahan kalian terjadi lebih cepat?" katanya bertanya sedikit merasa tak enak pada kedua pria nya.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak senang kan? Aku sudah menjadi seorang ayah dari putra tampanku Haowen. Dan akan menjadi ayah sesungguhnya dari calon buah hatiku yang akan lahir sekitar 2 bulan lagi. Jadi katakan padaku kenapa aku harus tidak senang?"

Bibir mungil Luhan pun perlahan tersenyum dan menatap langsung ke mata Chanyeol. Membuat rasa haru menguasainya dan tak lama air mata bahagia membasahi pipinya "Lalu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan pada _Lu cam?"_ gumam Luhan bergetar membuat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke _cam recorder_ milik Luhan.

" _Lu cam annyeong!_ Aku Park Chanyeol pria tampan yang masih single sampai detik ini tapi akan segera menjadi suami sah Byun Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol merasa bodoh berbicara di depan kamera seperti ini tapi terus melanjutkannya untuk membuat Luhan senang.

" _umhh..._ Sebelum aku menikah dengan Baekhyun. Aku sebenarnya sudah menjadi ayah dari putra kecilku Oh Haowen. Malaikat kecil yang aku pikir akan seratus persen mirip dengan pria cantikku Luhan ternyata seribu persen menyerupai ayahnya Oh Sehun." katanya tertawa membuat Kai yang dan Sehun kini juga melihat wawancara yang dilakukan Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang kini semakin menggigit kencang bibirnya karena merasa ini semua begitu membahagiakan untuknya.

"Lu.."

"Aku baik." Suara Luhan terdengar bergetar namun dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kembali bertanya pada Chanyeol "Apa kau bahagia?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan menarik kursi mendekat Luhan membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin didekat di _cam recorder_ Luhan. "Pernikahan ini membuatku bahagia. Tapi yang paling membuatku bahagia karena kehadiran kalian." Katanya menatap Luhan, Sehun dan Kai bergantian.

"Orang asing yang kemudian menjadi teman untukku. Teman yang menerimaku tanpa syarat dan kemudian menjadi keluarga yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku menyayangi kalian. Aku menyayangimu Lu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Luhan menurunkan _cam recorder_ nya dan memeluk erat pria tampan yang selalu menjadi pria yang paling sabar menghadapinya. " _yeolieee..terimakasih untuk segalanya"_ Luhan terisak pelan dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit terdiam karena menyadari tak jauh dari tempatnya berada Sehun dan Kai juga sedang menguasai emosi mereka agar tidak keluar saat ini. Chanyeol kemudian sedikit menghela nafasnya dan mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Luhan " _terimakasih karena kalian datang dan menjadi keluargaku."_

"Ini pernikahanku. Dan syarat dari pernikahan ini tidak boleh ada air mata. Jadi cepat wawancarai aku." Kai memaksa Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan kemudian menggeser kursi Chanyeol lalu berhadapan dengan Luhan.

" _ish._ Kau bilang tidak mau." Katanya menghapus cepat air matanya dan mulai mewawancarai Kai.

" _apa aku terlihat tampan?"_ Kai bertanya pada Luhan sebelum wawancaranya dimulai. "Kau terlihat sangat tampan." Timpal Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya membuat kepercayaan diri Kai berkali-kali lipat menjadi bersemangat.

"Lalu apa pertanyaannya?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan dengan tak sabar.

" _umhh.._ Sebutkan namamu dan bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami dari sahabatku."

Kai mengangguk mengerti dan tak lama menatap tajam ke arah lensa kamera Luhan " _Lucam anyeong!_ Aku Kim Jongin kekasih pertama Luhan dan calon Suami dari pria cantikku, Do Kyungsoo."

"Sudah aku bilang aku kekasih pertamanya." Terdengar suara Chanyeol menyela membuat Kai mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Aku selamanya adalah kekasih pertama Luhan, iya kan Lu?"

"Ah pokonya aku kekasih pertama Luhan hadirin sekalian." Katanya kembali menatap kamera dengan percaya diri sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Pertanyaannya apa yang aku rasakan ya?"

Kai sedikit mengetukan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya terlihat seperti berpikir, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mengambil _cam recorder_ Luhan.

"JONGIN!" Luhan memekik karena Kai mengambil paksa kameranya dan tak lama mengambil gambar satu-persatu wajah temannya.

"Pria ini adalah yang paling beruntung karena pria cantikku sangat mencintainya. Namanya Oh Sehun, dia merupakan leader _the death fourth_ dan semua tindakan kami dia yang memutuskannya." Katanya mengarahkan kamera ke arah Sehun yang tak berekspresi. " _Ummh._ Dia juga akan menjadi ayah dari dua orang anaknya sebentar lagi. aku tidak begitu menyukainya tapi karena memisahkan aku dan pria cantikku belum lama ini, ditambah dia tidak pernah akur dengan kekasihku. Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, diam-diam aku mengaguminya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku hanya mengagumi bocah tengik ini."

" _siapa yang kau bilang bocah."_ Gerutu Sehun namun diabaikan oleh Kai yang kini beralih ke Chanyeol.

"Dan pria ini-..dia selamanya adalah sainganku. Dia selalu mengatakan dirinya kekasih pertama Luhan? _cih._ Aku adalah kekasih pertama Luhan. Selamanya." Gumam Kai yang kini mengambil wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat pada _cam recorder_ milik Luhan "Tapi mau bagaimana pun, pria didepanku akan selalu menjadi penengah untuk kami. Untuk Luhan sebenarnya. Karena diantara kami berempat yang begitu banyak menjengkelkan, membuat masalah dan selalu merengek hanya Luhan. Dan Park Chanyeol adalah yang paling sabar menghadapi semua tingkah Luhan yang membuat aku dan Sehun sakit kepala."

" _ish, kenapa aku."_

Kai sedikit mengarahkan kameranya pada Luhan dan terkekeh melihat Luhan yang kini menatapnya sebal dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"Duduk. Giliranmu nanti." Katanya memberi perintah pada Luhan yang langsung membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Kembali lagi ke Pak Chanyeol." Gumam Kai kembali mengarahkan kameranya pada Chanyeol "Jika sedang melakukan pekerjaan kami, pria ini akan menjadi otak di lapangan, dia bisa melihat peluang kami untuk menang walau saat itu sudah dipastikan kami kalah. Aku juga diam-diam mengaguminya. Dan entah kenapa aku selalu tenang jika melihat wajahnya. Semangat untuk pernikahanmu Park Chanyeol." Katanya menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan kini beralih berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Dan kita akan beralih pada pemeran utama." Katanya menarik kursi didepan Luhan sementara pria cantiknya masih mendelik sebal padanya.

"Lu kau terlihat tua jika cemberut. Cepat tersenyum."

Mendengar kalimat tua membuat buluk kuduk Luhan meremang dan secara refleks tersenyum saat melihat ke _cam recorder._ "Oke pemirsa _Lucam…._ Kenalkan pria cantikku yang sedang tersenyum sangat cantik saat ini." Kai mengagumi wajah cantik Luhan dari lensa kameranya membuat seketika bibirnya tersenyum bangga pada kecantikan tanpa cacat yang Luhan miliki.

"Namanya Luhan-..Oh Luhan saat ini. Dia sudah menikah dengan leader kami Oh Sehun. _ummh_ bagaimana ya mengatakannya." Kai sedikit bepikir dan tak lama menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Dia segalanya untuk kami bertiga. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas saat pertama kami bertemu. Matanya sembab dan terlihat sangat ketakutan. Tapi dia dengan senang hati menerima kami sebagai keluarga dan sebagai anggota _death fourth._ Aku juga selalu tertawa lucu saat mengingat bagaimana wajahnya yang begitu terkejut saat kami mengatakan kami Mafia. Dia sangat menggemaskan." Gumam Kai mencubit pipi kasar pipi Luhan.

"Aku pikir dia hanya akan menjadi masalah di hari pertamanya bergabung sebagai _death fourth._ Tapi di luar dugaan. Pria cantik ini merupakan otak dari rencana kami. Jika Chanyeol bisa melihat peluang disaat terdesak. Maka Luhan akan selalu bisa menyusun semuanya dengan sempurna, yang membuat kami semakin tak terkalahkan."

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu karena pernah tak mempercayaimu dan membuatmu harus merasakan sakitnya tak bisa berjalan. Maaf Lu." Gumam Kai sedikit bergetar sebelum kembali memegang kameranya dan mengarahkan ke wajah Luhan dan merekam dengan sempurna betapa cantiknya pria yang sedang duduk didepannya saat ini.

" _ah…._ begitu banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang dia. Tapi aku rasa aku kehabisan waktu. Dan di kesempatan ini aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Luhan karena telah datang malam itu. Terimakasih juga untuk Sehun karena menemukannya terlantar di jalan. _ah_ yang paling penting terimakasih karena memiliki sahabat yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kekasih dan ibu dari calon bayiku. Jika kau tak datang malam itu, mungkin kami bertiga memang benar-benar hanya akan menjadi Mafia tak berperasaan yang suka membunuh. Kau itu seperti keajaiban untuk hidup kami Xiao Lu." Katanya menggenggam erat jemari Luhan yang mulai terasa dingin saat ini.

"Aku menyayangimu Luhan." katanya mengalihkan kameranya dan menatap langsung ke mata Luhan yang mulai kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Rasa sayangku lebih besar asal kau tahu." Gumam Luhan membalas genggaman tangan Kai membuat Kai terus menerus mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

"DAN TERAKHIR…"

Kai tiba-tiba berteriak membuat Luhan berjengit dan ingin memekik kesal pada pria yang selalu menggodanya kini telah mengarahkan _cam recorder_ ke wajahnya sendiri.

" _oh ayolah…"_ Gumam Sehun dan Chanyeol merasa apa yang dilakukan Kai sangat konyol dan tidak penting.

"AKU KIM JONGIN SANGAT MENYAYANGI SEHUN, CHANYEOL DAN PRIA CANTIKKU, LUHAN." Katanya berteriak sambil melakukan _video selfie_ dengan wajahnya sebagai pemeran utaman sementara ketiganya hanya muncul di video seperti bintang tamu.

 _sret…!_

Luhan mengambil paksa _cam recordernya_ dari tangan Kai dan tak lama mematikannya secara paksa lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas putihnya.

"Suda cukup rekamannya. Sekarang kita ambil foto. Aku ingin mengunggahnya ke media sosial. Ini mungkin hari terakhir kita hidup berempat, karena setelah ini akan banyak keluarga baru yang harus kita jaga." Katanya tertawa dan mengambil posisi _front camera._ Dan tak lama Sehun berada di samping kanan istrinya diikuti Kai disamping kiri Luhan dan Chanyeol berada di belakang Luhan.

" _say cheese…"_

Keempatnya pun tersenyum dengan ciri khas masing-masing sambil mengatakan _cheese_ dan

 _Klik…._

Luhan mendapatkan foto sempurna dari ketiga pria nya. Dia mungkin akan mengambilnya sekali lagi sebelum pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Thunder yang melihat mereka dengan jengah.

"Kai…Yeol…Sudah waktunya. Cepat bersiap."

Kedua pria yang akan segera memiliki status baru pun terlihat kembali gugup dan tak lama bersiap mengikuti Thunder meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berdua di ruangan tunggu tersebut.

"Sayang ayo kita bersiap."

Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengunggah foto bahagia di _weibo dan instagram_ nya pun mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum saat melihat tulisan

 _Upload done!_

Luhan mengecek akun media sosialnya dan tersenyum melihat foto yang baru saja ia unggah dengan caption " _when the strangers become my family. Say cheese"_

"Kenapa tersenyum." Sehun yang sedang menggenggam istrinya sedikit bertanya sambil mencari keberadaan Haowen yang ternyata sedang bersama kedua orang tuanya.

" _aniya._ Aku hanya suka dengan foto kita." Katanya meletakkan ponselnya dan mendekati Haowen lalu membawanya duduk di tengah-tengahnya dan Sehun.

" _eomma!"_

"Kenapa berteriak nak?"

"Mama, Mommy _yeppo!"_

" _ah-…"_ Luhan tertawa kecil menyadari apa yang dikatakan putranya. Karena saat ini baik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju altar dengan Yunho dan Siwon sebagai pendamping mereka.

" _yeppo?_ Haowen suka?" katanya mencubit gemas hidung putranya "umhh." Katanya mengangguk bersemangat membuat Luhan sedikit iri.

" _eomma yeppo atau Mama Mommy yeppo?"_ katanya bertanya membuat Haowen mendelik sebal karena diminta untuk memilih "Haowen cepat pilih nak. Atau tidak ada es krim." Katanya mengancam membuat sang ayah yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya melihat istri dan putra sulungnya yang selalu bertengkar sampai

" _eomma yeppo."_

" _aigooo…_ Haowen yang terbaik." Luhan memekik senang saat putranya mengatakan dia memilih ibunya membuat Sehun benar-benar gemas dengan keluarganya saat ini.

Luhan baru saja ingin kembali bersuara sampai Sehun memintanya diam untuk mendengarkan upacara pernikahan. Luhan dan Haowen pun seolah mengerti dan ikut menikmati upacara pernikahan sampai terdengar kalimat **_aku bersedia_** dari masing-masing pasangan.

Dan air mata haru pun tak terelakan lagi untuk Luhan, dia memeluk erat putranya sambil mengecupi kepala Haowen berulang kali "Kau sangat beruntung nak. Kau bahkan memiliki tiga pasang orang tua yang akan sangat menyayangimu. Eomma iri." Gumam Luhan membuat Haowen menggeliat tak nyaman lalu tersenyum seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan ibunya.

" _Sehunna!"_

Luhan tiba-tiba memekik membuat baik Haowen maupun Sehun sediki terkejut.

"Ada apa sayang."

"Cepat kita naik kesana. Aku ingin mengambil foto lagi."

"Nanti saja Lu."

"Aku mau sekarang, ayo cepat." Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah lalu kemudian menatap putranya yang terlihat tertawa melihat wajahnya "Jangan tertawa. Dia ibumu." Katanya mengingatkan Haowen yang jarang sekali tertawa kini terus memamerkan giginya yang baru beberapa tumbuh dengan sempurna.

"Sebaiknya kita kesana sebelum ibumu marah." Gumam Sehun menggendong putranya dan menyusul Luhan yang kini sudah berada di tengah-tengah kedua pasang pengantin.

"Cepat sayang kau lama sekali." Gerutunya dan menarik Sehun di tengah-tengah mereka sementara Haowen berdiri didepan kedua orang tuanya yang dikelilingi dengan kedua pasang pengantin. Luhan yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun berdiri di samping Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Tabi cepat ambil fotonya." Pekik Luhan membuat hampir seluruh teman-temannya mendesah kesal namun mereka tahan karena Sehun menatap seram ke arah mereka setiap kali ingin memprotes Luhan.

"Bersiap… _satu..dua..ti…_ " TOP memberikan instruksi dan tak lama

 _Klik…._

Foto yang menampilkan Luhan dengan formasi keluarga barunya diambil dengan sempurna oleh TOP. Membuatnya tergesa melihat hasil fotonya dan tersenyum puas lalu dengan cepat kembali mengunggahnya ke media sosial miliknya

 _Upload Done!_

Dia kembali mengecek akun media sosialnya dan sedikit tak percaya karena kurang dari sepuluh detik foto yang ia unggah dengan caption " _you don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you. As you are to them. Thankyou for this family."_ Telah banyak mendapatkan _like_ dari teman-teman Luhan yang mengikutinya di media sosial. Dan foto yang pertama ia unggah. Jumlah yang menyukainya juga sangat banyak. Membuat Luhan terkekeh menyadari apa mereka dengan sukarela memberikan tanda suka atau karena mereka takut karena mau bagaimanapun mereka berempat masih dikenal dengan _the death fourth._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Whatever happened over this past year, be thankful for where it brought you. Where you are is where you're meant to be_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Beberapa tahun kemudian….._**

"HYUUUUUUNGGGGG!"

Baiklah…ini masih pagi tapi seperti biasa seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya selalu terdengar jeritan yang bergantian dari **Oh Ziyu** **(3 tahun)** putra bungsu Luhan dan **Park Jasper (4 tahun)** putra pertama Baekhyun.

Kedua bocah yang masih berusia tiga tahun itu selalu memang lebih sensitif dari **Oh Haowen (6 tahun )** putra pertama Luhan dan **Kim Taeoh (4 tahun)** putra pertama Kyungsoo.

"Oke. Ini masih pukul enam pagi dan kenapa kalian berteriak?"

Luhan yang langsung berlari dari kamarnya kini memarahi putra bungsunya yang selalu menangis untuk hal-hal tidak penting "Taeoya tidak mau main belsama Ziyu." Katanya mengadu pada Luhan yang tampak memijat kepalanya karena Taeoh dan Ziyu hampir selalu bertengkar karena selalu menolak bermain bersama Ziyu.

"Kim Taeoh!" Luhan memanggil putra sulung Kai dan Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya tertawa karena rambut Luhan kini dikuncir membentuk _apple hair_ "Kenapa tidak mau menemani Ziyu bermain?"

"Taeoh sedang main ilon man Ma…" katanya memberitahu Luhan yang kini menyadari untuk kesekian kalinya kalau selera bermain kedua putranya selalu bertolak belakang. Jika Haowen dan Taeoh bermain robot. Maka Ziyu dan Jasper akan bermain bersama boneka besar dan menjadikan boneka itu seperti _bodyguard_ mereka. hal itu terus menerus membuat ketiga pasang orang tuanya memutar otak untuk membuat anak-anak mereka tidak terus bertengkar.

"Temani Ziyu. Nanti mama akan belikan edisi Iron man terbaru. Bagaimana?"

Pria kecil bermata besar yang sangat menyerupai ibunya itu pun seolah mencari kebenaran di mata Mamanya. Dia kemudian mengangkat jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah Luhan "Janji?"

Luhan pun terkekeh menyadari akan mengeluarkan uangnya habis-habisan karena jika sudah membeli mainan. Keempat putranya berubah mengerikan "Janji." Gumam Luhan menjawab dan menyatukan kedua kelingkingnya pada Taeoh.

Taeoh pun tertawa senang dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Ziyu yang sedang bermain rumah-rumahan "Ziyu…Taeoh ingin menjadi plia kelen."

Ziyu pun mengangguk bersemangat sambil memakaikan dasi ayahnya pada Taeoh "Kalau begitu Ziyu akan jadi istli yang baik untuk Taeoh."

" _ini buruk…"_ Luhan kembali memijat keningnya sebelum merasa ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya "Apa yang buruk Lu." Dia menoleh sekilas dan mendapati Kai yang sedang menjadikan pundaknya sebagai sandaran.

"Putra cantikku menyukai putra nakalmu." Gumam Luhan membuat Kai sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya "Kalau begitu Ziyu sangat beruntung karena Taeoh begitu keren nantinya." Gumam Kai berjalan gontai dan kini mendekati istrinya yang sedang sibuk didapur.

"Apanya yang keren. Taeoh itu sangat nakal." Gumam Luhan menggerutu sebelum kembali _sweatdrop_ karena kali ini melihat Jasper sedang tidur di paha putra sulungnya "Oke. Ini semua terlalu cepat. Mereka harus diberitahu." Katanya berjalan gontai menuju meja makan mengabaikan Kai dan kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang saling melumat didapur.

"Kenapa terlihat lelah." Chanyeol sedikit mencium kepala Luhan sebelum akhirnya menarik kursi disampingnya. " _ah…_ Pasti karena melihat kemesraan Haowen dan Jasper ya?" gumam Chanyeol sedikit tertawa menyadari apa yang membuat Luhan kewalahan.

" _eh?_ Haowen dan Jasper sedang akur?" kini suara Sehun yang menarik kursi disamping istrinya dan menangkup wajah Luhan meminta kecupan selamat pagi pada istrinya. "Yang paling cantik hanya istriku." Gumam Sehun mengecup lama kening Luhan dan kembali memperhatikan keempat putranya bermain.

" _eh?_ Ziyu dan Taeoh juga sedang akur?" Sehun sedikit terkekeh karena melihat pasangan yang paling tidak bisa akur kini sedang bermain tanpa harus saling berteriak "Siapkan _credit card_ mu. Taeoh akan meminta banyak mainan sebagai imbalan karena mau menemani putramu." Gumam Luhan memberitahu Sehun yang tampak terkekeh saat ini " _araseo._ Aku akan memberikannya padamu sayang." Katanya merangkul Luhan dan memperhatikan kedua mereka sedang bermain saat ini.

"Hey sayang." Terdengar suara Baekhyun menghampiri Jasper dan Haowen dengan Janggu di tangannya "Janggu sudah wangi. Kalian ajak main dia. Oke?" Haowen pun bersemangat mengambil Janggu membuat Jasper menatap kesal pada ibunya sekarang.

" _waeyo?"_ Baekhyun salah tingkah karena putranya saat ini sedang memandang galak padanya.

"Haowen sayang. Mainnya bersama dengan Jasper dan Janggu. Jangan abaikan anak manja ini _hmm."_ Katanya memberitahu Haowen yang terlihat kembali dingin pada Jasper.

" _Oke ini buruk."_ Baekhyun pun perlahan berdiri menjauhi putranya yang sangat kesal padanya saat ini, membuatnya keringat dingin dan memutuskan untuk memberikan Monggu pada pasangan sebelah "Ziyu eomonim. Taeoh Abonim. Monggu ingin ikut bermain. Bolehkan?"

Merasa senang dengan panggilan dari Mommy nya membuat Ziyu mengangguk cepat dan memeluk Monggu yang kini menjilatinya dengan senang.

"Sudah ada Monggu. Taeoh mau main belsama Haowen Hyung. Dah Zi-..

"ANDWAE!" Ziyu memekik membuat seluruh orang dewasa di meja makan menoleh dan menyadari replika Luhan benar-benar dimiliki oleh Oh Ziyu.

"Cara berteriaknya bahkan sangat mirip denganmu Lu." Gumam Baekhyun tertawa dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya menarik kursi didepan Luhan.

" _Ziyu_ lebih menakutkan dariku." Gumam Luhan terkekeh membuat Sehun tertawa paling kencang saat ini. Menyadari suaminya terlihat bahagia membuatnya sedikit kesal dan

 _Pletak...!_

"Berhenti tertawa. Dia putramu juga." Gumam Luhan mendelik kesal membuat Kai dan Chanyeol yang terbahak saat ini.

" _oh ayolah berhenti tertawa!"_ Katanya membuat tawa Kai dan Chanyeol semakin menjadi sementara Sehun merana karena istrinya terus menatap sebal padanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam harinya rumah yang selalu penuh dengan keributan karena ulah keempat putra dari ketiga pasang suami istri yang memutuskan tinggal bersama pun terlihat sepi. Dan sepinya rumah mereka bukan tanpa alasan. Keempat malaikat mereka sudah terlihat lelah dan kini tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Luhan sendiri sedang berada di kamar Haowen dan Taeoh setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat malam pada Ziyu dan Jasper di kamar sebelah.

Kedua pria kecilnya yang memiliki selera hampir sama kini sudah mendengkur halus karena kelelahan walau jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa mengingat hal yang membuat mereka kelelahan adalah karena ayah mereka masing-masing. Sepanjang hari tadi ketiga pria tampannya bermain polisi dan penjahat bersama keempat malaikatnya. Membuat tak hanya putra mereka yang kelelahan, karena saat ini sang ayah juga sudah terkapar kelelahan di ruang santai dengan nafas tersengal yang cukup terdengar.

Luhan masih terus memperhatikan keduanya cukup lama dan tak lama dia tersenyum bersyukur karena keempat malaikatnya tumbuh dengan sehat. Dia kemudian mengecupi satu bergantian kening putranya dan putra Kyungsoo. Sedikit mengusap lembut dahi mereka sampai suara getaran ponselnya membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

 _From : Jung Yunho_

 _Lu...Jika kau sedang sendiri balas dengan kalimat alone."_

Merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk membuat Luhan perlahan menaikkan selimut Haowen dan Taeoh sebelum berjalan menjauh dari kedua putranya.

Dia kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik kalimat balasan untuk Yunho

" _Alone."_

Luhan menunggu balasan dari Yunho sebelum akhirnya ponselnya bergetar dan nama Jung Yunho tertera disana.

 _Sret…!_

Luhan menggeser layar ponselnya dan

" _Lu…"_

"Yunho? Ada apa?"

" _Lu...aku tahu Sehun akan membunuhku jika tahu aku menghubungimu. Tapi ini mendesak. Aku butuh bantuanmu."_

Luhan memegang tengkuk belakangnya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin menebak ada yang sedang terjadi pada teman-temannya.

"Katakan dimana aku bisa menemui kalian?"

Terdengar Yunho menghela nafasnya lega sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara dengan Luhan.

" _Secepatnya di markas lama kita."_

"oke."

" _Luhan…!"_

Luhan yang sudah ingin menutup ponselnya tiba-tiba kembali mendengar suara Yunho yang memanggilnya "hmm.."

" _Datanglah sebagai Luhan the death fourth. Kau tahu maksudku kan?"_ gumam Yunho dan tak lama

 _Pip..!_

Sambungan Yunho terputus begitu saja membuat jantung Luhan berdebar cepat. Ya…. Tentu saja dia tahu maksud Yunho. Jika Yunho menyebut nama _death fourth_ itu artinya Luhan harus benar-benar datang sebagai seseorang yang siap menerima segala kemungkinan terburuk. Bukan sebagai Luhan yang sudah menjadi ibu dari dua orang putra serta istri dari suami tampannya.

Hal itu membuatnya ragu, tapi jujur saja hidup lima tahun dengan keluarganya yang begitu lengkap seperti sekarang membuatnya sedikit merindukan kehidupan gelapnya. Mau bagaimana pun kehidupan mengerikan yang pernah ia jalani telah mendarah daging dalam dirinya.

Luhan sedikit menghela kasar nafasnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana Yunho dan yang lain berada.

 _Cklek…!_

Secara perlahan dan dengan sangat hati-hati Luhan berhasil melewati ketiga pria tampannya dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas di ruang santai. Merasa sedikit bersalah pada seluruh keluarganya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk cepat pergi karena takut akan merubah pikirannya.

Dia kemudian sedikit meniup tangannya dengan mata tak berkedip melihat ke arah gudang yang merupakan tempat mereka menyembunyikan semua yang berkaitan dengan hidup lama mereka.

Berjalan mendekati tempat itu jujur saja membuat Luhan sedikit gugup. Tak ada yang memiliki kunci gudang selain Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan alasan kenapa Luhan bisa mendapatkan kunci gudang itu, karena diam-diam dia selalu memperhatikan Sehun dan mencari tahu dimana suaminya meletakkan kunci. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit banyak menjadi gugup karena hampir lima tahun lamanya semenjak dia menikah dengan Sehun, semua yang berada di ruangan itu tak pernah lagi ia sentuh.

Sampai akhirnya timbul rasa bosan dan jenuh membuat Luhan sedikit merindukan kehidupan lamanya yang begitu menegangkan bersama ketiga pria tampannya.

Luhan menyalakan lampu yang berada di gudang, membuat seketika semua peralatan yang pernah ia gunakan terlihat dimatanya. Bibir mungilnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke lemari yang terdapat di dekat tempat Sehun meletakkan beberapa senjata mereka.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat begitu indah." Gumam Luhan mengambil jaket hitam yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melakukan aksinya dan tak lama memakaikan kembali jaket hitam favoritnya ke tubuhnya saat ini.

Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama dirinya di cermin sampai kemudian dia menyadari kalau dirinya sedang bergetar saat ini "Keempat putraku akan menjerit melihatku dengan pakaian menakutkan seperti ini." Katanya terlihat terkekeh berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dia kemudian sedikit tersenyum memutuskan untuk segera pergi sebelum kakinya kembali berhenti melangkah.

"Aku rasa aku akan membutuhkan kalian." Gumam Luhan mengambil tas hitam besar dan memasukkan beberapa senjata miliknya yang sudah lama tak ia gunakan. Luhan mungkin tidak pernah menggunakannya lagi, tapi percayalah kemampuan menembaknya masih sama seperti dulu. _begitulah kira-kira apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan saat ini._

Setelah mengambil beberapa senjata miliknya dia kembali berjalan menuju mobil, dia sedikit mencari kunci mobil yang dengan yakin telah ia genggam saat berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, membuatnya sedikit mencari sampai sebuah suara menyela aktivitasnya yang sedang meraba seluruh kantong dan tubuhnya.

"Sayang. Kau mencari apa?"

Gerakan Luhan tiba-tiba terhenti saat suara khas milik suaminya kini terasa sangat dekat di telinganya, membuatnya perlahan menoleh ke depan dan sangat gugup mendapati Sehun sedang menyeringai ke arahnya saat ini.

"Mencari ini?" katanya memamerkan kunci mobil milik Luhan yang sedari tadi ia cari.

" _sa-_ Sayang. Aku bisa jelas-.."

 _Sret...!_

Luhan sedikit membelalak saat tas hitamnya tiba-tiba direbut oleh Kai, dan membuatnya gugup setengah mati karena saat ini Kai sedang menyeringai mengetahui benda yang berada di tas hitam miliknya.

" _umh...yeolie."_ Kai memanggil Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di mobil dan menatap Luhan tak berkedip saat ini.

"Ada apa Kai."

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa benda yang berada di gudang tidak akan pernah lagi dibawa keluar kecuali urusan mendesak?"

"Ya...Itu kesepakatan kita selama lima tahun ini." katanya bersuara membuat Luhan menatap frustasi ketiga pria nya yang begitu dingin saat ini.

"KENAPA KALIAN BISA ADA DISINI? DAN KENAPA KALIAN MEMAKAI PAKAIAN YANG SAMA SEPERTIKU."

Ketiganya semakin menatap tajam Luhan dan tak lama terkekeh melihat pria cantik mereka begitu ketakutan saat ini.

" _Lu...aku tahu Sehun akan membunuhku jika tahu aku menghubungimu. Tapi ini mendesak. Aku butuh bantuanmu."_

Luhan membelalak tak percaya saat ucapan Yunho kini diucapkan ulang oleh suaminya dengan begitu persis dan tak ada yang berbeda "yeah..Aku memang akan membunuh Jung Yunho setelah ini." gumam Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak memucat.

" _Katakan dimana aku bisa menemui kalian?"_

" _Secepatnya di markas lama kita."_

" _oke."_

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mengulang ucapannya tanpa cela membuat Luhan semakin berdegup kencang merasa ingin menjerit saat ini juga.

" _Luhan…!"_

" _hmm.."_

" _Datanglah sebagai Luhan the death fourth. Kau tahu maksudku kan?_

"Yahh...Aku tahu maksudnya. Datang sebagai Luhan yang akan membuat rencana, lalu tak lama menjadi Luhan yang akan menembakan senjatanya pada musuh. Setelahnya semua kembali menjadi seperti awal. Bedanya kau sudah memiliki empat putra yang bisa kapan saja terluka dengan pekerjaan mengerikan ini" Kai menggeram disamping Luhan membuat Luhan semakin bingung dan ketakutan di saat bersamaan.

" _da-_ Darimana kalian tahu?"

"Percayalah Lu. Kami tidak akan pernah mempercayaimu dan selamanya akan seperti itu." Sehun mengangkat ponselnya dan menunjukkan rekaman percakapan Luhan dan Yunho yang mereka lakukan belum lama tadi.

"Kalian menyadap ponselku?" katanya tak percaya melihat ketiga temannya yang kini membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hanya untuk nomor tertentu. Yunho, Siwon, TOP, Thunder, Kikwang dan Joon serta nomor yang tak dikenal yang mencoba menghubungimu akan terdeteksi dan terekam secara otomatis di ponsel kami. Dan kau tahu? Bunyinya sangat memekakan telinga." Chanyeol memberitahu Luhan yang sudah sangat memucat saat ini.

"Aku bisa jelaskan. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini pada-.."

"Kai...yeol tangkap ini"

Sehun melemparkan kunci mobil masing-masing pada Kai dan Chanyeol yang langsung menerimanya tanpa kesulitan.

Keduanya pun tersenyum dan tak lama mengerling Luhan yang tampak bingung saat ini "Aku yang membawa tas ini." gumam Kai memberitahu Luhan dan

 _Blam...!_

Dia memasuki mobilnya dengan cukup tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau pikir kami akan membiarkanmu kesana sendiri?" gumam Chanyeol menggerutu sangat kesal dan tak lama

 _Blam...!_

Dia memasuki mobilnya meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berdiri di luar saat ini.

"Sehun aku-..."

"Jelaskan nanti. Sekarang masuk kedalam mobil sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Mendengar nada suaminya yang begitu dingin pun membuat Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena selalu ceroboh dan tak pernah bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik. Rasanya dia ingin memeluk Sehun secara paksa, namun menyadari hal itu sama sekali tak berguna saat ini, membuatnya berjalan memasuki mobil dengan sangat lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

 _Blam...!_

Tak lama Sehun menyusul Luhan memasuki mobilnya. Dia kemudian melirik sekilas istrinya sebelum memberi komando untuk Kai dan Chanyeol melalui _handsfree_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah terpasang di pakaian suaminya.

"Bersiap."

Suara mesin mobil dinyalakan pun bersahutan, membuat Luhan sedikit menoleh ke jendela kamar keempat putranya takut keempat malaikat kecilnya terganggu.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Kau mengkhawatirkan anak-anak tapi tetap nekat untuk pergi sendirian." Gumam Sehun memijat kepalanya membuat Luhan semakin bersalah pada suaminya saat ini.

"Jangan marah padaku."

" _oh ayolah._ Aku sangat marah saat ini. Kau akan menerima hukumanmu nanti." Gumam Sehun mengecup paksa kening Luhan dan tak lama menempelkan kedua dahi mereka dan menatap Luhan dengan khawatir. "Apapun yang nanti terjadi disana. Jangan sampai dirimu terluka atau aku akan menggila. Oke."

Luhan tersenyum lirih dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Oke."

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan

 _Brrmmm...!_

Dia menjalankan cepat mobilnya diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol yang kini berada tepat di belakangnya.

 ** _Sementara..._**

"Mereka dan pekerjaan mereka sudah menjadi bagian hidup kita kan?"

Kyungsoo menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dan tak lama tertawa saat menyadari kalau mereka cukup tegang melihat Luhan harus berhadapan dengan ketiga pria yang terlihat emosi beberapa saat lalu.

Dan harusnya Luhan berterimakasih pada kedua sahabatnya nanti setelah ia kembali ke rumah. Karena tanpa kedua sahabatnya, mungkin Luhan hanya akan berakhir terkunci dikamarnya dengan ketiga prianya yang begitu kecewa pada dirinya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo-...Keduanya berhasil membujuk Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol untuk tidak terlalu keras pada Luhan. Mereka meyakinkan ketiganya bahwa Luhan hanya merasa rindu dengan hidupnya yang dulu. Membuat baik Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sedikit mengerti dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Luhan melakukan hal yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. _Mencari tahu dan menghabisi._ Seperti itulah kira-kira hidup yang pernah mereka jalani bersama.

"Kau benar. Dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." Gumam Baekhyun memberitahu Kyungsoo yang kini tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku juga tidak. _Hey Baek.._ "

" _hmmh.."_

"Ayo kita tidur bersama malam ini. semenjak kau menikah aku sangat merindukanmu."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo dan tak lama merangkul lengan sahabatnya menuju kamar terdekat yang bisa mereka tempati malam ini "Aku juga merindukan suara dengkuran _baby soo."_ Gumam Baekhyun membuat keduanya tertawa dan tak lama memasuki kamar sebelum akhirnya beristirahat berharap suami dan teman mereka sudah berada di rumah esok pagi.

" _hyung..."_

Sementara di lantai dua rumah mewah tersebut, tepatnya di kamar yang hampir seluruh hiasannya berisi gambar _Iron Man._ Terdapat dua bocah berbeda tiga tahun yang mengintip dari jendela. Keduanya dengan jelas melihat bagaimana orang tua mereka sempat bersitegang sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi menggunakan mobil _sport_ yang jarang mereka gunakan.

"Ada apa?" gumam Haowen masih memperhatikan mobil orang tuanya menjauh dari halaman parkir di rumah mereka.

"Appa, Daddy dan Papa telihat sangat kelen tadi. Meleka melempal kunci dan _blllmmmm..._ pelgi begitu saja dengan mobil kelen."

Taeoh mengulang reka adegan yang ia lihat dengan bersemangat membuat Haowen ikut tersenyum mengingat semua yang dilakukan orang tua mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku akan menjadi seperti mereka saat dewasa nanti." Gumam Haowen memberitahu Taeoh yang terlihat semakin bersemangat,

"TAEOH JUGA...!"

Dan tanpa Luhan, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol ketahui, mereka tanpa sengaja telah memberi inspirasi pada putra mereka yang sudah berniat untuk melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan kelak saat mereka dewasa nanti. _Like fathers like sons right?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hey lu...Apa kau yakin ingin bergabung dengan kami?_

 _Tentu saja. Aku menyukai pekerjaan ini._

 _Benarkah?_

 _Ya! Kenapa?_

 _Akan sulit memberitahumu tentang ini tapi..._

 _Tapi apa?_

 _Sekali kau bergabung dengan pekerjaan ini. akan sulit untukmu keluar dari semua hidup mengerikan ini._

 _Kenapa? Apa karena akan selalu ada yang mengincarku? Aku tidak takut selama bersama kalian._

 _Bukan karena itu._

 _Lalu apa?_

 _Kau akan merindukan pekerjaan gelap kita. Selama apapun kita mencoba menghindar akan ada bagian dari tubuh kita yang begitu merindukan semua ini. Apa Kau siap?_

 _Luhan?_

 _Ya-...Aku siap!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hard to say this **_BUT_** **The Death Fourth Part II is**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _AKHIRNYA TELOR GUE PECAH JUGA SATU!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Okay finally say bye buat Part II TDF. Kalian luar biasa banget sih yang udah ngikutin dari awal. Dari jaman mereka masih bujang sampe beranak pinak gitu :"_

.

 _Bangga banget sama HHS yang masih betebaran di kotak review gue. Seenggaknya gue tahu kalian ga cape buat jadi HHS. Karena sebagian dari kecintaan gue udah give up :". Tapi selebihnya bertahan dengan kokohnya *pohon beringin kali ah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ah pokonya makasi banyak buat adek2 triplet yang cantik yang ganteng kalo ada. Makasih buat komen-komennya yang lucu, , yang bikin semangat, yang bikin panas juga ada kadang-kadang, yang protes kalo Luhan dibuat menderita mulu eh pas Sehun yang gue buat nelangsa gw semakin diprotes *serbasalamaaaakkk T_T. Itu sweet banget kaya gulaku loh..._

 _._

 _Ini gue ga boong bukannya males bales review... Tapi gue punya empat cerita ongoing yang kalo satu update. Yang lain harus dipikirin kelestariannya. Jadi abis nulis kalimat perpisahan buat TDF pun gw langsung BRB nulis Last chap nya Restart. Jadi harap dimaklumi dan pliissss tetep jadi HHS kaya gue! *cinta mati pake titik sama HH!_

 _MAKASIH BANYAK YAAAA BUAT SEMUANYA. MAKASI MAKASI MAKASI_

 _._

 _._

 _,_

 _Akhirnya sampai juga pada penghunjung kalimat curhatan perpisahan sama karakter yang bener-bener gw cinta. Sehun si cuek. Luhan si tengil. Kai si petakilan dan Chanyeol yang paling waras harus berakhir. Sedih beneran ini gue :(_

 _._

 _Kelanjutan TDF setelah ini sepenuhnya milik pembaca :)_

 _._

 _Dan kaya bagian favorit gw di last chap ini "Say cheesee"_

 _*brb upload di IG kkkk mulai gilakk*_

 _bye bye..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy reading and review_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Seeyou!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _p.s : Kemarin banyak yang maki-maki Kai di kotak moderate review gue. Terpaksa gue delete karena itu ganggu banget dengan sejuta makian didalemnya. Jangan galak2 lagi sama Jongin. Ntar tambah cinta repot kkkk._

 _adeknya triplet udah gede terus udah dewasa ah pasti. Mmmuaachhhhhh...seeyouuuuuuuu!_


End file.
